Sí, amo
by Tsubakiland
Summary: Sakura pierde una apuesta contra Sasuke. ¿El castigo? Convertirse en su esclava por unos meses y hacer todo lo que él diga. Pero, ¿a qué se referirá con “todo”? Sasuke/Sakura
1. Inicios de una esclava

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y la trama de la historia no me pertenecen, todo es de Kishimoto y Janelle Mindfreak, que por cierto, muchísimas gracias por dejar adaptar a personajes de Naruto.

**Notas:** Bien. Como αclaré en el disclαimer, lα trαma de estα historia no es miα, es de Jαnelle (..u/1688546) que me dió su αutorización. Escribo esto tαmbién para αclarαr unαs cositas: Ino vendríα α ser la hermαnα de Neji (si, se que nαda que ver pero nececitαbα ponerlα. En un momento pensé en Hanabi, pero no me gustα el KibaHana, αsí que preferi el KibaIno.) Tenten es hermαnastrα de Sasuke y Kiba. Lo αclaró pαrα que no se confundαn, por lαs dudαs.

* * *

**Si****,**** amo**

**Uno:**  
_Inicios de una esclava._

_Vale, saca los grilletes... ¡soy tu prisionera!_

.

Finales de agosto, 2007. Konohagakure.

**&.**

Presentía que iba a ser un día _de esos_.

El despertador no había sonado y muy tarde me di cuenta que ya había pasado mi hora de levantarme, a pesar de que aquella noche no pude dormir del todo bien. Las cobijas de mi cama no me abrigaron del frío extraño de la recién llegada primavera, y el viento provocó que las maderas de la casa rechinaran estrepitosamente –otro factor que interfirió con mis sueños, aparte de los estruendosos ronquidos de Yasuo, mi padre–; pero, el más importante de todos era que hoy sería el 'gran día', como le había llamado mi compañera de clase, Karin, y los nervios me comían por dentro. No sé qué le veía ella a lo que se había planeado ayer, y tampoco comprendía su optimismo. Ojalá y se me pegara un poco de eso.

Una parte de mí se arrepentía de cerrar el trato. La otra se regocijaba en la opción de salir victoriosa.

Intenté borrar ese recuerdo de mi mente y me levanté rápidamente, un poco desorientada y con el sueño impregnado a mis párpados, que gritaban por cerrarse, algo me decía que la noche en vela me cobraría facturas demasiado caras. Logré no golpearme contra la puerta entreabierta del baño, y meterme a la ducha sin resbalarme con el agua caliente.

En cuanto terminé me dirigí a mi habitación a vestirme con lo primero que encontrara. Unos jeans y una camisa de mangas cortas verde pistacho, suficiente. Tomé mi mochila y me dispuse a desayunar con rapidez una comida carente de alimentos –una mascada de pan y medio vaso de leche–.

Salí casi a la carrera cuando Yasuo me gritó que sólo me quedaban diez minutos para llegar al Instituto. Fue uno de aquellos momentos en los que deseé tener un mejor coche que mi pobre Chevy –un regalo de mi padre cuando me hube mudado a Konoha, abandonando mi querida Kumogakure–. Suspiré cuando entré en la cabina y encendí el motor. Rugió desafinadamente y cerré un ojo con fuerza, como si doliera cualquier parte del cuerpo. Pisé el acelerador casi a fondo y, de algún modo, supe que Yasuo me mandaría una reprimenda cuando regresara a casa, el arranque del motor sonó a los 100 km/hrs. Exactos. Creo que escuché al jefe de policía Haruno gritar mi nombre, intenté ignorarlo y echarle la culpa a mi imaginación.

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento aún quedaban dos minutos para que tocaran la entrada a clases. Cerré los ojos y agradecí a Dios cuando me estacioné en un lugar un poco apartado del resto, consecuencia de mi retraso. Tomé mis cosas y salí a la carrera para la entrada. Pude divisar a la distancia la pequeña silueta de mi mejor amiga, Tenten, saludándome entre saltitos. Cuando llegué a su lado, habló:

—¿Preparada? —preguntó. No tuvo que decirme a qué se refería, todo era tan claro como el cristal.

—¿La verdad? No —suspiré, pero la oportunidad no dejada de lucirme delante—. Pero confío en ustedes.

Ella rió cuando comenzamos a caminar a nuestra primera clase. Fue cuando dimos el segundo paso que la campana sonó dándonos a saber que el suplicio del Instituto había comenzado. Deseé que Tenten dejara el tema a un lado por unos momentos, y concentrarme mentalmente en los problemas que habríamos de resolver en matemáticas.

Pero, como supuse, sería un día _de esos._

—Se han preparado bastante, ya sabes, vivo con dos de ellos —musitó. También entendí a qué y quiénes se refería ella.

—Sólo espero ganar —susurré más para mí que para ella. Tenten me miraba con curiosidad en sus ojos marrones—. Y si perdemos, recuérdame golpear a Karin por obligarme a cerrar el trato.

Ella asintió, divertida.

Habíamos cruzado ya el umbral de la puerta del aula cuando seguimos hablando. El salón estaba casi lleno y algunos ojos nos miraban con curiosidad. Percibí un guiño de Rock Lee, cuando pasé por su lado, sabía que era simple sorna. Todo el equipo que se veía infiltrado en el tema del reto de la tarde conocía las consecuencias del perdedor –yo, o… él–.

Me senté con Tenten en nuestros respectivos lugares, dos mesas atrás de la de Lee y Shino, su compañero de banco. Lee le susurró algo al otro chico, y ambos rieron para después mirarnos a mí y mi amiga. Les fulminamos con la mirada. No seríamos signos de risas, no ésta tarde, nunca.

—Les ganaremos —dijo Tenten.

El profesor entró justo para interrumpirme cuando iba a gritarle algunos improperios a Aburame y Lee por sus señales de muerte –el típico dedo índice por el cuello–; tuve que contenerme y responder en susurros a Tenten.

—Uchiha es hombre muerto.

Ella asintió y después suspiró, algo me dijo que tendría algunas cosas planeadas para cuando llegara a su casa con sus hermanos, sobre todo uno de ellos.

La clase comenzó sin más bromas de Lee, y yo, mentalmente, me recordé darle algunos golpes antes de que comenzara el estúpido partido que habíamos arreglado.

* * *

—¡Karin, no ocuparé este uniforme!

Mi grito se escuchó por todo el vestuario femenino, y más de un par de ojos se volteó a mirarme y corroborar lo que había exclamado. Otras chicas asintieron en mi defensa, el resto se dedicó a vestirse entre aquellas prendas tan _ajustadas._ Era una estupidez arreglarse tanto para la clase de gimnasia, más cuando ya era casi la hora de enfrentarnos a los chicos. Karin, a mi lado, puso sus manos en mis hombros, por detrás de mí, y suspiró pesadamente.

—Sakura, te ves bien —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Mi instinto me dijo que no lo decía en serio. Refunfuñé cuando Tenten también se acercó, dispuesta a apoyar a Karin.

—Es verdad, Saku, te queda muy bien —musitó con su voz musical de soprano.

Me miré una vez más al espejo. Aquella camiseta blanca, algo transparente y demasiado ajustada a mi cuerpo, no dejaba espacio para la imaginación de mi ropa interior; incluso podría jurar que se traslucía la flor azulada de mi sostén, en mi pecho izquierdo. También el short negro. Era demasiado… corto. La verdad es que nunca me preocupé de mis piernas y demás parte de mi cuerpo, y ahora me arrepentía. ¿Por qué no podía tener piernas tan lindas como las de Tenten, o Karin, o incluso Hinata?

Y hablando de Hinata…

—Karin, Sakura tiene razón, te has excedido con esto —¡Gracias a Dios alguien con cordura!

—Por mí están bien —dijo Tenten, con un encogimiento de hombros. Pero claro, a ella todo se le veía bien con su lindo y pequeño cuerpo.

Me frustró un poco el hecho de que le haya dejado la responsabilidad de los nuevos uniformes a Karin. Por alguna razón que desconozco, fui seleccionada por las chicas para dirigir el equipo femenino deportivo del tercer grado. Nunca supe qué insecto las había picado o qué se traían entre manos; nunca fui muy dotada en el área deportiva, y eso me hizo perder algo de dinero y dignidad en algunas apuestas anteriores, pero… ¿capitana? No, no.

Pero lo hecho, hecho está. ¡Y me arrepentía que estuviera hecho! Iba a matar a Karin por segunda vez.

Tenten me descubrió mirándome al espejo, y se acercó a pasitos callados mientras Hinata hablaba con Karin. Se apoyó en mi hombro y miró conmigo al espejo.

—Te ves bien, Sakura, tú eres muy bonita.

—Claro —dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, no es que mi autoestima fuera demasiado alto…

—Y tampoco te preocupes por el partido, ganaremos. Tenemos a Ino y Temari de nuestro lado, y ya sabes que ellas juegan muy bien —me alentó mientras se ponía a hacerme un peinado.

Como si la hubieran convocado, Ino, apareció detrás del pasillo de casilleros. A diferencia de mí, el uniforme se le veía también que me comió la envidia cochina, su esbelto cuerpo se lucía con la maravilla de la camisa y short ajustados. Su cabello rubio platinado lo había amarrado en dos coletas bajas, una a cada lado de su bello y perfecto rostro, dándole un toque dulce a su figura felina.

Supuse que el autoestima de las chicas, en general, había bajado a cero. Y yo no era la excepción.

—¿Ya estamos listas? —preguntó con su bella voz.

—Sí —respondió Temari, recién llegada. El uniforme también se lucía en ella, pero no tanto como en Ino.

—¡Vamos! —animó Tenten cuando escuchó el pitido del maestro, llamándonos a los dos equipos.

Por un minuto, sólo un minuto, se me pegó el optimismo de las chicas. Lástima que no duró demasiado. Apenas las puertas del vestidor se abrieron, me topé con un par de ojos negros que, al principio, me miraron con burla, después… con algo de curiosidad, pero la sonrisa de los labios del dueño de aquél par de ónix no desapareció en ningún momento, y sólo se veía una emoción: confianza.

Él no me iba a poner las cosas fáciles. Y yo a él… tampoco.

Yo, obvio, jugaba a ganar.

* * *

Principios de Septiembre, 2007. Konohagakure.

**&.**

Todos cuantos me conocen bien saben que tengo una característica que es muy impropia de una chica como yo: una supuesta estudiante normal, patosa y con buenas calificaciones; detrás de la máscara brilla un auténtico espíritu competitivo, aunque lo guardo muy bien. Siempre me ha gustado apostar en cualquier ocasión que se me ha presentado la oportunidad, en secreto normalmente; aprovecho de ganar un poco de dinero, otro poquito de orgullo y el derecho de darle una patada en el trasero al perdedor. Pero, de todas maneras, es mejor guardar las apariencias y seguir aparentando que no me intereso en nada más que mis amigos y mis estudios…

… aunque a veces es divertido recibir dinero de Yasuo, cuando ganan los _Yankees._

Lástima que todo tiene un lado negativo, y a mí me había tocado el peor de todos, al menos yo lo veía de ese modo. No había nada peor que…

—Sakura, ¿aún no terminas _mi_ tarea de Biología? —preguntó una voz a la cual mandaría a freír monos al África.

Refunfuñé, y el lápiz entre mis manos se dobló levemente. Deseé poder tirar el libro por la ventana.

Sí, no había nada peor que perder una apuesta con un premio tan grande. Y ahora me encontraba en la casa del doctor Fugaku, haciéndole la tarea al retoño menor, Sasuke Uchiha, el ganador de la apuesta. ¿Adivinan quién fue la que perdió? La pregunta es tan obvia como que el ganador es un patán.

Escuché su estúpida y melodiosa risa proveniente desde la sala de estar, también la voz de Neji Hyuuga, su mejor amigo, intentando decir algo sin reírse, y Kiba Inuzuka, el hermanastro de Sasuke, riendo como si fuera un chiste buenísimo. Los tres veían un partido de soccer con el estúpido cable satelital que el sueldo de _sheriff_ de mi padre jamás podría pagar. Tenten estaba a mi lado haciendo sus deberes de lengua; me corroían las ganas de ir a ayudarla con mi materia favorita, pero el estúpido trato no me permitía moverme hasta que terminara lo que Sasuke me ordenó. Maldije a Uchiha unas cuantas veces más en voz baja.

Tenten rió por lo bajito.

—Pudo ser peor —susurró mientras respondía una pregunta en su cuaderno.

Me di un par de segundos de mirar su cabello castaño corto, con puntas en todas direcciones. Era tan bajita que los pies le quedaban colgando cuando se sentaba en esas sillas altas de la cocina americana que tenían los Uchiha. Era _tan_ duendecilla.

—Lo sé —le dije con una media sonrisa. Supuse que Tenten era lo poco que me quedaba de apoyo después de convertirme en la esclava personal de su hermanastro mayor. Al recordarlo una vez más, lo maldije.

Volví a mi maldita obligación mientras cargaba el lápiz lo más que me era posible. Después Sasuke tendría que traspasar todo con su 'elegante y perfecta caligrafía' y su goma de borrar no le serviría mucho con los fuertes y oscuros trazados de mi lápiz. Quise reírme un poco al imaginar su libro lleno de garabatos y borrones mal hechos.

Mientras contestaba otro problema de la estúpida tarea que el maestro nos había mandado, me reprochaba a mí misma haber aceptado aquél reto, apuesta, como quieran llamarlo. Y también odié haberlo perdido.

Entre muchas cosas que no se me dan, los deportes es la peor. ¡Por culpa de Uchiha! Las pocas veces que perdí una apuesta fue por culpa de los deportes y mi estado físico, me ponía irritante y me fastidiaba con facilidad cuando las cosas no salían como las había planeado, o cuando perdía mi mesada por un trato. Intentaba otra locura de apuesta para subirme un poco los ánimos y poner algo de presupuesto en mi bolsillo.

Pero, como dije, los deportes no son mi fuerte; y aún me pregunto por qué aquella tarde acepté la propuesta de Sasuke de aquél pequeño partido de basket.

—_Vamos, Haruno _—me incitó, yo no pensaba aceptar hasta que agregó—: _¿O es que tienes miedo de perder contra mi equipo?_ —aquello terminó por hervirme el orgullo, Karin, a mi lado, me susurró palabras alentadoras y uno que otro insulto para el capitán del equipo enemigo.

Mi pobre grupo femenino de basket, entre las cuales estaban Tenten y Ino, fue aplastado por el inmaduro grupo masculino. ¿Debo agregar que el estúpido entrenador se puso del lado de aquellos portadores del cromosoma Y, por mucho que Ino le presumió lo mucho que se apegaba su uniforme a su cuerpo? Lo peor fue que todos sabían del trato que teníamos Sasuke y yo…

… y no faltaron las risas diabólicas de los inútiles machos al conocer mi consecuencia. Kiba se revolvía en el piso como cerdo en el lodo.

—_El perdedor será esclavo del otro por… ¿cuánto tiempo?_ —había propuesto él.

—_Dos meses _—agregué rápidamente en ese momento, pensando en lo mucho que me sería de utilidad Sasuke Uchiha en mis tareas de trigonometría.

Él rió maliciosamente, para después tender su mano hacia mí. Yo la tomé sin miedo. Puedo afirmar que una especie de corriente viajó por mi piel cuando se produjo el tacto. La verdad era que la presencia del misterioso hijo del doctor Fugaku me intimidaba un tanto, por razones que no le he confesado a nadie más que a mi diario. Y era que, ¿a quién no le produciría curiosidad un chico con su personalidad?

—_Espero que no te quemes con tu propio fuego, Haruno _—musitó mientras me miraba a los ojos con aquellas orbes negras que brillaban con la excitación de una victoria asegurada, lástima que yo no lo pensaba igual en aquél entonces.

—_No te preocupes, Uchiha, hay suficiente calor para ti _—sonreí de vuelta, apartando la mirada y poniendo mis manos en mis caderas. Era una rivalidad sana, una apuesta, un pequeño juego nada más.

Estúpido Uchiha que anotó en el último momento, gracias a que la inútil de Karin estaba _muy_ ocupada viendo sus uñas en vez de defender el aro como se lo había ordenado. ¡Agh! Sí, me frustro demasiado cuando las cosas no salen como las he planeado.

Y, por supuesto, perder aquella apuesta era, en definitiva, algo que no había planeado.

—Maldición… —mascullé mientras presionaba con más fuerza el lápiz.

—Eres de aquellas que no les gusta perder, ¿eh? —preguntó Tenten, mientras tomaba sus cosas, estaba tan metida en mis desagradables recuerdos que no me había dado cuenta de que ella ya había acabado.

—Dudo que haya alguien a quien le guste perder —susurré, con el ceño fruncido.

Pude escuchar su risita de soprano al pasar atrás de mí.

—Se puede decir que tú y mi hermano son iguales en eso.

Intenté desviar lo que me dijo, no me gustaba que me comparara con Sasuke.

—¿A Kiba no le gusta perder? —pregunté con la voz más inocente que pude, pero Tenten no es una tarada como Karin.

Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con pesadez. Acto seguido se recostó sobre el marco de la salida de la cocina, observándome, luego al libro, el lápiz, entre mis manos, y mi rostro una vez más. Negó lentamente mientras soltaba una carcajada seca.

—Volveré a ayudarte con eso —creo que mis ojos se iluminaron cuando dijo aquello, así terminaría más rápido y podría irme a casa hacer _mi _propia tarea—; dejaré esto y vuelvo.

—Tenten, eres la mejor —le dije antes de que se fuera, con una sonrisa enorme en mis labios.

La verdad, era muchísimo más rápido cuando alguien más te ayudaba. Terminé la tarea de Sasuke unos diez minutos después de que Tenten bajara a ayudarme, silenciosamente. Supuestamente debía de hacer todo yo sola, pero no soy tarada.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras me estiraba en la pequeña silla. Tenten soltó un bostezo por lo bajo. Miré el reloj de la pared de la cocina, recién eran las 6:43 pm. Aún tenía tiempo de llegar a mi casa. Fue cuando me levanté de la silla cuando la madre de los chicos, Mikoto, entró por la puerta que daba al patio, con una cesta llena de ropa. Supuse que sería para planchar.

—¿Otra vez aquí, Sakura? —preguntó con una sonrisa, no le desagradaba mi presencia, para nada, pero ya mis visitas se hacían constantes con los caprichos de Uchiha –que yo debía cumplir–.

—Tenía que hacerle la tarea a Sasuke —suspiré, ella sabía del trato—, ya sabe.

Negó lentamente, mostrando su desacuerdo.

—Este niño…

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, ahí por la puerta se asoma.

—Mikoto, deja eso ahí —habló con su voz aterciopelada y mirada malévola, me preguntaba yo qué estaba planeando—, Sakura se encargará de eso.

Se me cayó la mandíbula de impresión, ¿cuánto tiempo quería tenerme aquí este… tipo? Lo fulminé con la mirada, y él se encargó de devolverme una encantadora sonrisa que no me conmovió en lo más mínimo.

—Sasuke… —le amenazó Mikoto.

—Perdón, mamá, pero un trato es un trato —dijo con aquella sonrisa angelical, y encogiéndose de hombros—. Al menos mi ropa.

Mikoto dejó el canasto en la mesa central de la cocina, puso sus níveas manos en sus caderas y miró a Sasuke con ojos reprobatorios. Por un momento quería que sufriera la reprimenda que su madre tenía planeada, por otra parte… él estaba en todo su derecho de pedirme cualquier cosa…

… incluso ordenar su ropa. Suspiré, cansada y enojada. _Un trato es un trato, _pensé y fruncí el ceño, _y yo perdí._

—Tranquila, Mi —le dije suavemente, dejándola con la boca abierta—. Él… tiene razón, un trato es un trato.

Una miradita triunfal se posó en el resplandeciente rostro de Sasuke Uchiha cuando dije aquello. Pero ya vería… pronto me las pagaría.

—Bien —musitó con una sonrisa de sorna en los labios—. Creo que mi ropa no se ordenará sola, _esclava_.

_«Estúpido Sasuke, estúpida apuesta, estúpida ropa_…»

Me mordí la lengua para no gritarle algunos improperios. Tuve que recordarme a mí misma que la madre de él estaba dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, y que miraba con reprobación la actitud de su «hijo».

—Sí, _amo_ —el esfuerzo por no distorsionar la palabra fue infinito. No me imaginaba cómo iba a sobrevivir los siguientes meses.

* * *

Visiten mi profile si quieren entrαr α la cuentα de Janelle.

**Sophie**.


	2. El inicio del fin

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y la trama de la historia no me pertenecen, todo es de Kishimoto y Janelle Mindfreak, que por cierto, muchísimas gracias por dejar adaptar a personajes de Naruto.

**Notas:** Ayer α lα noche terminé de pαsαr este capítulo. Ya sαben, estoy de vαcαciones, tengo tiempo de sobrα. Hαsta me estoy viendo αnime que nuncα en mi vidα pensaba ver, todo demαciado Shoujo. Grαciαs a todαs/os. Besos.

* * *

**Sí****, ****amo**

**Dos:  
**_El inicio del fin._

_Los cuentos no engañan: hay sapos que quieren ser príncipes._

_«Noviembre 24, 2006._

_Querido diario:_

_Viernes, sí, viernes. Antes me gustaban bastante, el inicio del fin de semana, salir temprano de la escuela para comenzar a disfrutar desde ya, estar más en casa, hacer de las suyas. Pero desde que entré a secundaria los viernes se me hacen insoportables. ¿Es sinónimo de 'secundaria' la palabra 'insoportable'? Yo creo que sí. Los maestros no dejan de mandar tarea, en especial el de biología. Y es por eso, por culpa del maestro, que ahora ando tan enojada. Lo más extraño de todo es que no es por la tarea, si no por lo que pasó durante la hacía… Aunque más bien mi problema tiene nombre y apellido._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_¡Agh! No conocí tipo más desagradable que él, lo juro. En mi tarea de biología me había tocado compartir proyecto con Tenten, una de las tantas chicas con quien yo compartía la clase. Sinceramente, no la conocía, y no fue hasta hoy que me di cuenta lo simpática que es, creo que nos llevaremos mejor de ahora en adelante, pero… ¿dónde quedé? Ah, sí… Uchiha. Tenten y yo habíamos quedado de ir a su casa hoy, y cuando llegamos me presentó a toda su "familia", y, encantada y maravillada por cada uno, saludé con algo de nerviosismo. ¿He dicho alguna vez que toda la familia Uchiha tiene una belleza devastadora que enciende todos y cada uno de mis puntos de envidia? ¿Y que, contrariamente, apaga toda mi autoestima? Creo que cuando vi al padre de Tenten, el famoso Dr. Fugaku, casi me caigo de la impresión; sinceramente, parece más un actor o modelo que un doctor…_

_Pero, al momento de conocer al misterioso Sasuke Uchiha, me congelé sólo de verle. Tocaba el piano con majestuosos movimientos, tan callado y concentrado que parecía estar encerrado en su propio mundo. Cuando Tenten le llamó, para presentarme a él también, no se dignó ni a voltearse, siguió tocando, y emitió un ronco y frío "Hola". _

"_Un gusto" le había dicho yo, con las manos jugando en los bordes de mi sweater. "Sí, como sea" contestó él, y no me miró en ningún momento. ¡Ni siquiera cuando nos sentamos todos a comer en la mesa! Me tocó a su lado; no me dirigió la palabra, no me miró, y sólo comió en silencio, hablando con su hermano Kiba de vez en cuando, el cual, por cierto, está bastante bueno, lástima que ya es algo mayor. Kiba estaba dando un curso de preuniversitario para prepararse al examen de admisión de Harvard. _

_Cuando me fui, Uchiha me miró salir de la casa, yo intenté ignorarle con todas las ganas, ya había comenzado a hartarme de su comportamiento superficial y frío. Creo que ya comenzó a caerme mal…_

_Pero, a pesar de todo, al igual que los demás, Sasuke es increíblemente guapo. ¡Ahora esto es secreto! Adoro cómo pasa su mano por su cabello negro, y envidio sus ojos ónix tan profundo, que brillan con la intensidad de una emoción que no sabré, quizá, nunca descifrar. Me molesta que me ignore, porque, en el fondo, me gustaría que me mirara más. ¿A quién no le gustaría tener alguna relación con un chico así? Claro, no soy una excepción… nunca lo soy. _

_Pero, claro, obvio es que no significa amor.»_

* * *

Septiembre 12, 2007. Konohagakure.

**&.**

Suspiré pesadamente cuando terminé de leer aquella página de mi diario. La primera vez que conocí a Sasuke Uchiha. De verdad que me la pasé mal esa noche, no estoy para nada habituada a que me ignoren de esa manera tan fría y devastadora. Me sonrojé bastante cuando releí el fragmento en donde mencionaba aquellas manías de Sasuke de pasarse la mano por su cabello. Y sus ojos… era una facción que aún envidiaba. Él era un chico totalmente fuera de lo normal –tanto física como psicológicamente–. ¿Qué chico deportivo, inteligente, con la mitad de las chicas de la escuela tras él… toca el piano? Es otro secreto que no le confesé a mi diario en ese momento: me encantó la melodía que estaba tocando en esos momentos. Creo, si no me equivoco, que era la melodía que salía en la película _Edward Scissorhands._ ¡Vaya! Todavía era capas de recordarlo.

Miré sobre mi hombro, fijando mi vista en el reloj de luces verdes, en mi mesita de noche. Eran las siete treinta y dos. Suspiré, ya casi era la hora…

Tomé mis cosas con lentitud, colgué mi mochila en mi hombro izquierdo y escondí mi antiguo diario bajo el colchón de mi cama –definitivamente no quería que nadie lo encontrara–, Yasuo jamás buscaría allí, si es que se le pasaba por la cabeza que su hija de dieciséis años tenía diario, aunque aquel manojo de hojas era desde hace ya un año.

Había desayunado bastante temprano, y sola, Yasuo se había ido mucho antes al trabajo, incluso de que yo decidiera levantarme, porque, sinceramente, me costó demasiado pegar un ojo en la noche. Y, lo peor, es que sólo se me venía a la cabeza la maldita sonrisa de suficiencia de Uchiha.

—_Por favor, dobla bien las camisas_ —decía mientras terminaba de ordenar su maldita ropa.

—_Esto es el mismo infierno… _—susurré. No sé cómo, cuándo, pero me escuchó con la claridad que si lo hubiera gritado.

—_¿Molesta? _—me preguntó, en un susurro al oído; me estremecí al sentir su aliento ingresar por mi oreja, me dieron escalofríos. Él rió ante mi acción a consecuencia de la suya.

Me volteé, desafiante. La camisa verdosa que tenía entre las manos corría grandes riesgos de que la hiciera añicos de tanta rabia que tenía en esos momentos. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a…?

¿… a colocar un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja? Bien, obviamente, aquello no me lo esperaba ni de lejos, ni por asomo. Extrañamente, se me aceleró el corazón y pude sentir cómo mis mejillas tenían esa tonalidad que yo tanto odiaba: rosa sonrojo.

—_Descuida, esclava _—musitó con su aterciopelada voz, repentinamente ronca, e inconscientemente seductora, sus labios se movían con una sensualidad cautivadora. Qué lástima que yo sólo podía mirarle con ojos entrecerrados y ceño fruncido—_. Esto se pondrá _mejor.

No sabía con exactitud cuál era su concepto de "mejor"; pero estaba segura de que no quería saberlo. Él rió entre dientes al ver mi expresión, ahora, desconcertada. Aplaudió dos veces frente mi rostro y yo pestañeé para salir de mi ensoñación de confusión, luego cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirándome con suficiencia pintada en los ojos.

—_¡Vamos, vamos! Ya sabes, aún te quedan mis pantalones _—informó, mirando de reojo la ropa tendida en la cama. Bufé y puse los ojos en blanco.

De nuevo me mordí la lengua para gritarle ciertos improperios y palabras poco relacionadas con una dama o señorita de mi edad. Las ganas de patearle el entrepierna corrieron por mis venas como adrenalina, y, mejor aún, dejándole retorciendo de dolor en el suelo de su habitación. La cual, para mi gran sorpresa, era de mi gusto.

"_Un trato es un trato"._ Pensé, enfurruñada de haber cavado mi propia tumba. Seguía repitiéndome que todo era culpa mía, por haber aceptado la apuesta.

—_Sí, amo_ —dije secamente, volviendo a doblar la camisa entre mis manos.

Sasuke Uchiha era un maldito aprovechador. Algo me decía que de ahora y dentro de dos meses no volvería a ordenar su cuarto, ¡claro! Lo haría _yo._ Y la ira hacía que mis manos temblaran, reacias sobre la perilla de la puerta de mi habitación. Entrecerré los ojos, y me dispuse a ir al baño, a lavarme los dientes por segunda vez, así me distraería un poco.

Recordaba casi con exactitud cada detalle de la habitación de Sasuke. Estaba pintada de un color celeste, y combinaba perfectamente con su frazada cuadrillé blanca y azul, para su cama de dos plazas. Tenía una mesita de noche, al estilo moderno, blanca, al igual que su repisa repleta de discos, junto a un reproductor demasiado caro, negro. Todo parecía una armoniosa combinación del negro, el blanco y el azul. En cuanto entré a su cuarto, lo primero que hice fue ver su colección de discos. ¡Que grande fue el disgusto al ver que teníamos favoritos musicales bastante parecidos! Al ver su colección de obras de Debussy fui tentada a meterlas dentro de mi bolso y salir huyendo.

También tenía un escritorio, blanco por supuesto, donde había papeles regados y uno que otro libro. Distinguí uno que otro papel, eran partituras. _Para piano_, pensé inmediatamente en aquel momento. Me habría quedado admirando su cuarto un poco más, pero mi _amo_ –nótese el aborrecimiento de la palabra– me mandó a trabajar casi enseguida.

Poco más y me sentiría como Jenny, de _Mi bella genio_. ¿Tendría que cruzar los brazos y asentir con la cabeza cada vez que el idiota de Uchiha me ordenara algo? Esperaba que no.

Una bocina de automóvil sonó, aunque no la escuché del todo bien, el agua que corría de la llave del baño me impidió hacerlo. Dejé mi cepillo de dientes en su lugar, después de mi segunda lavada. Saqué un perfume del botiquín del baño y rocié dos veces mi cuello, entonces salí disparada hacia la puerta para juntarme con Tenten, quien recientemente estaba llevándome a la escuela en su Porsche Turbo 911 amarillo –regalo de sus dulces dieciséis–. Aún recuerdo su escandaloso grito de júbilo cuando Fugaku sacó el telón sobre el auto. Vaya…

Bajé las escaleras a trompicones y con algo de velocidad excesiva y cuando abrí la puerta… deseé no haber salido. No había peor visión que aquel flamante Volvo plateado estacionado frente a mi viejo Chevy, acabando con todo el autoestima que mi pedazo viejo de metal podía ofrecerme. Y, por supuesto, él me esperaba dentro, en el asiento del conductor, sin mirarme y golpeando rítmicamente el manubrio del auto, seguramente estaría escuchando alguna canción de uno de sus tantos CD's.

Sobra decir que me quedé helada en mi puerta, quieta como estatua; no quería llegar al Instituto en el Volvo de Sasuke Uchiha, ya me había acostumbrado a las miradas cuando salía del Porsche de Tenten, contando que ella es una _chica._ _Pero…_ ¿llegar en un deslumbrante Volvo conducido por un _chico, _quien, además, es uno de la familia Uchiha, y, por consecuencia, increíblemente guapo? No supondría nada más que copuchas entre las cotillas de la escuela. Empezando por Kin.

Estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que él ya me estaba mirando por la ventana del copiloto, la había bajado con el automático y ahora intentaba asomar su cabeza por el hueco que había dejado el cristal al bajar. Me observó con cejas alzadas, como si estuviera esperando que pasara lo obvio: que me subiera a su coche. Rápidamente me metí dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas con un estruendoso golpe. La bocina del Volvo volvió a sonar, más insistente que antes, pero yo no pensaba salir e irme _con él_ al Instituto. Nunca, ¡jamás!

Y, de repente, el suave ronroneo del auto plateado se detuvo en el silencio de un miércoles por la mañana. Yo seguía en mi puerta, y rogué a Dios porque él se hubiera marchado, que por eso el ronroneo del Volvo no se escuchara… que…

… todas mis plegarias se destruyeron frente a mí al escuchar los golpes en la puerta, tan suaves, tan educados y tan ansiosos. Sólo podía ser él. Me estremecí al sentir el movimiento de la puerta sobre mi espalda. No iba a abrir, no importaba lo que pasara.

—Maldición, Haruno, abre la puerta de una vez —urgió su voz al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡No! —exclamé con obstinación, mandaría al diablo la apuesta ahora, de ninguna manera me rendiría a ir al Instituto en su coche, y con él— ¡No iré contigo, Uchiha! ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Apoyé mi oreja en la puerta, intentando escuchar algo. Pero los bufidos se confundieron con las palabras y no pude entender nada de lo que salía de sus labios. Sólo mi nombre.

—Sakura, _te lo ordeno_, abre la puerta —su voz de terciopelo era ruda y autoritaria, se me tensaron los músculos de sólo escucharlo— ¡Llegaremos tarde!

No me rendiría sólo por eso.

—¡Pues vete en _tu_ coche! —le grité— Yo me iré en el _mío._

Golpeó con insistencia la puerta, dejándome algo aturdida por el constante movimiento de la madera. Le abrí con la cara crispada en enojo.

—¡Vete, Uchiha! ¡Déjame en paz! —le grité en la cara.

No se hizo esperar más. Me cogió de la muñeca y me arrastró hasta su coche. Con enojo y todo aún era caballero, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me indicó con la mano que me sentara. Rolé mis ojos y observé de reojo mi coche, a tan pocos metros. Si corría…

—Te arrastraría de vuelta aquí, Sakura, y lo sabes.

Sí, lo sabía.

Así: enojada y frustrada como estaba, me senté en el asiento del copiloto del Volvo de Sasuke Uchiha. Él ya estaba ahí cuando me ubiqué a su lado, tenía las manos en el volante y estaba preparado para hacer contacto con la llave del coche. El motor ronroneo suavemente y, admito, me gustó aquél sonido tan delicado. Apenas nos alejamos de mi casa, le pregunté lo importante:

—¿Dónde está Tenten? ¿Por qué me has venido a buscar tú? ¿Por qué no ella?

Ni se dignó a mirarme cuando me contestó, con voz indiferente y algo fría:

—Tenten no vendrá hoy, tuvo que salir con Mikoto —aún me era algo raro que llamara a su supuesta madre por su nombre, y que no le dijera "mamá", porque Mikoto Uchiha era la madre de Sasuke en muchos sentidos—. Iban a no-sé-dónde y Tenten me pidió que viniera a por ti.

—No era necesario —le dije, mirando por la ventana y cruzándome de brazos.

—Qué más quisiera yo… —susurró, pero le pude escuchar perfectamente.

—Dilo a la cara, Sasuke —él me miró dudoso, y luego, rápidamente, su vista se fue hacia la carretera—. Sólo di que no te agrado y no te dirigiré palabra en estos dos meses —expliqué.

Las manos en torno al volante se tensaron un poco, y su expresión pareció sorprendida cuando dije aquello. Pero era lo que pensaba, ¿qué otra explicación tendría para todos los momentos que ha fingido que no existo?

—_Me agradas_, Sakura —dijo él con miel en la voz, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que mirarle sorprendida.

—¿De verdad? —aún no me convencía del todo.

—Bueno… se podría decir que sí, no tengo motivos para llevarme mal contigo, sólo cuando te molestas por lo que te ordeno, claro —sonrió torcidamente, y me di cuenta ya muy tarde cuán bella se veía esa sonrisa en su rostro. Quité ese pensamiento de mi cabeza tan rápido como pude, y desvié la mirada—. Pero… —continuó, pero se calló casi al mismo tiempo que se vislumbraba el Instituto a lo lejos—, olvídalo.

Estaba muy equivocado si creía que iba a olvidar lo que me iba a decir. Ya en la tarde, cuando estuviera en su casa, le preguntaría al respecto. Claro, no es que entre Sasuke Uchiha y yo se desarrollara algo así como una amistad; es más la relación de amo-sirviente. Abrí los ojos como platos al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_Amo y sirviente._

Poco a poco, sin que me diera cuenta, comenzaba a admitir la condena que me había impuesto yo misma y Sasuke. No me agradaba para nada eso de andar obedeciéndole como siervo ni nada por el estilo, pero ya era irracional pensar en el asunto de manera lógica. Yo era la _esclava_ de Sasuke Uchiha, y lo sería por dos meses más. Algo de alivio me entró cuando me di cuenta de que sería libre antes de Navidades y Año nuevo.

Sasuke estacionó su coche con sutileza, y faltaban ya cinco minutos para que comenzaran las clases. Nos quedamos sentados ahí, en silencio. Para ser franca, en esos segundos no podía dejar de pensar en él, tan cerca de mí, con sus ojos puestos sobre mi cuerpo tembloroso; yo rehuía esa mirada como fuera. Luego suspiró e hizo eso que yo adoraba en él: pasó su mano por sus despeinados cabellos negros, al momento en que cerraba los ojos con pereza. Admito que se veía muy bien cuando hacía eso.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó caballerescamente, yo no sabía de dónde sacaba las personalidades tantas que tenía.

Me limité a asentir, y así comenzamos con nuestro suplicio diario: las clases y la escuela.

* * *

No importaba si era viernes, lunes, jueves, ¡o incluso domingo! Algo me decía que los maestros se divertían sádicamente al ver los rostros de sus alumnos retorciéndose de quejas ante la mención de la palabra "tarea". Para mí, era el doble de frustrante; yo tenía que hacer _dos_ tareas. Pero claro, para Sasuke era gratificante. Supongo que él también disfrutaba de mi sufrimiento.

O eso pensaba hasta que llegamos a su casa.

Últimamente pasaba más tiempo en la bella casa blanca de la familia del Dr. Fugaku, haciendo todo lo que mi amo me ordenaba que hiciera: «Sakura, ordena mi cuarto», «Haz mi tarea», «Mis discos, Sakura», «Esclava, mi cama», «Mi ropa», «Prepárame algo de comer, Sakura», «Sakura esto…», «Sakura, aquello…», «Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…». Era hasta cierto punto desagradable al completo y poco me importaba que viera mis caras de fastidio.

Por eso me sorprendió cuando apareció en la cocina, y con un lápiz en la mano. Tomó una silla y se sentó a mi lado, se inclinó tal para ver lo que había de tarea, tan cerca de mí que se me aceleró el corazón; tuve una perfecta visión de su bello perfil, y su nariz tan simétrica y perfecta que me corroía la envidia insana. Le miré perpleja, supe enseguida que mis ojos reflejaban preguntas que no diría.

—Te ayudaré —sonrió con ganas.

Intenté encogerme de hombros, aparentando que no me importaba del todo, cosa que era falsa. La verdad esperaba que me tuviera de cabeza haciendo sus deberes, sola, las próximas semanas.

—Como quieras —le dije, y él rió entre dientes al escuchar cómo sonaba mi voz temblorosa.

Comenzamos rápido y en silencio. Estábamos _solos_ en su casa, en la cocina, sentados demasiado _cerca._ Al pensar en ello tuve una especie de hipo repentino. La situación me agradaba un poco. Él me explicaba cosas que yo no lograba entender, trigonometría nunca se me dio muy bien, y pareció muy desconcertado cuando se lo confesé con vergüenza.

Con toda sinceridad, no pensé que Uchiha fuera así…

—¡Al fin! —exclamó con drama excesivo cuando resolvimos el último ejercicio—. Pensé que nunca se acabarían.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo —le susurré.

Rió entre dientes, divertido por mi mal fingido drama en el asunto. Tomé los cuadernos y los llevé en mi pecho, dispuesta a subir a su habitación a dejarlos.

—Cinco y media —dijo él, viendo el reloj de la cocina—, no es tan tarde.

—Se termina más rápido cuando se hace de a dos.

—Hay cosas de a dos que no terminan _tan_ rápido —fue fácil darse cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras. Él sonreía inocentemente cuando me sonrojé furiosa.

—Eres un pervertido —le acusé. Él rió entre dientes—. Ya ves, no soy tan buena en todas las materias, y te aconsejo que es mejor que hagas tú tus propias tareas, no quiero estropearte las calificaciones… ¿o sí? —me llevé un dedo al mentón para hacer más real mis palabras, finalmente me encogí de hombros—. En fin, tú eres mucho más listo que yo.

—Pero vaya, gracias por el halago —sonrió de esa forma torcida que comenzaba a gustarme más de lo debido—. Aunque prefiero verte frustrada al hacer _mi_ tarea.

—Embustero.

—Como sea, gracias otra vez por el comentario.

—Bueno… por algún lado se debe comenzar, ¿no? —pregunté, dando unos pasos para salir de la cocina. Él se puso en frente antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarme al umbral.

—Empezar… ¿qué? —inquirió con creciente diversión y un brillo pícaro en los ojos. Este tipo me desesperaba un poco.

—Nada más allá de una amistad, Uchiha —le dije algo cortante. Él se rió con ganas, definitivamente tenía serios problemas de bipolaridad.

—Por supuesto, pero, de todos modos, aprovecharé esta apuesta al máximo, Haruno —luego se acercó a susurrarme al oído, suavemente—. Y comienza a pensar que debes hacer _todo_ lo que yo te diga —recalcó la palabra con tono ronco y provocador.

Me quedé helada al escuchar sus palabras. No fui capas de seguirle con la mirada cuando cruzó a mi lado, para salir de la cocina. Mi corazón bombeaba como loco sangre a mi cuerpo, pero más a mis mejillas, que ya estaban sonrojadas por lo que había dicho. No entendía por qué había un indicio de sonrisa en mis labios, ni por qué se me venían a la cabeza imágenes comprometedoras con él. Mis hormonas ya comenzaban a actuar sobre mi mente.

¿Qué es lo que quería Sasuke Uchiha de mí?

* * *


	3. La Bella y la Bestia

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y la trama de la historia no me pertenecen, todo es de Kishimoto y Janelle Mindfreak, que por cierto, muchísimas gracias por dejar adaptar a personajes de Naruto.

**Aclaraciones: **Sasuke no es hijo de sαngre de Fugaku ni Mikoto (αcα). Por eso, creo, que nuncα mencioné "Fugaku Uchiha"...-repito- creo. Bien, eso es todo.

* * *

**Sí****, ****amo**

**Tres:  
**_La Bella y la Bestia._

_Ya saben, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona queda._

_.  
_

Septiembre 13, 2007.

**&.**

—Eres _tan _insoportable.

—Créeme, sólo me aseguro de que hagas lo que te ordené.

—Seguro —qué lindo sonó el sarcasmo—. Relájate, Uchiha, no quemaré tu casa…

—… si yo estoy aquí para impedírtelo.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su sonrisa de suficiencia.

Dios, esto ya se estaba pasando de la raya. ¿Es que tan poca confianza me tenía el idiota de Sasuke que ni la cena podía prepararle sin que estuviera vigilándome como fugitiva criminal? Además de un aprovechador ahora era un acosador. ¿Qué más podía pedir para mi –sigo odiando la palabra, conste– _amo_? Y, por favor, que el sarcasmo siga fluyendo.

No quise quitar mi vista del fuego que calentaba la olla, porque si lo hacía le gritaría sus buenas palabrotas a la cara. Tan bien que se había comportado en la tarde del miércoles ayudándome en las tareas y ahora volvía a ser el mismo arrogante que yo conocía. Aunque… bueno, no podía decir que le _conocía_, porque sería una mentira_. _Es verdad que en una que otra ocasión le vi por los pasillos del instituto, pero de ahí nada más. Luego de la cena, hace un año; y después de ver que destilaba frialdad sólo con sus ojos cuando me miraba, no me quedaron ganas de conocerle.

Y ahora estaba obligada a hacerlo.

Al parecer al destino le agradaba que Sasuke y yo pasáramos tiempo a solas. A mí no. Cuando llegué a la casa, en el Volvo de Sasuke, para mi desgracia, y seguidos por Tenten, Mikoto nos anunció que saldría con Tenten toda la tarde, y que llegarían tarde, algo se les había olvidado la última vez que fueron de compras. También dijo que Kiba estaría donde Ino, y que pasarían a buscar a Neji para acompañar a Tenten a con Mikoto. Y que, para sumarlo al desastre, Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke en infinitos sentidos, llegaría tarde.

Maravilloso, maravilloso. El señor Sasuke podría mandarme de aquí para allá, con esto y esto otro sin que la dulce Mikoto pudiera protegerme de sus abusos machistas. ¿Algo más que agregar? Sí, por supuesto, hablamos de mí; Tenten no deja de insinuarme cosas con su hermano. Y no deja de chillar cuando le digo que Sasuke me parece atractivo _físicamente._ Pero, por favor, ¿alguna chica diría lo contrario?

Pensando en la posibilidad, giré la cabeza para evaluar las expectativas.

Genial, todas se fueron a cero.

Sasuke estaba apoyado en la mesa americana del centro, de espaldas y con las manos en los costados del mueble. La luz no estaba a mi favor para nada, porque le iluminaba el rostro como si fuera un ángel –cosa que no era ni en el más mínimo sentido metafórico de la palabra. Su piel se volvía tan blanca como la cal y hacía contraste con su cabello azabache, despeinado pero lindo, que formaba un marco sobre su sereno rostro, aunque yo solamente tenía la visión de su perfil. Pude, también, mirar sus ojos, dirigidos al techo, y ahora más claros que lo normal. Por un momento de irracionalidad y de serena paz, admito, pensé que eran los ojos más lindos que yo había visto alguna vez.

¡Agh! Después tendré que hacerme un lavado cerebral para que nadie más se entere de que yo pensé eso.

Un sonido agudo sonó frente a mí. Y, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke, giré la vista para ver la olla. Tomé un paño de cocina, para no quemarme, y levanté la tapa de la cacerola, el agua ya estaba hervida, ahora tenía que agregar la pasta.

Extendí mi brazo, buscando el paquete de espaguetis que había dejado a mi lado, supuestamente. Pero el mesón estaba vació. Pero yo había sacado el paquete, ¿verdad?

—Aquí tienes —algo llegó a mi mano, y yo lo tomé sin mirar realmente.

Mis ojos vieron el paquete que buscaba entre mis dedos y… los de Sasuke. Recorrí con la vista su brazo, comiendo sus músculos con los ojos, hasta que finalmente llegué a su rostro. Tenía una sonrisa arrogante en los labios, pero, desgraciadamente, eso no le quitaba que fuera atractiva.

—Gracias —mascullé entre dientes, cambiando de dirección la mirada y frunciendo el ceño; pude sentir perfectamente el calor en mis mejillas. Demonios, ¿es que él _tenía _que ser así de perfecto?

—Por nada —susurró.

Sentí un ligero estremecimiento al escuchar su voz; no lograba acostumbrarme a lo musical y hermosa que era.

Bien, finalmente pude terminar la pasta que Sasuke me había ordenado que hiciera, le serví después de poner la mesa. Él estaba viendo la televisión en esos momentos, no eran pasado de las siete y media de la tarde. Aún podía llegar a casa antes de las diez.

Últimamente no podía prepararle la comida a Yasuo, ya que tenía que estar aquí, claro, nunca se lo dije a Sasuke, o pensaría que es un pretexto para deshacerme de él antes de que pidiera cualquier otra cosa más. Al fin y al cabo, Yasuo se rió bastante cuando le conté de mi derrota y el castigo. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que iría a la casa de los Uzumaki a comer, porque, matando dos pájaros de un tiro, Kushina se las pasaba sola pues su esposo, Minato, se había ido de pesca.

Obviamente, como toda hija, me hice falsas esperanzas pensando que Yasuo me ayudaría a prohibir la ejecución del castigo. Pero cuando vi que se echaba a reír… me di cuenta que quedaba casi sola. Al menos Tenten estaba dispuesta a raptarme unas cuantas veces para librarme de las garras de la bestia de su hermano.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

… Sasuke cruzaba el umbral de la puerta para entrar en la cocina, preparado para comenzar a comer.

Pero en vez de sentarse de inmediato, se quedó allí, en el umbral, recostado y de brazos cruzados. Y mirándome. No sé qué vio en mí que rió por lo bajo, pero yo me quedé pegada en el mismo lugar en el que me encontró.

Pasó a mi lado, sin que me diera cuenta, creo que yo seguía en mi propio mundo. Escuché el chirrido de la silla al ser corrida, a mis espaldas. Y también el tomar del tenedor.

—¿No vas a sentarte? —preguntó Sasuke. Pude imaginarme la sonrisa en sus labios cuando habló.

Me volteé y negué levemente, despacio, sin mirarle a los ojos tampoco.

—No. Y, si no te molesta, o si no quieres nada más, me iré a casa. Permiso.

Suspiré pesadamente. Algo me decía que no me dejaría ir tan fácil. Creo que enrojecí un poco al pensar de esa manera.

Comencé a caminar tranquilamente, pintando las baldosas de pequeñas esperanzas de libertad. Aún tenía que hacer ciertos deberes que ya había echo, pero no precisamente para mí.

—Sí, me molesta.

El musical sonido de su voz logró que hasta el más mínimo de mis circuitos nerviosos se estremeciera. El corazón se me aceleró, y tuve miedo de que él pudiera escucharlo.

Sobra decir que no me giré.

—No quiero cenar solo —dijo, y creo que hizo algunos esfuerzos por no echarse a reír. De verdad que este tipo me frustraba bastante.

—No tengo hambre —mentí. La verdad es que hace rato el olor de la pasta me llamaba y mi estómago contestaba; pero tampoco quería cenar con él, creo.

Y me quedé ahí, de pie, dándole la espalda. Debatiéndome entre salir corriendo o aceptar su invitación. Me volví a frustrar al darme cuenta de que teníamos otra similitud: a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba cenar solos. Vaya.

—Sírvete un plato, _por favor._

Bien, ¿dónde estaba el tono mandón que normalmente usaba conmigo? ¿No tenía yo que obedecerle cada vez que pidiera algo? ¿Me estaba _pidiendo_ que cenara con él? Peor aún, ¿qué era esa parte de mí que no quería rechazar su petición? ¿Dónde demonios estaba la parte coherente que me gritaba hace unos instantes que saliera corriendo? Ugh, otro error; ¿cómo iba a irme? Era él quien me iba a dejar a casa. Bah, unos kilómetros de caminata no le hacen mal a nadie.

Y aunque aún me debatía…

… terminé tomando un plato de la losa lavada y me serví un poco –porque su petición aún tenía un tono de orden entre las palabras–, lo dejé en la mesa, y me sentí bastante cohibida mientras sentía su mirada negra sobre mi cuerpo. Busqué entre los cajones un tenedor para comer, y lo dejé junto al plato carente de pasta. Me di otro paseo por la cocina, buscando un vaso para poner algo de jugo. Cuando ya lo hube echo, me senté a su lado, sin mirarle y con ojos entrecerrados.

—Ya está, ¿feliz?

Sentí su brazos rozar con el mío cuando se encogió de hombros. Y no pude creer toda la descarga eléctrica que viajó por mi piel.

—No me quejo. Provecho.

Y resultaba que la bestia tenía modales, vaya. ¿Qué nos enseñan hoy en clase, pues?

No puedo creer que pudiéramos cenar sin echar chispas por los ojos. Por otro pequeño lapsus de tiempo estuve a gusto al lado de Sasuke Uchiha, muy a gusto. Y me di cuenta de que tenía una curiosidad insaciable, me preguntó muchas cosas sobre mi vida. No pensé que mundanas vivencias normales le pareciera, en cierto punto, interesantes. Conté algunas anécdotas de mi madre Tsunade y yo, cuando vivía en Kumogakure con ella; y Sasuke se rió una que otra vez. Y su risa parecía musical y aterciopelada, al igual que su voz. Cuando la escuché no pude evitar sonreír como boba.

Sinceramente, no sabía que estaba pasándome.

—Ahora es mi turno de preguntar —dije.

—Adelante.

Me levanté despacio de la silla, iba a buscar más jugo, ya se había acabado en mi vaso, y tenía muchísima sed.

—¿Por qué, siendo de apellido Uchiha —pregunté mientras me servía—, vives con Fugaku y Mikoto?

Escuché carraspear su garganta, quizás mi pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa.

Regresé lentamente, sin quitar mi mirada de él, y, por supuesto, me devolvió la mirada. Otro segundo más de serenidad, y me derretí ante sus ojos negros, ahora algo opacados. Me pregunté qué pasaría por su cabeza para que su rostro se descompusiera de esa forma tan leve; vi el esfuerzo que hacía por mantener la expresión casi serena.

Entonces todo fue demasiado rápido.

Y odié mi torpeza, sería para el resto de mi vida.

Me sentía una completa estúpida. Tenía la cara roja, de vergüenza, de ira conmigo misma, pero… ¡Maldición, era su culpa! ¡Nadie le mandó a mirarme de esa forma! ¡Nadie me dijo que podía tropezar con las patas de la silla! ¡Demonios! ¡Nadie me dijo que podía derramar el jugo sobre la camisa de Sasuke!

Ajá, eso pasó, y… ¡maldición!

—Mierda —musitó cuando pasó su mano por la zona mojada.

—¡Perdóname! Por favor, por favor. Demonios, ¡qué tonta! —ahora es que me doy cuenta que los paños de cocina no quitan la humedad de las camisas Calvin Klein.

No me dijo nada, ni me miró, y agradecí eso. Era mejor que me ignorara a que me mirara con la furia que temía que explotaría en cualquier segundo.

—Déjalo —susurró, de pronto serio.

Alejé el paño casi de inmediato, al escuchar su tono, era vagamente melancólico.

Como si fuera una hermana más en la familia, como si tuviéramos la suficiente confianza, como si me conociera de toda la vida…; se quitó la camisa frente a mis ojos, y pude ver sin objeciones lo perfecta y masculina que era su figura. La piel pálida de su fornido pecho, sus brazos musculosos sin excesos, su estómago bien marcado…

Y entonces todo se vino a negro.

* * *

Septiembre 14, 2007.

**&.**

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos la claridad de la mañana arañó mis ojos. Levanté el brazo y me tapé con la sombra que este creaba. Giré lentamente, y me di cuenta que me hallaba sobre algo bastante cómodo, familiar y calentito: mi cama.

¿Mi… cama?

Bien, bien, bien. Creo que estaba algo confundida; y, para añadir más leña al fuego, no podía recordar mucho. Sólo la escultural figura de Sasuke y…

—¿Sakura, estás despierta? ¿Puedo pasar?

¿Yasuo?

Era obvio y definitivo que me hallaba en mi casa. Pero, ¿cómo…?

—Pasa, papá.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar a Yasuo. Tenía él ya puesto su traje de policía, sólo faltaba que se colgara el cinturón con la pistola. Sus ojos brillaban con algo de vergüenza, y no sabía por qué.

Una parte de mí creyó que sería por lo que supuestamente había pasado, de cómo había llegado aquí. Tendría que averiguarlo, o Yasuo me lo diría solo.

—¿Qué tal te sientes, Sakura? —preguntó cuando se hubo sentado en el extremo de mi cama.

—Bien —respondí simplemente—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las seis treinta, aún puedes quedarte acostada un rato más. Ayer te diste un buen porrazo en la casa de Fugaku.

¿Un porrazo?

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirí, dudosa.

—Bueno… —intentó hacer memoria—. Ayer llegó Tenten a dejarte, te habías desmayado por no-sé-qué-motivo y tuvieron que traerte. A lo único que atiné fue a recostarte en tu cama. Ahí te pasaste toda la noche, debías de estar agotada.

Entonces se pintó un recuerdo en mi mente; y, para mi desgracia, el recuerdo no era para nada desagradable, y creo que hasta se me aceleró el corazón de recordarlo.

Sasuke.

¡Oh, Dios mío! Había olvidado respirar. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo, ¡claro! Sólo a mí tenía que pasarme. ¿Qué pensará él de mí ahora? Demonios, algo me dice que se burlará de mí por lo que queda de mi condena, y… ¡haría de mi metafórica multa de grilletes un infierno sin camisas Calvin Klein!

Sentí el calor en mis mejillas al recordarle una vez más.

—¿Sakura, hija, estás bien? —preguntó Yasuo.

Era fácil darse cuenta de que me hallaba un poco perdida en mi burbuja personal.

—Sí, sí… eh, me vestiré para ir a la escuela. Tú vete al trabajo nada más.

—¿No quieres quedarte en casa?

Le miré con ojos entrecerrados, ¿desde cuando Yasuo tan sobre protector?

—Depende, _sheriff_ —le sonreí—. ¿Le has dicho a mi madre?

—No —rió—. Pero creo que te he descuidado mucho, ¿eh? ¿Quieres que te "castigue" para que no puedas cumplirle el trato al chico Uchiha?

Dudé unos segundos. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Tentador, pero no, gracias. Ahora… si no te molesta…

—Sí, sí, ¡adiós!

Se fue dejando la puerta entreabierta. Me reí tontamente, y sola. Cosas como desmayarme al ver el torso desnudo de un chico sólo podían pasarme a mí.

"_Bueno, Sasuke Uchiha no es cualquier chico."_

¿Dónde está el lavado de cerebro cuando se le necesita?

Me duché rápidamente, me vestí con lo primero que hallé, preocupándome, por supuesto, que sentara bien, y después me dirigí al instituto en mi Chevy, lo tenía un poco abandonado. Admito que el estruendoso sonido del motor me asustó un poco; me había acostumbrado al suave ronroneo del Porsche de Tenten, o del Volvo de Sasuke, vaya, se sentía diferente viajar así.

Llegué unos veinte minutos antes de que sonara la campana para ingresar a clases. Así que me estacioné cerca de la salida, esquivando el centro del estacionamiento.

Me sobresalté notoriamente cuando escuché golpes en el vidrio a mi lado. Era increíble, apenas había aparcado Tenten estaba justo al lado de mi coche, parecía ansiosa por algo, y preocupada a la vez. Su lindo rostro de duendecillo era una mueca algo extraña. No paraba de golpear la ventana con su pequeña manita, a pesar de que ya le había prestado atención. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y me sacó a volandas de mi asiento –me sorprendió la fuerza que la duendecillo tenía a pesar de su estatura y complexión delgada.

—¿Qué pasa Tenten? —pregunté.

—Nada bueno —dijo y tomó mi muñeca, arrastrándome.

No pude hacerle fuerza en contra, porque me picaba la curiosidad. Nos dirigimos a zancadas hacia el centro del estacionamiento, la misma parte que yo había esquivado y a la que no le había prestado atención. Allí, entre varios coches que comprobaban la existencia de los dinosaurios, se hallaba una gran cantidad de gente, todos gritando, hablando y formando un caos en mi oído.

Tenten no se detuvo cuando le volví a preguntar qué sucedía y qué era toda esa multitud a mitad del estacionamiento del instituto. No tenía mucha cabeza para que se me viniera nada a la mente…

… hasta que escuché _su_ nombre ser nombrado entre tanto griterío.

"¡Vamos, Sasuke, enséñale!"

Se me aceleró el corazón la sola mención de su nombre, y a mi mente vinieron imágenes que me había prometido no volver a evocar. Dios, una sensación extraña corrió por mi estómago… como si tuviera mariposas en él, o nauseas.

Entonces se escuchó una removida de las piedras en el suelo, y muchas exclamaciones diferentes, algunas en contra, otras alegres, "¡Uh!" "¡Párate, Sasuke!". ¿Qué, le habían derribado? ¿A qué se debía todo esto?

—¡A prisa Sakura! —me urgió Tenten, y todo se volvió muy claro entonces.

Nos movimos entre la masa de gente que estaba agitada y se movía como niños de primaria. La mayoría eran hombres y muy a gusto con el enfrentamiento que se desarrollaba en el centro de la multitud.

Y ahí estaba él, por supuesto, el centro de la atención, y de muchas miradas también. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, revuelto entre las piedras con polvo sobre la ropa, su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo normal, y su rostro pálido yacía medio gris por la suciedad que había levantado su caída, la comisura izquierda de su labio sangraba. Casi por instinto me adelanté un paso para ayudarle, pero alguien me tomó del brazo. Me giré, y vi a Neji, el novio de Tenten.

—No, Sakura, tú no…

—¡Cuidado, Kankuro!

Otro estrello sobre el suelo, y otro revuelto de piedras, pero ya no era el cuerpo de Sasuke el que estaba en el suelo. Yo conocía al chico, Kankuro, era del grupo de basket que arrolló al mío, junto con el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Kiba, quien por cierto no tenía nada que hacer ahí, supuestamente tendría que estar en la universidad, ¡eso era trampa ahora que me doy cuenta! Después hablaría con Sasuke, ahora…

—¡Sasuk…!

—¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? —era la clara voz del director.

—Mierda —dijo Sasuke, pero fijó su vista en Kankuro una vez más, y se lanzó sobre él. El chico no tardó en contestar, y ya se encontraban una vez más revolcándose entre el suelo y la tierra.

Entre puñetazos y patadas, iban y venían. Sasuke de verdad parecía una bestia peleando junto a otra, Kankuro no se quedaba atrás. Y otra vez empezaron los gritos inmaduros de los presentes. Alentando a su oponente favorito. Yo, por mi parte, estaba al borde de los nervios, no podía soportarlo.

—¡Sasuke, detente! —grité histérica, Tenten me abrazó levemente.

—¡Señor Uchiha, señor Sabaku no!

No dejaron de pelear incluso cuando escucharon sus nombres. El gentío de espectadores de a poco se comenzaba a dispersar, yo me quedé ahí, quieta, con Tenten y Neji a mis espaldas. Viendo igual de preocupados la escena que se presenciaba ante nosotros.

El pobre señor Sarutobi tuvo que separarlos él mismo. Sasuke Y Kankuro se veían con odio, algo me decía que había algo detrás de cada mirada.

—¡A mi oficina, ahora! —los sacudió por las camisas, y se alejó con paso autoritario, seguro esperaba que le siguieran de inmediato—. Los demás, a clase, ¡ahora!

Mientras el público se iba intimidado a clase, yo seguía de pie, ahí. Y sólo mirándolo a él. Mis pies tomaron vida propia al momento de acercarme a su lado, con mi mano le tomé del hombro, pero me repelió casi al instante.

—Sasuke…

—¡Aléjate, Haruno! —me gritó, como si fuera su peor enemiga.

Algo dentro de mí se revolvió en ese mismo instante, y no fue nada agradable. Fruncí el ceño, enojada por su inmadurez.

—Estás sangrando —le dije mientras pasaba mi dedo por su mejilla, la cual tenía una cortadura, también por la comisura de su labio. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo.

—¡Te dije que…! —entonces me miró a los ojos y pareciera que se le hubiera olvidado lo que iba a decirme—. ¡Tú…! ¡Sólo…! Déjame solo… —su voz se apagó en el último instante, y fue como si me sintiera débil y vulnerable. Apartó su mirada de mí, y me dio la espalda, comenzó a caminar.

No pude hacer otra cosa que quedarme quieta, observándole; con una sensación extraña en el estómago al ver su espalda. Sólo pude ver cómo se adentraba a la escuela.

* * *


	4. Llueve sobre mojado

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y la trama de la historia no me pertenecen, todo es de Kishimoto y Janelle Mindfreak, que por cierto, muchísimas gracias por dejar adaptar a personajes de Naruto.

**Aclaraciones: **Soy fαn de lαs crαck pαirings, αsi que no esperen todo cαnnon. Excepto el SαsuSαku, que es la principαl y el NejiTen. Por que hαy muchαs pαrejαs rαrαs x) no sαlgo de lo subnormαl, soy peor y αmo lαs cosαs rαrαs. Pαrα lαs chicαs que preguntan: ¿Vα α αparecer Itachi?...Hαy que ver. Y: ¿Qué pαsó con Kankuro y Sasuke? Esperen. Grαciαs.

* * *

**Sí****, ****amo **

**Cuatro:  
**_Llueve sobre mojado._

_Paz, amor y apatía._

_._

Septiembre 14, 2007. 

**&.**

No es que me importe Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero cuando se ve a un par de chicos prácticamente matándose a golpes, es normal que te ahogue un repentino mar de nervios, un ataque de histeria y una preocupación por los dos machos en cuestión –aunque Sabaku no _no_ me importó mucho, debe ser que paso más tiempo con mi _amo_ (sigo odiando la palabra, conste, pero tengo que acostumbrarme)–; Kankuro no se veía lo bastante herido como para prestarle atención… Bueno sí, vale, estaba bastante herido, pero es que Sabaku es tan desagradable en algunas oportunidades. Y con eso y todo Karin está loca por él –por él y su gran popularidad.

La cosa es que, después de toda la ola de emociones que sentí a mi llegada al instituto, me sentía seriamente deprimida. Y la razón era tan obvia como que no la iba a aceptar: la actitud de Uchiha cuando lo fui a ayudar, su rechazo y su inescrutable mirada gritándome a chillidos que me alejara.

Sasuke Uchiha me odiaba con todas las letras y significados de la palabra.

Me enojé muchísimo después de la escenita que se mandó en el estacionamiento, y hasta me picaron los ojos. Es fácil que me ponga a llorar cuando me enfado, es un mal habito que se me ha pegado siempre; a veces me siento muy vulnerable e inmadura en ese sentido.

Tenten me vio cuando me quedé parada en medio de la tierra y las piedras, se apresuró a darme alcance y tomarme el hombro, para que me volteara. Mi rostro debió haberle sorprendido, porque su garganta carraspeó levemente y sus ojos se ensancharon, obviamente yo no estaba bien.

Sin que me diera cuenta, Neji Hyuuga estaba atrás mío, y acarició tiernamente mi cabeza, para que lo mirara a él ahora. Debía admitirlo, el novio de Tenten estaba bastante bueno, y de más o menos el año que le conozco, ha ido mejorando su aspecto. Si no me equivocaba, Neji era dos años mayor que Sasuke, por lo que iba en cuarto y último año, junto con su hermana Ino. Qué suerte tenía de poder escaparse pronto de esta cárcel educativa que cada vez se volvía más aburrida y monótona –si olvidamos el pleito de la mañana, se podría decir que en la escuela nunca pasa nada nuevo. Los ojos perla de Neji me miraron con recelo e intensamente, me sentí repentinamente cohibida.

La duendecillo, a mi lado, tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar los tres a clase. En minutos de haber ingresado tocaron la campana que indicaba que el suplicio comenzaba una vez más. Por suerte era viernes, y mañana sábado…

Y de repente me pregunté si Sasuke me torturaría con sus mandatos el fin de semana.

Aquella tarde se cumplían mis primeros siete días sirviendo al malcriado de Uchiha, así que no sabía exactamente si me "necesitaba" el sábado y el domingo, o los dos, si se viene peor el caso.

O tal vez estaba tan enojado _conmigo_ que no quería verme ni en la pintura más añeja del mundo.

Cerré mis puños en un acto puramente infantil, me enfurecía pensar en él.

Nos separamos de Neji cuando dijo que se dirigía hacia sus clases. Le dio a Tenten un corto beso en los labios y yo sentí una horrible punzada de celos, ¿es que yo no podía tener un novio tan… _así?_

Dejé que mi mente se relajara con la aburrida clase de Trigonometría, no me sabía bien la materia, pero intenté prestar la máxima atención, ignorando al idiota de Kisame Hoshigaki cuando intentaba meterme la conversación hipócrita del día, a veces me preguntaba cómo sus hermanos menores le soportaban, él parecía un idiota cabeza de músculo.

La hora del almuerzo llegó sin que realmente me diera cuenta. Bueno, no es que me sentara donde _debía_ sentarme. En toda la semana me senté en mi respectiva mesa con mis amigos de siempre: Hinata, Sasori, Karin y demás. Sasuke nunca me _ordenó_ que me sentara con sus hermanos y sus amigos, y no quise hacerlo por más que Tenten me lo rogara. Ella, a pesar de ser mi mejor amiga, se sentaba con su familia, y yo lo respetaba. Por eso me sorprendió cuando, ese almuerzo, se sentó en nuestra mesa, dejando a más de uno perplejo. Yo la miré, algo confusa, pero ella tenía un rostro inescrutable, y vi, de la dirección en donde venía, que había cierta tensión en su mesa.

Por lo menos Hinata se mostró alegre.

—¿Qué tal, Tenten? —saludó cordialmente con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Su pequeño novio, Sasori, también le sonrió a la pequeña pálida.

—Bien, supongo —suspiró Tenten cuando se ubicó entre Hinata y yo.

Le miré confundida, y después di una pequeña mirada a la mesa de sus hermanos.

Y, bueno, lo vi. Sí, lo vi a _él._

Después de la pelea de la mañana, era la primera vez que lo veía en todo el día. No sabía si había estado evitándome, o tal vez ignorándome; pero cuando vi su rostro abatido, entre sus manos, ya no me importaba lo que pensara de mí. Algo dentro de mi interior se revolvió cuando observé que Neji le hablaba casi a gritos a Sasuke. Ino le miraba con desdén, sin querer decir nada en realidad. Se notaba, en su rostro hermoso y perfecto, la desaprobación hacia su cuñado. Kiba intentaba parecer indiferente mientras leía un cuaderno, pensé que sería por sus clases de preuniversitario. Aún me parecía raro que siguiera la clase aquí en el instituto de Konoha, y no se fuera a Sunagakure o algo así.

Volví a fijar mi vista en Sasuke, tan perdido en su mundo, con la mirada entrecerrada y sin color en sus ojos ónix. Su cabello estaba desordenado, era como si no se hubiera arreglado después de la pelea; como si no le importara presentarse así delante del director mismo en la oficina. Mi pecho se oprimió, y quise sentarme en la vereda de sus pensamientos por un momento. Conocer qué pasaba por su mente. Quizás tenía que ver con la cita del director.

—¿Paso algo? —pregunté a Tenten sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke.

La pequeña Tenten refunfuño cosas inteligibles mientras hacía de su mano un puño, y golpeaba la mesa con un poco de fuerza. Me estremecí cuando oí el golpe y miré el rostro de Tenten, contraído por la frustración y el enojo.

—¿T-Tenten? —titubeó Hinata al ver la reacción de la pequeña duende.

—¡Es que es increíble! —exclamó con fastidio— A veces me pregunto cómo soy capaz de convivir con _él_ en la misma casa. ¡Agh!

Sinceramente, no entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Al menos no del todo, porque sabía a quién se estaba refiriendo. Y mientras pensaba en eso, mis ojos buscaron a tientas unos negros, algo opacados y sin brillo. No sabía exactamente cómo llamar a aquello que me estaba impulsando a levantarme de mi banco, cruzar la cafetería e ir a preguntarle a él que le sucedía. De cualquier modo, esperaba poder ignorar eso.

«_Sasuke Uchiha…»_

Y fue justo en ese momento, en que él se volteó, pero no a cualquier dirección. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y me sorprendí al verle con aquella mueca en su rostro: parecía que estuviera avergonzado. No me miraba con rabia, ni ira, ni enojo, ni nada malo; sólo _vergüenza_ y algo de confusión. Debió parecerle extraño que le estuviera observando. Quise apartar la mirada, pero no pude. Sasuke sostuvo mi mirada a la distancia, y sus facciones cambiaron: ahora tenía un rostro sereno y carente de emociones. Frío e indiferente. Intenté imitarle, pero no pude. Las comisuras de mis labios estaban torcidas hacia abajo, mostrando algo de preocupación por él.

Aunque lo más seguro es que a él no le importaba si yo me preocupaba por él.

Suspiré antes de voltear la vista, sintiéndome tonta. La verdad es que me hubiera gustado seguir mirando sus ojos, porque no hay muchos de esos. Aquello en mi interior me hizo cosquillas en el estómago, y me picaban las mejillas, debían de estar sonrojadas. Pero _no importaba._

Suspiré una vez más. Me levanté de la mesa, con cuidado, y salí antes de que siquiera pasara la mitad de la hora del almuerzo. Todos me miraron.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Hinata—. ¿Y-Ya te vas?

Asentí.

—Creo que me iré a mi coche un rato, no me siento bien —expliqué. Vi a Tenten, ella estaba a punto de hablar—. Y no quiero ir a la enfermería —agregué, ella cerró la boca.

—¿Te acompaño? —propuso Kankuro. Karin refunfuñó, no quería ganarme una discusión con ella.

Mi respuesta era mucho más que obvia: negué lentamente con la cabeza.

—No, gracias, Kankuro.

Sin decir más, me fui. Creo que Tenten me llamó, pero no me volteé, tal vez fue producto de mi imaginación. Mis pasos eran rápidos, temerosos. No quería encontrarme con nadie inesperado, sólo quería pensar.

Lo peor de todo es que no podía sacarme la imagen de Sasuke de mi cabeza; su rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos opacados por alguna de sus preocupaciones o tristezas. Incluso extrañé sus perfectas cejas fruncidas. Tal vez que me sacara la lengua…

… supongo que esa expresión me asustó mucho más que se mi hubiera gritado.

Llegué al coche con el cielo nublado esparciéndose por el firmamento y anunciando que pronto llovería. _Qué novedad_, pensé con un fluyente sarcasmo. También me pregunté si regresaría a clases. Yasuo no estaba en casa, no sabría que me había escapado, o auto-retirado de ese día. Pero, por un lado, quería volver para tener la oportunidad de hablar con Sasuke, en clase de biología, y preguntarle qué rayos había pasado en la mañana; después de todo, me sentaba muy cerca de él. Y así y todo no nos llevábamos muy bien.

Era una muy larga historia. Una que no me apetecía contar ahora.

Busqué la llave de mi monovolumen, en mis bolsillos. La saqué en tres segundos, y me metí dentro del coche enseguida. No tenía mucha idea de qué haría para distraer mi atención en esas circunstancias, mi mente estaba algo confusa y mezclada de ideas…, imágenes.

Era obvio que _él_ me iba a volver loca.

—¡Eres _tan_ frustrante, maldita sea! —grité a la nada, pensando perfectamente a quién me refería. ¿Cuándo no? Sólo él podía ponerme así: ya me había sacado de mis casillas—. ¡Te odio, te odio…!

Inesperadamente, me puse a llorar. Fue _tan_ patético. Estaba segura de que si Sasuke me hubiera visto se hubiera burlado de mí, como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

_¡Él!_

Maldición.

Sequé rápidamente mis lágrimas, nadie debía verme llorar _por él._ ¡No! ¿Qué digo? Mierda, _no_ estoy llorando _por él,_ sólo por _rabia._ Que es algo de diferente.

Él era capas de agotar mi paciencia. Él podía hacerme rabiar en segundos. Sólo él podía mirarme de esa manera tan burlona que me sacaba de mis casillas. Nadie más que él podía ocupar mis pensamientos de forma negativa.

Nunca pensé en odiar a nadie, ¡ni siquiera a Kin! Y esa _chica_ sí que no la soporto. Maldito sea Sasuke Uchiha por todo. Por ganar la apuesta. Por hacerme su esclava. Por hacer que _me desmayara._ Y creo que eso nunca se me va a olvidar, ¡mira que quitarse la camisa delante de mí…!

Entonces algo golpeó contra mi conciencia. Y mi rostro se retorció del ¿asco?

Ew, estaba pensando _demasiado_ en el idiota de Uchiha Sasuke.

¡Vamos, vamos! Necesito cualquier otra cosa en qué pensar.

Me recosté despacio sobre los mullidos asientos del Chevy, y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando mis ojos para volver a abrirlos, en un lento parpadeo. Me maldije a mí misma el no haber sacado mi mochila del casillero cuando tuve la oportunidad. Mi única distracción se hallaba en el segundo bolsillo de mi mochila, con toda mi música dentro.

Qué triste es mi vida. Bueno, me quedaban bastantes minutos por delante, así que una siesta no me haría nada mal. Cerré mis ojos con algo de rudeza, y me fue imposible pensar en otra _cosa._ Él estaba ahí, incluso antes de quedarme dormida, pegado con fuego a mis parpados…

Al menos pude mascullar algo antes de quedarme dormida, creo.

"_Mátate, Uchiha"_

Humm.

* * *

Me despertó un estruendo, quizás muchos gritos juntos.

Bostecé quedamente, tapándome la boca. Pero caí en cuenta de algo: ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida? Rogué mentalmente para que aún pudiera llegar a la clase de Biología.

Hice unos cuantos movimientos extraños y bruscos, buscando algo que definitivamente no estaba ahí; mi mochila aún estaba guardada bajo candado y contraseña en mi casillero. Maldito sea este día que no puede empeorar. Rebusqué en los bolsillos de mis jeans a ver si tenía el celular. Gruñí al encontrar mis bolsillos vacíos, ¡joder! ¿Es que Dios me tiene bronca hoy?

Refunfuñé cosas inteligibles cuando me bajaba del auto. Corrí, sólo por si acaso, tal vez no era tan tarde como creía que era. El estacionamiento aún tenía autos, así que no habían acabado las clases aún… Apuré el paso, siendo levemente positiva en pensamientos. ¿Se enojaría el señor Ebisu si entraba un _poquito_ retrasada a clase? Porque, bueno, no estaba segura de la hora. Me decidía pasar primero por mi casillero para recoger mi celular y mis cosas para la clase.

En pocos segundos ya estaba poniendo la contraseña de mi candando. La puerta abrió, dándome una pequeña vista de todas mis cosas. Sin esperar nada introduje la mano en los bolsillos de la mochila. ¡Bendito sea el que inventó el celular con reloj…!

¡Demonios! La clase de Biología ya había terminado, estaría a… la mitad de la de Gimnasia.

Gemí.

Después de Sasuke Uchiha, lo que más odio son los deportes. No es que, bueno, me lleve demasiado bien con el equilibrio, o con el suelo. Me auto-defino una persona con incapacidad de caminar en un suelo estable y despejado sin encontrar algo con qué tropezar. El entrenador –y profesor de gimnasia– lo sabía, todos en la escuela lo sabían, y aún así me pusieron de capitana para el equipo de basket, contra los chicos. Tal vez debía de haber alguna conspiración en mi contra. ¿Qué hice para merecer aquél atroz castigo?

Gemí de nuevo.

Pero tuve una gran idea: hacer novillos _es_ saludable.

Bien, al diablo con la clase de gimnasia, al diablo con todo, y con _él,_ en especial. Tomé mi celular una vez más y busqué un número específico. Tal vez Tenten debía saber que me escaparía, diría a su hermano cualquier excusa y así no tendría que ir a servirle como todas las tardes. ¡Disfrutaría al fin este primer viernes sin grilletes!

Cogí la mochila sin dejar de mirar mi celular, ubicando el número de Tenten.

Debe ser mala suerte, no sé. Creo que desde ahora en adelante veré para el frente siempre que camine. No es bueno tropezar con _algo._

—¿Tú?

O tal vez con _alguien._

Aquella voz aterciopelada estaba llena de impresión y sorpresa. Sí, era _alguien._

Y no cualquier _alguien._ ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué hice, tan, tan malo, para que me castigues de esa manera? Definitivamente era un castigo. Sí, porque ¿pedí yo que aquellos fuertes, suaves y odiosos brazos me sostuvieran la cintura, evitando que cayera después de aquel inesperado impacto?

¿Pedí yo encontrarme con él? La respuesta es obvia: es lo que menos quería. Después de un día de ignorarme, había decidido que era mejor dejarle solo. Pero el destino me odia y conspira en mi contra.

¿Por qué el tiempo insiste en juntarnos a Sasuke y a mí?

Bueno, admito que no miré su rostro, lo que menos deseaba era ver sus ojos enojados. Él me odiaba, yo lo odiaba, ¿era tan difícil entenderlo? Creo que hasta sumar y restar como enanos de primer grado es más fácil que comprender aquella ecuación.

Odio + Odio = Nada bueno.

Suspiré, viendo su camisa. Hum, debía ser una marca importante, esa que tiene el caballito bordado; no soy experta en ropa, pero, como siempre, se le veía _bien._ Bastante _bien._ Increíblemente _bien._ Joder, tengo diecisiete años, las hormonas afectan mi inteligencia y me vuelven estúpida. Después de un tiempo me encerraran en un manicomio y al psiquiatra, haciéndome esas preguntar ridículas de _"¿Qué es lo primero que se le viene a la mente?"_ Simple. _"Un idiota de ojos negros"._

Ojos que no estaban enojados.

Vaya, fue muy valiente por mi parte levantar la mirada. Él tenía la suya opaca, igual que en el almuerzo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta el verlo así: tan vulnerable y sereno. ¿Dónde estaba el arrogante que mostraba esa _linda_ sonrisa? –conste, lo de 'linda sonrisa' queda entre nosotros– ¿Y los ojos brillantes? ¿La postura de grandeza? ¿Los cabellos desordenados? Porque ahora él estaba levemente peinado.

En pocas palabras: ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke Uchiha?

—Ah… esto… —quería decir algo, pero nada salía de mi boca. Busqué lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza, y no era exactamente 'idiota de ojos negros'—¿Ya me puedes soltar?

Pareció desconcertado, pero después me soltó y se alejó dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

Humm… creo que era la primera vez que le escuchaba disculparse.

—Vaya —suspiré, mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Uchiha?

Levantó una ceja, incrédulo, yo me eché a reír a carcajada limpia.

—Nunca pensé que el gran Sasuke Uchiha tuviera el don de disculparse —me encogí de hombros, sonriendo antes su aparente repentino enfado, era gracioso verle los cambios de humor—. Creo que carecías de la habilidad.

—Eres muy fastidiosa, ¿lo sabías? —masculló con desdén.

¿Yo fastidiosa? ¿¡Y él?!

—Veamos, ¿lo dice _mister_ simpatía? —escupí.

—No me conoces lo suficiente para haberme dicho aquello —se cruzó de brazos, y me miró con tal intensidad que tuve que voltear la mirada, sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse.

—Creo conocer la superficie de la cara de la moneda —discrepé.

—Error.

—¡Eres frustrante!

—¡Tú no eres precisamente una chica soportable!

—¡No eres un caballero! —le grité.

—¿Y dónde está la dama, que no la veo? —contraatacó.

Nos quedamos mirando sin sonreír, esto no era nada gracioso.

—Al demonio —le oí suspirar—. El director llamó a una audiencia en el gimnasio, por ende, no tienes clases. —dijo.

Sentí un pequeño alivio interno. Él debió pensar que no sabía, al encontrarme por los pasillos.

Intenté ser fría con él.

—El que me lo hayas dicho tú no me alegra —murmuré sólo para él.

Acercó su rostro al mío, con una seriedad inescrutable; su repentina cercanía hacía que mi corazón corriera como loco. Tomó mi mentón con sus dedos suaves, y rápidamente se colorearon mis mejillas.

Eso era _tan estúpido._

—Créeme, no pretendo alegrarte —susurró con voz de terciopelo—. Y, por cierto, deja ya de sonrojarte, que no lo soporto —¿me habría imaginado la falsedad de su voz? No es que en ese momento me importara mucho. Aquello era una gran indirecta de que no me soportaba _a mí._

Me solté del agarre de Sasuke, y estaba preparada para mandarle sus buenas cachetadas, pero me resistí, intentando comportarme. Comencé a caminar, y escuché sus pasos seguirme. ¡Él era _tan_ frustrante! Casi fui a la carrera al gimnasio escuchar el anuncio o lo que sea que el director tuviera que decir.

Lo que sea para alejarme de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *


	5. Agridulce I

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y la trama de la historia no me pertenecen, todo es de Kishimoto y Janelle Mindfreak, que por cierto, muchísimas gracias por dejar adaptar a personajes de Naruto.

**Notas: **Bueno, αcα se αclarαn sus dudαs con lo de Kankuro y Sasuke xD. Es bαstαnte lαrgo por lo que me demoró mαs αdaptαrlo, ααm... bueno, nαdα. Cαpαz αllα αlgun error (mío, al αdaptarlo) αsi que perdon si lo hαy. Grαcias y besos.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Cinco:  
**_Agridulce. (Primera parte)_

_Y todo lo que puedo probar es éste momento._

_._

Septiembre 14, 2007.

**&.**

Sentía los pasos de Sasuke Uchiha apegarse a los míos mientras nos acercábamos a las puertas del gimnasio. La verdad, poco y nada me importaba saber lo que el director, el Sr. Sarutobi, tenía que decirnos, lo único que quería era irme a casa y alejarme de la escuela todo el fin de semana.

Pero, más importante, alejarme del que es mi _amo_. (No me canso de decir que odio la palabra)

Una rara sensación se expandía dentro de mí cada vez que miraba de reojo la figura de mi acompañante/perseguidor/amo/idiota de ojos negros, y lo encontraba mirándome. Era _tan_ incómodo.

Ahora que me daba cuenta, él era muchos «tan».

_Tan_ insoportable. _Tan_ bipolar. _Tan_ frustrante. _Tan_ misterioso. _Tan_ gruñón. _Tan_ incomprensible. _Tan_… guapo. _Tan_ listo. Y _tan_ malditamente atrayente. ¡Ah! _Tan_ Sasuke Uchiha.

Ingresamos, desgraciadamente, juntos al gimnasio, y fuimos centros de demasiados ojos curiosos, luego de susurros. Era como si todo el bullicio de los estudiantes del instituto se quebrara, y diera paso al infernal silencio; y por el simple hecho de que yo y Sasuke cruzamos la puerta _juntos_.

Di un paso hacia adelante, después de haberme quedado petrificada en el umbral, y antes de dar el segundo paso escuché un silbido bastante irritante. Mis ojos encontraron los marrones de Kankuro Sabaku no, sentado en las más altas galerías frente a la cancha de basketball. Su rostro de niño estaba grisáceo y con pequeños hematomas en las mejillas, tenía un parche en la nariz. Kankuro no me miraba, miraba a Sasuke. Las rubias cejas de Kankuro se elevaron repetidas veces con rapidez, y una sonrisa pícara adornaba su rostro, pero más se denotaba la burla del gesto.

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo, lo escuché. Me volteé para verle. Él miraba a Sabaku con repulsión, sus cejas parecían tocarse ante ese ceño fruncido.

Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta que el rostro de Sasuke estaba casi igual al de Kankuro, tenía un parche en la mejilla de la cortadura, y la comisura de su labio estaba levemente hinchado; un par de opacados cardenales se cernían como tatuajes a su piel pálida, creando un increíble contraste. Y, maldita sea, aún así se veía _guapo._

Creo que me quedé demasiado tiempo mirándolo.

—¡Eh, Sakura!

La voz musical de soprano no podía ser de otra persona que de Tenten; y, entre la alegría pintada en su voz, pude captar cierto fastidio. ¿Hacia mí? De verdad lo dudaba. Seguro todo era causado por la persona que estaba parada a mi lado, la cual no dejaba matar a Sabaku con la mirada.

Lo vi de reojo. Sasuke perdió la paciencia con las molestas señas de Kankuro, levantó su mano nívea, y, con determinación y rabia, le mostró su pálido dedo medio, y susurró algo, que no pude oír, al parecer también hizo una mueca, pero mi posición sólo me permitió ver la mano. Después escuché risas de hombres, entre ellas las risas de Neji.

Sonreí levemente, pensando en muecas graciosas para el rostro de Sasuke, olvidándome completamente de la llamada de Tenten.

Pero un sutil golpe me devolvió a mi inescrutable seriedad. Uchiha pasó a mi lado, y, como si el enorme espacio no fuera suficiente, pasó a llevar mi brazo con el suyo. Su mano rozó con mi piel expuesta, y sentí un cosquilleo expandirse hasta el codo. Era tan incómodo.

Tenía algo inteligente que decirle, lo sabía, ¡tenía que gritarle algo! Alguna molestia. Nadie me pasa a llevar. Así que me gire y…

…Sasuke me miraba, mientras subía las galerías para ir con Sasori y los demás; y en un instante, un pequeño instante, no sé si lo imaginé, pero me guiñó un ojo y adornó con sus labios esa sonrisa torcida que comenzaba a gustarme. Las mariposas comenzaron a volar dentro de mí. Pero vaya, ¡me guiñó un ojo! ¡Sasuke me guiñó! _Ew._ Oh, por Dios, ¿qué le pasa a este hombre? Pero esa sonrisa… Este tipo, definitivamente, no es nada normal.

Bajé la mirada, y me quedé para allí por un tiempo que no supe determinar.

La voz de Tenten llegó de nuevo.

—¡Sakura, trae tu trasero hacia aquí! —gritó.

Me giré para verla, su escaso metro cincuenta no era muy sobresaliente entre el mar de cabezas que se expandía en las galerías del gimnasio, pero aún así pude encontrarla. Sus alborotados cabellos brillaron cuando, de pronto, unos reflectores de luz iluminaron el lugar que los alumnos ocupaban.

Cubrí mi frente con mi brazo, para darme sombra. Y, despacio, caminé hacia donde se encontraba Tenten. Unos cuantos "permiso" y pequeños codazos más tarde, estaba al lado de ella. Pregunté por Ino, Tenten me dijo que estaba con sus compañeras de cuarto año.

La luz aún no se apagaba.

—¡Mis ojos, me quemo! —escuché gritar a alguien, algunos rieron por la mal dramatizada voz, yo suspiré. Los chicos a esa edad eran _tan_ inmaduros.

Una voz carraspeó, todos pudimos escucharla. Al voltearnos la mayoría de los alumnos, nos encontramos con el cuerpo del director bajo otra luz, y frente a un micrófono alto. No sabía para qué prendían los reflectores, aún era de día y entraba suficiente luz natural.

Rolé los ojos.

Tenten chilló, parecía emocionada por lo que fuera decir el director. Tal vez, dentro de su pequeña e imaginativa mente de duendecillo malévolo y adicto por las compras, se esperaba un desfile de modas o alguna estupidez como de esas. Sólo Tenten y Ino y las demás chicas del colegio se entusiasmarían con algo como una pasarela.

—Alumnos —llamó la voz del director, aún así los murmullos de los cotillas no se callaron, siempre era igual— ¡Alumnos, a callar! —sí, siempre era igual.

Todos, al ver la rabia que tenía el director en su cara, bajaron el volumen, porque ¿callarse? Ni en el mejor sueños de un buen profesor una trota de alumnos de instituto se calla antes de un supuesto anuncio importante. Así aprendí a ver a mi escuela.

En fin.

Me dediqué a ver al director, con la boca callada. Podía escuchar cómo Tenten hablaba con Hinata —sentada en una banca superior a la de nosotras—, no me di vuelta, no quería meterme en problemas.

La voz del director resonó una vez más:

—Este año —dijo, carraspeando la voz para hacer que los cotillas se callaran de una vez—. Este año —repitió, elevando la voz, y sus cejas se fruncieron, era divertido ver al pobre Sr. Sarutobi enfrentarse con trescientos cincuenta alumnos—. Este año se efectuará un Festival de Talentos —casi gritó.

Creo que eso era el toque final para hacernos callar a _todos._ ¡Incluso Karin y Kin guardaron silencio! Y creo que por ahí arriba alguien tosió discretamente.

—Y el ganador —suspiró el Sr. Sarutobi, aparentemente aliviado con el silencio— obtendrá dinero en efectivo, la posibilidad de salir en _Ellen's Show_ y hacer una pequeña presentación, _en televisión._

Otra tos. La paz antes de la tormenta.

Por un segundo pude verme en un escenario, siendo iluminada por los reflectores y frente a un micrófono de pata alta, vestida llamativamente con una guitarra en mi regazo, lista para tocar el primer acorde.

No, no, no. Simplemente irreal.

Dos segundos después, más susurros, gritos, risas. Dios, un mar de sonidos.

—¡Sakura, Sakura! —me gritó Tenten, golpeando levemente mi hombro con su mano— ¡Hay que participar, hay que participar!

—¿Estás loca? —exclamé— ¡Me rehúso a hacer el ridículo frente a trescientos cincuenta alumnos! Fin del asunto.

—Pero Sakura… —se quejó Tenten, haciendo un puchero.

—No, punto final.

Negué sin posibilidad a que insistiera más, pero yo ya sabía cómo era ella. Insistiría hasta que yo dijera que sí, después haría el ridículo y quedaría marcada para el resto de mi vida. Vaya.

Mi mente no podía procrear una idea de por qué justo este año al director se le había ocurrido una idea tan descabellada como el Festival de Talentos. Creía que esas cosas sólo se daban en las series de la televisión o en los libros, o cosas así, nada cerca de la realidad.

Porque, de verdad, imaginarme a mí misma frente a una gran cantidad de público no simulaba nada bueno. Estoy segura, y dispuesta a apostar —de nuevo—, que me daría un paro cardíaco y moriría sobre el escenario antes de hacer mi "talento", si es que tenía alguno además de lo asombrosamente patosa que podía resultar.

En fin, decidí ignorar lo demás que decía el director y disponerme a hacer cualquier otra cosa. Saqué mi reproductor de música y me infiltré en mi mundo hasta que sentí aplausos y vi a todos parándose, queriendo salir del pequeño gimnasio del instituto. Todos estaban conmocionados. A más de alguno podría cumplírsele el sueño de salir en la televisión, y además en _Ellen's Show_, pero pobre el que fuera a ir; esa mujer rubia, Ellen, era malvada cuando quería serlo. Recuerdo que algunas veces me ponía a ver el programa con mi madre. "Esa mujer me hace reír tanto.", decía Tsunade, "Será lesbiana y todo, pero me cae bien", y reía.

No, definitivamente no. Ellen no se ha hecho famosa por sus lindos ojos azules, si no por agarrar a los pobres famosos a una sesión de «humillación sana». De todos modos, a veces es gracioso cuando no es uno mismo el que está en el sillón junto a la anfitriona de _Ellen's Show._

Seguí a Tenten en silencio, para dirigirnos a lo que sea que tuviéramos que hacer en esos momentos, una sonrisa algo perturbadora y cómplice se extendía por su pálido rostro de duendecillo. Deseé ignorarlo, supuse que tendría planes para hoy en la noche.

Una canción que me gustaba mucho sonaba en mi reproductor, mientras llegábamos al estacionamiento. No recordaba cómo se llamaba, pero me la sabía casi de memoria.

—_And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they understand_ —vaya, sí me sabía por lo menos el coro—_…when everything's made to me broken _—canté al momento de abrir la puerta de mi monovolumen, había perdido de vista a Tenten—_, I just want to you know who I am._ **(1)**

Cuando abrí la puerta del todo sentí miradas en mi espalda. No me sorprendí mucho al encontrarme a Tenten, acompañada de Neji e Ino. Todos sus rostros eran inescrutables, aunque emanaban cierta travesura.

Ya me preguntaba yo porqué Tenten andaba tan callada al regreso del gimnasio.

—¿Qué no lo ves, Sakura? —dijo la morenita de ojos castaños—. ¡Tienes una voz hermosa!

Me puse colorada de sólo comprender lo que me decía, ¿me habían estado escuchando?

—Que no te avergüence, cerda —añadió rápidamente Ino—. Lo que dice Tenten es verdad.

—Así que relájate —concluyó Neji, y, extrañamente, así lo hice.

Suspiré con pesadez, bajando los hombros al exhalar el aire. Me llevé una mano al pecho. Si no podía con tres personas —que además conocía—, ¿cómo lo haría frente a docenas de desconocidos? _Si_ es que lo hacía.

Definitivamente el Festival de Talentos estaba fuera de las manos de Sakura Haruno.

—En fin —susurré—. ¿Qué quieres, Tenten?

Juro por Dios que intenté usar el tono más amable posible, pero después de ver esa sonrisa cómplice, y ahora esa miradita furtiva ya no me cabía la duda: yo tenía que ver con lo que Tenten planeaba esta noche.

Y rogué al Señor. _Compras no, por favor, ¡por favor!_

—Oh, Sakura, sólo… hum —se llevó un dedo a la boca, intentando parecer inocente y pensativa a la vez, pero de verdad que le salía bastante bien—. Bueno —suspiró, y la sonrisa se fue de su rostro—, sólo quería saber si podías acompañarme a casa un rato, es que Mikoto quiere verte.

Parpadeé un par de veces.

Para esto había dos caminos: sí y no.

Sí, porque Mikoto era una de las personas más cariñosas que había conocido. Al estar con ella, casi podía sentir a Tsunade, mi verdadera madre, cerca. Con la única y sutil diferencia que Mikoto era muchísimo más madura que mi madre. Y también más hermosa, claro. Otra razón que da el sí, es porque hacía tiempo que no veía a Mikoto. Una semana, más o menos.

Y no, por…

—Tenten, ¿terminaste? ¡Ya nos vamos! —anunció una voz aterciopelada, a lo lejos.

Por Sasuke, por supuesto. No sabía la situación actual en la que nos hallábamos. ¿Enojados? ¿Pasivos? En el fondo me había decidido a ignorarle. Prestarle atención cuando fuera necesario, responder con monosílabos, o en su defecto asentir o negar con la cabeza.

Aunque después de su guiño me tenía desconcertada.

—¡Ya voy, Sasuke! —le gritó Tenten—. Entonces, Sakura, ¿vienes?

Vi, por encima del hombro de Tenten, la figura de Sasuke, apoyada sobre el capó de su Volvo plateado, esperando a sus hermanos. Su rostro aún tenía el parche en la mejilla. También observe a lo lejos cómo Kiba llegaba a paso rápido al lado de su hermanastro.

Fruncí el ceño. _Él_ no debería de ser un impedimento para mí.

—Por supuesto —le sonreí a Tenten, alejando mi mirada de un par de ojos negros que acababan de fijarse en mí—. Yo te sigo.

Tetendio saltitos de felicidad, y hasta me contagió un poco de su alegría.

Después de un _Nos vemos en casa_, Ino, Neji y Tenten se fueron en sus respectivos coches. Algo me desorientó un poco, ¿Neji e Ino también irían? Luego me encogí de hombros. Ino tal vez querría pasar tiempo con Kiba. ¡Y para qué hablar de Neji! Si el amor que sentía por Tenten se emanaba en cada poro de su bello, juvenil y maduro rostro.

Ya dentro del auto pensé en lo que habían dicho los chicos. ¿Sería verdad lo de mi voz? En ese caso, ¿tendría el valor de presentarme en el Festival de Talentos? ¿Qué cantar?

_I just want to you know who I am_. **(2) **Mi reproductor respondió por mí. Me recordaría, al llegar a casa, buscar la letra entera de la canción. Observé la pantalla del IPod. _«Iris, de Goo Goo Dolls»_. **(3)**

Con el nombre de la canción en mi mente me subí al coche, dispuesta a seguir al Volvo.

Unos minutos después me hallaba frente a la gran mansión del Sr. Fugaku. Una hermosa casa, moderna y antigua al mismo tiempo. Y, por supuesto, todo era obra de Mikoto. Creo que una vez Tenten mencionó que Mikoto estudió Decoración de Interiores, y, la verdad, no me sorprendería en absoluto.

Abrí la puerta del coche. Dos segundos después, Tenten estaba sacándome a horcajadas del monovolumen.

—¿Por qué de la prisa? —inquirí.

—Mikoto está ansiosa —dijo, y luego susurró algo, me sonó a _"Y yo también"._

Fruncí el ceño.

—No me escondes nada, ¿verdad, Tenten?

Pareció totalmente ofendida. Tenten Ama era una gran actriz.

—¿Yo? ¡Cómo podría! Vamos, Sakura.

Me tomó de la muñeca, y me guió hacia la casa.

Cuando pasé frente al Volvo de Sasuke pude verlo a él. Recién se estaba bajando del coche, y tenía una expresión algo fastidiada, al parecer, por el comportamiento de Tenten. Caminó a paso rápido en nuestra dirección. En menos de cinco segundos lo tuve a mi lado.

Él se inclinó levemente, y me susurró al oído:

—Te compadezco, en serio.

No entendía el porqué de sus palabras.

Pero todo cambió cuando Tenten abrió la puerta de su casa.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —chillé.

Ahí, dentro de la casa del Sr. Fugaku, se hallaba una verdadera fiesta.

La sala estaba adornada con colores pasteles que resaltaban las pálidas paredes de la casa. Había globos, botanas, ponche, música, luces de colores y ¡hasta una pista de baile! Entre las decoraciones suaves de las paredes pude reconocer flores entre globo y globo. Y pequeñas persianas de papeles de colores se apegaban a los muros de la sala de estar. Había un enorme pastel sobre un bellísimo piano.

Los suaves tonos de las decoraciones se hacían brillantes mientras las luces fosforescentes las acariciaban. La música era estridente, pero contagiosa; del tipo de música que _yo_ estaría dispuesta a bailar.

Pero eso, el arreglo del lugar, no fue lo que más me sorprendió. Sino que ahí estaban todos mis amigos. Juntos, en un pequeño gran montón, todos con rostros sonrientes —muy parecidos al que tenía Tenten a la salida del colegio. Al verme entrar, todos juntos gritaron:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura!

¿Mi… cumpleaños?

Entonces… ¿La fiesta era _para mí.?_

Tenten me comenzó a empujar adentro de la estancia.

—Pero… Tenten, ¿qué es esto? —pregunté.

—¿Sorprendida? —parecía muy orgullosa de sí misma—. Aunque lo sé, lo sé, tu cumpleaños fue ayer, pero quería hacerte parecer que lo olvidé para darte esta pequeña sorpresita.

¿Ayer? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué ser en el mundo olvida su cumpleaños? Sólo yo. ¿Y por qué Yasuo no me dijo nada? ¿Y Tsunade? Ella nunca…

—¡Sakura! —gritó la voz de mi madre.

Giré el rostro, y presencié cómo el cuerpo de Tsunade se acercaba al mío, con brazos abiertos. Y, después, como me apretujaba a su abrazo.

¿Tsunade también había venido aquí?

—¿Mamá? —inquirí, atónita.

Ella asintió, gustosa y muy pagada de sí misma. Me puso la mano en los hombros, como si me viera por primera vez. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

—Ay, Sakura, ¡diecisiete años! ¡Deja de crecer ya!

Saludé a muchos, tal vez demasiados. Casi todos estaban ahí. Mikoto, Ino, Neji, Hinata, Sasori, Karin, Kankuro, Kin, Temari, Lee; ¡Naruto, Shikamaru y los demás chicos de La Hoja! Fue casi imposible contenerme de ir a saludar a mi mejor amigo y los demás. Tsunade me informó que Yasuo llegaría pronto, junto con Fugaku.

Tenten encendió la fiesta oficialmente cuando la música se hizo más fuerte, y la mayoría corrió a la pista de baile a menear el cuerpo un rato. Yo aún estaba algo ocupada agradeciendo presciencias, y dando y recibiendo abrazos. Daba la mano, recibía un beso en la mejilla, un _"Feliz cumpleaños"_. Ino me señaló la pila de regalos que había, y me quedé con la boca abierta. ¡Eran demasiados! De todas maneras no podía abrirlos en ese momento, había gente que aún no me había saludado. Pero entre tantos saludos, fue uno el que menos me esperé.

Una mano inconfundible, tan suave como la seda, envió mil descargas por mi cuerpo, en cuanto tomó la mía. Subí los ojos, para encontrarme con unos ojos negros, que me miraban con profundidad.

Mi corazón se aceleró.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura Haruno… —dijo, y mi nombre sonó tan delicado en sus labios que temía que se rompiera entre la música, que de a poco comenzaba a descender de volumen. Pero no podía fijarme en eso ahora—. Sakura —se auto-corrigió con una sonrisa torcida, esa que comenzaba a gustarme ya. Aún con la venda en la cara, se veía _tan_ guapo.

Se acercó a mi rostro, y besó mi mejilla; pude sentir la suavidad del parche que llevaba en la suya. Me quedé en shock total al momento del roce de sus labios cálidos contra mi piel. Las mariposas de mi estómago se revolvieron inquietas, como si no hubiera mucho espacio en mi interior. Mis mejillas se calentaron enseguida, muy semejantes a una cafetera.

Sasuke me había deslumbrado.

—Disfruta la fiesta —dijo, sin soltar aún mi mano, pero no importaba—. Es una _orden._

Rió suavemente antes de depositar un beso en mi mano. Y yo me quedé en estado de shock mientras se iba. La ausencia de su piel sobre la mía me ocasionaba una picazón extraña e incómoda. ¡Maldición! No podía dejar de mirarle mientras se perdía entre la gente.

—Sí… amo —susurré, casi sin voz.

Ni siquiera estaba en mi mejor momento cuando aparecieron Hinata y Sasori. Me volteé cuando sentí la mano de Hinata en mi hombro derecho. Ella tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

¿Era por mí?

—Eh, Sakura. Tú y Sasuke, ¿ah? —rió Sasori, el tono picaresco de su voz le dio cierto humor a lo que decía.

Me quedé desconcertada con sus palabras, y bajé a la Tierra casi de inmediato ¿por qué Sasori me guiñaba un ojo? ¿Sasuke y yo? ¿Sasuke Uchiha y yo? ¿Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno? _(Ni siquiera sonaba lindo, ¿verdad?)_ Pero ¿qué diablos se le había metido en la cabeza a Sasori? ¡Por Dios!

Peor, ¿qué se me había metido en la cabeza a mí pensando en quedarme como tonta viendo a Sasuke? ¿Por qué había dejado que me besara la mejilla? ¿Por qué me había sonrojado?

¡No, no, no!

El menor atisbo de insinuación para conmigo y con el idiota que debo llamar mi amo es _asqueroso_. Sí. Cerré mis puños como acto reflejo, pero me contuve. No quería golpear a Sasori.

Mas bien estaba enojada _conmigo._

Él rió. Debió asumir que el sonrojo de mi rostro era de vergüenza, y no de ira, porque era de _ira._ Ajá.

—Con que era verdad lo que decía Kankuro… —dijo Sasori en un encogimiento de hombros, me costó un poco escuchar lo que decía debido a la estridente música que Tenten quiso poner.

—Escucha Sasori, ¿de dónde carajo sacaste que Sasuke y yo…? —me detuve al darme cuenta de un detalle—. ¿A qué te refieres con _"lo que dijo Kankuro"?_

Sasori parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido, al parecer.

—¿No lo sabes? —inquirió.

—Saber, ¿qué?

—Yo sabía que n-no era cierto —apuntó Hinata, dándole un suave codazo a Sasori.

No entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo.

Hinata miró a Sasori. Pude entender perfectamente que Hinata quería que yo supiera lo que había pasado con Kankuro. Sasori parecía inseguro de querer contar.

—Sasori… —suspiré, amenazante.

—Está bien —dijo él—. Kankuro anda gritando a toda la escuela que eres la nueva "candidata" de Sasuke. También está dispuesto a ventilar aquello de la apuesta que tenían Sasuke y tú. Hoy en la mañana Kankuro comenzó a tratarte muy mal, insultándote a tus espaldas, pero era para molestar a Sasuke. Él te defendió, y por eso comenzaron a mandarse puños.

No podía creer nada de lo que me estaba diciendo. Para abrir más mi mente, Hinata agregó:

—Kankuro le dijo a Sasuke que tú eras su nueva "amiguita de servicios especiales", tú entiendes. Y sé, por lo que me ha dicho Sasori y por lo que conozco a Sasuke, q-que él no tolera que insulten a una mujer así.

—Entonces él… —intenté decir, las palabras no salían de mi boca—. Sasuke…

Lo busqué con la mirada. No podía comprender la oleada de emociones que se arremetía contra mí. Cuando lo hallé, sentado en el sofá charlando con Neji, mi corazón comenzó otra vez con su galopeo incesante.

—Sí —dijo Sasori—, Sasuke pelaba con Kankuro por ti.

* * *

**(1):** _Y no quiero que el mundo me vea, porque no creo que ellos entiendan. Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto... yo sólo quiero que sepas quién soy._

**(2):** _Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy._

**(3):** Iris, de Goo Goo Dolls, es el OST _(o soundtrack)_ de la preciosa película City of Angels, en ella se cuenta la historia de un ángel, Seth, que se enamora de una humana, Maggie, y se transforma en humano por ella, posteriormente. Es una de mis canciones favoritas, y su coro dice muchas cosas, la verdad. Por eso decidí ponerla en este fanfic. (_Esta es una nota de Janelle_)

* * *


	6. Agridulce II

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y la trama de la historia no me pertenecen, todo es de Kishimoto y Janelle Mindfreak, que por cierto, muchísimas gracias por dejar adaptar a personajes de Naruto.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Seis:  
**_Agridulce. (Segunda parte, y final)_

_Siempre repiten que del dicho al hecho hay un largo trecho._

_._

_«Septiembre 16, 2007._

_Querido diario:_

_Hacía bastante tiempo que buscaba algo con qué rellenar tus páginas, porque, la verdad, mi vida no es para nada interesante, y temía aburrirte con ella. Pero algo pasó el viernes, y no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza. Empezaré por el principio, es lo mejor. _

_¡A que no adivinas a quién se le olvidó su cumpleaños! Sí, a mí. Pero por lo menos Tenten pudo recordármelo de la mejor manera. ¡Me preparó una fiesta sorpresa! Y fue todo tan, pero tan espectacular que hasta bailé con Kiba, el hermano mayor de Tenten. ¡Y sí que él puede hacerme reír, Dios! Yo y bailar normalmente no hacíamos buena pareja, pero olvide eso completamente en mi fiesta. Me divertí mucho, a pesar de tener la cabeza en otra parte…_

_En los principios de la celebración comencé a saludar a los muchachos que Tenten había invitado —los conocía a casi todos—; y él también apareció. ¡Maldición, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza! ¿Por qué? Sasuke Uchiha me dio un beso en la mejilla, y otro en la mano, me deseó feliz cumpleaños ¡y nada más! Muchos chicos hicieron eso, pero ¿por qué sólo pienso en él? Me siento confundida. Él es tan misterioso y extraño. Tan bipolar conmigo._

_Muchas veces me pregunto cuál es el verdadero Sasuke, y cuál es la máscara… Y estoy decidida a encontrar la verdad, por mucho que me cueste. Estoy cansada de enfrentarme a una moneda de dos caras._

_Lo peor de todo es que una de sus caras me gusta: la más amigable, bondadosa, alegre y… linda. Por Hinata y Sasori pude saber que la pelea entre Sasuke y Kankuro era por mí; no sé qué sentir al respecto. Sasuke estaba defendiéndome, porque Kankuro había abierto su enorme boca, eso dijo Sasori. Las mariposas en mi estómago no se hicieron esperar apenas supe aquello, y me desconcertó la oleada de emociones que sentí cuando lo vi en la fiesta, hablando tranquilamente con Neji._

_Todo es tan extraño… Sólo esperaba que pudiera descansar._

_El fin de semana se me pasó muy lento en sí. Me dediqué a practicar la voz para la canción que supuestamente quería presentar. No iba a decirle a Tenten de mis planes, porque me obligaría a participar y aún no estaba del todo segura; quizás cantar era mi pequeño pasatiempo personal y solitario. Me importaba un carajo si salía en la televisión. _

_En fin._

_Espero poder hablar mañana con Sasuke, y agradecerle por lo que hizo._

_Sé que será difícil. Sólo espero que no me repela como lo hizo durante la pelea…_

_Me agrada. Sí, Sasuke Uchiha me agrada. De verdad me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos o algo. Y espero que las mariposas de mi estómago estén de acuerdo.»_

* * *

Releí lo que había escrito hacia recién unos momentos. Asentía a lo que pensaba era cierto, como una revista de chismes. Reí tontamente al leer lo último que había escrito; no parecía algo proveniente de mí, para nada. ¿Uchiha y yo, _amigos_? Él no estaba dispuesto, ¿o sí?

En fin, era tarde, y tenía sueño, borré la última parte antes de acostarme y echarme a dormir.

Nadie debe saber que me agrada Sasuke Uchiha, ni siquiera mi propio diario.

* * *

Septiembre 17, 2007.

**&.**

Me desperté cuando oí el coche patrulla de Yasuo partir, eran, supuse las seis treinta de la mañana.

Intenté hacerme a la idea de que podía dormir otra media horas más, pero mi cuerpo no quería seguir descansando. El domingo me había acostado temprano, después de buscar guitarras en internet, por eBay. Debía conseguir una para practicar mejor la canción; ya me había conseguido los acordes en una página de internet.

Aún no estaba del todo decidida, pero sí quería aprenderme esa canción. Tarareé Iris mientras me vestía para ir a desayunar, después de haberme duchado. Eran las siete quince, y tenía tiempo de sobra; hice todo despacio y sin apuros. Me preparé un desayuno delicioso, unos huevos, café con leche y tostadas. ¡Hasta me senté a ver el noticiero matinal un rato!

Recién eran las siete treinta cuando escuché mi móvil en el segundo piso. La suave melodía de una pieza de piano que me gustaba mucho sonó alertándome de la llamada. Dejé los platos en el lavadero y subí a contestar.

Era Tenten.

Descolgué.

—¿Hola?

—_¡Hola, Sakura!_ —dijo Tenten, desde el otro lado—._ ¿Qué tal?_

Caminé hacia mi escritorio, y comencé a meter los cuadernos en mi mochila; sujeté el móvil con el hombro, ya que mis dos manos estaban ocupadas mientras contestaba:

—Bien, ¿y tú?

Pude distinguir perfectamente el ronroneo del motor de su coche. Tenten ya iba en camino a la escuela, ¿tan temprano? Quise ver la hora, pero no llevaba reloj.

—_Genial_ —dijo, y rió. Pensé que tal vez me estaría perdiendo un chiste interno—. _Hey, Sakura, iré a por ti para llegar juntas a la escuela; me gustaría hablar contigo a solas. ¿Te parece?_

No se me ocurría nada, ningún tema que del Tenten deseara hablar conmigo, pero en fin, lo descubriría. Aunque con Tenten nunca se sabe, y temía que no fuera algo de lo que yo no quisiera conversar. Pero bueno, me arriesgaría.

—Claro —contesté, metiendo el último libro a mi mochila, estaba bastante pesada cuando me la cargué al hombro desocupado—. ¿A qué hora llegas…?

Una inconfundible bocina de automóvil que se escuchó en el patio delantero respondió por mí.

—_Justo ahora_ —me respondió Tenten, antes de colgar.

De nuevo tocó la bocina, y me fui a ver a la ventana de mi habitación. Sí, efectivamente, ahí estaba el Porsche amarillo de Tenten; un auto tan llamativo como su dueña. Sonreí cuando me saludó, agachándose levemente para poder verla a través de la ventana del copiloto. La saludé también.

Cogí mis cuaderno personal —donde guardaba mis notas o cosas no relacionadas con la escuela—, ahí tenía la letra de la canción. Tomé mi Ipod y salí corriendo de la casa, después de echar el seguro a la puerta principal.

Tenten me esperaba con la puerta del coche abierta. Cuando ingresé, la calefacción me golpeó dulcemente en mi piel fría. Era otro día nublado en Konoha.

La pequeña duendecillo me sonrió antes de hacer andar el Porsche a una velocidad razonable, y muy poco de ella. Pensé que tal vez querría más tiempo para hablar, en esos casos sería muy de ella, sí. Pero todavía no se me venía a la cabeza un tema del que Tenten quisiera hablar conmigo. A menos de que fuera sobre…

_Oh, no. ¡Por favor no! Estuve todo el maldito fin de semana pensando en ese idiota y ahora ¿Tenten me quiere hablar de él? ¡No! Ni siquiera yo he hablado de él. Sólo he pensado en él, que es algo muy distinto._

Mi compañera no hablaba nada, pero tenía una sonrisita tonta en sus pequeños labios pálidos. No era una buena señal. Rogué a Dios que permaneciera así por el resto del camino, si el tema que tenía en mente era el que Tenten quería tratar, preferiría coserle la boca y que no hablara más. O al menos poder llegar a la escuela, despedirme y correr.

Pero el destino no me quiere, ya lo he dicho.

_Demonios._

—Así que… —empezó. Temí lo peor— Sasori y Hinata te lo dijeron en la fiesta, ¿verdad?

Fue un flechazo el darme cuenta a qué se refería. Y, claro, tenía que ver con Sasuke, por supuesto. ¿Es que la vida estaba diseñada, durante estos dos meses, para que cualquier persona, cosa, planta, alienígena o lo que sea que Dios creó, me recuerde a él?

Quise evitarlo en mi mente esta vez. Me hice la inocente.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté sin mirarla. De pronto, el mundo alienígena de Konoha me parecía interesante. Todo era verde. Los árboles, el césped, las rocas, el musgo….

Tenten suspiró, frustrada.

—Sabes que no lo puedes ocultar, eres bastante mala para mentir. Y yo, que te conozco bien, sé que sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo —sonrió, con suficiencia ante mi cara de estupefacción—. Ahora, lo que no comprendo, es por qué rehúyes el tema, quiero decir, sé que mi hermano no te cae del todo bien y…

—Te equivocas —le interrumpí, queriendo cambiar el tema nuevamente. Estaba harta de tener a Uchiha en mi cabeza. Harta de que las manos me picaran después de su roce furtivo el viernes. Y harta de sonrojarme levemente cada vez que pensaba que él me había besado en la mejilla. ¡Harta!—, Kiba me cae de maravillas.

La mirada de Tenten se contrajo por una emoción que no pude descifrar. Parecía dolida y desilusionada. Tenten sabía perfectamente que yo era consciente de que ella no hablaba de Kiba.

—¿Qué tiene Sasuke, Sakura? —murmuró Tenten, con la vista en las calles desiertas de la carretera de Konoha—. ¿Qué tiene que lo evitas así?

Era obvio que se había arreglado con Sasuke después del supuesto pleito entre ellos el día en que Tenten se fue a comer con nosotros.

—No lo evito —susurré, acto reflejo—. No soy yo, es él. Él es tan… tan extraño conmigo. Hay veces en que pienso que son dos personas dentro del mismo cuerpo.

Y era verdad. Siempre me sentía extraña estando junto a él.

Tenía pequeños recuerdos bastante cálidos a su lado, como cuando cenamos juntos en su casa, o cuando me ayudó con la tarea —aunque después siguió ordenándome que hiciera sus deberes. Pero siempre estaba lo amargo, que acababa con lo bueno; nunca olvidaría su rechazo cuando lo fui a socorrer en la pelea, o cómo me trató antes de entrar al gimnasio.

Lo peor es que no sabía cuál de los dos Sasukes me había tratado así el viernes. Tal vez el malo se disfrazaba de bueno, o el bueno estaba ahí. Tampoco tenía conocimiento del porqué de mi extraño comportamiento. A veces no sabía si Sasuke me intimidaba, o me ponía nerviosa por algún motivo aparente.

Admitía ciegamente que Sasuke Uchiha era un chico bastante guapo, pero esa no era una razón para que me tirara a su cuello. No lo conocía por dentro, y, sinceramente, quería conocerlo un poco mejor. Me picaba la curiosidad de saber qué había detrás de la máscara.

Karin una vez me había confesado que en un momento intentó coquetear con Sasuke, claro, a Karin pareciera que sólo le atrae lo físico; fue una completa decepción, él ni dio señales de estar prestándole atención. Karin me dijo que supuso que Sasuke estaba interesado en otra chica, en esos tiempo —había sido después del años nuevo. Y, obviamente, ahora no me cabía en la cabeza la idea de que a Sasuke le gustara una chica. No digo que sea gay o algo por el estilo, pero no parece de la clase de chico que buscan novias dentro del instituto, a pesar de tener candidatas extremadamente superficiales.

—Sasuke ha pasado por muchas cosas, Sakura —dijo Tenten después de un pequeño interludio de silencio—. Sé que no es normal ver a alguien tan… —pareció buscar la palabra adecuada— bipolar como Sasuke, pero debe ser que el pasado lo choca con la guardia baja. Por favor, no pienses mal de él, Sasuke es un caballero.

No podía negar eso; si después de saber que se había agarrado a puñetazos con Kankuro sólo por defenderme y que dejaran de insultarme… él era mucho más que un caballero. Un caballero enmascarado del cual descubriría todo lo que pudiera.

Yo también aprovecharía esta apuesta al máximo.

—Tenten —le llamé, había algo que quería saber, algo que me carcomía la curiosidad—, ¿Sasuke es adoptado, verdad?

Cuando mencioné su nombre, un pequeño hormigueo se extendió por mi estómago.

Tenten parecía incómoda cuando cuestioné.

—Sakura… —masculló—, no soy la mejor ni la indicada para contarte esas cosas. Si quieres saber, tienes que preguntárselo a él.

Ya habíamos llegado al instituto, y aún faltaban diez minutos para entrar. Cuando Tenten aparcó me quedé quieta, sin siquiera sacarme el cinturón de seguridad.

Mi cabeza estaba cabizbaja. Por alguno motivo desconocido, me había entristecido.

—Él no me tiene confianza, Tenten —susurré, algo avergonzada como para decir su nombre—. No confía en mí, y yo quiero entenderlo mejor. Pero no puedo hacerlo si no me cuenta nada.

No sabía de dónde venía todo eso. Antes yo estaba cansada de escuchar el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha, el capitán del equipo de basketball del instituto de Konoha, el favorito de la maestra Yuuhi y del Sr. Hatake, y, para qué decir, el amor secreto de muchas chicas en la escuela; pero ahora heme aquí, queriendo saber más de él. No deseaba contentarme con lo que las máscaras de él pudieran mostrarme, yo quería conocerlo en el fondo.

_Saber quién es en realidad Sasuke Uchiha._

—Entonces —dijo Tenten, mientras abría su puerta del coche— gánate su confianza.

Asentí sin mirarla, era algo obvio que tenía que hacer, e iba a conseguirlo.

Sonreí como quité el cinturón de seguridad para poder bajarme del coche; pero todos mis ánimos se fueron y quedaron sólo signos de cobardía.

El Volvo plateado de Sasuke Uchiha entraba al estacionamiento, con él, Kiba Inuzuka y los Hyuuga-Yamanaka dentro.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando sus orbes negros se posaron sobre los míos, su rostro era sereno y tranquilo, y no lo inmutó cuando me vio. Sasuke se estacionó al lado del Porsche, por el lado en el que se encontraba Tenten, todos bajaron del Volvo, él se bajó al final.

Y yo me quedé ahí, quieta a mi lado del Porsche, mientras él bajaba. Nos separaban sólo dos coches, a pesar de sentir nuestras miradas conectadas. Me sorprendió cuando rompió nuestro contacto, y sonrió para sí, tal vez recordando un chiste interno. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal.

No me había dado cuenta de que Tenten había llegado al lado mío.

—Podrías empezar a ganarte su confianza ahora —dijo con voz de soprano, después se fue danzando hacia el lado de Neji, quien me saludó amenamente con una sonrisa, se la devolví forzada—. ¡Sasuke! —llamó Tenten.

Tenten estaba loca. ¿Por qué le había dicho que me interesaba su hermano? ¡Había hecho una criatura maligna, llamada Tenten Ama! Sabía que Tenten metería sus manitas en el asunto, a pesar de que le rogara que no lo hiciera. Demonios, odiaba mi creación; ahora sabía cómo se sentía Dios.

Sasuke se volteó antes de ingresar al instituto, Tenten me indicó con su dedo índice, yo sólo pude quedarme quieta como una estatua. Escuché la risa de la duendecillo antes de alejarse. Bajé la mirada cuando escuché las piedras removerse, alguien caminaba hacia mí, y sabía perfectamente quién era ese alguien.

Su esencia me golpeó, tan dulce y masculina, mejor que cualquier perfume. Escuchaba su respiración, suave y tranquila, acompasada, y el olor de su aliento desordenó todos mis pensamientos.

Podía sentir el calor de mis mejillas cuando decidí levantar la vista. Los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha me observaban con curiosidad.

—¿Pasa algo, Sakura? —su voz causó mariposas en mi estómago.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, nada salió. ¡Esto era tan estúpido! Inspiré un par de veces para luego exhalar. Él no tenía por qué ponerme de aquella manera. Era sólo un chico más. Sólo eso, un estudiante cualquiera.

Cuando volví a mirarlo, el calor de mis pómulos había disminuido, esperaba que el color también.

—Nada —dije, con la voz más casual que pude—,Tenten sólo quiere… molestar. Vámonos ya, ¿vale?

Pasé por su lado. El reducido espacio entre el Porsche y el Nissan que estaba al lado fue lo que permitió el roce entre él y yo; nuestras manos se tocaron. Su piel estaba fría y suave, gélida a su manera especial. Pegué mi mano a mi pecho, y me di cuenta de lo rápido que parecía latir mi corazón, estaba desbocado. ¿Por aquél simple roce?

Vino a mi mente la fiesta del viernes, cuando besó mi mano y mi mejilla. ¡No podía sacarlo de mi cabeza!

—Demonios —susurré, y salí pitando de ese lugar.

Antes de entrar, podía sentir la insistente mirada de Sasuke en mi cuerpo, mientras me alejaba de él.

* * *

La puerta se cerró a mis espaldas, y me apoyé en ella, o si no, simplemente, me desplomaría.

Vi el montículo de ropa que debía doblar y guardar, y me alegré un poco de que fuera bastante, necesitaba que mi cabeza estuviera en otra parte. Fue en ese pequeño momento que no me molesté por la orden de Sasuke, de guardar su ropa y ordenar su habitación. Yo quería distraerme con algo.

El día en el instituto fue normal. Tal vez mi cuerpo estuvo en cada una de las clases, pero no mi mente. Estaba perdida en algún lugar lejano.

A la hora del almuerzo me senté en mi lugar habitual, con los chicos de siempre. La mayoría habló de la fiesta del viernes, estaban felices y dijeron que había sido divertido. Me mandaron a agradecerle a Tenten por la invitación. Se la haría llegar —le dije justo a la salida del instituto. Pero cuando iba a comer, no podía evitar el sentirme observada, y siempre que buscaba, hallaba un par de ojos ónix que desaparecían al instante. Sasuke volteaba la mirada cada vez que lo encontraba mirándome, y viceversa, cuando él me pillaba mirándolo.

No lo vi en lo que quedaba del día.

Después de clases nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, y me fui con Tenten y Neji en el Porsche, no pregunté a Sasuke si quería que fuera a su casa, Tenten me obligó a ir de todos modos. Después de que dejamos a Neji, llegamos a la casa del Sr. Fugaku en unos segundos.

Tenten había salido unos minutos después de mi llegada. Mikoto y Fugaku no estaban. Kiba estaba estudiando en casa de Ino. Así que, de nuevo, me había quedado sola con Sasuke, quien me mandó a asear su habitación. Asentí sin rechistar.

En fin, la tarea no me había llevado tanto, y no me distraje como había querido, sólo tenía las manos ocupadas. Fue cuando puse la última camisa, cuando escuché la melodía.

Alguien estaba tocando al piano.

Cerré la puerta del closet y bajé a ver quién sería, por más obvio que fuera para mí. Cuando llegué al primer piso, la melodía se había transformado en una melancolía que llenaba el ambiente, y, por ende, a mí también.

Y, por supuesto, era él.

Decidí quedarme ahí, mirándole embobada, apoyada el umbral del arco hacia la sala. Miraba cómo sus manos acariciaban las teclas del bello piano, creando la música. Podía ver su espalda, levemente encorvada, y su rostro estaba sereno y precioso, como siempre. Me sonrojé ante el primer adjetivo que le di al rostro de Sasuke, las mariposas volvieron…

…y se fueron tan pronto como llegaron, al fijarme mejor en el rostro de él. Sus ojos estaban apagados, estaba recordando algo, parecía melancólico, a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones esbozaba pequeñas sonrisas. Fue como si su mudo dolor se me traspasara.

Y, a pesar de no saber nada de él, me dieron unas repentinas ganas de llorar.

La canción se cortó de repente, y yo me quedé estática en mi lugar cuando Sasuke volteó a mirarme. Parecía sorprendido por algún motivo aparente. Sostuve su mirada, haciéndome valiente, ocultando las delatoras lágrimas. Mi corazón se aceleraba de a poco, mientras me sumergía en el negro, mas intenté mantenerme serena.

Pronto se sintió la incomodidad.

—Esto… —intenté decir, por más valiente que mi hiciera siempre me sentía pequeña, indefensa ante su mirada—, es… una linda canción.

Mi voz no sonó del todo quebrada, como esperaba.

—Gracias —susurró.

—T-Tú… —miré el suelo, para sentirme más cómoda—. ¿Tú la escribiste?

—S-Sí —murmuró.

Me golpeó una oleada de emociones cuando le oí tartamudear. Dios, ¡sonaba tan tierno!

—Es… fantástico. ¿Tiene n-nombre? —yo no parecía sonar nada tierna al trabarme con las palabras.

Asintió.

—_Time_…_ Forgets_ **(1)**—murmuró, tan bajito que no estuve segura de haberle oído bien. Se puso cabizbajo de repente.

Su rostro se contrajo en una expresión vacía, agónicamente muda. Tenía unas ganas enormes de preguntarle en qué estaba pensando. Pero me contuve, yo quería ganarme su confianza, y debía ir de a poco.

La imagen de él tocando me llenó la mente. Se veía tan… tranquilo, tan extrañamente feliz y complacido. Tan… él, porque esperaba que ese fuera el verdadero Sasuke, el que yo buscaba.

Sonreí sin saber el motivo.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos avisaron que alguien había llegado, pero ni él ni yo nos movimos. Sasuke levantó los ojos, y sostuvo mi mirada con insistencia, yo, ahora, no aparté la mía.

Y a pesar de los golpes y el sonido de los nudillos en la madera, no nos inmutamos. Él sonrió torcidamente cuando cayó en mi sonrisa, mi corazón se aceleró levemente, pero pude volver a calmarlo. Y, a pesar de todo…

…yo solo esperaba que volviera a tocar una vez más.

-

* * *

**(1):**Traducido, literalmente, como _'El tiempo olvida'._

* * *

**Adelanto del capitulo siete.**

Me apoyé delicadamente sobre la puerta, quería tener total acceso a la conversación que se llevaba acabo.

—Estoy confundido —le dijo Sasuke a Neji, con un extraño tono de pesar—, no me había pasado antes. Es... raro.

—¿Ni siquiera con Hinata? —le preguntó Neji.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando escuché aquella pregunta. Comprendí en dos segundos los que significaba. Una parte de mí, se negaba a creerlo.

—Ni siquiera con Hinata.

Sasuke estaba enamorado de Hinata.

* * *


	7. Amargo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y la trama de la historia no me pertenecen, todo es de Kishimoto y Janelle Mindfreak, que por cierto, muchísimas gracias por dejar adaptar a personajes de Naruto.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Siete:  
**_Amargo._

_Ella lo veía por todos lados, en todos los lugares. ¿Es que se lo estaba imaginando?_

_._

Septiembre 18, 2007.

**&.**

Estaba demasiado concentrada en mis pensamientos como para prestarle atención al maestro Kakashi, quien se adulaba normalmente en la clase de Trigonometría —una de mis odiadas, debo añadir. No me fijé en ningún momento en la pizarra o en las anotaciones que el Sr. Hatake transcribía en ella; y eso era raro en mí. Para ser completamente sincera tenía cierta melodía pegada a la cabeza, y los odiosos números no parecían tener el efecto que yo deseaba: borrar la música, el sonido del piano, de mi mente.

Admito que el maestro me llamó la atención varias veces. Karin me picó con un lápiz la espalda, toda la hora que me sentí miserable entre las notas del piano en mi subconsciente; al parecer, mi «adorada» compañera quería saber algún chisme diario, y yo no tenía ninguno para entregarle.

Cuando la campana sonó, anunciando la hora del almuerzo, fui consciente apenas del molesto ruido que me acompañó por más de cuatro años de estar aquí. Tomé mis cosas lentamente, con ojos vacíos que, claramente, no veían nada más allá de lo evidente. Supuse que desde otro punto de vista debía de verme como la más patética imitación de _zombie_ que pudo existir nunca. Pero, sinceramente, no me importaba.

Después de la tarde de ayer, poco me importaba.

En el momento menos pensado los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha venían a mis recuerdos. Podía revivir claramente el mínimo brillo de sus orbes al momento de hacer contacto con mis ojos. Estaba triste, y por un motivo que yo desconocía, y deseaba más que nada saber. Había sido una mirada tan… íntima, que casi me hacía estremecer de sólo recordarla.

También podía recordar el calor de mis mejillas, el golpeteo rápido y frenético de mi corazón, y la incomodidad del silencio en un cuarto compartido por Sasuke y por mí. Y su melodía, tan triste, hacía mella en mi interior, y no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Y se me pegaba la melancolía.

_«Time… Forgets»_

_El tiempo olvida._

La verdad no sabía qué demonios estaba pasándome, y me asustaba cada vez más la idea del desconocido sentimiento que me abatía por dentro. Me sentía ansiosa en algunas ocasiones, y mi último pensamiento la noche pasada habían sido los abatidos y tristes ojos de Sasuke Uchiha en el cuarto del piano.

Resultó que la persona quien tocaba la puerta ayer por la tarde era Mikoto, que acaba de llegar del mercado. Cuando la vi atravesar la puerta, aproveché de romper el contacto visual con Sasuke; y la verdad es que ya me sentía bastante cohibida por sus penetrantes ojos negros —que cada vez me gustaban más. Estoy casi segura de que, cuando me fui, lo vi sonreírme torcidamente —sí, esa sonrisa que también me gustaba, peligrosamente, demasiado—, y mi corazón, sin razón alguna, salió disparado, al igual que mis pies, yendo a ayudar a Mikoto con las bolsas. Él, por su parte, se quedó ahí, en el taburete del piano, y comenzó a tocar una melodía que nunca antes había oído. Y fueron, aproximadamente, los veinte segundos más melancólicos de mi vida; pero se detuvo ahí, al inicio, justo cuando la melodía ya se había pintado de esperanza y dulzura. Sasuke se levantó del piano, y se fue escaleras arriba —hacia su cuarto, deduje—, sin decir ni una palabra.

Salí a trompicones del salón que ya casi estaba vació. Abracé mis cuadernos contra mi pecho, y caminé viendo solamente el suelo, que cada vez se me hacía más y más interesante. Las pequeñas piedras de colores hacían deformes mosaicos artísticos en el centro de las baldosas del instituto; las miré embelesada, como si fueran lo más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Una pequeña piedra, del tamaño de mi uña, quizás, era de un color gris oscuro, casi ónice; no pude evitar el pensar en él. También habían ciertas azuladas, rayando en el azul oscuro. ¿Para qué mencionar que su cabellera era, más o menos, de ese color?

Definitivamente, el destino me jugaba malas pasadas siempre que _necesitaba_ estar tranquila. ¡Por el carajo amor de Dios! ¿Puedo estar _tranquilamente_ un día sin tener a Sasuke Uchiha en mi cabeza?

Suspiré pesadamente, y al momento de cerrar mis ojos, choqué con otra persona.

—Lo siento.

Mi pregunta, anteriormente formulada, se podía ir al diablo.

Había dos cosas en esto, era algo así como «la noticia buena y la mala».

Empecemos por la mala. Desde ayer a la tarde, no sé desde qué hora, pero ya se había puesto el sol; desde que Sasuke Uchiha me había dejado delante de mi casa, se había despedido y después largado en su estúpido y flamante Volvo; desde que di un paso en mi casa, no había podido sacarlo de mi cabeza. Sus ojos fueron lo último que pensé antes de dormir, y, puedo aventurar a decir que soñé con él. O bueno no, no estoy segura, quizás estoy exagerando. En fin, el punto es: ¡Podía verlo en todas partes! ¿Es que acaso ahora el señor-omnipresente también tenía que presentarse ante mí? Y yo que ni _quería _verlo. Hum. ¡Porque sí, no _quiero _verlo!

—¿Sakura? —estúpida voz aterciopelada, ¡pero no caeré en tu juego! ¡No!

Y si ahora vamos por la «noticia» buena de esto…

¡La buena noticia…!

Lo bueno de esto…

¿…?

¡Al carajo! ¿Es que nadie ve que no hay nada de bueno en esto? _Yo_ quiero sacarme de la cabeza al chico, y _él_ aparece como si, silenciosamente, me estuviera torturando y diciendo «Saaakuraaa —con tono fantasmal—, nooo me olviides, noo me olviides». Dios, era ridículo. Estúpido Sasuke.

—¿Sakura estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? Estás caliente.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de varias cosas. La primera, era que su voz era suave, preocupada, dulce, tal vez un poco conciliadora. No era la voz a la que yo estaba acostumbrada, la fría e indiferente, a veces egocéntrica. No, esta voz era muy parecida a la que mencionó mi nombre el día de mi cumpleaños.

De lo segundo que me di cuenta —y que fue a causa de lo primero— era que mi corazón había empezado a latir rápidamente, y desde que supe que su voz era tan suave como el terciopelo, mi pobre músculo había incrementado su carrera. Me costaba respirar del todo bien, y temía por mi integridad física y mis pulmones, a los que, prácticamente, no les llegaba nada de oxígeno. _Nada de nada._

Lo tercero, es que no había levantado la vista del suelo. Sí, no me había dignado a mirarle desde que escuché su voz, desde que me di cuenta de que era _él._ Y es que ¡maldición! ¿No podía ser cualquier otra persona? De los trescientos y muchos estudiantes del instituto de Konoha, ¿tenía que chocarme _cada vez_ con él? ¿Era ese mi destino? Lo odio, en serio.

Lo cuarto —sí, son muchas cosas—, era que el rostro me ardía, y mucho. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que estaba sonrojada, y que, por ende, estaba caliente. ¿Pero podía alguien _tan_ listo como Uchiha desviarse a vías estúpidas como la fiebre? Sí, sí podía.

Lo quinto —y último, y peor—, era que una de las manos de Sasuke estaba sobre mi frente, midiendo mi temperatura, o eso creo. Lo malo del asunto, era que no me desagradaba para nada el hecho de que su piel tocara la mía; y eso hacía que mi mente trabajara a mil por hora, para asimilar los hechos. Los cinco puntos estaban en mi contra, contando sobre todo a mi corazón, que parecía no cansarse de la alocada y solitaria carrera.

—¡Sakura, estás ardiendo! —susurró, bajito. Sasuke podía ser discreto cuando quería —o cuando lo necesitaba—, y yo dudaba mucho que él quisiera miradas furtivas sobre nosotros. Pero era tarde, porque ya algunos nos miraban raro, si no es que los cotilleos ya habían empezado. ¡Agh! ¡Cómo odio ser el centro de atención!

—Estúpido —mascullé bajísimo, y sé que ni siquiera él pudo oírlo.

¡Sasuke Uchiha era un estúpido! ¡_Tan_ estúpido! Por su culpa todos nos miraban y se susurraban y muchas cosas feas más que no me gustaban.

Pero, lo peor, peor de todo, es que aparecía donde quiera que mi vista se fijaba. Y ya me comenzaba a hartar de eso. ¿Es que acaso me estaba siguiendo?

Y entonces, pasó algo que nunca podré creer que pasó de verdad: Una de las inexplicablemente frías manos de Sasuke me tomó del mentón, y alzó mi rostro para que lo mirara. Dios, ¿él decía que _yo_ estaba caliente? ¡Pero si _su_ sólo tacto me quemaba! Esto era una completa locura. Los ojos negros de Sasuke se posaron sobre mis ojos, observándome detalladamente, como si buscara algún insignificante micro-facción en mi rostro. Su mano seguía en el mismo lugar.

No está para más decir que mi pobre corazón ya casi no podía soportarlo. ¿Qué es lo que me hacía este chico? De un momento a otro ponía mi mente patas arriba. ¡Y yo…! ¡Yo no iba a permitir que el idiota de Uchiha se divirtiera así conmigo!

¡Hey! ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso? ¿Por qué sonreía?

Oh, no. Es _esa_ sonrisa.

Tipo tarado, de la sonrisa estúpidamente bella. En cualquier otro se vería mejor. Como en… Ah, ¿Lee? ¡Ew! No, Lee no era merecedor de esa sonrisa tan linda. ¡Asco! ¿Por qué ando comparando a otros chicos con este… tipo? Definitivamente necesito un lavado de cerebro, y ya.

Fue en el momento en que me di cuenta que más de algún alumno se había detenido a mirarnos, cuando me digné a abrir la boca. La cercanía del rostro de Sasuke con el mío era peligrosamente escasa. Demasiado escasa. Súper escasa. ¿Y se seguía acercando?

¡No!

—¡Quítame las manos de encim…!

Pregunto, ¿qué es peor? ¿Que todos los alumnos de algún pasillo de tu escuela te queden mirando porque tu barbilla es acariciada por el codiciado capitán de tu equipo de basket, a quien, por cierto, debes una esclavitud de dos meses? ¿O que en el intento de quitar esa mano de tu barbilla le tomes _su_ mano frente a todos esos alumnos que se detuvieron anteriormente a verte, y que cambie el juego y sea él quien te tome la mano?

No había colores demasiado expresivos en mi rostro que llegaran a gritar la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos.

¡Malditos murmullos! Cállense de una vez.

Esto era su culpa. ¡Iba a golpearlo! ¡Iba a golpearlo, en serio! Mira que venir a hacerme pasar esta vergüenza delante de todos. Sasuke Uchiha sólo quería humillarme, o algo así se me ocurría.

Hice de un puño mi mano libre, ya que la otra se había transformado en una presa entre la suya, y había mandado mil descargas eléctricas dentro de mi cuerpo. Era una sensación agridulce que no podría sacarme de la cabeza. Mascullé un perfecto «Idiota» antes de levantar mi brazo y prepararme para el estruendo sonido del golpe de mi mano contra su mejilla.

Qué mierda que él era mucho más rápido que yo.

Y, carajo, ya no me quedaban manos.

Los murmullos aumentaron, e intenté con todas mis fuerzas de no prestarles atención. Ahora, todo lo que mis ojos veían eran los de Sasuke.

Quien sonrió con mucha satisfacción por un hecho que me fue desconocido. Sentía que me perdía un chiste privado, pero, por alguna razón, no quise saberlo después de todo.

—Hoy —susurró en mi oído cuando inmovilizó mis dos brazos, y, por ende, mi cuerpo— almorzarás conmigo.

Luego levantó el rostro, y se quedó rectamente parado frente a mí. Me soltó con suavidad las manos, fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía los dedos medio acalambrados. Le había sujetado con demasiada fuerza, inconscientemente.

—Pero, por supuesto —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia a lo que sea que fuera a decir—, me servirás el almuerzo; últimamente me siento cansado.

¿Por qué ponía esas poses tan teatrales y cerraba los ojos como si estuviera recitando algún manuscrito? Este hombre me sacaría de mis casillas muy pronto.

—Vamos —dijo simplemente, cruzándose de brazos tras su nuca y caminando de manera despreocupada.

Me quedé ahí para, preguntándome qué demonios estaba pasando. Tardé unos segundos en procesar la información que mi _amo_ —ah, cómo odio esa palabra— me había entregado. ¿A-Almorzar con él? ¿Sólo con él? ¿Él y yo? ¡Dios, ¿qué hice para merecer esto?!

—¡Vamos! —gritó su voz aterciopelada. Fui consciente de que más de algún chismoso o curioso se dio la vuelta para mirarme, o bien, los que ya se habían detenido a ver la escena estaban más intrigados que antes. Iba a matar a Sasuke, lo juro—. ¡Tengo hambre, Haruno! Andando.

Fue el viaje hacia la cafetería más largo de toda mi vida. Caminé detrás de Sasuke sin decir ni una palabra, y ni siquiera me dignaba a mirarlo. Estaba con el ceño fruncido por su impertinencia y egocentrismo, y nada me haría cambiar de opinión.

Cuando llegamos a la fila para pedir el almuerzo, Sasuke me indicó que pasara delante de él, para que pudiera _yo_ coger la comida que él quería. Esto era de lo más humillante de mi vida; mentalmente me prometí no hacer una apuesta con un castigo como este —tal vez si la oportunidad estaba en que yo ganara, entonces sí lo haría.

Estar en la fila del almuerzo con el capitán Sasuke Uchiha a tu lado era igual que ser el nuevo bicho raro del instituto: todos te miran. Sentía docenas de miradas clavadas en mi espalda, y comencé a tiritar levemente; me ponía bastante nerviosa siendo el centro de una atención inmerecida. Peor, ser el centro de cotilleos sin piedad y susurros crueles.

—Sakura, quiero un trozo de pizza —dijo Sasuke detrás de mí, inclinándose para hablarme al oído. Su frío aliento me hizo estremecer.

—Pues, sírvetelo —escupí. Se me estaba yendo la paciencia.

—No, no —negó Sasuke, moviendo su dedo delante de mí—. Te _ordeno_ que me lo sirvas tú.

Tomé un plato con rudeza, y pedí —nada amablemente— un trozo de la estúpida pizza que Sasuke quería. La cocinera me miró reprobatoriamente ante el confuso mal humor que me dominaba. Claro, ella no sabía lo que era tratar con una bestia como con la que yo estaba tratando; moriría al primer día.

Cuando íbamos camino a cualquier mesa, lo más apartado posible de las demás, rogué; miré de reojo a Sasuke, iba con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, se veía casi angelical. Pero sólo casi.

Me miró, y comenzó a reírse por lo bajo. Algo de mi expresión debió divertirlo.

—Eres un… —susurré, pensando en él, claro.

—Humm —murmuró cerca de mi oído—, no es esa la forma en que habla una dama.

—Pues —dije, volteándome violentamente— no hay caballero con el que tratar.

—Me hieres —dramatizó.

—Como si me importara —susurré lo más bajito posible, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Porque no me importaba. ¡Hum!

* * *

Eran las seis de la tarde, y estaba en la casa del Sr. Fugaku. Me encontraba haciendo la tarea de literatura, esta vez sin ayuda, por supuesto, muy centrada en poder describir la personalidad de Darcy para un informe de Sasuke —en el cual yo había elegido como personaje a Heathcliff, de Cumbres Borrascosas—, el cual me estaba llevando ya bastante tiempo.

En un momento determinado tocaron a la puerta, y me dirigía a abrir cuando apareció Sasuke y me dijo que él abriría.

Era Neji.

Pensé que buscaría a Tenten, pero resultó que venía a ver Sasuke por un motivo desconocido para mí. Decidí dejarlo pasar, pensando que serían cosas de chicos. Ambos subieron al segundo piso, asique desistí de la suposición de que irían al cuarto de Sasuke. Luego escuché un ruido, era música, supuse que habían prendido el estéreo y seguí con mi trabajo.

Diez minutos después había terminado, y me disponía a dejar el cuaderno en el cuarto de Sasuke cuando los escuché hablar. Y escuché también el ruido. Alguien estaba tocando guitarra; intuí que sería Neji, porque si era Sasuke me enojaría. ¿Había algo que él no pudiera hacer?

Neji y Sasuke charlaban bajito, sus voces eran murmullos que apenas podía identificar.

Mi lado curioso se prendió cuando creí oír mi nombre.

Las suelas de mis zapatillas hicieron el menor ruido posible cuando caminé de puntillas hacia la habitación en la que los chicos se encontraban. Era una habitación a la que no recordaba haber entrado.

Me apoyé delicadamente sobre la puerta, quería tener total acceso a la conversación que se llevaba acabo.

—Estoy confundido —le dijo Sasuke a Neji, con un extraño tono de pesar—, no me había pasado antes. Es... raro.

—¿Ni siquiera con Hinata? —le preguntó Neji.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando escuché aquella pregunta. Comprendí en dos segundos los que significaba. Una parte de mí, se negaba a creerlo.

—Ni siquiera con Hinata.

Sasuke estaba enamorado de Hinata.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza sin saber el motivo de porqué, un lado de mi mente, se deprimía poco a poco. Bueno, él quería a otra chica, y a mí qué. Sasuke es libre de hacer su vida y yo no pensaba interferir en ella de todos modos.

Oh, ¿por qué de pronto siento un nudo en la garganta y me cuesta tragar? ¡Me arden los ojos! Demonios, no pienso llorar.

Me fui lentamente alejando de la puerta, sin prestar atención a los murmullos que se llevaban acabo dentro. Subí a pasos rápidos a la habitación de Sasuke y dejé el reporte sobre su cama. Luego, sin saber cómo no me caí, bajé las escaleras a pasos rápidos, casi corriendo.

Tomé mi mochila, que yacía junto a la de Sasuke, me la colgué al hombro y salí disparada de la casa. Poco me importó que no tuviera vehículo con el cual irme, y poco me importaría si él llegase a enojarse conmigo. De alguna manera, poco me importaban las cosas en ese momento.

* * *

«_Septiembre 19, 2007._

_Querido diario:_

_Son las dos de la mañana, y por alguna razón no puedo pegar el ojo. Se me vienen a la cabeza imágenes que nunca antes creí que me desvelarían y aterrarían, y todas se basan en Sasuke y Hinata. Es ridículo, Hinata tiene a Sasori, y todos lo saben. ¿Por qué Sasuke está enamorado de ella? Es decir, ella es una buena chica, es linda —mucho más linda que yo, claro está—, es inteligente, bondadosa, alegre…_

_¡Demonios, es perfecta! _

_Y claro, Sasuke, increíblemente guapo, inteligente, deportista, misterioso, decente, etc, etc. ¿Hay algo que él no sea? Ugh, es un egocéntrico bipolar ¡enamorado de una de mis amigas!_

_La parte mala de esto, es que no sé por qué me afecta tanto. Poco debería importarme, pero aquí estoy. He de confesar que casi me pongo a llorar, lo cual es verdaderamente humillante para mí. _

_Llegué a casa corriendo, no me detuve en los escasos tres kilómetros que parecieron tres metros. Me caí un par de veces, pero nada grave o fuera de lo normal. Yasuo aún no había llegado cuando crucé el umbral de la puerta, y eso fue un alivio. Pronto comencé a prepararle la cena, yo no tenía hambre. Y, apenas llegó, me despedí y subí a mi cuarto._

_Tenten me ha llamado, le respondí con la voz quebrada y se preocupó al instante sobre mi bienestar —emocional o físico, normalmente es el físico. Le dije que no pasaba nada, que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien. No pareció convencida cuando colgó._

_Ni siquiera la ducha nocturna me despejó, sentía mis músculos agarrotados por la carrera, y probablemente no iría a clases mañana. Por mi cuerpo, y porque no tendría el valor de mirarle a él si lo que había descubierto era verdad. ¡Me da tanta rabia!_

_No puedo dormir, y no quiero dormir. Temo cerrar los ojos y ver cosas que no quiero ver. Ya me preguntaba yo qué me había hecho Sasuke Uchiha, y ahora que, tal vez, lo descubrí, me da miedo el pensarlo siquiera._

_Y creo que, por ahora, no quiero pensar en eso. Ni en nada._

_Es demasiado para mí.»_

_-_

_

* * *

_

**Leer****: **Esto es una adaptación de un fic de Crepúsculo a Naruto_. _Claro que va a tener concidencias y todo eso, pero yo no voy a cambiar las cosas como 'el volvo plateado' por que se hace muy Crepúsculo, ¿no? Quiero que entiendan eso por que muchas chicas me dicen que tiene concidencias, y piensan que yo lo hago a próposito o algo. La autora de esta historia esta en mi profile, por si quieren visitarla. Besos.

* * *


	8. Fuego que no arde

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y la trama de la historia no me pertenecen, todo es de Kishimoto y Janelle Mindfreak, que por cierto, muchísimas gracias por dejar adaptar a personajes de Naruto.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Ocho:  
**_Fuego que no arde._

_Si ella se deprimía... ¿sería otro el que intentaría alegrarla y secarle las lágrimas? _

.

«_Septiembre 19, 2007. (Otra vez)._

_No fui a clase._

_Le di la patética excusa a Yasuo de que me sentía enferma; él me creyó y se fue a la estación. _

_Por extraño que parezca, creo que no fue del todo una mentira. Siento que me duele la cabeza, y el estómago se me revuelve cada tanto. Sé que no me he contagiado de nada. Quiero ver cosas donde no las hay, supongo. No quiero mentirle a Yasuo, pero, realmente, no me siento del todo con ánimo para asistir a clases. _

_Después de todo, siempre es la misma monotonía de un maestro tras otro, explicando materias que, tal vez, poco nos servirían en un futuro._

_El pequeño recuerdo del Festival vagó en mi cabeza durante unos momentos, y una parte de mí quiso practicar la canción; la otra parte simplemente mandó todo al diablo. _

_Aún estoy confundida, no sé explicar lo que siento en estos momentos. Tal vez demasiada ansiedad, tristeza, una mezcla de sentimientos que me confunde. No creo que sea lo que se me pasó hace un rato por la cabeza, porque sería completamente absurdo. Tal vez Tenten se ponga a dar saltitos si le cuento lo que me está pasando, y saque conclusiones apresuradas que me confundirán aún más._

_No quiero sentir algo que en verdad no siento. _

_Peor aún si creo que lo siento y no es correspondido._

_Quiero estar segura, y para eso tengo que recorrer un pequeño y difícil camino. _

_La verdad es que, si fuera por mí, jamás lo aceptaría —ni por todo el oro del mundo—, nunca. Me hace sentir algo patética y con hormonas descontroladas._

_Pero, vale, te prometo que serás el primero en saber si lo que creo es verdad._

_Apenas me de cuenta de que me gusta Sasuke Uchiha, lo escribiré aquí. Inclusive antes de contárselo a Tenten._

_Si me doy cuenta…»_

_

* * *

_

Cerré lentamente el cuaderno de la tapa roja, al tiempo que, de alguna manera, cerraba mi mente también.

Había demasiadas cosas en las que tenía que pensar, pero no iba hacerlo, porque no quería. Mi corazón me ordenaba una y otra vez que repasara los hechos, que deshiciera los hilos de esa pregunta que rondaba alrededor mío. ¿Sería que tal vez tenía miedo de darme cuenta de algo de lo que no quería que fuera verdad?

¿Yo no quería que me gustara Sasuke Uchiha?

En fin. Mi mente me decía que olvidara todo, que eran delirios de una típica adolecente. Por más que yo misma negara eso.

Después de todo, él era completamente inalcanzable, era cosa de mirarlo. Nunca me pregunté qué le veían las chicas del instituto, siempre estuvo frente a mis ojos. ¿Existía criatura más hermosa que Sasuke? Físicamente hablando, no.

Suspiré pesadamente antes de tirarme sobre la cama. Hacía horas ya que Yasuo se había marchado. Me había bañado, vestido y presentado para estar frente un ojo humano. Me preparé un desayuno suculento —de esos que no preparas casi nunca— con huevos, jugo de naranja, tostadas y leche. Y eso que no tenía _mucha_ hambre. Me revolví en mi cama perezosamente durante minutos que parecieron horas. Efectivamente el tiempo se me hacía pasar mucho más lento.

Hoy sería otro día _de esos._

Pequeños recuerdos vinieron a mi mente cuando pensé aquello. No era la primera vez que pensaba aquello. _Ese_ día había pensado eso. El día en que todo había comenzado.

Me parecía de lo más irreal darme cuenta de que casi eran dos semanas de lo que llevaba de este castigo. Me parecían meses, demasiadas semanas; quizás el tiempo deseaba pasar despacio para mí, a pesar de que yo anhelaba que corriera más deprisa.

Eran las 11:15 a.m. cuando recibí la primera llamada del día. ¿De quién podría ser? Como si no lo supiera. Era tiempo de receso en el instituto.

La pantalla de mi nuevo _Sony Ericsson W380i_ —uno de los tantos regalos de mi cumpleaños— indicó el nombre de mi mejor amiga, Tenten Ama, acompañado de una foto que yo nunca había sacado. Después de todo el celular había sido presente de Neji, tenía fotos y los números de cada uno de los de la familia suya y de ella —sí, y Uchiha—, y los Hyuga.

Ahora que lo pensaba, anteriormente nunca le había pedido el número a _él._ ¡Bah! Ni que fuera a necesitarlo. Estúpido.

Mientras la melodiosa introducción pianística de _The Scientist_ **(1)** inundaba el ambiente mudo de mi habitación, me permití recordar mi antiguo y consentido solo de piano que solía usar como _ringtone_. La voz de Chris Martin **(2)** ya comenzaba a sonar cuando alcancé el móvil —que estaba sobre el escritorio.

Pensando en los hermosos ojos del vocalista de Coldplay **(3)** contesté.

—T… —tenía las claras intenciones de decir «Tenten». Pero no fue.

—_¿Quieres salir conmigo en la tarde? _

Rodé los ojos. Ni siquiera tardé más de dos segundos en darme cuenta de que salir y Tenten juntos no sonaban bien. Al menos no para mí. Ya que ambos daban un igual a compras. Y no quería pasar viendo de tienda en tienda y comprándome cosas que sé que no usaré.

Bueno, eso no es del cien por ciento cierto, ya que yo no me compraría esas cosas. Sería Tenten.

Definitivamente no.

—Hola Tenten. _Hola Sakura_ —hice la imitación más estúpida, humillante y patética de la cantarina voz de Tenten—_, ¿cómo estás?_ Bien, gracias. ¿Una salida dices? No lo creo. ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿No? Adiós.

Fue sorprendente como logre decir todo eso en menos de diez segundos.

Una parte de mi mente comenzó a idear el por qué de la invitación de Tenten. Ayer cuando llamó le había dicho que quería estar sola y pensar _"en el problema que tenía"._ No creo que Tenten pueda imaginarse que mi problema vive en la misma casa que lo hace ella.

—_¡No, Sakura!_ —exclamó, pensando en que yo colgaría—._ Escúchame, estoy preocupada por ti. No me dices lo que te pasa y sabes que sacaré mis conclusiones apresuradas. Por favor, no pienses mal de mí _—suspiró—_. ¿Tiene esto que ver con Sasuke?_

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

Pero pude tragarlo perfectamente cuando contesté.

—No —crucé los dedos tras mi espalda. Estaba mintiéndole a mi mejor amiga. Pero sabía que si le decía a Tenten, estaría jugando en terreno peligroso. Tenten era Tenten. Hermanastra de Sasuke. Mi mejor amiga. Y tenía una extraña obsesión en que nos veíamos bien juntos.

_Demasiado_ peligroso para mí.

—_¿De verdad?_ —¿era yo, o la voz de Tenten se me hacía cada vez más molesta siempre que tocaba el tema?

—De verdad Tenten, y no quiero salir, lo siento. Mañana hay clases y…

—_¡O sea que vendrás mañana!_

La respuesta me tomó raramente desprevenida.

¿Iría yo mañana? ¿Le vería a consecuencia de asistir a clases? Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que me impedía pensar con la claridad necesaria. Sólo podía debatirme entre lo que llegaba a sentir. Quería y no quería. Sí y no.

Quería verlo, sí, preguntarle si lo que había oído era verdad. Estaba ansiosa ante la ausencia de su presencia frente a mí. Pero, por otro lado, no quería verlo. Tal vez me costara admitirlo, tal vez sea demasiado orgullosa para mi propio bien, pero no sabría qué hacer si la respuesta que me daría Sasuke fuera _Sí._ Y no quería que él me viera en el estado en el cual me hallé al escuchar aquello la primera vez.

Por eso…

—_Sakura_ —rogó Tenten—_, prométeme que vendrás mañana. Además…_ —rió bajito—_ hay alguien que quiere verte_ —cantó, extendiendo la última «e».

Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en su nombre cuando una imagen suya apareció en mi mente.

— _Sakura,_ _Sakura,_ _Sakura,_ _Sakura,_ _Sakura,_ _Sakura,_ _Sakura_—cantó, poniéndome los pelos de punta ante tan agudo sonido, ¿me quería volver loca a caso? ¡Pobre de Neji al tener una novia tan desesperante! En fin, la quería mucho —él y yo—, después de todo—_. Promételo, promételo, promételo, promételo. ¡Por favor! ¡Por fis, por fis, por fis, por fis! _

—¡Está bien! —grité— ¡Sí, Tenten, iré! Iré y te odiaré cada instante de mañana por hacerme tanto show ¡y a través del teléfono! ¿Cuánta gente te está mirando ahora? ¿Estás dando saltitos?

No rió de la supuesta broma. En vez de eso sólo me dijo «_Mañana vienes sí o sí, o te arrastraré sobre tu trasero para traerte»_, imaginé su sonrisa al despedirse y colgó.

Suspiré. Tenten Ama podía ser un tornado.

Dejé el móvil sobre el escritorio y volví a escuchar música en mi nuevo reproductor de CD's —otro regaló de cumpleaños—; me repantigué en la cama como sólo yo podía hacerlo y me puse los auriculares. Qué lastima que antes de presionar _Play_ el móvil había vuelto a sonar.

Tarareando la primera parte de _The Scientist_, volví a contestar.

—¿Tenten, qué se te olvidó ahora?

—¿Sakura? —no fue la voz de Tenten la que me respondió.

Me quedé estática en mi lugar, esperando a que continuara hablando, pero no lo hizo. Podía escuchar su acompasada y suave respiración. Demonios, ¿hasta para respirar era perfecto?

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus palabras me llegaron de lleno a la mente. Él no tenía por qué estar llamándome _a mí_. Él _debería_ estar llamando a Hinata.

Con el ceño fruncido, colgué.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que el celular volviera a sonar. Pero no era ya el nombre de Tenten el que se indicaba en la pantalla. Con una foto que yo nunca había sacado, él aparecía estúpida y irrealmente guapo. Si no fuera tan bipolar, egocéntrico y desesperante no me costaría tanto fingir que me gustaba —o, en su defecto, admitirlo, pero no podía estar segura. Debajo de esa foto, rezaba el nombre que con tanto esmero había ignorado.

_«Sasuke Uchiha»_

Por favor Neji, ¡como si fuera a conocer a otro Sasuke! Tal vez, sólo tal vez, cambiaría el nombre después. Si no borraba el número en un ataque de irracional ira.

¿Qué hace llamándome ahora? ¿Me iba a reclamar porque ahora no tenía quién le sirviera su estúpido almuerzo?

No tuve que pensar mucho antes de rechazar la llamada y dejar el celular en silencio. Quizás vibró durante un minuto, y en unas cuantas ocasiones más, pero lo ignoré. Me puse los auriculares del reproductor de CD mientras seleccionaba alguna canción del disco.

Iba ya en el coro de _Don't Cry _**(4)** cuando me quedé dormida.

* * *

Era ya pasado el mediodía cuando desperté. Me sentía grogui. No sabía de dónde demonios había sacado el cansancio para echarme una siesta, pero en el fondo lo agradecía.

No sabía si tenía que rodar los ojos o sonrojarme al ver la cantidad de llamadas perdidas en mi móvil. ¡12! ¡Y todas de él! Dios mío, seguro no se podía limpiar bien la nariz después de estornudar y por eso llamó. Rodé los ojos ante el pensamiento y borré el historial de llamadas. Mi estómago rogaba por comida.

Fue cuando estaba lavando los platos de la reciente pasta ya ingerida cuando tocaron la puerta. No sabía bien quién podía ser, ¿Yasuo? Aunque mi mente viajó a cierta duendecilla hiperactiva e hiper-adicta a las compras. Crucé el pasillo del salón para llegar a la puerta. ¡Cuál fue mi sorpresa al apreciar dos ojos tan claros como el cielo que me miraban con suficiencia! Qué conocida se me hacía esa sonrisa trigueña.

—¡Naruto, oh por Dios! ¡Naruto! —no faltó mucho para que me tirara a sus brazos.

—Hey, Sakura-chan, ¿cómo estás? —sus grandes manotas me acariciaban la cabeza con dulzura. ¡Cómo quería a este idiota alto y musculoso!

—Bien —ahora, después de verlo, era verdad—. Pero, ¡pasa, ándale! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes escuela? ¡Oh! ¿Te escapaste? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Tú…? —un dedo silenció mis labios.

Naruto rió tranquilamente y rodó los ojos ante mi entusiasmo.

Él había asistido a mi fiesta, me había dado un gran abrazo de oso —parecido a los de Kiba— y me había felicitado. Lástima que no pude estar prácticamente nada con él. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya nos estábamos despidiendo en la entrada de la casa del Sr. Fugaku.

Le tomé la mano con toda la confianza del mundo. Era mi mejor amigo. Del que no sabía nada desde hacía mucho tiempo. Naruto había ingresado ya a la secundaria y casi no tenía tiempo —yo menos, con el reciente castigo. Creo que en un momento de la fiesta se lo dije de pasada. Nos dirigimos juntos hacia la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá, yo a su lado, por supuesto.

—Bien, cuéntame todo —exigí en cuenta su cuerpo golpeó contra el mueble.

—Veamos… —murmuró mientras se acariciaba la barbilla—, ugh, la secundaria _apesta._

Rodé los ojos.

—Cuéntame algo que no sepa, por favor.

—¿El color de mis bóxers?

—¿Rosa?

—Demonios.

Me reí estúpidamente a pesar de que sabía que era mentira. Una relación con Naruto era así de fácil, tan fácil como respirar. ¡Cómo le había extrañado esos años en Kumogakure! Después de una vida entera de verle todos los días nos habíamos reducido a cartas, correos electrónicos y escasas llamadas. Naruto era, al fin y al cabo, el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre, así que de alguna u otra forma terminaríamos así como estábamos ahora.

¿Debo admitir que, cuando era pequeña, Naruto me gustaba _mucho?_

Pero claro, él ya había encontrado a su otra mitad.

—Bueno, ¿qué haces aquí? —le pregunté.

—¿No puedo venir a ver a mi mejor amiga? —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Debo admitir que me gusta _mucho_ la sonrisa de Naruto?

—¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?

—Bueno —suspiró—, a unos cuantos maniáticos se les dio por reclamar algunos defectos de la escuela de La Hoja. Se hicieron los machos y tomaron el colegio, ya sabes, de ese estilo de poner sillas y mesas en la entrada principal y que nadie pueda pasar —rió por lo bajo, tal vez recordando algún acontecimiento que yo no había presenciado. Me encontré sonriendo como estúpida—. El punto es que no tengo clase hasta que esos cerebritos hagan un acuerdo con la directora, y creo que falta mucho para aquello.

—¡Dios, qué suerte tienes! —exclamé.

Él asintió y pasó los brazos tras su cabeza. Quería parecer la espectacular pose de la despreocupación.

—Lo sé —y me mostró todos sus relucientes dientes en una sonrisa arrogante; Naruto era de esas personas que sonreían con facilidad —otro factor que hizo que me gustara _mucho._

Me levanté del sofá y le dije que prepararía bocadillos. ¡Hablamos durante horas! Me contó de cómo estaban sus amigos en La Hoja, y me dijo que la próxima vez los traería. Había detalle tras detalle, y anécdotas que ni yo misma hubiera podido inventar. ¡Y es que los amigos de Naruto eran otro terremoto mortal! ¡Salto de acantilado! Creo que lo haría sólo si estuviera desesperada y quisiera suicidarme.

También hablé yo. Le conté de los pequeños mandados. De las habituales tardes de labor en la casa de Fugaku. Y… el reciente torbellino de sentimientos que me abarcaba por dentro. Yo no tenía problemas en decirle a Naruto cómo me sentía respecto al retoño del doctor Fugaku, podía confiar en él —pensando también que no se pondría celoso. Al fin y al cabo, Naruto tenía a Shion, la chica más bonita de la reserva. Y aunque tal vez ninguna chica sea lo bastante buena para él, la hija mayor me caía de maravillas.

—Creo que te gusta —sentenció Naruto.

—¡No! —grité—. Es egocéntrico, bipolar, engreído. ¡Un libro que no puedo leer! ¿Cómo me va a gustar alguien de quien no conozco prácticamente nada?

Naruto suspiró y me acarició la cabeza, ahora él parecía más grande que yo, tanto en edad como sabiduría y madurez. Repentinamente lo rodeó un aura adulta.

—Tal vez te gusta lo poco que conoces de él. ¿Quién sabe? Si conoces las otras caras de la moneda puedes llevarte sorpresas —gratas y no deseadas.

Bajé el rostro, escondiendo el leve rubor que sentí sobre mis mejillas, ¿lo que decía Naruto era cierto?

—No quiero arriesgarme —susurré.

Él suspiró antes de seguir hablando, parecía muy dominado en el tema.

—El amor es así, supongo —cuando vio que iba a hablar para negar el hecho de que alguien habló de _amor_ me cayó con su enorme mano sobre mi boca—. A veces hay que hacer cosas que no nos gustan. ¿Quién sabe y, después de todo, él era sólo un capricho? Ya sabes, de esos enamoramientos adolescentes.

Me quité su mano de la boca con la mayor fuerza que pude sacar. Qué lástima que apenas sí la moví.

—¿Quién ha hablado de un enamoramiento? ¡Sal de mi casa, Naruto Uzumaki! Ofendes mi orgullo y mis puntos morales.

Naruto rodó los ojos y dio otro largo suspiro.

—Vale, ¿y…? ¿Qué tal tu vida aparte de tu queridísimo amo?

—Ya, Naruto, te largas ahora.

Él simplemente rió, y supo distraerme con otra conversación. Era muy difícil estar enojada con él. Para mí, supongo, era difícil estar enojada con todos…

…excepto una persona.

—Por cierto, ten —dijo en un momento, entregándome una bolsita artesanal que había sacado del bolsillo de sus vaqueros—. No pude entregártelo para tu cumpleaños. Ojalá te guste.

No lo abrí enseguida. Le agradecí por el detalle, y nos sumergimos una vez más en esas conversaciones tan simples como respirar.

Yasuo nos interrumpió en el momento en que hacíamos recuerdos de nuestra niñez. Cuando mi padre vio a Naruto sentado en el sofá lo saludó con un enorme abrazo y palmaditas en la espalda. Preguntó por Minato, y le dijo a Naruto que le dijera a su padre que pronto lo iríamos a visitar.

Me quedé entusiasmada con el tema aún después de que mi mejor amigo se hubo marchado a su casa. Lo vi alejarse en una motocicleta negra que rugía como un león enojado. Él parecía muy pagado de sí mismo cuando me dijo que la había arreglado él solo. Ah, hombres y máquinas. Y velocidad.

_A Naruto no era el único que le gustaba la velocidad._

Mi padre me preguntó si me sentía mejor, y yo dudé antes de contestar. Le dije que vería cómo amanecía mañana. La promesa que le hice a Tenten aún se revolvía en mi mente. Además de las imágenes de cierto ser que quería borrar.

Lástima que fue a él a quien vi en mi mente antes de dormirme. Después de largas horas de pensar en lo que Naruto había dicho. Sus palabras revolvían mi subconsciente y me hacían sudar las manos. Aún no podía estar segura de lo que, supuestamente, sentía; tampoco quería averiguarlo.

* * *

Septiembre 20, 2007.

**&.**

Recuerdo… que soñé con él, clara y nítidamente. Pero era sólo eso, un sueño. Él estaba parado ahí, a metros de distancia, y me veía. Me sonreía y, con su dedo, me indicaba que me acercara. Me susurraba cosas, y su voz sonaba tan hermosa como que debería ser ilegal. Sus últimas palabras provocaron que me despertara.

«_Date cuenta…»_

Al final de todo no había ido a la escuela. Por más que Tenten me hizo prometérselo no pude cumplir. ¿Estaba yo incapacitada _emocionalmente_ para ir, enfrentarme y preguntar?

¿Era tanto mi miedo a una afirmación y que Sasuke _sí_ estuviera enamorado de Hinata? ¡Yo no debía por qué deprimirme por ello!

Yasuo se había ido hace horas. Yo no había desayunado, y estaba segura de que eran más allá de las diez de la mañana. Me estaba repitiendo mi "nuevo" CD de Jon Bon Jovi, Cross Road —otro regalo de cumpleaños, no sé quién lo envió—, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

A lo primero que atiné a pensar era que a Yasuo se le había quedado algo. Después negué interiormente, él no tenía nada que llevar al trabajo. Así que me levanté con inseguridades pintadas en el rostro. ¿Sería Tenten que venía a arrastrarme sobre mi trasero para llevarme a la escuela? Temblé ante la visión, a pesar de que era un poco cómica.

¿Sería Naruto, que venía a visitarme una vez más? Sonreí eufórica ante la idea. ¡Cuánto quería al mocoso ese! ¿Habría venido con los demás chicos? Mira que tener a tu escuela en paro no se producía todos los días. Bajé las escaleras corriendo —sin saber cómo demonios no tropecé y/o no me maté en el intento—, ansiando mucho ver a mi amigo de La Hoja.

Pero cuando fui a abrir la puerta, no esperé lo que mis ojos vieron. Y mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

_Negro profundo._

—Sasuke.

-

* * *

**(1): **Canción de la banda británica_ Coldplay_, de su álbum _A Rush of Blood to the Head._

**(2): **Vocalista de _Coldplay_, tiene en cabello rubio y unos bellísimos ojos azules; por eso lo mencioné por su físico. x)

**(3): **Banda británica mundialemente reconocida por sus melódicas canciones. (No creí necesario ponerlo, pero lo hice por si acaso).

**(4):** Canción de la banda _Guns 'n Roses_, de su álbum _Use your Illusion II._

* * *

**Adelanto del Capitulo 9.**

Su mano acarició mi mentón mientras lo levantaba y me obligaba a mirarle. Me perdí enseguida en la profundidad de su mirada negra, y el corazón me comenzó a latir desbocadamente al darme cuenta de que era una conexión demasiado intensa.

Aún así no pude romperla.

—¿Por qué, Sasuke? —pregunté en un susurro roto—. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Él me siguió mirando antes de contestar. Y cuando lo hizo, su delicioso aliento me hizo cosquillas en los labios.

Estaba demasiado cerca.

—Porque me preocupas, Sakura.

* * *

**Add: **¿Shion? Sí, se que les debe parecer de lo más raro y extraño - apareció en una pelicula del Shippuden -, pero nececitaba ponerle alguien a Naruto. ¿Y Hinata? Lo siento, pero no está disponible aquí xDD' Gracias, Sophie.

* * *


	9. ¡Que no cunda el pánico!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y la trama de la historia no me pertenecen, todo es de Kishimoto y Janelle Mindfreak, que por cierto, muchísimas gracias por dejar adaptar a personajes de Naruto.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Nueve:  
**_¡Que no cunda el pánico!_

_¡Vaya! Digo, no es como si fuera a volverse loca, ¿verdad? _

_._

—Sasuke.

Me sorprendió a mí misma el hecho de que mi voz no se haya quebrado.

Lo veía. ¡Estaba parado frente a mí…! Como la más hermosa de las ilusiones. Sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos, y tenían un brillo dulce intensificado en el negro. Sus bellos labios permanecieron sellados, pero en su rostro se notaba que deseaba decir algo.

Me sonrojé notoriamente cuando me pilló mirando su boca, y aún así no quebré la conexión visual entre nosotros.

Sasuke llevaba el cabello mojado, y sentí una pequeña gota de agua estrellarse en el suelo del recibidor y rosarme los dedos de mi pie descalzo. Fue como la llave para volver a la cordura y la conciencia. ¿Estaba lloviendo ya? Él estaba casi empapado. ¡Y demonios! Ese sweater gris se apegaba tan bien a su figura —fue extraño no sonrojarme ante el pensamiento—, al igual que sus pitillos gastados. Era una ilusión mojada._ Que "mojaba"._

Cerré fuertemente los ojos y sacudí mi cabeza.

Todo parecía tan confuso cuando me hallaba en su presencia. Aunque estaba la teoría de que me había caído de la escalera, me había quebrado la cabeza y que comenzaba a soñar mientras me retorcía en la agonía de una muerte segura. Cosa de todos los días.

Pero, para mi desgracia —o mi bendición—, su hermosa voz —adjetivo que no admitiré nunca— me sacó de mis pensamientos de muerte y desgracia.

—Sakura…

Lo corté antes de que siguiera hablando.

—¡Sasuke! —grité como si recién me hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia aquí—. ¿Q-Qué… haces a-aquí?

Odiaba de horrores que me pusiera nerviosa. ¡Nadie más me ponía nerviosa! ¿Por qué era diferente con él?

¿Por qué su simple visión difuminaba mis pensamientos como el calor sobre una nube? ¿Por qué sólo cuando lo veía —o, en su defecto, pensaba en él— mi corazón se aceleraba tanto como si quisiera salir de mi pecho?

La simple idea de las respuestas me hacía estremecer internamente.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó.

No contestó a mi pregunta, y eso no pasó desapercibido para mí.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a llover a cántaros?

Estúpidamente, titubeé al contestar.

—S-Sí… Sí, claro.

—Gracias —susurró cuando pasó por mi lado.

Su aroma se había dulcificado, y con la lluvia formaba un olor que me embriagaba. Tan masculino y natural que me quedé pegada al mismo lugar del recibidor sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. ¡Me había deslumbrado! ¡Y sólo con su_ olor!_ Esto era lo más patético que jamás aceptaría.

Me volteé sobre mis talones para ver cómo se quitaba el sweater y… ¡Oh Dios mío! Nunca._ Nunca_, me arrepentiré de no haber volteado en otro momento. Sasuke traía una camisa blanca, que, al estar mojada, no dejaba nada a la imaginación de cómo sería verlo sin camisa; la tela se apegaba tan bien a su figura que me tuve que morder el labio para calmar a mis insistentes hormonas. Las cuales me gritaban que aprisionara al amo —sigue siendo mi palabra odiada— y le hiciera cosas no aptas para menores.

Sasuke podía ser hermoso y sexy aún inconscientemente.

Rodé los ojos ante mi estúpido pensamiento para después soltar los dientes enterrados en mi labio inferior y lo relamí. ¡Cuál fue mi vergüenza cuando Sasuke mi vio al momento de saborear mis labios! ¡Y encima lo estaba viendo yo a él! Se debió haber visto como alguien hambriento a punto de comer su banquete.

Me estremecí, no quise pensar en eso.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia como me sonrojé. Y volteé la mirada de su perfecto, y mojado, cuerpo, mojado.

—Linda ropa —dijo como si fuera lo más casual.

Pensé que era casual hasta que me vi.

Por la santa mierda, traía puesto el pijama. Una linda camiseta celeste de tirantes con un agujero al costado, cerca de mi ombligo; y un pantalón de tela gris que era de un conjunto perdido. ¡Y estaba descalza! No faltó mucho para que mi piel se pusiera más caliente que antes.

Hubo dos segundos en los cuales no me importó la mirada de Sasuke, tan clavada en mí. Pero luego grité sin un motivo del todo coherente y quise taparme con lo primero que encontré, una almohada del sofá.

—N-No… ¡No mires! —de ordené.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido.

—Sakura, es sólo un pijama. Digo —se rascó la nuca con pereza y se escapó una musical risita de sus labios—, no es como si estuvieras en ropa interior…

Se me aceleró el pulso al solo pensar el verme semidesnuda frente a él.

—… o desnuda.

Abracé la almohada más cerca de mi pecho y me corazón se detuvo por un momento. ¿Qué venía a insinuarse este pervertido depravado? Lo apunté con un dedo mientras que con la otra mano sostenía la almohada —que poco servía para cubrirme— bien fuerte. Iba a decirle unas cuantas palabritas pero nada salió de mi boca. Tenía demasiada vergüenza como para hablar.

Tal vez una bofetada serviría más.

Así que caminé hacia su lugar y…

¡Paff!

Hubiera sido un lindo sonido de haber sido de mi mano contra su mejilla. Pero más bien fue mi trasero contra el suelo. ¡Y a la mierda el agua que se había formado contra la madera del recibidor! La cual me había hecho resbalar.

Sasuke me miró con los ojos bien abiertos durante unos segundos. Luego se acercó rápidamente; tenía los labios fruncidos, era obvio que estaba haciendo todos sus esfuerzos por no reírse de mí en mi propia cara, y en mi propia casa. Qué pena que no tenía un autocontrol envidiable cuando se trataba de no ofender e la gente.

Se largo a reír en mi cara en cuanto me tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme.

_Tengo dignidad, ¿sabías?_ Pensé completamente enojada. A esas alturas no estaba segura se me había ruborizado por la vergüenza o por la ira. Tenía la tendencia a ponerme en ridículo frente a él; y eso me molestaba.

Podía caerme frente a Neji, frente a Kiba —con consecuencias de burlas que sabría que vendrían—. Podía hacer el ridículo frente a mis amigos de la escuela, Sasori o Sai; y no me preocuparía que se rieran de mí. De ser ellos los que me observaran, creo que yo también me estaría riendo.

Pero no. Eran un par de ojos ónice los que me miraban con un brillo de diversión, y me molestaba.

Sentí un pequeño dolor en el estómago cuando repasé el hecho de que me había ridiculizado a mí misma frente a él, otra vez. ¿Había alguna otra forma de poder arruinar mi vida?

—Toma mi mano —dijo, con una linda y burlona sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ni de broma —escupí—. Prefiero quedarme aquí en el suelo. Muchas gracias.

Y desvié la mirada.

Suspiró.

—Te _ordeno_ que tomes mi mano.

Le miré sin comprender del todo su comportamiento. ¿Se comportaba mitad-caballeroso y mitad-egocéntrico? O sino no estaría imponiendo su poder frente a mí, obligándome a tomar su mano.

Una corriente eléctrica cruzó mi piel cuando pensé en aquello de nuevo. _Tomar su mano. Tomar la mano de Sasuke._

Había una parte de mi mente que estaba rememorando mis momentos a su lado, en su compañía, y, creo, que nunca había tomado su mano. Ni él la mía.

_Oh, demonios, sí ha tomado mi mano. _Recordé la fiesta sorpresa que Tenten me había hecho. Sasuke había cogido mi mano, y, además, la había besado tiernamente. ¿El resultado? Hiperventilación y corazón acelerado a un punto de estar cerca de la muerte cardiaca. Por suerte, gracias a la música que había en ese momento, él no pudo escuchar mi agitada respiración.

Pero ahora mi casa estaba en completo silencio, y él podría escucharme perfectamente. Y, tal vez, también podría escuchar los desbocados latidos de mi corazón, si es que su contacto me resultaba tan… tan… oh, tan placentero como la última vez.

Creo que cada vez me cuesta admitir menos los puntos buenos de Sasuke.

—Sakura —dijo Sasuke, severamente.

Sus ojos se fueron a su mano, y después a la mía. Levantó las cejas, incrédulo ante mi aparente inmovilidad.

Rodé los ojos. Y me preparé mentalmente ante lo que iba a hacer. Tal vez, a los ojos, se viera tan fácil como un apretón de manos. Pero para mí era mucho más que eso.

_Era darle la mano a Sasuke Uchiha._ El chico que me robó el sueño dos noches, del que no podía dejar de pensar y muchas otras cosas que sonarían cursis si de_ verdad_ me gustara.

Resignada, cerré los ojos y después de un largo suspiró cogí su mano.

Fue una sensación extraña, algo incómoda pero placentera al mismo tiempo. Una corriente eléctrica no muy potente recorrió mi piel a trote lento, para que cada uno de mis puntos nerviosos se activaran y estuvieran al tanto del contacto que se estaba produciendo en esos momentos.

Me mordí para no soltar un pequeño grito cuando esa corriente eléctrica me recorrió de la cintura para abajo. Con mucha suerte sentía lo pies, y era como si mil hormigas recorrieran mis piernas.

Era incómodo al extremo.

—Gracias —qué patético sonó el tono agudo de mi voz. Y además lo dije sin mirarlo.

—Por… nada —le escuché la voz algo titubeante, y se me hizo de lo más mono. ¡Ew!

Incómodo. Todo era incómodo.

El silencio. La cercanía. El roce. Y mis pensamientos dirigiéndose vías fuera de sí, no parecía estar del todo cuerda cuando hablé de nuevo.

—Esto… me iré a cambiar y… —tragué saliva con dificultad, las mejillas me dolían— y te traeré una toalla para secarte.

Escondí mi rostro de sus ojos profundos, no quería que viera mi sonrojo. Y, peor, que cayera en la cuenta de que era a causa de él.

No sé si respondió, pero yo salí pitando de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. Corrí por las escaleras, y puse mucha atención para no caerme, romperme la cabeza o algo que me pusiera en ridículo _de nuevo._ A penas llegué a mi cuarto me encerré ahí y me apoyé en la puerta; había cosas que debía pensar, que me parecían irreales.

La primera, era que Sasuke Uchiha estaba abajo, en mi sala, esperándome, a mí. La segunda, era que no tenía ni la más puta idea de por qué estaba aquí, y no quería hacerme ilusiones que_ en verdad_ no eran ilusiones; es decir, no creo que él haya venido aquí sólo para verme, habría que ser idiota para suponer eso…

_Soy idiota._

Y la tercera, y más desesperante, era que mi conducta irracional y no-madura me estaba llevando al colapso nervioso. No quería hacer el ridículo una vez más y que él se riera de la torpeza de la torpe más torpe del mundo. Por alguna razón, que yo desconocía, me importaba lo que él pensara de mí. ¡Qué conducta más estúpida, infantil e irracional! ¿Me abría golpeado tan fuerte en el trasero que las ondas de dolor se habrían pasado a mi cerebro y, de esta manera, desconectarlo de algún punto que me mantenía cercana a lo que los humanos llaman "cordura"?

Me dejé arrastrar por la puerta, hasta que mi trasero tuvo su segundo encuentro con el suelo, por el día. Abracé mis piernas con fuerza y enterré el rostro en el hueco que quedaba de mi cuerpo. Y quise gritar de histeria.

Comencé a mecerme estúpidamente, parecía de esas personas que se ponen en posición fetal y se revolvían producto de algún trauma. Agh, estúpido invitado no-deseado que me ponía los nervios de punta. ¡Oh, mierda! Sasuke, me esperaba abajo, y yo aquí, en posición de trauma.

Me puse de pie, corrí hacia mi closet y me puse lo primero que encontré. Al señor sweater-ajustado-mojado-que-se-ve-malditamente-jodidamente-sexy le tendría que bastar el verme con unos jeans gastados y una camiseta naranja. Y estaba buscando mis zapatillas blancas cuando la vi.

La bolsita artesanal que Naruto me había dado estaba sobre mi mesita nocturna, reposando tranquilamente junto a mi móvil. Me carcomió la curiosidad en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo; y, por unos segundos, olvidé al chico de ojos negros —y camisa mojada— que me aguardaba abajo, esperando pacientemente que le llevara una toalla. En fin. Caminé a pasitos rápidos y, otra vez, en menos de dos segundos me revolvía en el suelo. Resulta que encontré mis zapatillas, fue con lo que tropecé.

El sonido de mi cuerpo golpeándose —y rebotando— sobre el suelo debió llegar a los sensibles oídos de mi no-invitado, abajo, porque gritó.

—¡Sakura, ¿estás bien?! ¿Qué paso?

Me levanté enseguida, orgullosa.

—¡Nada! Esto… ¡Ya voy!

Tomé la bolsita y le saqué la tira de cuerito negro que envolvía la boquilla. Entonces el papel quedó extendido sobre mi mano y, al centro, reposaba mi _regalo._

Un hermoso zorro de no más de cuatro centímetros de alto estaba acostado, aullando mudamente en la palma de mi mano. Las infinitas caras que componían su cuerpo de madera se formaban simétricamente para darle hasta el más ínfimo detalle que lo hiciera real. Quien lo hubiera hecho, seguro, se habría chupado sus buenas noches sin dormir. Una pequeña cadena salía desde su cabeza hasta que, en el otro extremo, había una argolla mediana, unida hábilmente a una pulsera de plata.

Creo que me escocían los ojos ante tan lindo regalo. Naruto se había ganado un abrazo-rompe-costillas por mi parte.

Cogí el pequeño animal entre mis dedos, y la textura de la madera se hizo placentera bajo mi tacto.

Volví a mirar el papel, y me di cuenta de que tenía una pequeña nota en medio, donde antes había estado acostado el animalito. Y, por supuesto, era la tosca e infantil tierna de él. Me puse la pulsera en mi muñeca izquierda antes de leer la nota.

_«Hey, espero que te guste tu regalo. Me debes dos semanas y media de café con muchisisisísima cafeína. ¿O tal vez no? Te quiero mucho Sakura-chan, espero que pases un feliz cumpleaños (anciana). Shion te desea lo mismo. _

_Y, recuerda, no importa lo que pase, yo estaré ahí para ti. Siempre. Como ese zorro que te protegerá. ¡Piensa en mí cuando lo veas, eh! O sino no cumpliría al cien por ciento su cometido._

_Tu más apuesto y leal mejor amigo que tendrás en la vida, _

_Naruto Uzumaki.»_

—Oh, tontísimo, me haces llorar —susurré quebradamente, sosteniendo ese papel entre mis manos. Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento el agua de mis ojos se desbordaría.

—¿Quién te hace llorar?

Me quedé helada en mi lugar cuando sentí su aliento chocar con mi oído. Sasuke estaba cerca. Muy cerca. El sonrojo llegó casi enseguida y las manos me comenzaron a sudar. Esas eran algunas de las reacciones que él podía, fácilmente, producir en mí.

—¿Sakura…? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un regalo? ¿Quién te lo dio?

Sabía perfectamente que desde su posición podía leer la carta, ¿o me equivocaba? No creo que Sasuke sea un fisgón que se entromete en los asuntos de otras personas. Sacudí mi cabeza de forma despistada, como si eso pudiera sacarlo de mi habitación y/o cabeza.

No me giré cuando comencé a hablar.

—S-Sasuke… —susurré, nerviosa. Odiaba con toda el alma que me viera en ese estado de debilidad frente a él—. N-No te escuché… entrar.

Sentí que se encogió de hombros. Porque por una milésima de segundo, su cuerpo rozó con el mío.

Y fue malditamente_ genial._

—Tienes una linda habitación —alabó.

—En seguida te paso una toalla.

Mis intentos por alejarlo del tema fueron en vano.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, ya me he secado, más o menos —suspiró—. Ahora, ¿qué es eso? Vaya, qué lindo animal artesanal. ¿Quién te lo dio? —¿me imaginé aquel tono extraño por sobre su habitual curiosidad inocente?

—Es… un regalo de cumpleaños —me giré. ¡Gran error! Sus ojos negros me traspasaban y desnudaban con ímpetu—, atrasado —añadí—. De un amigo —bajé la mirada cuando dije eso, por algún motivo mi corazón dio un vuelco—, mi mejor amigo.

Él también podía ser muy curioso cuando quería. Y me di cuenta fácilmente.

Se venía la emboscada.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡No! Dios, no —quise poner los ojos en blanco, pero más me ponía nerviosa de que él me creyera o no—. Es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco de casi toda la vida. No podría pensar en Naruto de otra forma… supongo.

—Hmm… Naruto, ya veo.

Sasuke se veía muy concentrado viendo mi habitación. ¿Estaba ignorándome? ¿Estaba evitando mi mirada?

¿Qué podía decirle? Yo estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Dónde te metiste estos días? —era obvio que iría al grano enseguida.

Dudé antes de contestar, buscando algún pretexto estúpido para encubrir mis verdaderas excusas. Lástima que trajo de nuevo el recuerdo de sus palabras el otro día en su casa.

_No, él no venía hacia aquí sólo por mí._

Mi corazón se achicó dolorosamente con una gran e inexplicable decepción.

—Estuve… enferma.

—Eres tan, tan mala para mentir —rió.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿qué le importaba a él lo que yo hiciera? ¡Él debía estar así por Hinata!

—¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, eh? ¡Es mi vida…!

—… de la cual tengo cierto dominio por seis semanas más.

—Eres… —comencé con desprecio.

—¿Qué te pasó? —me interrumpió.

—Ya te lo dije —susurré—, estuve enferma.

—Mientes, lo sé.

—No, no lo sabes, no me conoces.

—Sé de ti más de lo que tú sabes de mí, Sa-ku-ra —susurró suavemente, su voz aterciopelada le dio cierto tono sensual a lo que había dicho.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, mirándome como si fuera algo que se pudiera apreciar. Desvié la mirada, adolorida de cierto modo, mis costillas no soportaría mucho más los golpes frenéticos de mi corazón. Hice todo lo posible por pensar en cosas que se llevaran la sangre de mi rostro, no quería que él me viera sonrojada. ¿Tenía que decirle que me sentía tan insegura de verle por lo que, supuestamente, iba a preguntarle si iba a clases? ¿Debía confesarle que la causa de mis ausencias era él mismo? ¿Su afirmativa a mi pregunta?

Sonaba casi como telenovela cursi y romántica.

Bajé la mirada y el rostro, escondiendo mis mejillas lo más que pude, intentando escapar y ocultarme.

Pero, con él, todo me era imposible.

Su mano acarició mi mentón mientras lo levantaba y me obligaba a mirarle. Me perdí enseguida en la profundidad de su mirada negra, y el corazón me comenzó a latir desbocadamente al darme cuenta de que era una conexión demasiado intensa.

Aún así no pude romperla.

—¿Por qué, Sasuke? —pregunté en un susurro roto—. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Él me siguió mirando antes de contestar. Y cuando lo hizo, su delicioso aliento me hizo cosquillas en los labios.

Estaba demasiado cerca.

—Porque me preocupas, Sakura.

Mi corazón se aceleró enloquecidamente. ¿Yo… yo le preocupaba a él? ¿Le preocupaba a Sasuke Uchiha? ¿O, tal vez, había oído mal?

Mis acaloradas mejillas me aseguraron que lo que había oído era lo correcto. Aunque una parte de mí aún se negaba a creer lo que mis oídos habían escuchado.

¿Sabía él que yo me refería a su visita inesperada? ¿A sus preguntas irracionales? ¿A sus intensas miradas? ¿A todo lo que él me provocaba?

—Cierra los ojos, Sakura —susurró dulcemente con una leve sonrisa torcida, en un hilo de voz hermoso, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Y entonces se comenzó a acercar aún más. Y yo estaba a su completa merced; mi corazón le decía a mi mente que no trabajara, buscando el futuro y las consecuencias que saldrían de esto, porque no había que ser un genio graduado en Harvard para saber lo que pasaría. La cercanía lo decía todo. Al igual que sus labios, ciertamente fruncidos. ¿Estarían igual los míos? Los sentía levemente flexionados.

Así que me dejé llevar.

Comencé a cerrar mis ojos, despacio. Esperando. Sí, esperando eso que sabía que, tal vez, no llegaría, que yo estaría delirando. Aún así, en la total inconsciencia y en estado de no-cordura obedecí las órdenes de mi amo.

Lo último que vi fueron los entrecerrados ojos Sasuke a una distancia en la que jamás estuve con nadie, antes de que mis párpados me impidieran ver.

Todo se volvió negro.

-

* * *

**N: **¡Oh! Me gustó mucho amoldar este capítulo xDD Lo disfruté, sí, sí, sí. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, que ya pase los 100, y quería agradecerles. A ustedes y a Janelle por su magnífico fic. No tardé mucho en adaptar este por que, como ya dije, me divertí - aún más -. Besos y gracias, Sophie.

Sí, los zorros aúllan.

* * *


	10. Celos de madera I

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y la trama de la historia no me pertenecen, todo es de Kishimoto y Janelle Mindfreak, que por cierto, muchísimas gracias por dejar adaptar a personajes de Naruto.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Diez:**  
_Celos de madera. (Primera parte)_

_Érase una vez un zorrito de madera en una muñeca._

.

_Labios. Él._

Sí, eran las únicas palabras en las que podía pensar.

Mi mente se rehusaba a buscar algún otro tema con el cual entretenerse; en parte gracias a _él._ El calor que emanaba su cuerpo, tan cerca del mío, era casi adictivo. ¿Y para qué hablar de su olor o su aliento? Efluvios que simplemente no podía ignorar. Que desordenaban mis pensamientos o cualquier cosa coherente que lograba llegar a pensar.

Y, por supuesto, esperé.

Esperé como una tonta a que su piel hiciera contacto con la mía. ¿Para qué mentir? Lo quería. Sí. ¿Y quién no? Él era un chico bastante a puesto, de esos de los que ya no quedan muchos, muy guapo. Era una moneda reluciente que me atraía como si fuera una niña que le gustan las cosas brillantes.

Una moneda. De la que sólo conocía una cara. ¡Y, demonios, sí! Anhelaba mucho conocer más.

¿Me ayudaría esto a conocerlo? ¿Me basaría en un beso para poder conocerlo mejor? ¿Sería nuestro contacto, algo en lo que pudiera edificar? No, no lo sería. Y aún así Sasuke me tenía aquí, parada en mi habitación, con ojos cerrados y esperando.

Esperando por él.

Y, ¿saben qué?

_Nunca llegó._

El aura de incoherencia que cubría mi mente poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo a medida que me daba cuenta de que actuaba sola en un papel para dos. El silencio de mi habitación me acunó al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la vergüenza absoluta. ¿Estaría yo haciendo el ridículo frente a él?

¿Habría malinterpretado las cosas?

Bueno, él me ordenó que cerrara los ojos, y mientras los cerraba lo vi acercarse. ¿Qué prueba más se necesita para saber que me iba a besar?

Un beso no es algo que se dé por planeado, supongo. Pero él no podía pasarse de listo y tan sólo pedirme que…

—Sakura, abre los ojos —ordenó en un susurro.

Me di cuenta, al momento en que su aliento rozó mis párpados, que sus labios no estaban tan abajo como yo había pensado.

Lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos, para encontrarme primeramente con sus labios —tan malditamente tentadores que no lo admitiré nunca— demasiado cerca de mi rostro, y formando esa sonrisa torcida que yo secretamente adoraba. _Oh, genial, qué hermosa primera visión después de que te patean el trasero rompiendo una ilusión._ Negué mentalmente, no era una ilusión, era una idea absurda que mi retorcida mente había creado al momento de estrujar toda la coherencia y moralidad que le quedaba.

Subí mi mirada. Su nariz, perfecta simétricamente, podía casi tocar mis cejas o el inicio de mi frente. Definitivamente, estaba _muy_ cerca.

Y entonces, para el final —pero no menos importante—, sus ojos. Esos dos ónices me miraban con un brillo exquisito del cual no supe determinar el motivo. Brillaba en el negro… ¿felicidad? ¿Qué había visto él en mí como para que su simple mirada irradiara una alegría tan magnética? De un momento para otro sentí deseos de sonreír como él lo hacía.

Mi corazón latió acelerado, como nunca. En una carrera frenética que nunca ganaría, porque nunca se detendría.

Fue cuando sentí, más ligero que el ala de la más hermosa mariposa, la yema de los dedos de Sasuke recorrer la piel de mi mejilla. Acariciando. Sintiendo.

Yo, por mi parte, cerré mis ojos, disfrutando mudamente del sentimiento que crecía en mi interior cada vez que él me tocaba. Era… extraño. Todo era tan confuso. Había tantas cosas nuevas que no había experimentado mucho.

¿Tendría razón Naruto? ¿A mí _me gustaba_ Sasuke Uchiha?

Hice memoria en mi cabeza, recordando los momentos a su lado. Las escasas dos semanas. Habían pasado tantas cosas.

Y fue como si recibiera un golpe en el estómago, me di cuenta de mi error.

_No._

Yo no podía. Él no _podía_ gustarme. No, simplemente no. Sasuke era un tonto, un… egocéntrico, un bipolar. Un… idiota del que jamás podría saber nada, por mucho que quisiera.

Negué con la cabeza, antes de alejar su mano de mi rostro. Debía acostumbrarme a la ausencia de su cercanía si quería seguir siendo yo. Si quería seguir estando cuerda.

—Sasuke, para —dije, sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. ¿Por… Por qué…?

Desvié la mirada. Simplemente no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Las cosas se me estaban saliendo de control.

—Mañana… ¿Mañana irás a la escuela? —preguntó.

Mañana era viernes, ¿serviría de algo ir? ¿Podría hablar con él? _¿Quería_ yo hablar con él? ¿Estaba preparada para recibir la respuesta afirmativa a la que yo tanto temía por un motivo incoherente?

_Supongo que sí_, pensé.

Asentí, aún sin mirarle. Algo en mi interior se revolvería si lo hacía, lo sabía.

—¿Está bien si paso a recogerte mañana?

—¿Ahora te haces el caballero? —escupí casi sin darme cuenta. Mi mente era un manojo de ideas que no podía desenredar.

—Puedo serlo siempre que lo desee. Tienes una idea de mí que no es del todo correcta —susurró—. Es como si no quisieras conocerme.

¿Qué no deseo conocerlo? ¡Este tipo estaba híper-mega loco!

Estúpida yo que no pudo decir nada antes de que él volviera a hablar.

—Entonces paso mañana por ti.

—Puedo ir sola.

—_Pasaré_ a las siete treinta —fue una clara orden de que no tenía otra opción.

Se inclinó sobre sí, para acercarse a mí. Y pasó. Sus labios me tocaron. Rozaron suavemente la piel de mi frente antes de que él desapareciera por la puerta de mi habitación, a pasos lentos y seguros. Y con una expresión en su rostro que tampoco pude descifrar.

—¡Hasta mañana, Sakura! —gritó. Y luego un portazo.

¿Y, qué creen? El tal «mañana» llego antes de lo que yo deseaba.

-

Septiembre 21, 2007.

**&.**

Desperté aquella mañana con músculos agarrotados y adoloridos. Obviamente había dormido en una posición que no favorecía para nada a mi pobre cuerpo.

Tengo que agradecer que por lo menos pude pegar el ojo esa noche.

Yasuo ya se había ido, de nuevo.

La tarde de ayer fue relativamente normal. Y aburrida. No hubo nada bueno e intenté no pensar en lo que había pasado en la mañana. Por suerte Tenten no había venido a arrastrarme de mi trasero para llevarme a la escuela; y eso supone un alivio a mi anatomía.

Cuando dejé los platos de mi almuerzo, ayer, el teléfono sonó, y resultó ser Naruto. Dijo que, si no me molestaba, me iba a ir a buscar a la escuela cuando terminaran las clases. No estaba segura de qué responderle, ¿se suponía que tenía que ir a la casa de Sasuke después de la escuela, de nuevo? ¿Se lo tomaría tan a pecho si me escapaba un día?

Fruncí el ceño cuando le contesté a Naruto, y le dije que viniera nada más —al parecer el paro de su escuela aún seguía en pie—; él respondió que vendría en su coche y con Shion. Y que, tal vez, me llevaría a La Hoja si le decía lo mucho que me había gustado mi regalo. ¡Y claro que se lo agradecí!

Estuve hablando con Naruto hasta que el coche patrulla de Yasuo se hizo notar en el patio delantero.

Me levanté de mi cama despacio, y sin prestarle atención a la hora que se indicaba en el reloj de la mesilla junto al mueble. Estaba grogui, parecía borracha o algo por el estilo. Debía de verme bastante graciosa con el pelo alborotado y el pijama arrugado.

Llegué al baño con pasos muy lentos —el día en sí parecía ir más lento de lo normal— y dejé correr el agua suavemente. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que la sensación de calidez me inundara por completo. Al diablo si me ahogaba con el vapor. Hoy, por alguna razón, no me sentía del todo yo.

Quizás me faltaban ánimos. ¿Sería un día _de esos?_

Una bocina en el exterior, una inconfundible bocina, —cuando recién me ponía mis jeans— me aseguró que sí.

Oh, no. _No, no, no, no. ¡No! ¡No!_

Busqué con la mirada el reloj en mi mesilla de noche. Y abrí los ojos cual par de platos cuando vi la hora. ¡7:35 am! ¿Tan, pero tan lento iba mi mundo que no me di cuenta de la velocidad del tiempo? Y ahora tenía a un Sasuke esperándome abajo mientras yo estaba semi-desnuda, sin desayunar y sin cepillarme los dientes. ¡Caos!

Otro bocinazo se escuchó, más impaciente que el primero. ¿Es que no podía esperarse unos minutos?

Tomé mi camiseta azul después de ponerme mi sostén y me la puse cuando iba bajando por las escaleras, con la mochila colgando de mi codo. Era un verdadero desastre. Por suerte había alcanzado a cepillar mi cabello antes de vestirme.

Al quinto bocinazo salí de la casa algo decente, con el estomago rugiendo por algo de comida.

Y, por supuesto, ahí estaba el bellísimo Volvo plateado brillando con la poca luz que las nubes de ese día nublado dejaban traspasar. Con él dentro del auto, en el asiento del conductor; con una sonrisa demasiado cómplice para mi propio gusto. Parecía que había recibido una buena noticia o algo por el estilo, porque el rostro de Sasuke Uchiha se veía realmente radiante a través de la ventana del auto.

Aunque no era aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba, aún así se me contagió un poco la alegría que su rostro sereno —y hermoso— transmitía. Casi. _Casi._ Me largaba a sonreír antes de entrar al auto.

—¿Qué tal, Sakura? ¿Cómo has dormido?

Su amabilidad excesiva me produjo escalofríos.

—Bien… esto… ¿Y tú?

—Fue una noche bastante placentera para mí.

—Oh, ¿puedo preguntar por qué? —me picaba una enorme curiosidad.

—Claro —y cuando dijo eso pisó el acelerador y nos encaminamos hacia el instituto.

A pesar de su afirmativa se mantuvo callado al principio del trayecto, y yo me revolvía en mis adelantadas teorías respecto a su alegría excesiva. ¿Qué lo habría puesto así? ¿Alguna noticia buena? ¿Una llamada? ¿Una carta? ¿Una chica?

Ugh, se me revolvió el estómago cuando pensé en eso.

—Vaya, aún llevas esa linda pulsera —observó Sasuke a mitad de camino.

Miré mi muñeca. Efectivamente ahí estaba la pulsera que Naruto me había regalado para mi cumpleaños, con el lindo zorrito de madera aullando mudamente hacia el techo del vehículo. Sonreí pensando en lo arrogante que había sonado la voz de Naruto en la llamada de ayer. Si será poco modesto mi mejor amigo. No sé cómo Shion le tiene esa paciencia.

Cuando pensé en ellos dos recordé que me iban a venir a recoger al final de la escuela. ¿Debía decirle a Sasuke? ¿Se molestaría? Su reacción me turbaba de cierta manera. ¿Seguiría Sasuke con la idea de que a mí me gustaba Naruto? ¿Le habría convencido de lo contrario? La pura verdad es que no se vio del todo satisfecho cuando le dije que no me pasaban cosas con Naruto.

Tenía curiosidad. ¿Qué pensaría Sasuke de mí?

Estúpido o no, eso me preocupaba. No quería que tuviera una visión errónea de mí.

Y otra vez los recuerdos venían a mi mente. La semana pasada, en el patio de la escuela. ¡No le había agradecido a Sasuke por defenderme contra Kankuro! ¡No le había pateado el trasero a Sabaku por insultarme a mis espaldas! Definitivamente tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que no me dejaban pensar con la claridad que en esos momentos necesitaba.

—Sí. Me gusta mucho esta pulsera, adoro las cosas hechas a mano.

—¿Y qué hay de los objetos usados? —preguntó de repente, tan rápido que no estuve segura de haberle entendido bien.

Por eso me giré un poco para verle el rostro. Su semblante, antes alegre, ahora se mantenía sereno y pensativo. ¡Demonios! Tenía tantos, tantos deseos de saber qué pasaba por su mente ahora.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunté, en una silenciosa invitación de que repitiera lo que había dicho.

—Nada —susurró—, olvídalo —y sonrió torcidamente, como a mí me gustaba.

Las canciones en la radio seguían pasando sin apuro. Creo que pude reconocer _Open Arms_. Se sentía bastante extraño escuchar una balada romántica junto a Sasuke. Mi corazón palpitaba un poco apurado, pero no tan desbocado como solía estarlo. ¿Se estaría acostumbrando a su carrera solitaria siempre que me encontraba en presencia de Sasuke?

—Esto… —dije, algo insegura. ¿Cuándo las mejillas me comenzaron a arder? Tragué con dificultad antes de hablar, procurando que mi voz no temblara patéticamente—, hum… ¿p-puedo cambiar la estación?

Sasuke sonrió.

—¿No te gusta Journey? —cuestionó. A pesar de conocerle tan poco, pude darme cuenta fácilmente del deje de diversión bajo su pregunta.

—Sí, si me gusta. Pero no siento… deseos de e-escuchar esa canción ahora —dije, mirando hacia el paisaje que mi ventana me mostraba.

—¿Tienes problemas con las baladas clásicas? Siento que ahora me dirás que _November Rain_ apesta.

¿Ahora venía a hacerse un conocedor especialista de música o alguna cosa por el estilo?

—La verdad es que hay mejores baladas que _November Rain _—le reté, aún sin verle.

—Claro.

¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Me había dado la razón? ¿Hasta ahí iba a dejar nuestro pequeño debate?

Admito que me sorprendió un poco el que no hubiera sacado más ideas. ¿Algo malo le pasaba a Sasuke? Cuando me giré para verle de nuevo, él tenía esa sonrisa alegre en su rostro. Parecía haber recordado eso que le hacía curvar los labios de esa manera. Y a mí ya me cocía la curiosidad.

Tanto me cerré en eso que olvidé pedirle, de nuevo, que cambiara la estación.

—Entonces… —comencé, mirándolo aún—, ¿por qué tu noche fue buena?

—Pues estuve pensando algunas cosas —respondió mientras viraba para entrar en el estacionamiento del instituto. ¿Habíamos llegado ya?

Sasuke estacionó su Volvo diestramente y sin dificultad alguna. Quedaban bastantes minutos, supuse, ya que no habían demasiados autos en el aparcamiento. Pero claro, los hermanos de Sasuke ya estaban ahí; y Neji e Ino también. Pude identificar el Porsche de Tenten y la motocicleta de Neji —la había visto estacionada en el garaje de Fugaku el día de mi fiesta—.

Cuando le iba a preguntar en qué cosas había pensado él ya había hablado antes.

—No te mentiré —Sasuke tomó de vuelta el hilo de la conversación cuando detuvo el motor y me miró directamente a los ojos—, tú estabas entre una de aquellas cosas —sonrió.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando le escuché decir eso. ¡Sonaba tan irreal que él confesara que había pensado a en mí! En ningún momento ni siquiera llegué a pensar de que yo podría llegar a ocupar ni siquiera un pequeño espacio en su mente.

Me había equivocado. ¿Él había pensado en mí, anoche? ¡La sola pregunta sonaba tan fantasiosa!

¡Tan cursi!

Tuve que desviar la mirada, esconder mi rostro, para que él no se diera cuenta del rubor que comenzaba a adornar mis mejillas. Por suerte que el estéreo del auto se había apagado. No podría soportar esta escena escuchando baladas románticas.

—Pensé… —susurró con su voz aterciopelada— en tu ausencia. Intenté adivinar lo que te podía haber pasado —tomé los bordes de mi camisa con mis manos, apretando—. Pensé en tu huída de mi casa el martes…

Mi mente seguía sin procesar toda la información necesaria para comprender lo que decía. Todo era tan malditamente confuso, irreal, fantasioso.

Entonces soltó una risita por lo bajo cuando su mano acarició mi cabeza, como felicitándome por algo. Me hizo sentir bastante pequeña ese gesto. Y me hizo sonrojarme más. ¿Por qué cuando _sólo él_ me tocaba sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi interior?

—Y tengo algo que decirte —sentenció.

—¿Q-Qué cosa? —tartamudeé. ¡Ugh, qué patético!

—Te lo diré a la salida de clases, ¿vale? Ahora mejor entremos al instituto.

Asentí torpemente. Y prácticamente salí como un bólido del auto, huyendo. Escuché a Sasuke llamarme cuando iba a entrar. No me detuve ni me volteé, no dejaría que él me viera en ese estado de desorden hormonal que no podía controlar.

Con la mochila colgada al hombro ingresé al edificio, dejando a Sasuke atrás y encerrándome en mi mundo personal. Del cual no salí hasta el almuerzo.

Las clases pasaron normales, aburridas, sin sentido. Pude concentrarme mejor que antes y en primer receso se me acercó alguien a quien, quizás, no tenía demasiados deseos de ver. Hinata me preguntó por mi ausencia, y yo no encontré nada mejor que hacer que responder que tenía problemas personales. Aquello no era una mentira, así que no debía de preocuparme por sentirme culpable al no decir la verdad al cien por ciento.

Algo me decía que Hinata no estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Sasuke; y eso, de cierta forma, era un alivio para mí.

Tenten alzó su brazo de entre la gente en la cafetería para indicarme que me sentara con ellos. Yo no puse oposición después de ver a Kankuro en la mesa de mis amigos. Le dediqué una fría mirada y él me miró confundido. Tal vez Sabaku no sabía que yo estaba al tanto de sus asquerosos comentarios sobre mí.

—¡Sakura! —chilló Tenten cuando me senté junto a Ino—. ¿Qué te había pasado?

Me revolví algo incómoda en mi asiento.

—Problemas.

—¿De los que yo llegaré a saber? —preguntó la duendecillo.

—Lo dudo. O tal vez más adelante.

Kiba levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, ¿es que el Pre Universitario era tan agotador?

Los labios del mayor se elevaron, mostrándome una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Un chico? —dijo con tono picaresco.

Se me subieron los colores a la cara, dejándome en evidencia.

—Es eso, por supuesto —apoyó Ino antes de darle una mordida a su manzana roja.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —exclamé.

—¡Oh, oh, oh! ¿Quién es? —cuestionó Tenten aplaudiendo y sonriendo como niñita pequeña que le darán un dulce.

Me sorprendía a mí misma, a veces, lo transparente que podía ser.

—No es un chico —mascullé severamente, esquivando sus miradas.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que en la mesa, donde siempre son cinco, habían cuatro. Le busqué con la mirada disimuladamente mientras habría mi gaseosa. Por suerte Tenten hablaba con Ino y Neji comentaba algo con Kiba; pasé desapercibida pero la curiosidad, seguro, se pintaba en mi rostro.

¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?

—¡Oh, Sakura, qué linda pulsera! —dijo Tenten.

Tomó mi muñeca para observar el zorrito que colgaba de la cadenita de plata. Tenten tenía los ojos iluminados. No pensé que le gustaran esta clase de cosas a ella.

—¿Quién te la dio? —cuestionó Neji, sereno.

—Un amigo de la reserva, mi mejor amigo —¿para qué mentir con eso?—. Es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, me lo entregó el miércoles.

—Oh —susurró Tenten con ojos entrecerrados. ¿Sucedía algo malo?

—Por cierto, gracias por el móvil, Neji, está de lujo.

—¿Y te gustó mi regalo, pequeña Saku? —preguntó Kiba con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. Ahora que recordaba, aún tenía unos cuantos regalos por abrir, entre ellos el de Kiba.

—De nada Sakura —sonrió Neji.

—Esto… no he visto tu regalo, Kiba.

Ino soltó una risita por lo bajo, y Kiba le acompañó después. ¿Me estaría yo perdiendo de un chiste privado? Aunque conociendo a Kiba, era mejor no conocer el chiste del todo.

—Te gustará mucho —dijo Kiba entre pequeñas risas.

Le miré con una ceja alzada. Quizás escondiera ese paquete algún tiempo hasta que tuviera la salud mental y la preparación emocional para poder lidiar con lo que sea que me hubiera regalado.

Por primera vez no me picó del todo la curiosidad.

Porque la tenía centrada en otra cosa, o persona.

Iba a preguntar en dónde se encontraba Sasuke —aunque me debatía internamente si hacerlo o no, los hermanos de Sasuke y los Yamanaka sacarían sus conclusiones apresuradas, en especial Tenten—, pero antes de que pudiera hablar una voz a lo lejos me llamó.

—¡Sakura!

Me giré para encontrarme con los rojizos ojos de Karin. Tenía una sonrisa extraña, como si disfrutara de algo de lo que yo no sabía y que me involucraba a mí. Ella traía las manos tras la espalda, en una posición inocente.

—Hay un chico que te busca allá afuera, Sakura. Un tal Naruto.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. ¿Naruto? ¡Pero si dijo que vendría a la salida de la escuela!

Oh, y Sasuke aún no llegaba.

Cuando comencé a levantarme de la mesa escuché un silbido por lo bajo. Gruñí "Kiba" en voz baja antes de salir con Karin de la cafetería y caminar al estacionamiento. Ahí vi un coche negro estacionado en el centro, despreocupado, y una figura masculina, alta e igual de despreocupada apoyada sobre el capó.

Fue fácil reconocerlo.

—Vaya, Sakura… ¿Tu novio? —preguntó Karin.

Pensaba que se había ido. ¿Se quedaría para formar ideas llenas de chismes?

—No, un amigo. Y, si no te importa… me gustaría hablar a solas con él.

—Oh —rió y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás—, claro. Diviértete.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Era obvio que no iba a irse.

Sin importarme si Karin o no había desaparecido caminé hacia Naruto con pasos rápidos. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me envolvió con sus enormes brazos y me dio un beso en la cabeza. Me sentí mucho, mucho menor que él.

—Hola bajita, ¿cómo estás?

—Sorprendida, y mucho. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que vendrías a recogerme después de las clases.

Naruto se inclinó para susurrarme.

—Pues vine a raptarte, ya que mi Shion nos espera en la playa de La Hoja ahora —la forma en que hablaba de ella me producía cierta envidia.

—¿Por qué no vino? —pregunté.

—Había ido con su padre al médico —explicó—, al parecer el viejo no se sentía bien.

—Oh, debería decirle a Yasuo —dije, más para mí que para él.

Él asintió.

—Y bien, ¿vienes?

—Naruto, tengo clases.

—¿Y…? —se encogió de hombros—. ¡Vamos, Sakura! Así pasarás más tiempo con nosotros. Hana está de visita y tiene muchas ganas de verte.

Fruncí los labios, no muy segura.

—No sé, Naruto —Naruto rodó los ojos y palmeó mi espalda—. Oh, está bien. Pero déjame ir por mis cosas.

Mi mejor amigo soltó una pequeña carcajada de victoria mientras mi daba un fuerte abrazo, meciéndome de un lado para otro. Reí con él como cuando éramos pequeños.

De repente Naruto se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Y ese quién es? —me preguntó Naruto al oído, indicando con un movimiento de barbilla.

Volví la vista para encontrarme con los ojos ónice de Sasuke, que me miraba a la distancia apoyado de costado sobre un árbol, de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y de ceño fruncido.

Cuando miró a Naruto, el negro parecía teñirse de rojo. Y temí lo peor.

_Oh, no._

_-_

_

* * *

_

**N:** ¡Haha! Muchas pensaron que Sakura se desmayó, pero no. Gracias a las que dejaron reviews y todo, se los agradesco. Y ahora, les dejo el capítulo amoldado. Yo me voy llendo por que no tengo nada más que agregar, o eso creo. Er... Reescribiré Inloggen después de una ducha, me he golpeado el torax y me duele muchísimo. Necesito relajarme. Ya, besos y gracias, Sophie.

* * *


	11. Celos de madera II

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y la trama de la historia no me pertenecen, todo es de Kishimoto y Janelle Mindfreak, que por cierto, muchísimas gracias por dejar adaptar a personajes de Naruto.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Once:  
**_Celos de madera. (Segunda parte, y final)._

_Entonces se escuchó un rugido... ¿Y ese león celoso?_

.

Tragué saliva con dificultad y el corazón dejó de latirme por un pequeño tiempo definido. Dos segundos después la sangre se me fue del rostro. Además de la sonrisa que Naruto había logrado sacarme.

Toda mi anatomía había quedado congelada al verle ahí, parado y con la vista fija en mí. En Naruto. En _nosotros._ Y con esos ojos negros que ahora parecían casi rojos; porque, a pesar de la distancia, podía verle como si estuviera frente a mí.

Naruto también se quedó inmóvil, pero su respiración no cesó —a diferencia de la mía—. Se mantuvo quieto, observando a Sasuke tal vez, no sé, no podía verle, mis ojos estaban ocupados mirando a cierto chico con un deje de culpabilidad. Me sentí repentinamente ansiosa y preocupada. ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza en aquellos momentos? Me mordería las uñas si no estuviera, aún, envuelta en los brazos de Naruto.

_Oh._

Rápidamente, al darme cuenta de mi posición, me deshice de la jaula que eran las manos de mi mejor amigo. Y di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, alejándome, mostrándole silenciosamente a Sasuke que no había nada que malpensar. No quería que se formara una idea errónea de lo que había visto.

—Sakura… —habló Naruto, tomando mi hombro.

No pude voltear. Por alguna razón mi cuerpo no respondía a mis mandatos; mi razón era simple: no quería bajar la guardia en observar a Sasuke. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Deseé más que nunca el tener el poder especial para leer las mentes. Me mordí el labio inferior ante la ansiedad. No sabía si ir corriendo a decirle que nada había pasado, ni estaba pasando.

En un momento determinado, él puso sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Creí ver algo en su mano derecha, pero bien pudo haber sido mi imaginación.

Naruto intentó de nuevo llamar mi atención. Se puso atrás de mí, y me sujetó ambos hombros. Apoyando su mentón en uno de ellos, susurró.

—Hey, bajita, ¿es _él_ quien creo que es? —preguntó con cejas alzadas cuando lo miré de reojo.

Me ruboricé de solo recordar qué concepto tenía Naruto de Sasuke: 'El chico que, supuestamente, me gustaba'. Bajé la mirada, alejándola de ambos escrutinios —el ónice y el zafiro— para intentar cohibirme menos; mis mejillas se tornaron calientes cuando asentí levemente.

Mi amigo soltó una risita por lo bajo. Apreté mis puños, conteniendo las ganas de atizarle por desubicado.

—Parece que se va… —musitó Naruto de repente.

Levanté la mirada algo rápido, y me mareé un poco al hacerlo.

Pude ver a Sasuke de costado, mostrándome su pálido —hermoso— perfil. Las puntas azuladas de su despeinado cabello a penas me permitían observar sus espejos negros para poder entender más su mirada. El ónix estaba opacado por una película gris que se posaba sobre su iris. Entonces su mirada bajó hacia el suelo, la sombra de sus espesas pestañas me hizo agudizar la vista más. Y suspiró, cerrando sus ojos, privándome de toda posibilidad de leerle. Se encogió de hombros para sí mismo cuando evitó mirarme y luego los bajó, de forma despreocupada e indiferente. Me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la cafetería.

Moví un pie de puro instinto a lanzarme a seguirlo, pero por alguna maldita razón me quedé ahí, parada y viéndolo alejarse con pensamientos que me urgía disipar… aclarar.

—Sasuke… —susurré y se me quebró la voz.

—De verdad te gusta, ¿eh? —preguntó Naruto, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿La verdad? No lo sé, Naruto. A ti no puedo mentirte, sabes bien cuando lo hago y cuando digo la verdad —susurré—. _Estoy confundida._

—Es la primera fase de un enamoramiento —sentenció.

Se me fruncieron los labios cuando iba a contestarle. Pero él habló antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo y negarle que me estuviera enamorando.

—Deberías seguirlo.

—Pero, Naruto, ¿no nos íbamos a La Hoja? —pregunté inocentemente, sin mirarlo. Sasuke ya había entrado a la cafetería, tal vez ya estaría sentado con sus hermanos.

Él suspiró.

Definitivamente no podía ocultarle a Naruto las preocupaciones que me carcomían por dentro. Él podía comprenderme mejor de lo que yo me comprendía a mí misma.

—No hagas como que no te importa.

—No hago como que no…

—_Ve. A. Buscarlo _—fue, claramente, una orden.

Naruto me sujetó los hombros, más fuerte, y me obligó a voltearme. Sus ojos me observaban tranquilamente, y su sonrisa petulante de sabelotodo yacía en sus labios infantilmente.

—Te esperaré aquí —susurró acariciándome la cabeza.

—Oh, Naruto… —sonreí.

Él me volteó y empujó mis hombros sutilmente, aunque yo sabía que si me negaba me mandaría a patadas en el trasero a buscar a Sasuke. Suspiré, me giré y le abracé con cariño, y antes de que pudiera devolverme el gesto salí pitando hacia la cafetería.

Intenté entrar como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero sentí la mirada de Karin y Hinata cuando pasé por su mesa. La primera me guiñó el ojo, y la segunda me sonrió con amabilidad. Intuí que Karin debió de abrir su enorme bocaza chismosa. Algo en mi interior se revolvió cuando vi el lindo rostro de Hinata mirarme con amabilidad, intenté ignorarle y caminar hacia la mesa de Sasuke y los otros. Estaba a unos diez metros cuando caí en la cuenta de que él no se hallaba ahí. Agh, ¿dónde se había metido?

Le busqué con la mirada sin señales positivas. Escuché mi nombre ser nombrado por Tenten y, en menos de cinco segundos, la tuve a mi lado mirándome curiosamente. Seguro se estaba preguntando por mi comportamiento. O tal vez venía a corroborar de mis labios sus ideas pretenciosas. Conociendo a la pequeña duende, ella ya se habría imaginado que estaba buscando a su hermano.

—¿Dónde está? —le pregunté en un susurro.

Ella sonrió de manera cómplice.

—¿Quién? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Tenten… —gruñí. Ella miró sus uñas de forma despistada, obviamente quería que dijera con lujo de detalles—. Bien. ¿Dónde está _Sasuke?_

Se hizo la sorprendida cuando escuchó.

—Oh, _Sasuke_—su mano acarició su mentón de manera pensativa, y a mí se me estaba acabando la paciencia—. Dijo que iría a su casillero y luego a Biología. ¿No tienen juntos esa hora…?

Salí pitando de allí apenas le escuché, ignorando su pregunta e ignorándola a ella. Fue un hecho maravilloso el que no me haya caído antes de salir de la cafetería, porque no estaba concentrada en mi camino. Más bien mi atención se centraba en llegar al aula de Biología. El salón estaría cerrado a esas horas —aún faltaban veinte minutos para entrar a clases—, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que él estaría ahí.

Aceleré el paso, pasando por el aula de Literatura y Español. Me tropecé una vez, cayendo de manos y rodillas al suelo; pero me levanté rápidamente ignorando el dolor en mis piernas. Ay, las baldosas dolían mucho contra las extremidades. Me iba acercando y fue cuando quité un poco de velocidad a mi corrida. Pude ver una silueta apoyada en la puerta del salón de Biología.

Por supuesto, _era él._

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando lo observé bien. Estaba apoyado sobre los casilleros cercanos al aula, de piernas cruzadas, con los brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, cabeza gacha y ojos cerrados. El cabello despeinado y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Su respiración era un poco agitada y el vapor que emanaba de sus labios hacía que pequeñas hebras de su cabellera se mecieran rítmicamente. Se me hizo una de las imágenes más bellas que había visto.

Y se me encogió el corazón al compararlo conmigo. _No había_ comparación alguna. Él era simplemente —físicamente— perfecto en su manera que me gustaba. Y yo era ordinariamente normal a la manera de todo el mundo corriente. Suspiré para mi interior.

Mordí mi labio, inquieta. Al parecer, él no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. ¿Debía de acercarme? _¡Oh, Dios! ¡Claro que sí, tonta!_ Me regañé internamente y casi me mordí la lengua.

Los zapatos comenzaron a moverse solos cuando mis pies tomaron vida propia, acercándome a él. Todo él me llamaba mudamente, y mi cuerpo contestaba por sí solo; era como si mi cerebro estuviera apagado o no quisiera funcionar. Cuando ya estuve más o menos cerca, levantó la vista. Sus ojos negros mostraron sorpresa al verme parada ahí. ¿Habría él creído que me había ido ya?

—¿Sakura…? —preguntó, aún confuso. Su voz aterciopelada hacía de mi nombre una canción de cuna.

Di otro paso más hacia él, inconscientemente.

—Sí —respondí tontamente—. Mmm, Sasuke…

Fue cuando me di cuenta, estúpidamente, que no tenía nada preparado para decirle. De todos modos, ¿qué decir sin sonar desesperada porque él no estuviera malinterpretando las cosas que tal vez había visto? ¿Qué palabras serían correctas para tratar con él sin mostrarme ansiosa?

Sasuke habló antes de que yo encontrara respuestas a mis preguntas internas.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido.

Entonces nos había escuchado a mí y a Naruto, tal vez.

—¿Nos escuchaste? —cuestioné.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Disculpa…

—N-No, descuida… —tartamudeé.

—Es que —suspiró— fui a dejar algo a mi coche y cuando volví vi al chico y después vi cómo salías acompañada de Karin, luego te acercaste a él y comenzaron a hablar, no quería ser entrometido pero… y después… yo… —fue lo más adorable de la vida verlo trabarse con sus propias palabras. Y hasta parecía nervioso.

¿Era rubor eso que veía en sus mejillas?

Me volví a morder el labio, y mis manos se escondieron tras mi espalda, comenzaban a sudar.

—Y… ¿Por qué no te has ido? —preguntó con una sonrisa, pero se me hacía que no era del todo sincera.

Mi voz se quebró cuando contesté.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Él rió secamente, moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro. Luego se despegó de la puerta y se paró rectamente, aunque manteniendo la distancia entre ambos. Me miró fijamente a los ojos antes de encogerse de hombros, indiferente a mi decisión y mi pregunta.

Algo en mi interior se retorció cuando me di cuenta de que a él no le importaba si yo estaba ahí o no.

—Así que sí te ibas a ir… —susurró más para sí que para mí.

—Naruto me invitó a la reserva… —intenté explicar.

—Oh, con que _él_ es Naruto.

La forma en que lo dijo logró que una especie de corriente eléctrica viajara por mi columna vertebral. Había algo escondido bajo su casual tono cortés.

Una de mis manos, tras mi espalda, acarició el zorrito de mi muñeca, protegiéndolo de manera inconsciente.

—Mi mejor amigo —le recordé.

—Claro —se encogió de hombros.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Puedo ir?

Parecía bastante tonto preguntarle a él si podía o no. Pero sabía bien que una parte de mí no me dejaría en paz si él no aceptaba mi escapada. ¿Había aceptado, acaso, poco a poco, que él sí tenía cierto «poder» sobre mí? ¿O simplemente era una excusa para, de pasada, explicarle que no había nada entre Naruto y yo? ¡Ah! Definitivamente ninguna de las dos.

Era tan odioso estar confundida.

Él pareció perplejo cuando oyó mi pregunta; yo, por mi parte, pensé que no le tomaría así de desprevenido. Fue uno de los tantos momentos en que quise saber qué pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

—Sakura, no soy tu padre —sonrió burlonamente.

—Lo sé, pero… —¿iba a decirle que me importaba lo que él pensara de mí?

—Tranquila, _ve _—dijo tranquilamente, desviando la mirada, como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo que yo me escapara de clases con mi mejor amigo.

—Sasuke, si quieres que me quede…

—_Ve._

¿Estaba mi mente buscando pretextos para quedarse ahora que le había visto _así,_ tan tranquilo y sereno? ¿Por qué mi mente buscaba pretextos _ahora?_ ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?

Fue como una invisible patada en el estómago cuando Sasuke me sonrió de manera torcida —y forzadamente—, de la forma en que a mí me gustaba. _Yo quería quedarme con él._

—Pero… ¡Tú tenías que decirme algo! ¿Cierto? A la salida, puedo quedarme para que me lo digas…

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Estaba sonando _un poco_ ansiosa por quedarme.

—Ah —murmuró y se encogió de hombros, bajando la mirada—. Supongo que ya no tiene importancia —sonrió a penas a medias—. Vete ya. Yo te cubriré con el maestro.

—Pero…

—Sin peros.

—Sasuke…

No entendía mis propios actos, la cabeza me daba vueltas y tenía la mente con pensamientos limitados en esos momentos. Estaba actuando incoherentemente, era lo más lógico.

Él suspiró frustrado y se tomó el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Frunció el ceño cuando volvió a mirarme. El color negro de sus ojos aún seguía opacado cuando encontré su mirada. Su rostro era una ráfaga de sentimientos que no pude identificar. Su mano libre se tornó un puño y, con la voz contenida, me ordenó.

—Sakura, _lárgate_ ahora.

La forma en que lo dijo dolió mucho más que como si me hubiera atizado, y hasta creo que fue peor. Sentí un pequeño dolor en el pecho mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, retrocediendo y alejándome de él. De un momento a otro los ojos me ardían y picaban, se humedecían y me nublaban la visión. Iba a decirle algunas cosas, mi genio estaba por estallar frente a él. ¡Dios, tenía tanta rabia! Lo apunté con el dedo mientras seguía retrocediendo con pasos quebrados, y me llevé la otra mano a mi pecho, hecha un puño —preparado para golpearlo si se acercaba—.

Vi que su expresión cambiaba antes de que la vista se me nublara demasiado. Y antes de que él pudiera decir palabra alguna yo ya me había largado a correr hacia el estacionamiento. Decidí, mentalmente, esquivar el camino de la cafetería.

* * *

—¡Sakura! —Shion me recibió de brazos abiertos cuando llegamos a la entrada de su casa.

Nos encontrábamos ya en La Hoja, la reserva de Konoha.

En el camino de ida Naruto se mantuvo callado y no preguntó nada, aunque yo sabía que se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Mi expresión debió de haberle bastado para darse cuenta de que yo no estaba en condiciones de una emboscada de preguntas. No lloré frente a Naruto. En los pasillos del instituto me detuve a respirar profundamente y sacar toda rabia dentro de mí.

Me dije a mí misma que, esa tarde al menos, me olvidaría de mis problemas respecto a él, mi confusión… respecto a todo. _Todo._

Los delgados y blancos brazos de Shion me envolvieron en un abrazo cariñoso. Y luego me sonrió de forma amena y dulce. No tuve que preguntarme por qué Naruto se había enamorado de ella cuando la vi sonreír de esa forma tan bella.

El pequeño Konohamaru también salió a saludarme, ¡vaya crío de quince años! Miroku y Setsuna _(1)_ me abrazaron como los padres que abrazan a su hija recién llegada, fue conmovedor para mí. Pero pronto ambos se retiraron, ya que el Sr. Fujimura no se sentía del todo bien.

Fruncí el ceño cuando lo vi desaparecer entre la tos tras el umbral de su habitación, haciendo una nota mental de que tendría que decirle a Yasuo sobre eso.

Luego, sin previo aviso, Naruto me jaló hasta su coche, llevándose de paso a Shion también. Llegamos a la morada Uzumaki en segundos, no sé si se debía a la velocidad que había empleado Naruto al conducir o a mi estado despistado con el que no me había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Porque, sin querer admitirlo, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío horrible.

Por suerte, cuando Hana salió a saludarnos, y a contarme toda la historia de su vida desde que yo salí una vez de ella, pude, más o menos, olvidarme del mundo por unos momentos. Cerré los ojos mientras la hermana mayor de Naruto me contaba sobre su esposo, el mar y Hawái. Casi pude sentirme entre las olas de la hermosísima playa.

—¿Vendrás otra vez, verdad? Con Yasuo, por supuesto —preguntó Minato cuando Naruto ya iba a dejarme.

—Claro, lo traeré cuando vuelva. ¡Adiós!

—¡Adiós Sakura! —se despidió Hana—. ¡Vuelve pronto, eh!

—¡Sí! Esto… ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Mi mejor amigo apareció antes de que yo terminara de preguntar por él. Traía a Shion en su espalda, y ella se agarraba bien firme con los brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Se sonreían el uno al otro, y seguro más de alguno se sintió fuera de lugar al verlos tan juntos.

El estómago se me encogió cuando la envidia recorrió mi cuerpo libremente. Me gustaba mucho la idea de tener a alguien de la manera en que Naruto tenía a Shion, así… juntos.

—Okey, bajita, ¡vamos! —exclamó Naruto, pasando por mi lado con Shion aún en su espalda. Ella se rió tiernamente hasta llegar al coche negro de su novio.

—Hum, claro.

El camino a mi casa fue silencioso. Me fui en la parte trasera, ya que Shion iba en el asiento del copiloto; ella, amablemente, se ofreció a acompañarnos. Y como si Naruto pudiera negarse… A pesar de que ella era dos años mayor que él —al igual que yo—, el tiempo no parecía interponerse en su relación.

Vi, con mucha nostalgia, cómo ambos tenían sus manos tomadas en la palanca de los cambios. Suspiré cuando conocí la calle de mi casa. Ya estábamos llegando. Naruto se estacionó lentamente en el patio delantero. El coche patrulla de Yasuo aún no estaba ahí, así que supuse que aún era temprano. Invité a los chicos a pasar, pero ellos se negaron amablemente diciendo que no querían ser molestia.

Me despedí de los dos en el recibidor. Pero antes de que Naruto se marchase volvió dando zancadas y su rostro sereno me dio mala espina cuando preguntó:

—¿Qué pasó con ese chico antes de que nos fuéramos?

Se me fue toda la sangre del rostro cuando recordé _su_ rostro enfurecido aquella tarde en los pasillos.

—Nada —susurré con la mirada gacha. Era la mentirosa más mala que alguna vez pueda existir.

—¿Te hizo algo? —inquirió medio enfadado.

—Por favor —reí secamente—, ¿qué puede hacerme él?

Naruto bufó.

—Ponerte triste, hacerte llorar y, créeme, si lo hace se las verá conmigo.

—Ya Naruto, como si él pudiera hacerme llorar… —mentí torpemente.

—¿Te hizo llorar?

—¡No! Naruto, no estoy cómoda hablando de esto —alegué, empujándolo para que se marchara, pero no lo pude mover casi nada.

—Sakura, hablemos en serio —susurró tomando mis muñecas para que no le siguiera empujando—. Cuando fui a buscarte, cuando nos encontramos con él… bueno, era obvio que estaba _celoso._

Bufé estúpidamente.

—Naruto, eso es lo más idiota que te he escuchado decir en toda mi vida.

—No, no. ¡En serio, Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciega? Es obvio que le interesas más que como amiga.

_Claro_, pensé internamente con burla,_ y algún día tendremos un presidente negro._

—Naruto —dije agriamente—, ni siquiera sé si somos _amigos._ Él no está interesado en mí. Yo, en definitiva, no estoy interesada en él. ¡Sólo lo llevo conociendo dos semanas y me sales con la idea de que me gusta!

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Uno no tiene tiempo definido para enamorarse, Sakura.

—Yo no estoy… —un bocinazo me cortó en la mitad de la frase, lo que me irritó bastante pero a la vez fue un alivio—. Y ya vete, Shion debe estar esperándote.

—No te has salvado de mí —me advirtió antes darme un beso en la frente e irse a su coche.

Me despedí con la mano y cerré lentamente la puerta antes de recostarme en ella. Me dejé arrastrar hasta que mi trasero golpeó con el suelo. Después atraje las rodillas a mi pecho y escondí mis rostro en el hueco que dejaban.

_Sasuke celoso…_ Reí tontamente cuando pensé en eso. ¡Sonaba tan incoherente! ¿Por qué él habría de estar celoso de Naruto? No se conocían de nada —excepto las pocas veces que yo le hablé de él—. Y no había razón lógica como para que el enfado del estacionamiento tuviera que ver con los celos. O…

Sonreí como una tonta boba al pensar que, _tal vez_, sólo _tal vez_ Naruto tuviera razón. Sería… agradable que alguien _como _Sasuke pudiera fijarse en una chica _como yo._ Bleh, la sola idea sonaba absurda.

Y jamás admitiría lo mucho que me gustaba.

-

* * *

_**(1): **_Los padres de Shion.

**N: **Mi correo electronico está en profile, para la chica que lo pidió. Besos y gracias, Sophie.

* * *

**Adelanto Capitulo 12.**

Era ahora o nunca.

—GraciaspordefendermedeKankuroantes —solté tan rápido que ni yo pude entenderme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, confuso. ¡Demonios, no me había comprendido!

Tomé un largo respiro antes de repetir lo que había dicho. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que apenas sí me permitía hablar. ¡Dios, ni que me fuera a confesar! Bajé la mirada, avergonzada por ese pensamiento.

—Gracias por defenderme de Kankuro... —lo intenté de nuevo—, por la pelea, por...

Uno de sus brazos me rodeó los hombros y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo antes de que pudiera continuar. Y, por un segundo pude ignorar todas las miradas de los chicos de la cafetería, todos los alumnos. Nadie existió más que él y yo por un segundo.

—**Próximamente—**

**

* * *

  
**

* * *


	12. Aquí y ahora

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y la trama de la historia no me pertenecen, todo es de Kishimoto y Janelle Mindfreak, que por cierto, muchísimas gracias por dejar adaptar a personajes de Naruto.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Doce:  
**_Aquí y ahora._

_Nadie dijo que sería fácil. Nadie dijo que esto podría ser difícil._

_._

Septiembre 23, 2007.

**&.**

—_¡¿Que dijo qué?!_

—Tenten—suspiré—, no pienso volver a repetirlo.

—_¡Pero…! ¡Es que… ¿cómo?! ¡Es completamente improbable! Sasuke nunca se comporta así. ¡Ha sido un verdadero maleducado!_ —chilló.

—Lo sé, Ten, pero no grites que vas a despertar a todos en tu casa —susurré. Yasuo dormía también—. Son las 12:45 de la noche, ¿recuerdas?

—_¡Y una mierda!_ —exclamó tan fuerte que tuve que alejar un poco el móvil antes de seguir escuchando—_. ¡Voy a llamarlo, patearle el trasero y decirle que se disculpe contigo _right now!

Escuché cómo despegaba el móvil de su oído y eso me asustó. Me ponía nerviosa con la sola idea de hablar con él después de todo lo que había pasado. No había cruzado palabra con Sasuke desde el mediodía del viernes, y hoy ya era domingo.

Amaba el fin de semana, ahora. Estos días el no me había pedido hacer nada ni tener que servirle; pero me preocupaba, por otro lado. Yo pensaba que él seguía meditando sobre lo que había pasado ese viernes en el almuerzo. ¿O quizás me estaba dando mucho crédito? Era egoístamente agradable el pensar que Sasuke podría estar enfadado por _eso._ Era muy parecido a lo que había dicho Naruto, y mi corazón se aceleraba siempre que pensaba en eso.

Estaba siendo cabezota, lo sabía. ¡Pero es que costaba _tanto_ aceptar sus ideas locas!

Llamé a Tenten antes de que pudiera separarse mucho del móvil. Parece que escuchó, porque volvió a hablar otra vez.

—_¿Qué? _—casi rugió.

—Tenten, no metas tus manitos de hacha en esto. Quizás hasta logres que me odie más de lo que ya me odia —mascullé—. Sé, por experiencia propia, que hay que dejar que los… hum, _machos_ duerman al menos ocho horas, o sino se portan… ¡Ugh! —me estremecí al recordar a mi padre en esos días.

—_Querrás decir los _macho-menos,_ porque macho aquí en esta casa no hay nadie aparte de mi papá_ —rió.

Reí con ella sobre sus ocurrencias.

—Sí, exacto —puse los ojos en blanco—. Mejor hablamos mañana, ¿vale?

Sin querer se me soltó un bostezo. Se me había pasado ya mi hora de ir a la cama. Tenten me había llamado hacía unos minutos, interrumpiendo mi sueño, preguntándome sobre lo del viernes. Cuando le pregunté por qué no había llamado el sábado me dijo que había estado con Neji en una cita. Uh, envidia cochina.

Otro bostezo. Al parecer era completamente capas de quedarme dormida sentada con el móvil en mi oído.

—_Espera Sakura, deseo preguntarte una última cosa, pero debes prometerme ser sincera al cien por ciento._

Levanté una ceja, dudosa. Una parte de mi cerebro ya estaba maquinando lo que Tenten quería preguntarme, y no me agradaba para nada la curiosidad sobre _ese_ tema.

—Depende, Ten. ¿Qué quieres saber?

_Tonta, tonta, tonta, mil veces tonta. ¿Por qué simplemente no dijiste que estabas muy, muy cansada?_, me reproché mordiéndome la lengua suavemente, no quería hacerme sangrar la boca.

Escuché a la pequeña duende tomar un largo suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

—_Tú… Dime, ¿qué piensas de Sasuke?_ —cuestionó con cautela.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarme casi al instante en que ella mencionó _su_ nombre. Y fue completamente inevitable el que una imagen apareciera en mi mente; aunque sabía bien que mis memorias no le hacían justicia alguna cuando lo veía frente a mí.

_Oh, mensa, no empieces a alagarlo ahora._

—Pues… ¿en qué… sentido? —¿siempre tenía que ponerme así de nerviosa cuando hablaba de él?

—_Sólo dime, en general, qué piensas. ¿Cómo te cae? _

Me revolví incómoda en mi cama, sin saber qué responder.

—Esto… él es… hum —titubeé—, a veces… Digo, no es como si… ¡Ah! ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—_Responde Sakura, no me obligues a arrinconarte mañana en la escuela_ —amenazó.

Me estremecí de sólo pensarlo. Tenten persiguiéndome, todo el día, esperando el momento oportuno para abalanzarse con sus preguntas incómodas. Nada bueno, nada bueno.

—Sasuke es… ¡Espera! Antes, tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie lo que te dije, ¿está bien?

Tenten pareció emocionada por lo que dije, y entendí casi un segundo después: parecía como si fuera a decirle cosas completamente secretas, como la chica enamorada que le confiesa a su mejor amiga.

Intenté no morderme la lengua más fuerte por ser tan idiota.

—_Sí, ¡sí! Aw, ya me emocioné antes de tiempo. _

—Es normal en ti, Tenten —puse los ojos en blanco—. Bueno, al grano.

Tomé un largo trago de aire antes de seguir hablando. Temía quedarme en un estado de shock repentino.

—_Escúpelo ya, Sakura. _

—Bien —suspiré—. Qué pienso de él… ¿física o psicológicamente?

Pude imaginarla dando saltitos cuando supo que tenía dos visiones de su hermano.

—_Okey, físicamente._

_Mierda._

—¿Qué puedo decirte, Ten? —suspiré derrotada, no podía mentirle a ella. Sentí el calor de mis mejillas apenas pensé en lo que iba a decir—. Es tan perfecto que hasta llega a doler. Siempre lo he visto de aquella manera; entiendo por qué las chicas superficiales del instituto le persiguen. Sería poco decir que me gusta su cabello, o su rostro —susurré—. Cualquier chico normal envidiaría su físico, tienes suerte de que Neji no se le quede atrás —bromeé, ella rió y la imaginé asintiendo egocéntricamente—. Okey, en pocas palabras, el chico es un pecado andante.

Ella volvió a reír, pero no de forma estridente como yo imaginaba. Era como si Tenten ya se esperaba que yo le respondiera esa clase de cosas.

—_¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de él?_ —preguntó como si fuera lo más común del mundo andar hablando de esto y a estas horas de la noche.

Pero no tuve que pensar nada para responderle. Y las palabras me salieron casi a bocajarro de la boca.

—Sus ojos —me sonrojé más todavía, y me fue imposible reprimir los recuerdos de cada una de las veces que lo había visto a los ojos directamente.

Una corriente eléctrica corrió por mi cuerpo, acelerando mi pulso de paso.

—_¿Por qué?_ —preguntó Tenten de regreso, al ver que mantenía silencio.

Hablé casi sin darme cuenta. Entrecerré los ojos cuando comencé.

—Porque son como su alma: llena de secretos. Porque son profundos y difíciles de entender y alcanzar —tuve una clara visión de él mientras hablaba, y fue imposible espantarla de mi mente—. Porque brillan de muchas formas diferentes, y me gusta cómo lo hacen. Porque lo simbolizan en sí, son misteriosos y hermosos. Su color no es extraño, pero no por eso menos exótico, y… —me sonrojé.

—_¿Y…?_ —Tenten parecía a punto de echarse a chillar por tener la voz tan aguda y contenida.

—Y me encantan —dije en un hilo de voz, sonrojada, con corazón acelerado y muy, muy avergonzada. ¡Dios! Ni que el _macho-menos_ estuviera ahí.

—_¡Aw! ¡Yupi!_ —chilló ahora sí, al parecer de emoción—_. ¡Sakura, lo que has dicho es tan malditamente tierno! Ahora dime cómo lo ves psicológicamente._

_Ahora iremos decayendo, pues. Abrochen sus cinturones pasajeros de aerolíneas Ego-Uchiha._

De nuevo no tuve que pensar antes de contestar.

—Es de lo más extraño —afirmé—. ¡Parecen dos personas dentro de un mismo cuerpo! Es de lo más engreído cuando se aprecia a sí mismo; sé que hay que tener autoestima, ¡pero no tanto, Dios! —sentía el enojo correr por mí—. Un completo bipolar que no hace más que hacerme enojar, ¡es como si lo hiciera apropósito!

—_¿Y no tiene un lado bueno que te guste?_ —preguntó ella, ahora un poco preocupada.

Demonios, ¿qué rayos le pasaba a Tenten haciendo todas estas preguntas sin sentido ni coherencia?

—Pues… él… —malditos recuerdos buenos que vienen a la cabeza.

"… _me preocupas, Sakura"_

—Sasuke puede ser dulce y atento cuando lo quiere. Puede paralizarme sólo con una mirada, aunque sé que no soy la única con la que tiene ese efecto.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura…"_

—Él… yo sé que en el fondo es un caballero, y no sé por qué no lo demuestra. Además de ser tierno y alegre cuando la ocasión lo da.

"…_Sasuke peleaba con Kankuro por ti."_

Sonreí al recordar eso.

—Es… es fácil que me guste ese lado de él, el que está escondido, el que no quiere mostrarse. Tenten, de verdad, no sé qué pensar de él.

—Oh my God_, ¡Saku! Estás como para escribir una novela romántica de amor imposible. Pero ya, yendo directamente al grano… ¿Te gusta o no? _

Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Creo que fue demasiado directo para mi cerebro.

Una parte de mi mente recopilaba todo lo que había dicho con anterioridad, guardándolo para analizarlo después, porque sabía que no había sonado del todo obvio como para que después le diera una negativa la pregunta que me había efectuado Tenten. Y era la misma pregunta que me había hecho y asegurado Naruto.

Y era la misma pregunta que yo me hacía interiormente.

—Yo… —me ardía la garganta de una manera casi insoportable—. Ten, yo… no lo sé.

—_¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿No has escuchado todas las cosas lindas que has dicho de él?_ —parecía frustrada ahora.

—Esto… sí, pero yo…

—_Mierda_.

Y la llamada se cortó.

Me quedé mirando el teléfono extrañada. ¿Qué le había pasado a Tenten que de repente había cortado así como así?

Quise volver a llamarla y estuve muy tentada a hacerlo, pero preferí negarme, tal vez estaba en algo importante y por eso había colgado. Tal vez una emergencia o algo. Ay, no, ¿le habría pasado algo a alguno de su familia? Y si… ¿si le había pasado algo a Sasuke? ¡No! Quizás era mejor si llamaba…

Tomé el celular entre mis manos. ¡Demonios! Se le había acabado la batería.

Refunfuñé cosas sin sentido mientras buscaba el cargador y dejaba el celular cargando en la noche. Estaba dispuesta a ir a averiguar qué había pasado, ya las ideas estúpidas me tenían rondando en la cabeza mientras intentaba dormir. Robo. Accidente. _Tonta, no seas dramática. _Intenté pensar en otra cosa.

Con la visión de _alguien_ me quedé dormida.

* * *

Septiembre 24, 2007.

**&.**

—Saku… Sakura… ¡despierta!

Me removí en mi cama, incómoda por esos empujones que recibía de manos, que parecían ser demasiado pequeñas. Hice que el cobertor de mi cama me cubriera entera para evitar esa molesta voz cantarina que me parecía demasiado conocida.

No pasó mucho hasta que sentí un peso intruso en mi cama; esta de a poco comenzó a moverse agitadamente, como si alguien estuviera saltando sobre ella.

—¡Sakura! ¡Vamos, bella durmiente, despierta! ¡Arriba, _up! _—chilló nuevamente la voz de soprano.

Gruñí internamente, reprobándome a mí misma por quedarme hasta pasada la medianoche hablando con este diablo que ahora venía a interrumpir mi sueño.

—Ya voy, Tenten, ya voy.

Fui obviamente obligada a levantarme contra mi voluntad. No sabía cómo le había hecho Tenten para levantarse tan temprano. ¡Dios! Si apenas eran las 7:15 de la mañana. Me metí en la bañera con el sueño impregnado en mis ojos, ni el agua caliente de la ducha lo pudo quitar, todo lo contrario lo intensificó.

Creo que no estaba del todo despierta cuando Tenten me llevó casi arrastrando a mi habitación para que me vistiera. Buscó intensamente en mi closet mientras yo terminaba de secarme. No me avergonzaba mucho estar semi-desnuda frente a Tenten y apenas era consciente si me estaba secando el cuerpo o no.

Los pasos de Yasuo abajo hicieron que entreabriera los ojos un poco. Luego escuché dos golpes en la puerta.

—Hey, Sakura, ya me voy al trabajo.

—¡Adiós Yasuo! —nos despedidos Tenten y yo al mismo tiempo, ella más animada que yo.

—Adiós chicas. Nos vemos en la tarde Sakura.

Asentí con un sonido de la garganta y después creo que escuché la puerta principal ser cerrada en un portazo evidente.

—¡Oh, Sakura! Nunca te he visto puesta la blusa que te regalé en tu cumpleaños.

—Ajá, Tenten, hum…

No sé cómo demonios pude vestirme si estaba así de media sonámbula. Tenten me puso esa blusa que me había regalado entre tanta ropa que me había entregado. Ni siquiera le eché un vistazo a mi ropa, pero sabía que me debía de ver demasiado _fashion_ como para ir a la escuela. Al demonio, sólo quería dormir.

Bajé agarrada del brazo de Tenten para desayunar, y me recordé que nunca más debía de quedarme despierta hasta más de la medianoche. Me senté en el comedor bostezando una vez más. Sentí algo mojado en mi cara, y muy frío. Literalmente di un salto en la silla.

—¡Hey!

—Lo siento, Sakura, pero no sé cómo puedes seguir con sueño. Ahora, desayunemos y partamos.

—Está bien —bostecé.

Un par de tostadas y un vaso de leche fue suficiente para mí. La pequeña duende me sometió a maquillarme y peinarme luego de asegurarme de que estaba del todo despierta, para no tener que mojarme otra vez. Sombra, delineador y brillo para los labios. Luego partimos en el Porsche de Tenten a la escuela. El sueño se me había quitado casi por completo, y fue cuando iba a mitad de camino que me digné a mirarme a mí misma.

Me vi enfundada en una falda tableada blanca un poco más arriba de la rodilla; con unas botas negras sin tacos que se cerraban hasta la mitad de mi muslo. También me vi en una hermosísima blusa azulada con detalles brillantes y una flor platinada adornada sobre el pecho izquierdo, la que se encontraba bajo un bolero blanco sin detalle alguno. Con razón la sombra que Tenten me había puesto era azul. Tal vez iba _demasiado_ arreglada para ir a la escuela.

—Tenten, ¿por qué tanta producción?

Ella mantuvo su vista en la carretera, pero esbozó una sonrisa cómplice que deseé entender.

—Es que _presiento_ que algo bueno va a pasar.

Ya estábamos entrando en el estacionamiento del instituto cuando le pregunté de regreso.

—¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Qué presientes? —puse los ojos en blanco antes sus palabras.

—Ya lo verás.

El fabuloso coche de Tenten se estacionó junto al de Sasuke. Era ridículo que mi corazón se acelerara feliz sólo por ver su auto vacío…

_Oh._

_No estaba vacío._

Bajé del coche junto con Tenten, precavidamente. Gracias a Dios que mi puerta no quedaba al lado del Volvo, o sino me desmoronaría antes de bajar, lo cual sería del todo demasiado patético para poder soportar, vivir y contarlo el resto de toda mi vida. No levanté la mirada mientras me encaminaba al lado de Tenten, quien yacía al lado de _él._

No tuve que ser una genio para saber que él tenía que ver en lo que Tenten presentía que sería bueno. Me pregunté enseguida si era lo que yo pensaba. Pude imaginarme ciertas opciones que pudiera discutir con él, y todas apuntaban a lo sucedido el viernes en el almuerzo.

El corazón se me encogió al recordarlo.

—Hola Sakura —me saludó Sasuke cordialmente. Aún no podía acostumbrarme a la canción que era mi nombre en sus labios.

—Sasuke —saludé de regreso.

—Mi «hola» no tiene lugar aquí, y lo saben —dijo Tenten con una enorme sonrisa, lástima que yo sólo podía ver a Sasuke en estos momentos, y en cómo sus ojos me observaban tan directamente—. Nos vemos luego, chicos.

—Sí —respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Tenten se fue hacia la entrada del instituto. Me pregunté si se encontraría con Neji allá adentro, pero poco podía concentrarme en cosas mundanas como esas. Teniendo al _Pecado andante_ frente a mí. Y Dios, sí, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia. Más aún con esa camisa blanca con rayas celestes y esos jeans holgados, caramba, creo que ni un modelo se vería mejor que él.

Esto no era justo, ¿por qué el tenía que ser tan guapo? Debía de haber una leí que prohibiera eso.

—Sakura, lo siento —susurró.

—¿Eh? —levanté la mirada para verlo a los ojos, pero él veía sus zapatillas.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Mi… comportamiento el viernes fue inapropiado y descortés, no sé qué me pasó.

"…_estaba celoso."_

_Sí, como no._

—No te preocupes, creo que no debí fastidiarte tampoco, yo también lo siento.

Él sonrió de lado, creo que quería dejar la conversación hasta ahí.

Sus manos descansaron ambas sobre mis hombros, y acercó su cuerpo lentamente al mío. A mi corazón le dio la furia loca por correr una vez más, y pude sentir el calor de mis mejillas a medida que veía que la distancia entre nosotros se acortaba. Cerré los ojos, sin saber que esperar esta vez.

Pero como ocurrió antes, los suaves labios de Sasuke tocaron mi frente con mucha suavidad, como lo haría alguien con una muñeca de porcelana. Y luego pasó lo que no me esperé. Sus fuertes brazos me rodearon a la altura de mis hombros, atrapándome en un abrazo que me hizo abrir los ojos de la impresión, o tal vez para cerciorarme de que no era otro sueño de los tantos ya que tenía. Pero no, no era así.

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera devolverle ese abrazo él se separó de mí rápidamente. Por mi parte, no pude mirarlo a la cara, tenía demasiada vergüenza como para hacerlo.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

—Hm, esto… mejor entramos ya, ¿verdad? —¿estaba titubeando?

Levanté la vista demasiado tarde para darme cuenta. Pero… ¿era rubor ese color en sus pálidas mejillas? Oh Dios, mis mejillas también estaban igual, o peor.

De repente él se giró de la nada y, guiñándome un ojo exclamó antes de partir:

—Por cierto… te ves muy, muy linda, Sakura.

De un momento al otro el día de Konoha se me hizo algo caluroso. Todo gracias a su comentario.

Entré a clase lentamente, Sasuke había apurado el paso, desapareciendo de mi vista. Pero permaneció en mi cabeza a cada hora de las clases, las que se volvían monótonas y aburridas cuanto había algo más importante en lo que pensar. Por suerte el maestro de matemáticas no había venido el día de hoy y pude meditar con claridad sobre todo lo que estaba pasando. Mi vida tenía más líos que una telenovela dramática, y esperaba solucionarlos todos.

Aunque había algo que tenía que hacer primero; después podría desenredar las dudas que tenía sobre algunas cosas, entre ellas el caso de Hinata, que aún no salía de mi cabeza.

A la hora del almuerzo caminé lentamente hacia la cafetería. Agradecía a Dios que Sasuke no me hubiera hecho otro espectáculo como el de la semana pasada, porque o sino el orgullo y enojo no me dejarían hacer esto.

Cuando entré en el lugar pasé directo hacia la mesa que buscaba, no tenía hambre ahora, sólo sentía mariposas en el estómago y dudaba que una ración de comida pudiera hacerlas desaparecer. Karin me guiñó el ojo y yo puse los ojos en blanco, ¿estaba molestando por el tema de Naruto? Ugh.

En la otra mesa estaban sólo Sasuke, Tenten e Ino; mi curiosidad preguntaba dónde se encontrarían Kiba y Neji, pero tenía que alejar la curiosidad de mí ya. Tenía que concentrarme para esto, y no sabía por qué demonios me resultaba difícil hacerlo. Cuando Tenten me vio acercándome me sonrió y se levantó de la mesa, Ino le siguió enseguida y yo me detuve al darme cuenta de la consecuencia de esto: me quedaría sola con Sasuke. _Oh, bueno, eso sería mejor, ¿verdad? _

_¡No! No lo sería._

—Oye, frentona —habló Ino—, Tenten y yo vamos a buscar algo de comida, nos sentamos aquí a esperar a los chicos pero no llegaron. Espéranos con Sasuke aquí, ¿sí?

Asentí incapaz de hablar –o contestarle la grosería–. Las vi alejarse hacia la cola de la comida, pero no las seguí mucho con la mirada. Suspiré pensando maldiciones para Tenten, porque sabía que esto era su culpa al cien por ciento. Acto seguido me fui a sentar con Sasuke, a su lado, así podría mirar la mesa en vez de mirarlo a los ojos. Sería lo adecuado.

Permanecimos en silencio un rato, lo vi un par de veces de reojo y pude cacharlo sonriendo levemente. Me mordí el labio antes de empezar.

—Esto… ¿Sasuke? —no lo miré.

—¿Sí, Sakura? —podía apostar a que él sí estaba mirándome, y eso me ponía aún más nerviosa.

Me aclaré la garganta, se me había formado un nudo de repente. Odiaba que él tuviera esa clase de efectos sobre mí, me complicaban todas las cosas.

Jugueteé con mis propios dedos, nerviosa. Las manos me comenzaban a sudar. Estúpidas hormonas descontroladas. Tomé un gran respiro antes de hablar; Sasuke aún me miraba fijamente, podía sentir el escalofrío que producía su observación sobre mi cuerpo, a su lado.

Bien.

Era ahora o nunca.

—GraciaspordefendermedeKankuroantes —solté tan rápido que ni yo pude entenderme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, confuso. ¡Demonios, no me había comprendido!

Tomé un largo respiro antes de repetir lo que había dicho. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que apenas sí me permitía hablar. ¡Dios, ni que me fuera a confesar! Bajé la mirada, avergonzada por ese pensamiento.

—Gracias por defenderme de Kankuro... —lo intenté de nuevo—, por la pelea, por...

Uno de sus brazos me rodeó los hombros y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo antes de que pudiera continuar. Y, por un segundo pude ignorar todas las miradas de los chicos de la cafetería, todos los alumnos. Nadie existió más que él y yo por un segundo.

La misma mano que me había atraído ahora acariciaba mi cabeza cual padre lo hacía con su hija, me sentía una niñita entre sus brazos. ¡Oh, qué malditamente genial sonó eso!

Sobra decir que el sonrojo en mis mejillas poco tenía de control y que no me preocupó que él pudiera verlo. Porque era como si nadie más pudiera verlo. Me sentía en una de esas burbujas privadas que tanto hablan en las novelas, y no podía creer que fuera cierto.

—De nada, Sa-ku-ra —susurró en mi oído.

Me estremecí a penas el vapor cálido y dulce de su aliento rozó con mi oreja, se sentía _tan_ bien.

_Tan perfecto que dolía._

Luego sentí su mano, suave y un poco fría, levantar mi mentón para verle a los ojos. Estos brillaban de una de las tantas formas que yo adoraba secretamente —sólo Tenten lo sabía—, y el calor que irradiaban me invadió por completo. Ya no sentía la necesidad de usar el bolero.

—Yo… —continuó él. Por mi parte no sabía qué decir en este momento, preferí que él siguiera—. Yo ya te dije que me preocupo por ti, aunque tú no lo creas —me sonrió torcidamente y mi corazón dio un gran salto—. Además… el idiota de Sabaku se lo merecía.

"_Sasuke peleaba con Kankuro por ti."_

Con la charla que había tenido con Tenten esa noche, en mente, le sonreí sinceramente, recostando mi cabeza en su hombro y cerrando los ojos. Sí, Sasuke podía ser muy, _muy, muy_ dulce cuando se lo proponía. O aún inconscientemente.

Sentí su mejilla sobre mi cabeza, y eso bastó para que uno de los miles interruptores en mi cabeza hiciera «Click». Tal vez no faltaba mucho para que tuviera que volver a escribir en mi diario…

_Y, por Chuck Norris, esto era el cielo. _

… _O algo muy cercano a eso._

-

* * *

¡Perdon! ¡Sí, lo sé, se que he demorado más de lo normal en subir el capítulo! Pero he comenzado las clases, chicas(os), y quiero que sepan que no tengo -ni tendré, por el momento- todo el tiempo del mundo para amoldar y subir, amoldar y subir. ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, son asombrosas(os)! Y bueno... yo me voy yendo, tengo mucha tarea, ¡maldición! Nececito vacaciones... anyway.

Besos, Sophie.


	13. Máscara

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y la trama de la historia no me pertenecen, todo es de Kishimoto y Janelle Mindfreak, que por cierto, muchísimas gracias por dejar adaptar a personajes de Naruto.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Trece:  
**_Máscara._

_La verdad corre, nunca para. Porque siempre hay demasiado que ocultar._

_._

Siempre pensé que si pasaba algo bueno, el clima tendría que apoyarlo. Buena calificación, _¡sale el sol! _Yasuo se va de pesca, _¡sale el sol!_ —para él y para mí, por supuesto—. Sasuke Uchiha me abraza y me dice que le preocupo, _sigue malditamente nublado en este planeta alienígeno._ Siento que cada vez odio más Konoha.

Dejé que el agua de la ducha comenzara a correr. Deseaba más que nada liberar esa tensión que tenía en mis músculos, los sentía agarrotados; todo por culpa de Sasuke —quien, por cierto, no limpiaba su cuarto _a propósito_—, y su estúpida ropa tirada por todos lados. Sé que eso también fue adrede. Puse mi mano bajo la caída del agua para nivelar la temperatura a una adecuada, cuando por fin la encontré comencé a desvestirme.

Fue una suerte que Sasuke saliera con Neji aquella tarde, así que antes de las seis ya pude escaparme de regreso sin que él lo supiera. Tenten puede guardar secretos.

Mientras me quitaba los pantalones me enojaba saber que tenía mi mente en blanco. Y yo _no_ quería pensar en él, en serio, llegaba a doler la cabeza tanta perfección en mi imaginación.

Suspiré, intentando guiar a mis pensamientos a las musarañas sobre la escuela y deberes.

¡Fallé patéticamente!

_Estuvimos unos segundos más algo abrazados. Su contacto hacía que mi corazón se acelerara estúpidamente, pero, por primera vez, no me preocupé del todo por eso. Sasuke se alejó de mí cuando ya llevábamos al menos 10 segundos —no estuve contando, que conste—. ¿Le asustaba tanto como a mí que nos vieran así de juntos? _

_La ausencia de su tacto dejó un regusto amargo y un cosquilleo molesto en mi piel._

—_Así que… —musitó Sasuke, evitando mirarme. Yo no pude evitar el observarle—. Esto…_

_Nunca dejaré de pensar que se ve muy, muy tierno cuando se pone nervioso._

—_¿Cuándo…? —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Cuándo te enteraste de…? Ya sabes._

_Parpadeé un par de veces, confundida por su pregunta, al principio. Pero entendí a qué se refería. Me sonrojé sin motivo y sin poder evitarlo. Patético._

—_En la fiesta que Tenten me hizo —murmuré mirando la mesa. _

_Al momento de escuchar su despreocupada y musical risa, me estremecí. Sonaba tan divertido por lo que le había contado, y yo no sabía por qué. Me pregunté también si él sabría quién me había dicho aquello. ¿Le molestaría? Una parte de mi mente se preocupó por Sasori…_

… _hm, después de todo él no le haría nada a Hinata. _

—_¿Y ahora recién vienes a agradecerme? —rió—. ¡Qué impuntual, Sakura! _

Metí el primer pie a la no-tan-grande-bañera que no estaba tan llena, podía meter mi cuerpo completo sin que el agua se rebalsara. Gemí cuando el agua caliente golpeó mi piel fría y de a poco me introduje completamente.

El agua hizo un gran trabajo mientras dejaba mi mente volar, por mucho que mi razón me gritara que no lo hiciera. ¡Mira que llamarme impuntual a _mí! _Casi lo tomo por desagradecido.

Hubo un momento en ese instante en que volví a preocuparme por el tema de Hinata. Al parecer mi curiosidad se había escapado, como yo temía, y había sido reemplazada al cien por ciento por temor. ¿Temor a _qué?_ ¿A que él dijera sí? Era estúpido, lo tenía más que claro, pero no podía evitar esa ola de sentimientos rencorosos cada vez que me hacía una imagen de Sasuke y Hinata. ¡Me era imposible no fruncir el ceño!

Odiaba sentirme de esta manera: como si él pudiera crear una vulnerabilidad en mí de la que se pudiera aprovechar. Sabía que no lo haría, pero aún estaba en la duda. Quizás debería pasar un poco más de tiempo antes de atreverme a preguntarle una cosa como esa. Digo, no es como si él me tuviera la confianza que le tiene a Tenten o Neji o cualquier otro de sus amigos o familia. Soy una gran desconocida para él, como él lo es para mí.

—_¿Quién te lo dijo?_

—_¿Ah? —pregunté, confundida por su repentina pregunta._

—_Ya sabes, sobre _eso. _¿Quién te lo dijo? _

_Me reí internamente ante su curiosidad insatisfecha. Pero me sentía tontamente alagada de que él estuviera haciendo preguntas de algo que se relacionara conmigo. Se me elevaba el ego de una forma tan inmadura._

—_Ah, _eso _—no era malo jugar con él un poquito. Y no es que fuera a decírselo después de todo. Quería hacerme la interesante de algún modo, un misterio para él, como él lo era para mí. _

—_¿No me lo dirás? —parecía sorprendido y divertido al mismo tiempo._

—_No —negué con la cabeza._

—_Ya haré que me lo digas… —insinuó._

_Me reí por lo bajo._

—_¿Me lo ordenarás?_

_Él se encogió de hombros, dejando de lado esa idea. Aquello me sorprendió, aunque, bueno, creo que no se lo hubiera dicho ni aunque me lo ordenara. ¡Era un secreto! Algo para hacerme la misteriosa. _

—_Tengo mejores métodos —sonrió._

_Fue imposible no sonrojarme._

Me estremecí dentro del agua, de repente se me hizo un poquito fría. ¿O era que yo estaba caliente?

La cena con Yasuo fue normal. Casi no hablamos de nada, como las últimas dos semanas. Sentía que, de alguna manera, me estaba distanciando de mi padre, ¿o eran imaginaciones mías? Bueno, no es que él y yo fuéramos muy buenos para la cháchara, pero…

¡Y sabía que tenía que decirle algo! Se me escapaba de la mente cada vez que intentaba recordar qué era. ¡Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua! Intenté con recordar lo que había hecho los anteriores días. Hasta que llegó a mi mente el viernes y la salida con Naruto. ¡Setsuna!

—Esto…, papá.

Yasuo levantó su vista del asado con ensalada que había preparado, y me miró con curiosidad, como si resultara extraño que le dirigiera la palabra. Parecía haberse vuelto algo loco.

—¿Sí, Sakura?

Me pregunté una última vez si de verdad era necesario preocupar a Yasuo con el tema de Setsuna. Pero mis dudas se disiparon casi al instante. Claro que papá debería saber eso, quiero decir… Yasuo debería preocuparse por él.

Mordí mi lengua casi al instante antes de comenzar a hablar.

—El viernes fui a La Hoja con Naruto… _después de clases_ —una mentirita piadosa no hace mal a nadie. Mentirita piadosa, mentirita piadosa.

Extrañamente sonó creíble.

—¿Ah, sí? —sonrió, creo que se alegraba de que volviera a ver más a Naruto—. ¿Cómo están todos por allá?

Hice una mueca. Yasuo se fue ciegamente al grano sin saberlo realmente.

Nunca me gustó dar malas noticias, me quedaba un gusto raro en la boca y un remordimiento difícil de quitar.

—Pues… bien, pero… Setsuna no está tan _bien_ que digamos.

El rostro de Yasuo mostró pura y nata sorpresa.

—¿Qué le pasa?

¿Soy yo o su mano comenzó a temblar?

—Está… enfermo, muy enfermo. Él asegura que no es nada pero yo no lo creo y —ugh, ahí estaba ese sabor amargo en la boca— Shion dice que ya no quiere ir al médico. Aunque dijeron que era sólo un resfriado ella no está segura.

Yasuo volvió la vista a su plato y cogió un poco de tomate antes de llevárselo a la boca. Asintió con un sonido desfigurado en la garganta y, seguro, quiso dar por terminada la conversación. Yo ya sabía que no obtendría más palabras de su boca, así que no quise insistirle más; él ya sabría qué hacer al respecto.

Por mi parte, yo no tendría problema alguno en quedarme una tarde sola —más sola de lo normal—, para que Yasuo fuera a ver a Setsuna.

Hice una mueca al pensar que, quizás, no me quedaría sola, sola. Tal ve ni siquiera me quedaría en _mi_ casa.

* * *

Los días pueden pasar volando sin que yo me diera cuenta. Extrañamente Sasuke estaba más animado que de costumbre por algún motivo que yo desconocía —o, bien, no quería admitir—. Las idas a su casa fueron aumentando y ya me vi de martes a viernes donde él; ordenando su habitación, planchando, limpiando, preparándole sus estúpidas meriendas o cualquier otra cosa.

—Todo tuyo —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

—Prefiero que me muerdas —gemí al desorden.

—Hey, soy yo quien da las ordenes —rió.

Yo no le vi el chiste.

Fue un inmenso alivio el que viniera mi milagro personal, Neji, a llevarse al _Pecado andante_ para Dios-sabe-qué y pudiera escaparme el viernes. Tenten sabe guardar secretos y también dejarme en casa.

Tal vez yo misma me sentía más animada de cierto modo, por razones desconocidas ya no me costaba levantarme más en la madrugada —o tal vez era porque ya no tenía las charlas nocturnas con Tenten—. Sasuke pasaba a recogerme en la mañana, y venía a dejarme en la tarde noche.

Tenten no volvió a preguntarme sobre Sasuke.

Mi mente dejó de preocuparse por el tema de Hinata hasta que fuera excesivamente necesario.

Parecían días completamente normales en el día de una esclava actual sirviendo a su amo y señor —patético—. Pero la paz se quebró tan pronto como vino, y odié hasta lo más hondo de mi alma el no poder hacer nada.

La mañana del sábado Sasuke apareció en mi puerta, como me había dicho el viernes, y me llevó a su casa. Su rostro era inescrutable, repleto de una emoción que no pude descifrar. Se me revolvió el corazón al darme cuenta que yo no sabía lo que le estaba alterando, y me preocupé —sí, me preocupe en serio—, y mucho.

En unos minutos me tuvo limpiando, otra vez, su habitación. ¡Y Dios! Parecía que había pasado un terremoto combinado con un tornado y cualquier cosa destructiva que se pueda ocurrir. El cuarto era un caos total, y me tomó más de una hora arreglarlo. Las sábanas estaban manchadas, los papeles esparcidos por el suelo, el closet —que recién había ordenado el viernes— ahora estaba hecho un revoltijo de telas y colores arrugados. Tendría que volver a planchar. Encontré una barra de chocolate a media comer y una taza con olor a café. Y… una lata de cerveza sin abrir. Deseé por todos los cielos que fuera de Kiba y que se le hubiera olvidado, pero fue en vano, porque la adorable latita estaba bajo la cama de Sasuke, la cual no se salvó del revoltijo.

Mi ira crecía conforme seguía ordenando. ¡Tanto había trabajado en esa maldita habitación y ahora por culpa de algo —o _alguien—_ se había estropeado!

Un poco antes del almuerzo quise retirarme, eran más de las dos de la tarde cuando terminé de ordenar. No pude hablar con Tenten ni ningún otro integrante de la familia. Mikoto me sonrió de despedida.

Sasuke no me dirigió la palabra de regreso, y su rostro decía que no lo haría mañana tampoco.

El domingo me tuvo limpiando su tan apreciado Volvo plateado, sin ayuda y con agua fría. Las manos se me arrugaron y los dedos estaban acalambrados, casi no los sentía. Tenten me invitó a entrar y no tuve que dar más de dos pasos para escuchar un fuerte golpe proveniente de la sala, alguien había golpeado las paredes.

Un minuto más tarde, mientras Tenten me servía chocolate caliente, escuché el motor del Volvo prenderse y el auto arrancando a toda velocidad. Mi rostro sorprendido debió de expresar mis preguntas, porque su hermanastra contestó:

—No te preocupes, me dijo que te llevara yo a tu casa —sonrió melancólicamente.

Ella parecía entender lo que le pasaba a Sasuke.

—¿Qué…? —intenté preguntar.

—No lo sé —me interrumpió, adivinando mi pregunta—. Está así desde el viernes en la tarde, después de que tú te fueras…, bueno, que yo te fuera a dejar —sonrió sin atisbo de alegría—. Regresó, preguntó por ti y luego se fue a su cuarto como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero en la cena…

Tenten gimió al recodar, y yo deseé más que nunca tener la habilidad de leer las mentes, porque parecía bastante importante lo que estaba recordando. Lástima que tuve que contentarme con esas pocas palabras que la duendecillo me había dado, porque parecía que no quería seguir hablando sobre el tema, y yo, desgraciadamente, iba a respetar eso.

El lunes por la mañana fue ella quien me llevó al instituto. Cuando le pregunté por ya-sabes-quién me dijo que tal vez no iría a la escuela. Mi preocupación fue en aumento cuando no le vi por toda las horas antes del almuerzo, ni siquiera en los recesos.

Miles de ideas cruzaron mi mente como rayos. ¿Había peleado con alguien? ¿Perdió algo importante? ¿Murió alguien importante para él? Me obligué a poner mi siguiente opción al momento en que vi la vi a _ella_ con Sasori. ¿Le había rechazado Hinata después de todo? Yo no sabía si Sasuke se le había confesado o algo por el estilo. ¿Lo había hecho y Hinata le había dicho _no?_ Sinceramente, no me imaginaba a Sasuke siendo rechazado, ¡era tan irreal esa idea!

Pensaba en eso cuando entré sola a la cafetería. No perdí mi tiempo, y miré a la mesa de donde se sentaban ellos e Ino y Neji, eran cinco personas. Suspiré aliviada. Sí había venido.

Pero mi hambre se había ido. Con suerte compré una botella de gaseosa para ir a sentarme con los demás. Había abandonado mi antigua mesa desde que supe más o menos sobre lo que Kankuro Sabaku decía a mis espaldas, y sobre mí. No culpaba a los demás, pero no quería compartir una mesa con Kankuro… tampoco con Hinata, y sabía que estaba siendo injusta, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sasuke creó un gran muro invisible entre nosotros, por ende me ignoró olímpicamente, y eso me dolió hasta el tuétano. Tenía enormes deseos de preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero no iba a ser así de insensible, preferí dejarlo al tiempo y hacerme a la idea de que él me lo contaría cuando lo deseara.

Ese estúpido muro —que yo no podía traspasar— duró todo lo que quedaba del día, y fue una rutina bastante diferente a la que yo me había acostumbrado. Me estaba incomodando mientras íbamos en el Volvo a casa de él; más incómoda me sentía cuando recordaba que sólo estábamos Sasuke y yo en el auto, y que él hacía como si yo no estuviera ahí. Cosa que me hizo rabiar internamente, y de repente me picaron los ojos. ¡Estúpida manía de llorar cuando me enojaba!

Trabajé como la más patética de las esclavas el lunes y el martes. Fue una secuencia repetida, el día parecía ser el mismo. Internamente maldecía cualquiera hubiera sido la cosa que hubiera puesto a Sasuke así, porque sentía que ya me estaba dañando a mí y a sus hermanos. Y, joder, ¿qué podíamos hacer?

Fue un mal inicio de Octubre. Poco me alegró el hecho de que iba a mitad de camino para ser libre.

* * *

Octubre 02, 2007.

**&.**

Sasuke estaba abajo, tocando el piano, alguna extraña melodía melancólica y dramática. Ya se me oprimía el corazón cada vez que le escuchaba.

Me sentí estúpidamente impotente cuando terminé de hacer la cama. Él estaba sufriendo y yo no hacía nada para hacerlo sentir mejor. Me senté sobre las cobijas, y abracé la almohada que aún no había puesto. Olía a él, ese aroma tan dulce y masculino que sólo él podía poseer. Enterré mi cara en la suavidad del cojín, aspirando y relajándome.

El torbellino de emociones me produjo un estremecimiento. Con la triste melodía en el aire, me pregunté si Tenten, Kiba y Mikoto podían escucharla. No tuve el suficiente tiempo para preguntármelo antes de que sonoras pisadas se escucharan dentro de la habitación. Mi corazón dio un vuelvo ante la posibilidad de que fuera él, pero deseché la idea en cuando la melodía seguía sonando. Levanté la vista y vi a Kiba con el rostro serio, como nunca antes pensé verle.

—Ya no lo soporto —masculló—. Creo que Sasuke se está haciendo _emo_ o algo por el estilo.

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso.

—No lo molestes —casi reí—, o se cortará las venas.

Kiba sonrió y se vino a sentar a mi lado.

—No puedo estudiar tranquilo con esa _emotividad_ en el ambiente —suspiró—. Lo peor es saber que no puedo hacer nada porque él no ha querido decir qué le pasa. Se está guardando todo para sí sólo, aunque sabe que eso le hará peor.

Asentí a cada una de sus palabras. Él parecía mucho más preocupado que yo, y como no, si era su hermanastro.

—No sé qué hacer —susurré.

Kiba palmeó mi hombro con su inevitable fuerza. Me dolió un poco, sólo un poco.

—¿Sabes, _Clow?_ Siento que tú eres la única que puede hacer algo por él.

—¿En serio? ¡Espera! ¿Me has dicho _Clow_? —intenté parecer indignada, pero no me salió.

—Ajá —sonrió—, así se llaman las cartas de la niña _Card Captor__,_ ¿recuerdas?

Yo sabía que él intentaba alivianar un poco el ambiente, pero no funcionó del todo. Normalmente yo me hubiera enfadado por ese humillante apodo, pero no pude.

La melodía se calló por un instante. Y luego le siguió un estruendo desafinado de notas revueltas. Como si se golpearan todas las notas con fuerza.

Kiba y yo nos sobresaltamos, juntos. Su peso hizo que la cama se estremeciera, y con ella mi cuerpo. Me levanté de un salto, dirigiéndome a la puerta, dispuesta a ir a la sala a ver qué había causado ese desafinado ruido con el piano. Pero Kiba seguía ahí sentado en la cama cuando volví a verle, él estaba sonriendo como si aquello hubiera sido bueno. Me miró como si yo fuera la razón de su extraña felicidad.

—¿Tú no vas a…? —le quise preguntar por qué no se levantaba.

—Ve, _Clow_, creo que él no quiere que yo esté ahí abajo.

No entendí a Kiba, pero sólo fui capas de asentir sin decir más. Bajé las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde encontré a Tenten y Mikoto asomadas a las escaleras que van al primer piso. Ambas tenían la preocupación en sus rostros y seguro yo no estaba diferente.

Mikoto puso una mano en mi hombro y Tenten me impulsó a caminar a la primera planta. Me sonrieron con tristeza cuando comencé a bajar. ¿Es que todos pensaban lo mismo que Kiba? ¿Por qué ni Tenten ni Mikoto me acompañaban? Al llegar al primer piso no pude escuchar nada, y eso me erizó los cabellos de la nuca. Ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Al ingresar a la sala pude verlo.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el taburete del piano de cola, con los brazos sobre las teclas y su rostro oculto. Su ancha espalda era todo lo que podía ver, además de la cadencia de una respiración demasiado lenta para respirar normal. Sus brazos se estremecieron y con ellos su cuerpo. Se sorbió la nariz suavemente. ¿Sasuke…? ¿Sasuke estaba llorando?

Me acerqué lentamente a él, con pasos que para mí no eran audibles, pero él me asustó cuando se giró violentamente. Su rostro no fue más que sorpresa al verme ahí, frente a él, y hasta la más mínima de mis terminaciones nerviosas comenzaron a funcionar. Me sudaban las manos patéticamente. La verdad, no sabía qué decir ni hacer. Él no dejó de mirarme mientras me acercaba a su tembloroso cuerpo. Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus pálidas y suaves mejillas, sonrojadas en un único punto: donde los pómulos más se pronunciaban.

Verlo así, tan vulnerable, tan… rompible, me partió el corazón en un instante. Pude ver a Sasuke de muchas maneras: arrogante, feliz, enojado, misterioso, divertido, sorprendido… pero jamás se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de verlo llorar como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Hice de mis manos un par de puños dispuestos a romper lo que sea que se me atravesara, sentía ira conmigo misma por no poder hacer nada, por no saber qué hacer.

Cuando ya hube estado cerca de él, Sasuke apartó la mirada, y la volvió hacia el piano, dándome la espalda. Yo ya no podía soportar más indiferencia.

—Sasuke, mírame —susurré.

Él no contestó.

—Sasuke, por favor —supliqué—, no me ignores.

—No te ignoro —su voz quebrada sólo hizo que mi corazón se encogiera más, y aún así era la voz más hermosa que había escuchado.

Con el corazón medio destrozado sólo se me ocurrió una cosa por hacer. Bueno, no podría decir que se me _ocurrió_, más bien fue un instinto que yo desconocía que salió a la luz.

Acorté rápidamente el espacio que me separaba del cuerpo de Sasuke. Pasé mis brazos bajo los suyos, a la altura de sus costillas y me incliné para que mi frente quedara en su nuca. Su cuerpo era algo grande para que mis brazos lo abarcaran completamente, pero podía acariciar mis manos sin problemas. Le estreché con fuerza.

—No preguntaré qué te pasa —le susurré, volteando el rostro, mi mejilla descansó sobre los cabellos que cubrían su nuca—, pero si me necesitas aquí estaré.

No era una mentira, y estaba segura de que él lo sabría a la perfección.

Sentí, más suave que cualquier tela fina, sus manos posarse sobre las mías, en su pecho, tomándolas con fuerza, y sin apartarme de él. Me atrajo lo poco y nada que el espacio le permitía, y me obligué a mí misma a poner el mentón sobre su hombro. Cuando vi sus lágrimas deseé limpiarlas con mis dedos, pero mis manos aún seguían apresadas entre las suyas. Y no es que me molestara…

Apoyé mi cabeza en la suya, tímidamente, dándole a entender que lo que le decía era la pura verdad verdadera. Él ladeó levemente su rostro, para verme a los ojos. La posición hizo de esto un poco incómodo, pero no estaba dispuesta a soltarle.

—Quédate… —musitó, y carraspeó un poco su garganta—. ¿Te quedarías conmigo, Sakura? Sólo un rato… —volvió a ver el piano—, creo que no puedo con todo yo solo —murmuró.

Sonreí levemente, y él no se dio cuenta.

—Por supuesto que me quedaré contigo, Sasuke —recosté mi rostro en su hombro—. Todo el tiempo que lo necesites.

Y eso, lo juro, tampoco era una mentira.

-

* * *

¡Que rabia! Tuve que adaptar éste capítulo dos veces; se me había cortado la luz y apagado todo en la mitad. Me frusté demasiado, y no volvió la electricidad después de como una hora. ¡Feliz día del niño, gente! O bueno... por lo menos aquí si lo es. Este capítulo me pareció emotivo... Sasuke llorando, ¿quién lo imagina? Bueno, obviando cuando mi queridísimo esposo, Itachi, mato al clan Uchiha -Todos sabemos que no fue por que quizo, no quiero insultos sobre mi familia (¿)-, o incluso mismo cuando peleo contra él, su propio hermano -juro que odié ese momento, no podía asimilarlo-. ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Hubiera subido cuando lo tenía listo, pero fanfiction funcionaba mal.

Besos, Sophie.

-


	14. Intento plástico

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y la trama de la historia no me pertenecen, todo es de Kishimoto y Janelle Mindfreak, que por cierto, muchísimas gracias por dejar adaptar a personajes de Naruto.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Catorce:  
**_Intento plástico._

_¿Te digo la verdad o te hago sentir bien? Porque, sinceramente, te ves más linda mintiendo._

_._

Entré, en la tarde noche de ese martes, a mi casa; cerrando la puerta principal suavemente a mis espaldas. Sentía que me desplomaría en cualquier momento, por ende me apoyé sobre la misma puerta. Las rodillas me temblaban y los brazos me picaban.

Me faltaba algo —o _alguien_—.

Suspiré. Las emociones que sentía dentro de mí, las cuales eran muchas, comenzaban a dominarme casi por completo. ¡Tenía tanto que contar y no había nadie quien pudiera escuchar! Me golpeé en la cabeza con la mano por hacer esa promesa con mi diario, donde no volvería a escribir hasta que me diera cuenta —admitiera— que mis sentimientos por Sasuke iban más allá que esa amistad que aún no se forjaba bien del todo.

Él podría llamarme _amiga_ después de esto, ¿verdad? Un amigo es el que está contigo en las buenas y en las malas. Y lo que le había pasado hoy en la tarde obviamente no podía entrar en las cosas buenas.

Mi pecho se oprimió nuevamente cuando recordé su imagen al llorar, la vulnerabilidad que reflejaba su rostro y las lágrimas que no me permitió limpiar. Fue como si una fuerte ráfaga de viento me golpeara y como si, al mismo tiempo, todo mi interior ardiera en llamas. Era una de esas tantas mezclas de sentimiento que jamás podría dominar, ¡qué rabia!

Con mi mano en el picaporte de la puerta, me impulsé hacia la cocina para prepararle la cena a Yasuo, el asado de ayer se había terminado. Decidí preparar patatas gratinadas con pavo, algo fácil y rápido gracias a la base para las patatas que ahora vendían en el Thriftway, el supermercado, al cual me recordé que tenía que hacer una visita pronto.

Mientras metía la bandeja con las papas al horno el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Distraída como estaba, no se me ocurrió quién podría estar llamando. Cuando cerré el horno me apresuré al teléfono de la sala de estar. Y descolgué.

—¿Hola?

—Hey, bajita, ¿qué tal? —saludó Naruto. Sonreí al oír su voz, la cual se escuchaba más de niño por la bocina del teléfono.

—Todo bien —sonó muy natural—, grandote, ¿cómo estás tú?

—Pues bien, preguntándome qué ha sido de tu vida esta semana. ¿Te ha tratado mal tu chico? —preguntó burlón.

_Ay, Naruto, si supieras que el que lo está pasando mal es Sasuke, y por consecuente yo… ¡Uf!_

—No —me mordí la lengua al aparentar una risa tan falsa, como que el cielo es verde.

—¡Woah! ¿Me mientes? —fingió estar indignado—. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

—Ugh, nada, Naruto, cosas complicadas —me encogí de hombros—, ya sabes.

—En realidad, no, no sé —pude imaginármele sonriendo burlonamente y mostrando todos sus relucientes y blancos dientes, esos que contrastaban perfectamente con su piel.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Oye, oye, ¡adivina quién hará fiesta este fin de semana! ¡Woah! —cantó, agradecí que cambiara de tema, Naruto sabía ser oportuno a veces.

Me reí ante su entusiasmo.

—¿Tú? —pregunté inocentemente.

—¡No, caíste! —rió, yo volví a poner los ojos en blanco—. Habrá una fiesta playera gratuita en La Hoja, en First Beach, todos iremos, te invito. ¡Invita a tu chico! Y a sus hermanos, si quieres. Es todo el día, ¡sol, arena y mar… ¿qué mejor para ti?! —parecía realmente entusiasmado por esa fiesta municipal, ya me lo imaginaba haciendo salto de acantilado para presumir—. Además se rumorea que el paro de mi escuela está por acabar, los chicos del instituto quieren divertirse a lo grande antes de volver, ¿qué dices? ¿Eh, eh, eh?

A veces Naruto podía ser tan entusiasta…

—Veré qué hacer, ¿sí? —mascullé.

No estaba segura si a Sasuke, Tenten, Ino, Neji y Kiba les gustaría venir. Aunque era una buena idea para quitarles el peso de la depresión de Sasuke encima. Era una buena idea, aunque me negaría rotundamente a usar traje de baño, sólo iría a pasar el rato.

Bien, la idea sonaba, ahora, más tentadora que antes.

—Prométeme que vendrás, Sakura-chan, ¡estarán todos aquí! Así aprovechas de pasar un último tiempo con Hana antes de que regrese a Hawái, ¿sí?

—Eres endemoniadamente convincente, Naruto Uzumaki —suspiré—. Nos vemos el sábado.

—¡Ajá! Con tu chico pálido y sus hermanos, y además me cuentas todo lo que ha pasado. ¡Iré a verte mañana a la hora de almuerzo, eh!

—¿Qué? Oh, claro Naruto, supongo —lo último lo murmuré no muy segura al cien por ciento de lo que estaba diciendo—. Y Sasuke no es mi… —rió y colgó antes de que pudiera terminar—, idiota.

Suspiré.

Las cosas pasaban rápido cuando menos lo esperaba. ¡Ahora tenía que llevar a los hermanastros de Sasuke y Neji e Ino a La Hoja! En el fondo, muy en el fondo, dudaba que ellos se fueran a negar; bien, todos excepto _uno_.

Aún seguía preocupada por el estado anímico de Sasuke, después de nuestro abrazo se había levantado del piano y, sin decir una palabra, se alejó a su cuarto con la mirada perdida y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas secas. Y yo me quedé viéndole como tarada hasta que decidí que era hora de irme.

Tenía que averiguar qué le estaba pasando a él, porque esos comportamientos no eran normales. El chico es bipolar, sí, algo, ¡pero no tanto! Es decir…

_Ok, ya, te entiendes a ti misma, Sakura, no hay falta de explicaciones. _

Volví a suspirar antes de colgar.

Un olor extraño, amargo y desagradable llegó a mi nariz. Y caí en la cuenta de algo. ¡Las patatas!

Corrí directamente hacia la cocina, y me tapé la nariz cuando vi el humo salir del horno. Tomé un guante de cocina y abrí con la manija el compartimiento donde tenía las patatas, ahora quemadas.

Golpeé el mesón con indignación, mañana echaría a los leones a Naruto por arruinarme mi tan no-elaborada cena. Minutos más tarde decidí llamar a Yasuo para que pasara a comprar una pizza, excusándome con mi tan desastrosa cena. Él simplemente rió, divertido.

Entre queso, tomate y demás, la cena se llevó a cabo de forma muy amena. Le conté a Yasuo sobre la visita a First Beach el sábado, mi padre se mostró encantado; dijo que aprovecharía de ir a ver a Setsuna ya que no había tenido tiempo, por el trabajo, también vería a Minato. Genial, tendría todo el día para mí. Sol, arena, mar… playa, y mis amigos.

* * *

Octubre 03, 2007.

**&.**

El reloj indicaba las seis treinta de la mañana cuando mi celular me despertó. Con mis párpados pesados, intenté hacer el recuerdo de si había programado la alarma. No, no lo había hecho. ¡¿Entonces qué demonios…?!

Me quité la frazada violentamente, alguien estaba interrumpiendo mis horas de sueño. ¡Aún tenía una deliciosa media hora para dormir! Me tambaleé, me sentía mareada. Busqué entre mis pantalones, cazadoras y bolsos el _bendito_ celular, hallándolo en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros de ayer. La pantalla estaba oscura, pero el celular vibraba y Chris Martin no cesaba de cantar.

Contesté rápidamente.

—¿Bueno? —dijo con voz somnolienta y nada agradable.

—¡Sakura! Qué bueno que contestas —era Neji, y parecía frustrado y enfadado… y cansado al mismo tiempo—, te estuve llamando ayer.

Me restregué el ojo con pereza.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —bostecé.

Él bufó.

—Es Tenten, se le metió una estúpida idea en la cabeza y ya nadie puede sacársela. ¡Lo peor es que Ino aún no sabe si hacerla entrar en razón! Tienes que ayudarme, ni Kiba ni Sasuke han podido contradecirle.

La mención de _su _nombre hizo que un escalofrío un poco agridulce recorriera mi cuerpo.

Estaba confundida… y asustada. Las ideas de Tenten no solían ser para nada buenas, demasiado extravagantes en ocasiones especial. Muy, muy aterradoras en otras. Me pregunté durante unos segundos a quién le haría un _makeover_.

—¿Qué se le pasó por la cabeza ahora? —aún el sueño se impregnaba en mi voz.

—Pues…

* * *

—¿¡Implantes!? —estallé.

Estábamos en el estacionamiento del instituto, me había venido en mi monovolumen a una velocidad que, para mi coche, era demasiada: 60 Km/hrs. Cuando llegué ya estaban todos reunidos alrededor del auto de Tenten, mirándola seriamente.

¡Y ahora entendía por qué! Hablando de ideas descabelladas y cuerpos plásticos. ¿Es que Tenten después se cambiaría el color del cabello o algo por el estilo? Me estremecí al imaginarla rubia.

—¿Estás loca? —preguntamos Neji y yo al mismo tiempo. Era obvio que la idea le desagradaba.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, Kiba se rió a carcajada seca antes de que Ino le diera un golpe en la nuca. Leí en su rostro lo que pensaba, _"esto no tiene nada de gracioso"._

—Tenten, de todas las porquerías que se te han ocurrido… —comencé.

—¡Ya! _O sea_, es mi vida, ¿no puedo hacer de ella lo que quiera? —se cruzó de brazos.

—No hasta que seas mayor de edad —la molestó Kiba, quien acarició la cabeza castaña de Tenten tiernamente. Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

Unos coches más entraron en el instituto, pero no les prestamos atención. Aunque los conductores parecían muy interesados en nuestra pequeña charla.

—Esto es ridículo —murmuró Sasuke.

—Estoy de acuerdo —le apoyé, sentí su mirada sobre mi rostro, pero yo no me volteé a verle.

—Ustedes dos se callan —nos apuntó Tenten con su dedo—. No, más bien todos se callan —ahora nos fue apuntando uno a uno—. ¡No! —explotó—. ¡Mejor todos me dejan en paz y se van al diablo!

Nos dio la espalda a todos al momento de comenzar a marchar hacia la entrada del instituto. Estoy segura que sintió los cinco pares de ojos sobre su cuerpecito, ya que, sin volverse a mirarnos, nos mostró cuán lindo era su dedo corazón.

Fuimos bufando de a uno.

—Dios —Neji se frotó las sienes—. Señor, dame paciencia —suspiró antes de salir corriendo hacia ella—. ¡Tenten!

De todas las cosas que podían pasar por la cabeza de Tenten Ama, la última que se me habría ocurrido a mí que ella querría sería ponerse implantes. Es decir, Tenten no tiene atributos tan envidiables como Ino u como las modelos que salen en la TV, desfilando en las pasarelas que la pequeña duende suele ver… pero nunca se había hecho problemas por su falta de… _senos._

Me estremecí. Ugh, daba miedo pensar en eso.

Además había escuchado todos los infortunios que podían tener esas operaciones, además de ser caras no eran del todo seguras.

Se me puso la piel de gallina al imaginarme a mí misma haciéndome una de esas operaciones. Me miré el pecho casi a reflejo ipso facto. Se me fue toda la alegría al ver que no era más voluptuoso que el de Tenten. Gruñí.

Kiba, frente a mí, rió a carcajada estridente, moviendo consigo todo su enorme cuerpo de jugador de Rugby.

—¿Qué pasa, _Clow_ie_?_ —preguntó, divertido. Yo bufé, obviamente había quedado marcada para el resto de mi vida—, ¿al igual que a Tenten te falta _pechonalidad_**(1)**_?_ —se burló mientras que, con sus manos, hacía un bulto imaginario sobre su enorme pecho.

Ino le dio un golpe en la nuca, otra vez. Él se quejó.

—Gracias, Ino —le agradecí, ella sonrió maliciosamente de regreso.

La rubia tomó la mano de su novio y le miró con complicidad.

—¿Vamos, Kiba?

—Claro, _blondie _**(2)**_,_ mi amor —me sorprendía lo poco rencoroso que Kiba podía ser; Ino le había golpeado y él ni había fruncido el ceño. Era como un niño.

Ambos se alejaron caminando, tomados de la mano, muy melosos pero no tan idiotas como para besuquearse en público. O eso pensé yo hasta que Kiba acarició el trasero de Ino antes de entrar al instituto. Se me puso la piel de gallina otra vez cuando vi que ella no le dijo ni reclamó ni golpeó ni nada.

Suspiré. Hay cosas que no cambian.

—Idiotas —susurró una melodiosa voz a mi lado.

Me giré para encontrarme con los ojos negros de Sasuke, aunque, bien, no me miraban a mí. Él tenía el ceño fruncido, viendo en la dirección donde Kiba y Ino se habían alejado. Permanecía con la mandíbula tensa, entre pensamientos que yo no podía descifrar. Su rostro era una poesía: hermoso y metafóricamente imposible de entender. Sentía el impulso de estirar mi mano, tocarle y llamar su atención, quitar su indiferente expresión del rostro y hacerlo sonreír.

¡Y tenía tantos deseos de saber qué pensaba después de lo de ayer!

Entonces caí en la cuenta… ¡Ino y Kiba me habían dejado en la boca del lobo! Ugh, con el corazón acelerado me dispuse a caminar hacia el instituto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo la tonta?

—Sakura —habló Sasuke, su voz más hermosa que una canción de cuna.

Me miró a los ojos, dejándome acorralada entre el capó del auto y su cuerpo, a pesar de que se mantenía a una distancia en la que era prudente un escape, me contuve. Sabía que mi cuerpo no respondería a mis peticiones cerebrales. _Oh, no es justo._

—¿Sí? —pregunté, las mejillas me dolieron. ¿¡Tan rápido estaba sonrojada!?

Las imágenes de ayer en la tarde no demoraron en hacer huella en mi mente, y pintarse con fuego en mis párpados. Me puse casi tensa, sólo _casi._

Se acercó más, con la indecisión en su rostro, yo podía verle, ¿él vería mi indecisión? Mi mano temblaba cuando la suya la tomó, y le dio un pequeño apretón. Miré nuestra pequeña acción de contacto, el calor por mi cuerpo se expandió.

_¡No es posible que él tenga este poder sobre mí!_, pensé.

Cuando levanté la vista, el rostro de Sasuke no era más que sinceridad e inocencia, con esa sonrisa torcida que podía detener el latir de mi corazón, y lo hizo por unos segundos. Los labios le temblaban, como si quisiera decir algo, pero a la vez no.

Bajó la mirada.

—Yo… —las palabras murieron en sus labios antes de que pudiera mencionarlas.

También yo bajé la mirada.

Si le veía sabía que no podría controlarme a mí misma, y la idea me desesperaba. No quería parecer nerviosa en su presencia, pero me era imposible fingir. Todo él me atraía y a la vez intimidaba. ¿Sería porque nunca había conocido a una persona que se le pareciera? Mi corazón palpitó rápido en mi pecho al contestar afirmativamente; ni los supuestos pretendientes de Kumogakure se les parecían. Sasuke era más guapo… y más inteligente.

Él tragó pesadamente, parecía aún indeciso. Hizo más presión sobre mi mano, y eso mandó una onda de descargas a mi interior. Le devolví el apretón.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Hey —me llamó, yo levanté la vista, me miraba fijamente—, gracias —dibujó con los labios sin hablar. Su boca se movió lenta y tortuosamente tentadora mientras me hablaba sin sonidos, no le quité la vista de encima.

Fruncí los labios de repente, pensando si los míos también serían "tentadores" para él.

—Sasuke —le llamé, mi corazón dio un salto cuando dije su nombre.

—¿Mmm? —dijo con la garganta, desviando la mirada nuevamente.

—Nosotros… —era difícil preguntar—, ¿somos amigos?

Me miró a los ojos cuando le cuestioné acerca de eso. Parecía confuso, pero a la vez divertido. ¿Ilusionado? Sus ojos brillaban vivos y hermosos. ¿Brillarían los míos?

Soltó mis manos lentamente, y no me sentí vacía, sólo porque volvió a colocar las suyas sobre mis antebrazos, asegurándose de que, de alguna manera, no me escapara. ¡Como si pensara siquiera moverme! Me obligué a mí misma a respirar.

Volvió a sonreír, mostrando todos sus perfectos, relucientes y blancos dientes.

—Claro —la forma en que lo dijo sonó casi mágica.

Inconscientemente sonreí, y me vi haciéndolo como una tonta.

—¿En serio? _Wow_ —reí. Después otra inquietud creció en mí—. ¿Tú estás bien?

Su alegría decayó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era obvio que él sabía a lo que me estaba refiriendo, y yo sabía que estaba siendo insensible al preguntarle, ¡pero no pude evitarlo! Me tenía tan preocupada como ni él mismo se imaginaba. Y la curiosidad picaba más fuerte que una alergia.

Sasuke suspiró antes de contestar y soltar su agarre sobre mi brazo. Sólo casi me arrepentí de haberle preguntado. _Casi._

—Sí —susurró, pero no le creí ni un ápice—, estoy bien… Sólo son tonterías, Sakura, cosas sin importancia. ¡Bah!

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero ya me imaginaba yo lo que le costaba estar fingiendo que todo era una porquería. No quise hacerlo sentir mal, así que no pregunté más.

Nos dirigimos juntos hacia el instituto, el tiempo había pasado volando y habían más coches en el estacionamiento que cuando llegamos. Mis pensamientos se fueron hacia Tenten, ¿la habría convencido Neji ya? Lo dudaba, en serio.

—¿De dónde sacó Tenten la estúpida idea de…? —comencé. No sabía por qué no pude terminar la frase, me incomodaba decir la palabra, un poco.

—Ella e Ino se inscribieron en el Concurso de talentos del instituto —me explicó antes de poner los ojos en blanco—, ya sabes cómo les gusta llamar la atención a ese par —asentí—. En fin, bailarán.

Se encogió de hombros, como si ello explicara todo.

—¿Y…? —le insté a seguir.

—Tenten cree que desentonará al lado de Ino —finalizó.

Parpadeé un par de veces, confundida.

Fue nuestra última conversación antes de que la campana nos avisara que las clases estaban por comenzar. Y de ahí no vi a los chicos hasta el almuerzo, en los recesos me las pasé un tanto ocupada terminando mi trabajo de Literatura sobre Heathcliff, tenía que entregarlo la próxima semana, el de Sasuke ya estaba terminado, ¡y daba gracias a Dios por eso!

Las clases fueron aburridas, como siempre. No había mucho donde variar las materias, algunos exámenes se acercaban y con ello tareas y cuestionarios, me odié a mí misma porque el "señorito Uchiha" no tendría que hacerlas.

Español terminó por fin, y me dirigí hacia la cafetería. Hoy no tenía demasiada hambre, así que, fiel a mi innata costumbre, me compré una gaseosa cítrica y nada más. Y fui a hablar directo con Tenten. El tema de su… capricho nadaba aún en mi cabeza.

—¡Me opacaré! —chilló cuando le dije que ya sabía del por qué de sus estupideces.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Tú _nunca_ te opacas.

—Sakura —dijo como si fuera lo más serio del mundo—, mira a Ino —dijo su nombre como si fuera una grosería. Miré de reojo a Ino, quien tenía una mano sobre los ojos, avergonzada—, ¡y mírame a mí: pequeña, delgada y plana!

—Tenten, tú eres hermosa tal y natural —intervino Neji, se notaba a leguas que ya le tenía cansado el tema. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo estuvo intentando borrarle la idea de la cabeza a su novia.

Kiba rió por lo bajo. Sasuke se mantuvo callado e Ino indiferente. Tenten se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y qué dicen Mikoto y Fugaku? —pregunté.

Por su cara, parecía haber tocado el punto débil de su idea.

—Ellos no tienen por qué saber, va a ser mi dinero el que se va a ir, no el de mi papá —se cruzó de brazos.

—Pero…

Iba decir algo astuto, ¡lo sabía! Pero perdí el hilo de mis ideas cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y hacía a mi trasero vibrar, era una sensación genial, pero era patético pensarlo. Lo saqué rápidamente, vi el nombre de Naruto en la pantalla. Había tenido que pasar todos mis antiguos contactos hacia el nuevo móvil que Neji me había comprado para mi cumpleaños. De verdad, el móvil molaba.

Contesté.

—¿Naruto? —pregunté.

—Estoy afueraaaaaa —cantó. No pude evitar el reírme.

Y luego recordé que él dijo que iba a venir. Se me había olvidado con todo el tema de los pechos falsos de Tenten.

—¡Voy! —le dije y colgué.

Me comencé a levantar de la mesa, sentí las miradas de todos sobre mí.

—¿Quién es _Naruto_? —preguntó Tenten con tono insinuante, el nombre de Naruto sonó a película playboy en sus labios.

Me sentí repentinamente incómoda.

—Un… a-m-i-g-o —separé tanto la palabra que pareció de cinco sílabas. Kiba miró cómplice a Neji.

—¿Es el chico de la otra vez?

_Su_ voz hizo que mi estómago se llenara de mariposas. Cuando lo miré, él no me miraba, parecía muy entusiasmado leyendo la tabla de grasas de su gaseosa de naranja. Su indiferencia me pateó el trasero.

—Sí —dije secamente.

—¡Ay! Quiero conocerlo —chilló Tenten.

Sin que pudiera decir nada Tenten me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia fuera de la cafetería, me preguntó hacia dónde debíamos ir y yo no estaba segura si le respondí o no, pero de algún modo u otro llegamos al estacionamiento juntas.

Naruto estaba apoyado junto a su coche negro, y —gracias al cielo y todo lo santo que exista— estaba muy abrazadito junto a Shion. Tenten pareció confusa mientras nos acercábamos, ahora era yo quien la acarreaba. Los rostros de mis amigos nos recibieron con relucientes y amplias sonrisas.

—Hey —saludó Naruto y me desenredó el pelo.

Shion me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Lista para el sábado? —preguntó.

—¡Cierto! —exclamé al recordar que no había invitado a ninguno de mis amigos a la fiesta playera de First Beach. Me mordí la lengua por olvidadiza—. La verdad, no. Lo he olvidad por completo.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco antes de darme un golpecito en la frente.

—¡Toc-toc! Tierra llamando a Sakura, ¿dónde has estado?

_En el planeta implantes._

—Eh… Distraída, pero descuida, ya les digo.

—Bien —sonrió él, luego fijó su vista en Tenten—. Oye, ¿quién es la bajita-más-bajita que tú?

Sonreí.

—Naruto, Shion, ella es Tenten, mi mejor amiga. Tenten, ellos son Naruto y Shion, mis amigos de La Hoja. Son _novios_ —esperé que la palabra le quedara bien claro.

La enanita me pellizcó la espalda con sus largas uñas, ahogué las ganas de soltar un fuerte chillido de dolor. Tenten les saludó cordialmente, al parecer le cayeron bien a ambos, eso me alegraba y aliviaba al mismo tiempo. Después de todo… se volverían a ver el sábado.

Naruto le habló sobre la fiesta a Tenten, y ella quedó más que encantada en ir. Estuvimos hablando por largo rato, la enanita no paraba de botar palabras, yo no sabía de donde sacaba tantos temas para hablar. La campana sonó, llamándonos de regreso a nuestra cárcel educativa, al menos eran nada más dos clases, y la última la compartía con ella.

Los chicos se despidieron, y antes de que se fueran, Naruto gritó desde la ventana de su coche:

—Entonces, nos vemos el sábado.

Ambas asentimos y nos despedimos con manos alzadas. Ahora había que convencer a los demás de ir, aunque supuse que no sería tarea difícil, pero dudaba de uno.

Okey, rectifico: Ahora había que convencer a Sasuke.

-

* * *

**(1):** _Pechonalidad, _para quien no lo entendió, es una combinación de las palabras _pecho_ y _personalidad._ Cuando una mujer tiene mucho busto, se dice que tiene mucha _pechonalidad._

**(2):** Traducido literalmente como _Rubiecita._

* * *

**Adelanto Capitulo 15.**

Su mano tomó mi brazo entre las sombras, y, con suavidad, me atrapó entre un árbol y su cuerpo. Mi corazón quería salírseme del pecho al percatar su cercanía y su calor. Era como droga.

—Dije que eras mi amiga —susurró aterciopeladamente con ojos dulces y ardientes al mismo tiempo.

Se acercó más, y no pude moverme. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío.

—Pero... —musitó su boca _muy_ cerca de la mía— te siento como algo más.

Cerré los ojos, dejando que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

—**Próximamente—**

**

* * *

**

—

¡Tarde demasiado, lo sé! Por favor, no me culpeen; antes de fanfiction y todo eso, esta la escuela. Es importante para mí, comprendan, como también es importante subirles lo más rápido que puedo, pero no tenía tiempo. Este capítulo no lo amolde rápido, lo amolde _rapidísimo_, a sí que lo siento si hay algo mal. En serio, disculpen la demora, me siento fatal. ¡Espero que les agrade el capítulo! Nos vemos luego,

Besos, Sophie.


	15. Entre arena, mar y trajes de baño

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi autoría, todo le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-san. Como tampoco la trama de la historia, que es de Janelle Mindfreak; gracias por ello. Ahora sí, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Quince:  
**_Entre arena, mar y trajes de baño._

_La gente no puede creer sólo en las tontas canciones de amor._

.

Octubre 05, 2007.

**&.**

Las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera que salgan, o la vida siempre suele sorprenderte un poco más —cada día más—. ¿Es que soy la única a la que las cosas y sucesos la toman desprevenida? ¿Es que nada saldrá como yo lo planeo?

—No, no me gusta ese color.

—Al diablo con el color, Ino —gruñí dejando de apuntar la prenda—. Aún ni sé qué demonios hago aquí. ¡Debí de haber aceptado los estúpidos cinco días más! —estallé.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de continuar con su búsqueda en la sección de trajes de baño. La miré en silencio y con el ceño fruncido, no estaba dispuesta a seguir ayudándole a encontrar la «prenda perfecta». Ella ya había rechazado mis últimas siete opciones —esas a las que yo habría dicho «sí»— que le había mostrado; me aburrí de seguirle el juego.

Bufé. ¡Todo era _su_ culpa! Sino fuera por su estúpida orden yo no estaría aquí buscando un bañador para la fiesta de mañana.

_Estábamos en la cocina. Sasuke se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos altos —esos sin respaldo pero que parecen más caros que las sillas de mi casa—, jugando con un lápiz que se escurría sin caer de entre sus níveos y perfectos dedos. Yo intentaba ignorarle después de comentarle sobre la fiesta del viernes. Sorprendentemente, él había aceptado ir, pero cuando le dije que yo iba que no pensaba entrar al agua la cosa cambió drásticamente._

—_Me gustan los bikinis —dijo sin mirarme._

_Se me subieron los colores al rostro cuando comprendí el por qué de su gusto. Es como si a Kiba tampoco le gustaran los bikinis. _

_Por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza contestar todo mal su cuestionario para Historia. Me estaba haciendo enojar de nuevo y no sabía por qué. Su comentario no tendría, de ninguna manera, por qué abochornarme tanto._

—_A mí no —mascullé—, son muy atrevidos._

—_Yo creo que se te vería estupendo._

_He ahí de nuevo el punto de la cuestión. _No_ se me vería estupendo, tarado, métete eso en la cabeza, ¿o es que el aire ocupa todo el espacio que tu cerebro pequeño no abarca?_

—_No, no lo haría, y ya deja de seguir intentándolo; Tenten e Ino también anda con lo mismo. _No _llevaré un bikini, ¿vale? Tal vez ni siquiera me meta al agua —no levanté la cabeza del cuaderno ni aún cuando dije todo eso, me daría vergüenza y me sonrojaría si él me veía mientras hablaba. ¡Más aún si hablamos de bikinis! _

_La sola idea de verme a mí exponiendo más de la mitad de piel necesaria me erizó los cabellos de la nuca. No es mi estilo. ¡Ni ni siquiera tengo un bikini! Por la mierda que ni sé si tengo un traje de baño, aquí en Konoha no se necesita. Estúpido hombre del tiempo que dijo que el sábado sería soleado._

—_Lástima —suspiró, haciéndose el dolido. Oh, no… yo conocía esa expresión y no era nada bueno para mí. ¡Oh, no! No lo harás…—. Te _ordeno_ que lleves puesto un bikini el sábado —lo hizo._

_Se me cayó el lápiz de la mano cuando le oí decir eso, y ya mi rostro —estaba segura— no tenía color alguno más que blanco y rojo._

—_¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Los bikinis… —debía conocer alguna justificación a mi favor para que la mínima partícula de compasión se prendiera en el cuerpo de Sasuke. ¡Yo tenía algo bueno! Pero no podía encontrarlo en mi cabeza revuelta—, los bikinis me hacen ver… gorda —sonó más a una pregunta—. Digo… de… me hacen ver de una manera que debo rechazar._

_Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco ante tal estupidez, yo no sabía si sonrojarme más o enojarme._

—_Pues… —siguió jugando con el lápiz, y sin perderlo de vista continuó—: agregaré cinco días a tu condena, y esos no los puedes rechazar —levantó la vista y me sonrió burlonamente mientras acunaba su cabeza con su mano, apoyándose con el codo sobre la mesa. Ladeo levemente el rostro, haciéndose parecer más infantil._

_Apreté los dientes para controlar mis ansias de golpearlo en su molesto —hermoso— rostro de niño caprichoso —lindo—. _

_Habíamos hecho un trato el miércoles, y creo que lo encontré relativamente justo. Yo había faltado a mis "obligaciones" como esclava alrededor de una semana, me estremecí al recordar el tema de Hinata, y, bueno, él quería que los cubriera agregando días a medida que yo faltaba a una orden o, bien, no me encontraba con él en el día. Era estúpido y me hizo rabiar, pero se hacía lo que se podía y no podía descontentar al _amo _—estúpida palabra, estúpido él—._

_Así que ahora o me ponía un bikini o mi sentencia terminaría el 25 de Noviembre en vez de el 20. Apreté el lápiz en un puño, fuerte como para desahogarme pero débil como para no romper el maldito utensilio._

—_Ugh, te odio —susurré gruñendo—. Bien, ¡me compraré un maldito bikini! ¿Feliz? _

_Sasuke rió bajito._

—_Algo._

_Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Ino __—estaba de visita dado que vino a ver a Kiba—__ ya estaba a la entrada de la cocina, apoyada en el marco del umbral, viéndome con ojos brillantes y rostro ansioso._

—_¿Alguien dijo «compras»? —preguntó con voz contenida._

_Sasuke explotó en una carcajada triunfal._

Así que ahora estaba buscando un bañador decente para usarlo una sola vez en mi vida y luego desecharlo porque no volvería —quería— verlo otra vez en lo que quedaba de mi existencia. No me gustan los bikinis, nunca me gustaran. Y si hago esto es sólo porque no quiero estar con los imaginarios grilletes cinco días más de lo necesario.

Observé a Ino levantar un perchero del cual colgaba una diminuta prenda verde. Comprendí, con mucha vergüenza, que ese minúsculo pedazo de tela sería el bañador que taparía poco y nada, no dejando espacio a la imaginación.

Me acerqué a ella casi a la carrera, arrebatándole esa… _«cosa»_ de las manos.

—Definitivamente no —escupí.

Dejé nuevamente el perchero colgado junto con los demás y tomé la mano de Ino alejándola de esa sección demasiado sensual como para mí. Ella bufó.

—¡Era excelente! Y tan bonito…

—Ino, era una prenda para alguna nudista, yo no voy a vestir ese pedazo de bañador que no me cubrirá nada.

Pude imaginarla poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Aceleró un poco el paso para ponerse delante de mí, y así acarrearme al área donde ella quería ir. Me dejé hacer, cansada de intentar hacerla entrar en razón. Al fin y al cabo, rogué, encontraría algún bikini lindo.

Suspiré.

De la nada un tirón me hizo casi caer. Ino acarreaba de mí con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo podía darle. Estuvimos casi a la carrera, cuando llegamos a la otra mitad de la sección de trajes de baño, Ino se volteó con mirada iluminada y sonrisa dulce. Me estremecí cuando su otra mano buscó, sin ver, entre las prendas colgadas en las perchas.

Quedé boquiabierta cuando mostró el bañador frente a mis ojos.

—_Éste_ —bueno… fue más una orden que una sugerencia.

* * *

Octubre 06, 2007.

**&.**

—Al mediodía, Naruto. _Al mediodía._

—_¿Te traerán ellos? Es decir, ya sabes —_insinuó—_, tu chico pálido y sus hermanos. _

Bufé.

—Sasuke _no_ es mi chico, Naruto, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

Parecía cansador que él se viera tan entusiasmado al respecto de que yo al fin encontrara pareja.

—_Claro, claro, lo que digas bajita_ —pude imaginármelo poniendo los ojos en blanco—_. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que te gusta y ya? Quiero decir, ni que fuera terrorista o algo por el estilo, ¿eh?_

—Naruto…

—_Olvídalo, cambiemos el tema, no quiero discutir contigo de algo en que sé que tengo razón… como siempre_ —no pude evitar reírme de eso—_. En fin, ¿bañador nuevo? ¡Espero que sí! Ojalá pueda verte en un bikini._

Me incomodé un poco cuando dijo eso, no por el tema, sino porque no fue _exactamente_ él el que lo dijo primero. Quiero decir… él no es el único que quiere verme en bikini. Tragué con algo de dificultad.

—Pues… _Ino_ me obligó a comprar uno —esperé que no captara la mentirita piadosa en la frase.

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que una bocina inconfundible se escuchara a las afueras de mi casa. El corazón me dio un vuelco al pensar que _él_ estaría esperándome en su auto… con sus hermanos.

Perdí un poco la noción del tiempo, y no me di cuenta de que me faltaba aire hasta que Naruto me gritó por el otro lado de la línea telefónica. Una parte de mí se preguntó, por un mini-momento, por cuánto tiempo me había estado llamando y yo ignorándole. La otra parte sólo quería correr escaleras arriba, buscar mi mochila y salir pitando hacia el reluciente Volvo plateado que me aguardaba afuera.

—Hey, ¡hey! —gritó Naruto alargando la «e».

Parpadeé un par de veces.

—Sí, esto… Naruto, ya me voy. Nos vemos allá.

No le di tiempo de contestar y corté rápidamente. La bocina se escuchó una vez más. Corrí escaleras arriba a buscar mi mochila —la cual tenía mi toalla y mi cambio de ropa—. Ya llevaba el traje de baño puesto, así que no tendría que hacer un show para ponérmelo allá. Además supuse que mi falda tableada y mi playera blanca no serían un gran inconveniente para dejarme en bañador. Bajé lentamente las escaleras, intentando no romperme ni un hueso en una situación descuidada como caerme por acelerada, y cuando llegué a tierra firme di unas cuantas zancadas toqué el pomo de la puerta.

—¡Vuelvo a la tarde, papá! —le grité a Yasuo, que estaba en el baño tomando una ducha. No tenía idea de los planes que tenía este día pero tampoco quería parecer entrometida.

Escuché algo así como un «De acuerdo», ahogado entre el sonido de las gotas de la ducha al caer. Sonreí y salí hacia afuera. Y, obviamente, ahí estaba el Volvo de Sasuke, con él, Ino y Kiba; secundando por la motocicleta de Neji, en la cual iban el castaño y Tenten.

Vi a Kiba inclinarse sobre el asiento delantero y tocar la bocina una vez más mientras me sonreía con burla. Gritó desde la ventanilla de Sasuke:

—¡Apresúrate, _Clow_ie_!_ ¡Quiero llegar hoy a la playa!

Rodé los ojos y troté hacia la puerta del copiloto. Me sorprendió un poco que dejaran ese asiento para mí, pero no quise darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto y simplemente abrí la puerta y entré al coche. Sasuke me sonrió dulcemente.

—Hola.

¿Es que su voz jamás de los jamás iba a dejar de ser tan aterciopelada e irresistiblemente hermosa y musical?

—Hola —la mía más bien parecía una trompeta desafinada en comparación a la suya.

Arrancó el auto después de sonreírme torcidamente, y después, también, de que se me paralizara el corazón cuando vi. Era completamente irracional y repetido que él tuviera ese efecto en mí, pero no podía evitarlo y me hacía sentir extraña —además de las mariposas en el estómago—, parecían picarme las manos al no tocarle.

El viaje fue rápido, preciso… bullicioso. Kiba, al parecer, adora ser el centro de atención y se largó la tanda de chistes más larga que yo hubiera podido conocer, la mayoría de ellos con el doble sentido marca Kiba Inuzuka. Ino estaba sonrojada y prefirió mirar por la ventana durante el camino; pero yo con Sasuke no pudimos parar de reír. Secretamente guardé su risa en mi memoria, no dejaba de gustarme. En un momento determinado, Kiba preguntó:

—_Sasu_, ¿cuánto falta?

Intenté contener la risa al escuchar su tono infantil y afeminado.

Sasuke paró de reír y se puso serio.

—_Sasu_, ¿cuánto falta? —repitió Kiba.

—Ya poco, _Kiby_ —él quiso jugar a la misma trampa. No pude aguantarme más al escuchar cómo sonaba la voz de Sasuke con ese tono afeminado que Kiba ponía. Fue ridículo.

Cuando los altos acantilados y el olor a sal se abalanzaron sobre nosotros, supimos que no faltaba ya mucho para llegar. _Kiby_ comenzó a saltar de la emoción. Sasuke vio por el espejo retrovisor para ver a Neji, quien nos seguía muy cerca; Sasuke asintió y entró en los caminos hacia First Beach. No fue mucha sorpresa encontrarnos con varios coches conocidos sobre la arena. Supuse que algunos compañeros podrían estar por aquí.

Bajamos del auto con cuidado, luego Neji se estacionó junto a nosotros. Sasuke fue estratégico al dejar un poco apartado el Volvo, así sería más fácil salir de la estampida de coches.

Cuando nos dirigimos a bajar del maletero lo-que-sea-que-hubieran-traído, pude tener una perspectiva de vista mucho mejor sobre Sasuke. Llevaba una musculosa verde con diseños extraños en verde claro, y tenía el signo de la marca _Nike_ sobre el pecho, se le apegaba al cuerpo de una forma en que dejaba ver su bien trabajada figura; y un bañador negro con líneas verdes —supuse que para combinar su playera—. Se me antojo a algo que debería ser prohibido e ilegal. _Jodido Pecado andante…_

—¿Sakura-frentezota?

Alguien me sacó de la ensoñación y dialogo personal que estaba teniendo. Reconocí la voz como la de Ino. Pestañeé, debe de ser que me quedé mirándole más de lo debido para mí —tres segundos—; por suerte él no lo notó.

—¿Sí, Cerda? —pregunté, acomodando la mochila en mi hombro—. ¿Quieres que lleve algo?

Ella negó.

—Sólo… ¿nos adelantamos? Los chicos sacarán las cosas para el almuerzo y…

Un enorme brazo musculoso, en su cintura, la hizo callar de repente.

—Ino, _blondie,_ mi amor, ¿no esperabas en realidad irte sin mí, verdad?

La hermosa _rubiecita_ rodó los ojos y le sonrió tiernamente a su novio. Kiba comenzó a caminar junto con ella. Él llevaba, en su otra mano, un enorme canastillo de mimbre con todo lo que reconocí como el almuerzo, postre y algunas botanas. Me sorprendí y pregunté cómo pudieron haber preparado todo eso en un día.

—Hey —me sobresalté un poco al oír _su_ voz.

Giré para ver a Sasuke, llevaba un bolso bien agarrado sobre su espalda, y sonreía torcidamente mostrando los dientes, el sol sacaba destellos de ellos.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó.

—Claro.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —chilló Tenten pasando a nuestro lado y adelantándose con Neji tomado de la mano, el pobre era acarreado por su diablilla novia. Con sus labios dibujó un enorme «Ayúdenme». Sasuke y yo le devolvimos el gesto dibujando un «No» antes de largar a reír.

Cuando llegamos a lo que era la fiesta, pudimos ver algunos toldos de tela instalados en diversas partes, mesas, sillas, música, mucha gente y demás. Parecía una verdadera fiesta al estilo playero y eso me hizo sentirme un poco más animada.

De entre la enorme multitud empecé a buscar a Naruto con la mirada de forma algo disimulada. Tenía un poco de miedo a ver la reacción de Sasuke si sabía que yo estaba buscando a…

—Ahí está —dijo indiferentemente.

Seguí la dirección que su níveo dedo me indicaba y pude ver a Naruto alzando su mano para hacerme señas. Estaba todo mojado, y su bañador negro apegado a sus piernas, parecía haber salido recién del agua.

Poco y nada pude saludarle porque los demás chicos de allí vinieron a llevárselo rápidamente. Intuí que no vería demasiado a Naruto ese día, además que el muy tramposo me confesó que Hana ya se había marchado a Hawái y que sólo había dicho eso para que yo viniera. Me auto-impuse ignorarle olímpicamente hoy.

Sasuke y yo escuchamos la estridente risa de Kiba a unos metros a la izquierda de nosotros, al parecer ya se habían instalado en un lugar cercano al mar. Cuando estuve ya cerca pude ver un par de quitasoles y toallas extendidas sobre la caliente arena. Ah, sí… y Kiba quitándose la playera.

—¡A nadar! —exclamó a Ino quien puso, otra vez, los ojos en blanco y se preocupaba más de sacar su bloqueador del bolso.

Tenten, por otro lado, se dispuso a acompañar a su hermano. Ambos corrieron como pequeños hacia el agua, y pronto me di cuenta que no eran los únicos, otros chicos ya se habían adentrado a las aguas de First Beach.

—Ve a bañarte, Sakura —me aconsejó Neji con una sonrisa tierna, él parecía ser realmente un caballero.

Negué lentamente después de dejar mi mochila sobre una de las tantas toallas que habían acomodado en el suelo.

—No, Neji, yo no…

No pude seguir hablando porque sentí que el suelo desaparecía bajo mis pies (o, bien, mis pies se habían elevado). Aterrada, me afirmé a lo primero que hallé, ¡y qué sorpresa que fuera el cuello de Sasuke! El muy… maniático me sostenía en vilo y tenía una horrible —linda— sonrisa de travesura en su rostro, me olía mal.

Neji rió.

—Hey, Sakura —me susurró Sasuke al oído, se notaba que estaba aguantando la risa—, ¿vamos al mar?

Enrojecí completamente cuando usó el plural.

También me tomó desprevenida su repentino cambio de ánimo. Ahora parecía mucho más feliz.

Comencé a quitar los brazos de su cuello y caí cuenta en algo maldito (o bendito): Sasuke se había quitado su playera. Su piel hacía contacto con la mía en donde mi cuerpo no estaba cubierto. Sentí una descarga eléctrica bajo las rodillas y en mis brazos. Me sonrojé más si era posible.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha, o me bajas ahora y te quito la posibilidad de ser padre con una patada! —chillé mientras intentaba que me bajara, con esfuerzos completamente nulos.

Él rió completamente lleno de júbilo.

—_Vamos_ a bañarnos —sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes mientras enfatizaba la palabras como la clara orden que era. Suspiré, él no me pondría el día fácil.

—Sí, amo —mascullé.

Me dejó lentamente en el suelo, intenté ignorar por todos los medios las ganas de mirar su musculoso pecho y me preparé mentalmente para quitarme la ropa y quedar en el bañador que Ino me había encontrado. Mientras me quitaba la playera intenté evitar esa sensación de ser más observada de lo que me parecía normal; me mordí el labio mientras desabotonaba la falda.

El bikini que Ino me había escogido me hacía sentir más o menos desnuda, y no me gustaba sentirme así. Neji silbó por lo bajo.

—¿Te dije que el azul es mi color favorito? —me susurró Sasuke al oído, y su voz hizo que un estremecimiento corriera por mi espina dorsal y me sonrojase furiosamente.

Iba a contestarle alguna grosería al intentar insinuarse de esa manera conmigo. Sí, le iba a gritar algo… pero todo se fue de mi cabeza cuando la vi a _ella_. Hinata estaba ahí junto con Sasori, Karin, Kankuro y los demás, algo más atrás de nosotros, pero visibles. Sabía yo que esa Suburban azul en el estacionamiento no podía ser de alguien más que de Sabaku.

Me quedé mirándole demasiado tiempo. Sólo me pudo despertar la sensación de estar flotando o que el suelo volvía a desaparecer de mis pies. Sasuke me había levantado nuevamente y me había puesto sobre su hombro, cual saco de papas.

—¡Sasuke, no! —grité cuando me di cuenta de que corría hacia el agua—. ¡Sasuke! Voy a matarte, ¡no!

Antes de que el agua me rociara por completo, sólo pude escuchar su musical risa.

* * *

—No fue _tan _horrible.

—Lo _fue._

—Al menos no te ahogaste.

—Puaj.

Kiba rió estruendosamente moviendo todo su cuerpo en el acto, parecía muy a gusto viendo mi patético sufrimiento mientras me ponía mi ropa de cambio sobre el bañador casi seco.

La tarde se pasó volando más de lo que yo había esperado. Me pasé la mayor parte del rato en el agua porque Sasuke no me dejaba salir. Las olas me atraparon un par de veces, pero he ahí mi estúpido salvador de cabellera azulada que me rescataba entre risas burlonas y yo no podía hacer nada para callarlas. Era obvio que se la había pasado en grande. Kiba intentó más de una vez que su novia se metiera al mar, pero Ino parecía más interesada en un buen bronceado con el sol que no siempre aparecía en Konoha. Neji se metió al agua poco después que nosotros y se salió de los primeros para acompañar a su hermana.

En fin, había sido un buen día excepto por un pequeño y mísero, insignificante, horrible… detalle.

Me puse violentamente la chaqueta ignorando las risas que provenían del grupo de chicos de la escuela…

… incluido Sasuke.

_Estúpido niño guapo, bipolar y cambiante. Estúpido, idiota. Para la próxima ve a llorar con Hinata, tarado…_

Era sorprendente la llamarada de resentimiento que sentía cada vez que veía a Sasuke junto a ella. Era tan irracional, tan estúpido, tan…

—Tan humillante —murmuré.

—Se llaman «celos» —la tranquila voz de Neji me sobresalto. Me giré para ver a él y Tenten muy tomados de las manos, desvié la mirada, sintiéndome incómoda.

Las mejillas ya me dolían de estar sonrojadas.

Ambos se fueron riendo tiernamente cuando no dije nada. Es ahí cuando empezaba la discusión entre aquellas distintas partes de mí.

La primera se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué no dije nada para intentar negar eso. Se suponía que los celos se sentían cuando la inseguridad crecía en uno mismo. Pero yo no tenía de qué sentirme insegura. Sasuke no era nada mío y yo dudaba mucho de que él me viera de otra manera que no fuera como si amiga. _Auch._ Dolía un poco pensar de esa manera…

La otra parte decía que no eran celos, que Neji estaba equivocado y que solamente estaba enojada porque me hubiera tirado al agua sin mi consentimiento.

Tenten me anunció, unos minutos después, que ya nos íbamos y que fuera a buscar a Sasuke. Ya habían metido todo dentro del Volvo y sólo nos faltaba el conductor del coche. Resignada, fui en busca a pasos rudos y rápidos. Fue buena idea traer vaqueros, porque ya comenzaba a correr la brisa del tan conocido invierno.

—¡Sakura-chan!

Giré para ver a Naruto acercarse —ahora vestido— a zancadas hacia mí. Le sonreí tiernamente mientras me arreglaba la chaqueta y cruzaba de brazos, manteniendo calor.

—Naruto —saludé.

Cuando llegó a mi lado, sonreía tiernamente.

—¿Cómo la pasaste?

—Bien —sonreí, obviando para mí misma los últimos hechos que había visto—. Mis amigos y yo ya nos vamos. Estaba buscando a… uh… Sasuke.

Naruto hizo un gesto con las cejas, elevándolas continuamente. Le pegué en el hombro juguetonamente y algo enojada ya al mismo tiempo. Él rió sobándose el golpe.

—¡Naruto! —se escuchó la clara voz de Shion. Él se giró y le indicó con la mano que ya iba; ella le sonrió de vuelta, y luego me sonrió a mí. La saludé con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Me voy —rió Naruto y si inclinó para besarme la frente. Sí, tenía que inclinarse porque yo era demasiado pequeña para él. Fruncí los labios notoriamente molesta por nuestra diferencia de estatura—. Adiós, bajita. ¡Estaremos al habla y me contarás todo lo que pasó!

Mientras corría hacia Shion me hizo un gesto de teléfono con un manota enorme. Yo reí y le devolví el gesto. Cuando le hube perdido suspiré. _A buscarle…_

Caminé unos pasos más buscándole entre las pocas gentes que quedaban. Observé al grupo de Hinata de pasada, él ya no estaba con ellos. Fue como una ola de alivio la que me acogió. Patético, otra vez.

Pasaba junto a la negrura de los árboles cuando lo encontré (o él me encontró a mí). No tuve que verle para que supiera que era Sasuke, su tacto era inigualable y cálido.

Su mano tomó mi brazo entre las sombras y, con suavidad, me atrapó entre un árbol y su cuerpo. Mi corazón quería salírseme del pecho al percatar su cercanía y su calor. Era como una droga.

—Dije que eras mi amiga —susurró aterciopeladamente con ojos dulces y ardientes al mismo tiempo.

Se acercó más, y no pude moverme. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío.

—Pero… —musitó su boca _muy_ cerca de la mía— te siento como algo más.

Cerré los ojos, dejando que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

_¿Por qué yo no decía nada? ¿Por qué le dejaba hablar como si le entendiera completamente? Peor, ¿por qué quería entenderle con todas mis fuerzas y suponer respuestas idiotas que me gustaban más de lo que yo misma me permitiría? ¿Por qué no le alejaba? ¿Por qué no lo sentía lo suficientemente cerca? ¿Por qué se hacía esta sensación de _deja vú_ envolviéndome con fuerza? _

Sentí su respiración cerca de mi mejilla, y me sobresalté levemente. No podía hablar, mi cuerpo no respondía. Con mucha suerte podía respirar.

Sus labios acariciaron levemente mi mejilla, como un inocente beso (si es que a eso se le podía llamar _beso_). Me mordí el labio, esperando más —sí, esperando—. No estaba dispuesta a buscarlo por mí misma. Pude percibir cuando él se alejó un poco, y me estremecí cuando su nariz trazó, de la forma más dulce, una línea en mi cuello.

Era una sensación estúpidamente gloriosa. Se sentía… _bien._ Más que bien, en realidad. ¡Y yo aquí sin decir ni una palabra! Mi mente era una nebulosa de ideas sin resolver, y no es como si yo hubiera deseado pensar en esos momentos. O como si hubiera _podido_ hacerlo.

… _como algo más._

—¿Sakura? —musitó Sasuke, su aliento hizo cosquillas sobre la piel de mi cuello.

Nada coherente salió de mis labios, sólo un triste y muy bajo:

—¿Mmm?

Una de sus manos acarició con los dedos mi antebrazo.

—¿Quién te dijo que yo _luché por ti?_

Era estúpido, ¿por qué preguntaba algo así _ahora?_

Fruncí el ceño antes de contestarle.

—Sasori e Hinata, ¿por qué? —susurré.

Sus mejillas se elevaron y rozaron mi mandíbula, como si estuviera sonriendo. Se alejó lentamente, lo sentí. Aturdida como estaba, abrí los ojos lentamente y vi su rostro más lejos de lo que le había visto antes.

Parpadeé rápidamente, y, al comprender ahora lo que pasó me sonrojé furiosamente. Bajé la mirada, incapaz de verle a los ojos. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, ¿por qué mis pies no contestaban? Sentí, una vez más, los labios de Sasuke sobre mi piel, en mi frente, y su mano acunaba tiernamente mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos como platos, sorprendida antes tal gesto. Mis mejillas más rojas no podían estar.

—S-Sasuke…

—Te lo dije —susurró riendo—. Tengo mis métodos.

La boca se me abrió inconscientemente mientras me daba cuenta de que toda la facha de las caricias había sido para sacarme quién le había dicho sobre la pelea.

Otra vez iba a gritarle, en serio. ¡Iba a hacerlo! Pero estaba demasiado aturdida/confundida/enojada como para que algo saliera de mi boca.

—Vamos, Sakura, los demás han de estar esperándonos.

Con una triunfal sonrisa, se alejó a pasos normales y las manos en los bolsillos de su seco bañador. Aún no podía procesar toda la información que llegaba a montones a mí mente. Con una mano toqué mi mejilla, con otra mi cuello. Y sólo una pregunta salió de mi subconsciente después de todo lo que había logrado entender:

_¿Qué demonios había pasado?_

-

* * *

Creo que fui lo sufientemente estúpida para -accidentalmente-, borrar este capítulo donde ya lo había colocado para subirlo luego. A mí sola me pasa este tipo de cosas y, ¡da rabia! Había dicho mi opinión sobre este capítulo, pero me he olvidado todo, y no quedaría igual, aunque he disfrutado muchísimo el adaptarlo, si me permiten decirlo. ¡Sábado y actualizé! Pensé en demorar más, pero para hoy ya lo tenía, así que lo subo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Saben que trataré de subir siempre que el tiempo se me dé.

Besos, Sophie.


	16. Treinta dólares para Neji

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi autoría, todo le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-san. Como tampoco la trama de la historia, que es de Janelle Mindfreak, originaría de Twilight; gracias por ello. Ahora sí, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Dieciséis:  
**_Treinta dólares para Neji._

_Crees que la gente ya ha tenido bastante de las tontas canciones de amor._

_._

_«No, definitivamente no. ¡No! ¿Cómo he podido llegar a pensar, en un diminuto momento de mi vida, que sentía una atracción por él? ¡Error fatal! Jamás, jamás de los más eternos jamáses podría él llamar mi atención… ¡No! _

_¿Cómo pude caer en su estúpido juego? ¡Maldito mentiroso y traicionero y manipulador! Y yo como boba sólo le puse la guinda a su pastel. ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! Que de una maldita vez se acabe la maldita apuesta y pueda alejarme de él… ¡Mira que venir a jugar con mis sentimientos-»_

Me detuve ahí, y observé la palabra una y otra vez. Era irreal y algo raro que aquella palabra estuviera ahí; _no_ debería estar ahí. _¿Sentimientos?_ ¿Cuáles?

Levanté mi mano, y con el dorso me limpié la comisura de mis ojos. Estaban húmedos, pero no iba a largarme a llorar. No _por él._ Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error al enfadarme tanto por eso. Sasuke no debía tener esos efectos sobre mí. No, no debía. Y yo estaba dejando caer mi propia muralla de forma rápida. ¡No!

Aunque más me enojaba mi comportamiento en la playa. Porque fue como si él me hubiera hechizado con sólo mirarme y yo me hubiera quedado quieta. No era justo. Dios maldiga a Sasuke Uchiha una y otra y otra y otra vez. El corazón aún me latía más o menos rápido al recordar la cercanía de su rostro con el mío, y me enfurecía más recordar lo que pensé en ese momento determinado. Me avergonzaba a mí misma.

Tan… _tan infantil._

_Me acerqué a pasos torpes hacia Tenten. Los ojos me ardían tontamente, no tenían por qué. Procuré limpiarme la comisura con el dorso de mi mano y un poco de la manga de mi cazadora. No quería que Tenten me viera en ese estado, ni nadie más. _

_Totalmente deprimente._

—_Tenten —susurré._

_Ella se giró después de guardar unas cosas en el Volvo de Sasuke, quien estaba hablando con Kiba al otro lado del vehículo. Le miré de reojo, y luego de nuevo al rostro sonriente de Tenten, que se demacró un poco al verme mejor._

—_Sakura, ¿qué sucede? _

_Negué lentamente con la cabeza._

—_Nada importante —no quería mentir—. ¿Podría irme con Neji en la motocicleta? No me apetece… ir en el auto._

_Tampoco quería dar detalles de lo ocurrido, aunque sabía que después Tenten intentaría sacarme toda la información que pudiera. Yo aceptaba eso, y tal vez pensaba decírselo en algún momento determinado en que me sintiera mejor. Necesitaba desahogarme. Y también pensaba en las posibilidades (altas) que habrían de que la pequeña duende se enojara con su hermano y lo dejara sin herencia de una patada —la patada que yo debería de haberle dado en su momento—._

—_¿Qué te ha hecho Sasuke? —preguntó yendo directo al grano._

_Ya no me sorprendía mucho lo hirientemente sincera que Tenten podía llegar a ser con respecto a ciertos temas que yo prefería no hablar. Pero no, así era Tenten Ama: sincera e inconscientemente cruel._

_Volví a negar lentamente, no le diría nada por ahora._

—_¿No quieres hablar de ello? —volvió a preguntar._

—_No._

—_¡Entonces sí hizo algo! —susurró, enojada._

_Tuve que reírme de lo ingeniosa que podía ser para sus cosas y descubrimientos. _

—_¿Puedo? —cuestioné, refiriéndome a irme con Neji en la motocicleta. Sabía que Tenten no era muy celosa, y a mí me tenía confianza. Pero no quería llegar e irme con el novio de mi mejor amiga en motocicleta, encima a mi casa._

_Me mordí el labio pensando en lo mal que sonaba eso._

—_Claro —respondió con una media sonrisa, luego se puso completamente seria—. Pero tendrás que contarme qué pasó._

—_Lo sé, y _quiero_ contarte, pero no ahora. ¿Sí? Sólo… —desvié la mirada— necesito pensar un poco. Hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza. _

_Ella asintió, y vi que quería decir algo, pero se lo calló. No supe si agradecérselo o decirle que lo escupiera, pero preferí callarme también. _

_Tenten fue a hablar con su novio para explicarle de las cosas. Como un buen caballero educado que era, Neji aceptó gustosamente. Últimamente sentía que mi relación con él iba muy bien, parecía ser el único que me entendía sin que yo dijera nada._

_El recorrido a casa fue callado. Agarrada a la cintura de Neji, no había mucho que decir. No crucé mirada ni palabra con Sasuke antes de subirme a la motocicleta, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Los mechones castaños de Neji me hacían cosquillas en las mejillas mientras andábamos a velocidad en las oscuras calles que nos llevaban a mi casa._

—_No dejes que lo que él haga o deje de hacer te afecte, Sakura —dijo Neji suavemente cuando estacionamos frente a mi casa, y yo me bajaba lentamente de la motocicleta._

_La luz de la sala estaba encendida, Yasuo estaba en pie aún. Me pregunté por la hora, pero dejé pasar eso rápidamente. _

_Miré fijamente a Neji._

—_No sé de qué hablas._

_Supongo que por el enojo que tenía en esos momentos, la mentira me salió algo creíble; pero no podía engañar a Neji con estúpidas burradas y sollozos mentirosos. Él tenía esa habilidad extraña para ver cuándo mentía, y cómo me sentía._

_Neji me conocía bien, sin conocerme demasiado._

—_Sólo está confundido —añadió, ignorando lo que yo le había dicho. Ya sabía yo que él intuía que yo mentía. Suspiró y desvió la mirada—, al igual que tú. ¡Qué par! ¿Eh? _

_Me mordí la lengua para gritarle la mayor negación que pudo haber escuchado en su vida, pero no. Giré sobre mis talones, tomando la mochila en mi hombro y arreglándome el cierre de la cazadora. No me volteé para verle cuando comencé a acercarme a mi casa. Neji era alguien con quien, definitivamente, no debía hablar de sentimientos inexistentes. Sólo conseguía confundirme más._

_Y eso no me gustaba._

_Me revolvía la mente y metía ideas donde no debían estar. _

—_Gracias por traerme, Neji —musité lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera escucharme sin necesidad de voltearme. _

Suspiré, recordando eso, que sólo había pasado hacía un par de horas. Mi corazón se oprimía cuando las palabras de Neji me llegaban de lleno a la mente. Era tan cruelmente sincero como lo era su novia. Tan dispuestos a confundirme, y tan tal para cual. ¡Demonios, cómo les envidaba!

Miré el reloj, que apuntaba ya un minuto para llegar las doce, y que comenzara el domingo.

Intenté borrar todo de mi mente mientras cerraba el diario y lo escondía bajo el colchón. Mi deuda estaba cerrada con el cuaderno. La respuesta era «no», y era definitiva.

* * *

El domingo pasó más rápido de lo que yo hubiera querido alguna vez, y las horas corrieron delante de mis ojos como alma que lleva el diablo al infierno. Odié eso con toda mi alma; porque domingo significaba que al día siguiente habría instituto, y, por consecuente, tendría que verle la asquerosa —hermosa— cara a… _ese._

_(Me prometí mentalmente no pensar su nombre)_

Yasuo se mantuvo reacio todo el día, silencioso y pensativo. Me pregunté más de una vez qué cruzaba por su cabeza. Siempre que sonaba el teléfono, él contestaba antes de que yo pudiera decir «Yo contesto». No se me quita de la cabeza que algo feo está pasando, y, lo peor, yo estoy involucrada en eso. No quise preguntarle a él directamente, pero bien estudié sus movimientos y gestos para analizarlos en la noche.

Practiqué un poco la canción, aunque ya no estaba segura de presentarme. Tenten e Ino se habían inscrito en el concurso, ya había perdido. Prefería ahorrarme la vergüenza. Pero cantar era como alivianar un poco la tensión dentro de mí, no lo negaba.

Mientras cantaba y me ponía el pijama para acostarme, mi móvil sonó con la alerta de un mensaje recibido.

Tragué saliva fuertemente, porque intuí de quién sería (y deseé con todas mis fuerzas estar equivocada). Aunque, claro, la suerte nunca está de mi lado.

_«Paso a recogerte mañana, levántate temprano._

_Buenas noches._

_Sasuke.»_

Gemí.

Mañana no sería un buen día del todo.

Tomé mi zorrito de madera entre mis dedos, acariciándolo con delicadeza y devoción. _Oh, Naruto, dame fuerzas, amigo._

* * *

Octubre 08, 2007.

**&.**

Me senté bruscamente en la cama, despertándome de mi sueño (o pesadilla). Sentía mi piel pegajosa a causa del molestoso y asqueroso sudor, y frío. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y acaloradas. No sabía si era por el fuerte brinco de mi despertar o por mi sueño/pesadilla.

Intenté rememorarlo en mi mente, pero se me hacía borroso cada vez que intentaba recordar detalles importantes. Pero, desgraciadamente, la idea principal de mis visiones nocturnas estaba ahí, palpitante, pintada con fuego en mis párpados. Y cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía. _Nos veía…_

Y él. Y yo. Y _nosotros._ E íbamos a… nosotros… _tan_ cerca, ¡Jesús!

Parpadeé para adecuarme a la perlada luz de otro día nublado en Konoha. Gracias al cielo pudimos festejar la fiesta playera con un poco de sol bondadoso el sábado, pero ahora todo volvía a ser normal…

… o _casi_ todo.

Me vestí sin muchas ganas cuando recordé el mensaje de anoche. No tenía intención alguna de apresurarme, como el me lo había ordenado-escrito en el mensaje. Pero después recordé lo del arreglo: si yo faltaba a una de sus órdenes agregaría más días y, ¡agh! _Maldito…_

La bocina del auto sonó cuando estaba lavándome los dientes, después de desayunar sola. Yasuo se había ido antes de que yo me despertara. Era como vivir sola, pero no del todo, ya sabes.

El molesto sonido se escuchó tres veces más. ¿Es que el señor _yo-juego-con-los-sentimientos-de-los-demás_ tenía poca paciencia hoy? Rodé los ojos mientras tomaba mi mochila para bajar. Puse mi mejor cara indiferente e ignoré los latidos de mi corazón, que gritaban de todo menos indiferencia. ¡Maldita anatomía!

Abrí la puerta con rudeza mientras miraba hacia adelante sin ver nada en realidad. Evadí su rostro, pero sentí sus ojos puestos sobre mí, y esto provocó que casi tropezara. Me ponía nerviosa y eso no me gustaba nada. Había decidido ignorarle lo que me quedaba de vida, pero era obvio que no me lo pondría nada fácil, como todo en la vida desde que me convertí en esclava.

Entré al coche con toda la frialdad que me fue posible, y en ningún momento vi su rostro, sólo hacia el frente o a mi ventana.

_Dignidad._

—Hola, Sakura —saludó su voz musical y, extrañamente, suave; como si temiera estar diciendo algo malo.

Lo miré de reojo, sólo para asegurarme que no había nada fuera de lo normal con sus facciones o algo por el estilo. Sus ojos estaban algo rojos y brillantes, ¿había estado llorando de nuevo?

Me comencé a preocupar cuando mis reglas me llegaron de lleno. _Indiferencia, Sakura. Él fue cruel, tú lo serás con él… Además él no es el mismo del sueño, no. No lo es._

—Hmp —mascullé como respuesta, desviando la mirada.

Me sorprendió completamente que no se hubiera enojado por mi indiferencia o me hubiera obligado a saludarlo como era debido. En vez de eso se limitó a hacer partir el coche a una velocidad que yo hubiera considerado buena. 60 km/hrs.

Algo estaba mal aquí, lo sabía. Algo no estaba bien con Sas… con él, sí… ¡digo, no! Agh.

No pude evitar el mirarle a hurtadillas para examinarle, y no me conformé con sólo dos segundos de visión. Su rostro era sereno, rayando en lo triste y pensativo; como siempre, me pregunté qué ocuparía sus pensamientos en esos momentos. Las comisuras de sus ojos estaban enrojecidas, y ya sabía yo que había estado llorando, algo me lo decía por dentro.

Me mordí el labio para no hacer preguntas. Y el camino hacia el instituto fue en completo silencio (cómodo e incómodo al mismo tiempo).

Sasuke se estacionó como siempre lo hacía, y muy cerca de la entrada principal. Había un grupo de chicos, los de basket (Sasori, Kankuro, Suigetsu, etc.) acompañados por sus respectivas chicas… entre ellas _Hinata._ Cuando nos bajamos, Sasuke me miró:

—Esto… ya me voy. Tenten te llevará a tu casa hoy, yo no estaré en la tarde —hablaba lentamente, analizando sus palabras.

¡Me estaba hartando esta forma de comportarse de él! ¿Qué estaba tramando? ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? Ya veía yo que nada era normal en su comportamiento, y lo odiaba. Antes de que pudiera alejarse, le llamé.

—Sasuke —su nombre me revolvió las mariposas en el estómago—, ¿dónde vas?

Él no se giró para constarme.

—Tengo que ver unos asuntos con los chicos.

¿Los chicos? ¿Y desde cuándo demonios Sasuke le decía «los chicos» a los otros? No, no… algo aquí estaba fuera de lugar.

Quise asaltarlo con miles de preguntas, pero comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Lo perseguí.

—Espera —me puse delante de él—, ¿por qué huyes?

Su rostro se mantuvo sereno mientras contestaba.

—No huyo.

—¿Por qué no me hablas?

—Te estoy hablando ahora.

—Muy maduro, Sasuke —puse los ojos en blanco—. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Creo que… —se encogió de hombros— no tengo nada interesante que decirte.

Fruncí el ceño más aún.

—¿Qué tal un «Lo siento»?

Alzó las cejas, sorprendido por mis palabras a bocajarro. Me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta de lo que le había pedido. Él no sabía los efectos que había causado en mí su jueguito del sábado, y, tal vez era mejor así.

—Olvídalo —dije, comenzando a caminar.

—Sakura.

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor huye, creo que es bueno así.

—Sakura, ¿qué dijiste?

—Que es mejor que huyas.

—Antes de eso —insistió, alcanzándome unos metros antes de la entrada principal. Sus fuertes manos me detuvieron por los hombros. Su tacto me quemaba, y no pude evitar recordar la cercanía con la que me había atacado el sábado.

Me mordí el labio.

—Hum… A que no adivinas, ¡ya se me olvidó! —exclamé, e intenté zafarme de su agarre. Imposible.

Su boca dibujó una torcida sonrisa que detuvo mi corazón por un momento.

—¿Por qué debería de disculparme? —casi rió.

Una ira asesina se apoderó de mí al darme cuenta que esto a él le resultaba chistoso; ¡mientras yo me moría de pena y rabia el sábado en la noche, él se retorcía a carcajadas sobre su cama… riéndose _de mí!_

Las vas a pagar, Uchiha.

—¿Te parece _gracioso?_ —le pregunté secamente, con el ceño fruncido. Mostrándole que, para mí, el chiste no tenía ni pizca de gracia.

—Pues…

—¿Crees que jugar con los sentimientos de los demás es _divertido?_ —no estaba pensando en lo que decía, obvio. No lo dejé decir ni una palabra. Cuando vi que abría la boca, continué—. Pues… no lo es —tragué saliva para que no se me quebrara la voz.

—¿Jugué con tus sentimientos? —preguntó con ojos bien abiertos.

Iba a responderle un verdadero, loco y profundo «¡NO!» cuando el grupo de basket le llamó. Sasuke giró para verles y les hizo una seña con la mano para decirles que iba enseguida. Me alejé para que dejara de tocarme, y me agarré de la mochila en mi hombro. No lo miré.

—Me voy —dije.

—No, espera —no me detuve.

—A la tarde me voy con Tenten a mi casa, bien —comencé a caminar, girando sobre mis talones.

—¡Esto no ha terminado! —masculló para que sólo yo pudiera escucharle.

—Sí terminó, Uchiha, ¡y no te lo diré! No importa cuantos días o semanas agregues para que siga acatando tus órdenes.

—Sí lo harás.

Su mano apareció de la nada y me volteó con suavidad y brusquedad al mismo tiempo. Me hizo enfrentarlo, y me sorprendí de lo cerca que estaba su rostro del mío; podía saborear su aliento con mi lengua, y eso me estaba dificultando las cosas.

Alcé los ojos para verle. Error. Su mirada era intensa y ardiente, estaba decidido a hacerme hablar, pero no caería dos veces en el mismo truco. Para mi desgracia, mi cuerpo no reaccionó cuando le ordené moverse. ¡Maldición, ya me había deslumbrado!

Su tacto hizo que miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara. No pasó mucho hasta que sentí el calor en mis mejillas, y mi respiración se dificultó. ¿Qué significaba que Sasuke tuviera estos efectos en mí?

Se acercó más.

—Sakura, yo…

Atiné a desviar el rostro se aproximó más. Tenía aún mi dignidad, a pesar de no haber estado segura de sus intenciones.

Los chicos de basket le llamaron de nuevo.

—Te llaman —le dije sin mirarle.

—Pueden esperar.

—No, no pueden. ¡Ahora suéltame! —chillé.

—Hey.

Me alivié un mundo al oír la voz de Tenten acercándose. Suspiré y Sasuke me soltó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme. El escrutinio de su voz me ponía incómoda. Mientras su hermana se acercaba, él se aproximó a susurrarme al oído:

—Esta noche te llamaré para discutir sobre esto, no creas que te has zafado. Y _contesta._

El corazón se me aceleró.

—Sí, _amo_ —le fulminé con la mirada y él sonrió triunfante. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa llamarada de ira que recorría mi cuerpo, cada vez que le veía cerca de Hinata. ¡Cómo la miraba! Si sería él… el muy… Desvié la mirada cuando vi que se acercó para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla. ¿Por qué a mí no me saludaba de la misma manera? ¿Por qué a ella siempre le sonreía? ¿Por qué se enojaba conmigo y no con ella?

No esperé a Tenten para comenzar a caminar. Sin embargo Neji estuvo a mi lado como un fantasma, sin que me diera cuenta.

—Esos ojos gritan celos.

Di un brinco al oír su voz.

—¡Dios! Me has asustado.

—Lo siento —rió.

Suspiré.

—Neji, no _me_ empieces con lo mismo —gemí. Sabía el discurso. Celosa, ¿yo? ¡Já!

—Es que pareces no entenderlo. _Te gusta._ Te sonrojas cuando él se acerca, y apuesto cincuenta dólares a que se te acelera el corazón.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

—No tengo cincuenta dólares aquí.

Él rió melodiosamente, ondeando se preciosa melena castaño oscura al viento.

—Lo sabía. Y, bueno, obviando el hecho de que te pones celosa cuando otra chica se le acerca, cuando le miras se te iluminan los ojos. _Te. Gusta._

Hice una mueca de asco. ¿En serio me comportaba de esa manera?

—No jodas, Neji. No estoy de humor.

Neji sonrió con suficiencia cuando escuchó la risa del grupito de basket —por supuesto estaba la de Sasuke entre todas, y también la de las chicas—, se la estaban pasando de maravilla charlando de Dios-sabe-qué. Y yo aquí frustrada por cosas que no son.

—Hagamos una apuesta —sugirió Neji.

—Si no te fijaste, estoy donde estoy por una apuesta —le dije secamente.

—Lo sé, pero no te haré mi esclava. Sólo necesito un poco de dinero para hacerle un lindo regalo a Tenten y, tú puedes ayudarme.

Refunfuñé cosas que ni yo me entendí mientras entrábamos al instituto.

—¿De qué va?

—Si hoy no te das cuenta o no admites que te gusta Sasuke, te pagaré treinta dólares. Y si te das cuenta, me pagas treinta dólares. ¡Pero sé honesta, eh!

Rodé los ojos, pero sonreí. Para mañana tendría treinta dólares en mi bolsillo.

Las clases se pasaron completamente normales. Aunque hoy decidí almorzar con Tenten afuera, bajo la sombra de un árbol. No me apetecía ver a Sasuke a la cara mientras comía, se me quitaría el hambre al instante. A la salida, Tenten y yo nos dirigimos hacia su auto, dispuestas a dirigirnos hacia mi casa luego. Estaba aliviada de no tener que «trabajar» hoy, no me apetecía seguirle las órdenes al niño mimado.

Pero el destino no estaba a mi favor.

—¡Sakura! —escuché la voz de Sasuke.

Me congelé en mi sitio, rogando porque sólo haya sido de mi imaginación. Pero sus manos, en mis brazos, no me ayudaron en nada. Y el calor de su cuerpo, cerca del mío, mucho menos.

—¿Sasuke? —dijo Tenten, volteándose.

—_Lo siento_ —susurró él, sólo para mí.

Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa. ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? ¿Se estaba disculpando por lo que yo estaba pensando? El corazón comenzó a dolerme en el pecho de tan rápido que iba, y las mejillas se me sonrojaron. Recordé las palabras de Neji.

_Te sonrojas cuando él se acerca, y apuesto cincuenta dólares a que se te acelera el corazón…_

… _cuando le miras se te iluminan los ojos._

Cuando me hizo voltearme bajé la mirada, ¿sería cierto lo que decía Neji? ¡Dios, no! Me mordí el labio.

—De verdad, _lo siento._ Soy un insensible y… _lo siento._

Sus labios fueron más rápidos que los míos antes de contestar. Me besó la mejilla con dulzura, deteniéndose para probar la textura de mi piel. Parece que a él se le había olvidado que su hermana estaba allí, porque su boca se movió hasta la comisura de la mía, y yo no podía decir nada, porque el cuerpo no me respondía.

—Sa-Sasuke—musité—, yo…

Me besó la frente rápidamente, antes de mirar su reloj.

—Dios, debo volver con los demás. Hinata y Sasori deben estarme buscando —susurró más para sí que para él.

¡Qué fácil para él era romper el supuesto «encanto» que había creado! _¿Hinata y Sasori?_ ¿Por qué no podía ser _Sasori y Hinata_? ¡Agh!

…_te pones celosa cuando otra chica se le acerca._

Estúpido Neji.

—Hablamos esta noche, contesta, _por favor _—musitó mirándome a los ojos. Sólo me limité a asentir, incapaz de decir palabras.

Sonrió torcidamente y se marchó a grandes zancadas.

Una parte de mí se preguntó qué sería eso tan urgente como para irse corriendo, qué era lo que tenía que ver con Hinata y Sasori. Otra parte no pensaba en nada.

—Neji me dará mi regalo… —cantó Tenten mientras subía al Porsche.

Oh, no. ¿Neji le había contado de la apuesta? Lo mataría si era así. Fulminé a Tenten con la mirada.

—Calla, y llévame a casa

—Claro —sonrió.

* * *

Me tiré sobre mi cama y saqué mi diario, bajo mi colchón. Tenía la intención de leer lo que había escrito durante el último mes, y no me equivoqué cuando me di cuenta de las cosas. _Cosas que sí estaban ahí._

Sola, en casa, podía pensar con la claridad que necesitaba, y dejar de mentirme a mí misma (un poco). Me mordía el labio cada vez que pasaba la página, y veía cómo mi orgullo se rompía frente a mí.

_Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke. Uchiha. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke._

¡Por todos lados! En todas las páginas, ¡durante todo el mes! No podía creerlo. Mi vida entera se había centrado en él durante aquellos treinta días que fueron mi infierno personal. _Beso. Azul. Sasuke. Sonrisa torcida._ No, no, no… No podía ser. ¿Cómo había podido? Sin haberme dado cuenta había hecho que mi mundo girara a su alrededor como un tonto planeta alrededor del sol.

_¡Sakura tonta! ¡Sakura idiota! ¡Sakura mentirosa!_

_«Te sonrojas cuando él se acerca, y apuesto cincuenta dólares a que se te acelera el corazón…, te pones celosa cuando otra chica se le acerca y cuando le miras se te iluminan los ojos.» _

Gemí. No _podía_ estar pasándome esto a mí.

A mí… ¿A mí me _gustaba_ Sasuke Uchiha?

La puerta principal fue cerrada con un portazo, y supuse que sería Yasuo. ¿Tan temprano? Me dirigí hacia mi ventana y vi el coche patrulla de mi padre junto a mi no-usado-últimamente monovolumen. Le tiré un beso con la mano a mi coche antes de bajar lentamente por las escaleras.

La cabeza me daba vueltas de todas las ideas que tenía.

—¿Papá? —llamé.

—Sakura —se asomó por la sala de estar, su rostro era sereno—, ¿podemos hablar?

Le miré entre confundida y extrañada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Esto… claro —tragué saliva con dificultad—. Pero antes debo arreglar… escribir… digo, corregir algo en mi diario, ¿me esperas un momento?

Asintió lentamente, y yo salí hacia las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto. A mitad de camino me devolví, dudosa de lo que iba a hacer, pero, supuse, era algo necesario.

—¡Yas…! ¡Papá! —me corregí— ¿Tienes treinta dólares?

—¿Para qué? —gritó en respuesta.

—Es que… le debo dinero a… Neji.

-

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí! Sasuke está… ¿Más bueno? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta lo de la playa? Espero que les agradé el capítulo tanto como a mí. Haganmé saber si hay algún error, no se lo guarden. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Eh subido más o menos… bien, creo.

Besos, Sophie.


	17. Definitivamente tal vez

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi autoría, todo le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-san. Como tampoco la trama de la historia, que es de Janelle Mindfreak, originaría de Twilight; gracias por ello. Ahora sí, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

**Summary:** Sakura pierde una apuesta contra Sasuke. ¿El castigo? Convertirse en su esclava por unos meses y hacer todo lo que él diga. Pero, ¿a qué se referirá con "todo"? -**Sasuke/Sakura**.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Diecisiete:**  
_Definitivamente tal vez._

_Vale, empecemos de nuevo. Omite todo el resto._

.

—Digo… _creo_ que le debo, tú sabes, papá —balbuceé, tímida—. ¡Ya regreso!

No le di tiempo de que dijera más y subí a mi cuarto. Ya ahí me tumbé en la cama, viendo el techo sin observarlo realmente. Suspiré.

Hice que mis dedos tocaran la comisura de mi boca. _Ahí habían estado sus labios._ Seguí el recorrido que habían hecho los labios de Sasuke cuando tocaron mi rostro esta tarde. Fue tan… glorioso sentirlo así.

Ahora ya no costaba tanto admitirlo, _para mí._ Era más o menos fácil pensarlo, pero decirlo… No quise ni siquiera intentarlo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando me di cuenta de mis propios pensamientos. ¡Cuánto había estado intentando ocultar las cosas! Y ahora resultaba que por treinta dólares (perdidos) había abierto los ojos de la nada; era ridículo. ¿Por qué sólo un fajo de billetes verdes pudo hacer gritar a mi corazón lo que mi mente intentaba callar?

Tal vez era que yo no _quería_ que me gustara Sasuke, porque iría contra mí misma y mis pensamientos superficiales por su actitud arrogante y tan bipolar. ¡Ah, y misteriosa! Pero resultó que ya no pude mentirme más.

_A mí, Sakura Haruno, me gusta… me… me gusta… gusta…_

Me golpeé la frente de lo patético que sería eso si alguien más pudiera oírlo. Por un estúpido momento temí que alguien alrededor de Konoha pudiera leer los pensamientos de la gente, pero deseché esa idea en cuanto volví a la realidad aburrida y monótona que acunaba este pueblito alienígena y _verde._

Era difícil pensar su nombre sin que las mejillas me dolieran, y sin que el corazón se me acelerase. Era muy difícil pensar en él sin que una imagen se me viniera a la mente. Era_ muy_ difícil completar la idea faltante, poner su nombre en esa frase, sin que volviera a preguntarme si en verdad estaba decidida a soltar lo que sentía.

Pero de lo que estaba completamente segura era de que por ningún motivo quería que _él_ se enterara de mis sentimientos. Seguro se reiría en mi cara y su arrogancia saldría a flote, y se burlaría de mí por todo el resto de mi vida.

—¡Tonta, Sakura, tonta! —me susurré a mí misma—. ¡Es _obvio_ que él no siente lo mismo! Y tú aquí lamentándote por eso. _¡Tonta!_

Gruñí sólo para mí, para que sólo mi miseria escuchara. Tomé mi diario casi con una rudeza y odio que no provendrían de mí en público y taché cada una de mis últimas palabras. Sentía la irracional ira controlar mi cuerpo cuando tomé el lápiz y escribí.

"_Me gusta. Me gusta Sasuke Uchiha."_

No me di cuenta de que se me aguaron los ojos hasta que sentí la humedad en la comisura de los mismos. Era normal en mí, así que no me asusté. Llorar cuando tenía ira era algo completamente normal respecto a mi personalidad, y me ayudaba a desahogarme bastante.

—¡Sakura! —llamó mi padre—. ¿Ya has terminado?

Parpadeé confundida. En esos pocos minutos ya había olvidado la presencia de Yasuo.

—Esto… ¡sí, ya voy! —volví a guardar torpemente el diario bajo el colchón y bajé hacia la sala de estar, donde Yasuo me esperaba sereno sentado en el sofá.

Su expresión gritaba mil cosas, y ya me estaba comenzado a preocupar. Las ideas más descabelladas pasaban por mi mente, pero no me molesté en prestarles atención del todo.

—Bien, ¿qué sucede? —pregunté suavemente mientras me sentaba en el sillón, sola.

Yasuo se relamió los labios antes de hablar. Fue al grano sin rodeos, eso, de cierto modo, significaba que no tenía tiempo para atajos.

—A Setsuna le ha dado un ataque cardíaco —musitó.

Me tapé la boca con la mano para cubrir la gran «o» que era mi boca. Estaba sorprendida y asustada. Sabía cuán importante era Setsuna para mi padre, uno de sus mejores amigos. También una parte de mi mente se dirigió específicamente hacia su familia, y me preocupé también por el bienestar emocional de Shion y Miroku.

—Dios… ¿está bien?

Mi padre no se molestó en contestar, simplemente bajó la mirada.

—Está vivo, no te alarmes —susurró—, pero no está dentro de lo que se podría llamar «bien».

Me mordí el labio para no seguir preguntando. Decidí dejar que él continuara solo.

—Mira, Sakura. Fue ayer cuando a Setsuna le dio… el… tú sabes. Tuvieron que llevarlo de urgencias al hospital de Konoha; gracias a Dios fue atendido por Fugaku _Ushiba (1)_, así que Setsuna estuvo en buenas manos.

Sentí mis mejillas calientes por un par de segundos, los suficientes en los que recordé que Fugaku era _su_ padre —en muchos, infinitos sentidos—. Pero me pude controlar cuando Yasuo continuó.

—El Dr. Ushiba me dijo que… que los implementos tecnológicos del hospital de Konoha no eran suficientes para tratar la enfermedad de Setsuna. Que… —ahogó un sollozo—, que no sobreviviría si lo dejábamos aquí —estuve apunto de hablar, pero Yasuo lo hizo antes que yo, interrumpiéndome—. Por eso lo ingresarán en el hospital central de Sunagakure. Miroku y Shion se irán con él. En cambio, Konohamaru, su hermano pequeño, puede que se quede con Minato y Naruto. No lo sé.

Bajé la mirada cuando escuché el nombre de mi mejor amigo. Me pregunté cómo la estaría pasando. _Tonta_, me dije a mí misma, _de seguro no está haciendo una fiesta porque a su novia se le esté muriendo su padre._ Y tuve envidia de Shion por un microsegundo. Si a mí me pasara lo mismo, ¿quién sería _ese_ chico que no dormiría, preguntándose por mi bienestar?

La simple pregunta trajo una imagen de _él_ a mi mente. Era obvio que sería difícil pensar en otra cosa.

—Vaya, qué mal, papá… —susurré, realmente no sabía qué decir.

—Sí —suspiró—, pero no he terminado.

Callé.

—Fui al hospital para ver a Setsuna, y cuando Fugaku me dijo que lo trasladarían a Suna, él vio perfectamente que yo deseaba acompañarlo y…

—Ve papá —lo interrumpí de lleno—. No te preocupes por mí, puedes ir.

—Cariño, no quiero dejarte sola, ¿estás loca? Déjame terminar Sakura, que estás demente si piensas que me iré y te dejaré aquí.

—¿Me llevarás a Sunagakure? —solté de lleno.

Yasuo negó lentamente, y me puso en dedo en los labios para que ya no dijera más palabra alguna. Me sonrojé levemente al darme cuenta de lo impulsiva e infantil que estaba comportándome, cuando la situación era así de delicada y dolorosa para mi padre.

Bajé la vista sintiéndome completamente avergonzada. _Idiota._

—Yo… sí, Sakura, iré a Sunagakure para hacer compañía a Setsuna, Miroku y Shion. Tomaré el viernes y el lunes, además del sábado y domingo de éste fin de semana para ir…

—Papá —le interrumpí—, ¡es muy poco tiempo! ¿Y qué tal si…?

Volvió a silenciarme con el dedo.

—Si me necesitan, regresaré —dijo—, pero por ahora no puedo dejarte sola así de un día para otro. Al menos te he dicho que el viernes por la tarde ya no volveré, me iré. Regresaré el lunes por la noche. Y…

Mi papá se veía bastante nervioso con lo que iba a contar, era como si estuviera delatando una gran, gran debilidad o un vergonzoso secreto, o algo por el estilo.

Temí muchas cosas diferentes, unas más disparatadas que otras. ¿Es que tendría que irme con Tsunade a Kumogakure ese fin de semana para que no me quedara sola? ¿O es que…? ¡Ugh! ¡Habla, Yasuo!

—Sakura… —musitó, desviando la mirada, esto le estaba costando realmente—. No sé si ésta idea te agrade, pero te pido, por favor, acéptala. No quiero dejarte sola, pero no puedo llevarte conmigo, no cuento con tanto dinero para eso, y no quiero que saques de tus fondos; además sólo serán cuatro días y…

Fruncí el ceño, no me estaba gustando cómo se pintaba todo esto.

—Habla ya, papá —lo interrumpí antes de que se enredara con sus propias palabras—. Sólo dilo de una vez. Prometo que no objetaré ni nada, ¡pero ya suéltalo!

Yasuo dio un profundo respiro antes de hablar.

—Fugaku…

—Sí, ¿qué hay con él?

—Él… él se ofreció a cuidar de ti esos cuatro días —mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión—. Vivirás con ellos ese fin de semana. Lo siento.

Creo que me olvidé de respirar por unos segundos.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora.

Tal vez _esta mañana_ no hubiera tenido problema de irme allí, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. _Ahora_ sí tenía un problema. Y ese era que, irme a vivir con la familia del Sr. Fugaku era hacerme masoquista, hacer como que no había escrito aquello en mi diario. ¡Aún ni siquiera había pensado en cómo le miraría a la cara mañana!

Irme a vivir ahí, era vivir cuatro días cerca de…

-

—Hola, _Sasuke_.

El teléfono había sonado, tal como él lo había dicho. He de admitir que pensé unos segundos mientras el tema sonaba, pero al final me decidía contestar.

¿Llamaría él también para decirme que Fugaku ya le había dado las _noticias?_

—_Sakura_ —su voz hacía que mi nombre pareciera acunado como la más hermosa de las baladas, y me revolvía el estómago cada vez que lo escuchaba—_, pensé por un momento que no contestarías._

—Lo siento —me disculpé suavemente, aún tenía en mente las palabras de Yasuo. _Vivir cuatro días con él_, tragué saliva.

Su dulce y musical risa llenó la línea.

—_No te preocupes_ —susurró—_. Para serte completamente sincero, no estaba seguro de si llamarte o no. Temía que siguieras enfadada conmigo._

¿Enfadada? No, ya no…

… ahora tenía _otros_ sentimientos, sin embargo.

—Pues… no estoy enfadada —no me comprendía a mí misma. Me recordé que no tenía razones para ponerme nerviosa; estar hablando por móvil a las once de la noche con el chico que me gusta no es razón para ponerse nerviosa, no.

… _Idiota._

Sasuke suspiró.

—_Eso es un alivio, de verdad que sí. No me gusta que estés enfadada conmigo, Sakura _—parecía tan, pero tan sincero que me revolvió las tripas—._ Me siento mal cuando me miras con el ceño fruncido, excepto cuando es a causa de una broma, es gracioso. En esas ocasiones te ves adorable cuando te enojas y sonrojas al mismo tiempo._

Me sonrojé fuertemente, y agradecí a Dios que él no pudiera verme. Sus palabras dulces ahora tenían un efecto diferente en mí si contábamos que las decía con su aterciopelada voz, y que daban justo en el blanco de mi debilidad más escondida: mis sentimientos por él.

_Me gusta Sasuke Uchiha. _

Y ahora que me daba cuenta, no sabía qué responderle.

Tal vez en una ocasión normal le habría cortado, o, quizás, gritado algún insulto; pero ahora era completamente diferente. Mi corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que temí que él pudiera oírlo a través del móvil.

—_¿Sakura? _—preguntó—_. ¿Sigues ahí? ¿He dicho algo que te ah molestado?_ —parecía asustado de que así fuera.

Inconscientemente, sonreí. A veces podía ser tan atento…

—No, no. No te preocupes, Sasuke —mi interior se estremecía cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre.

Volvió a reír tiernamente.

—_Entonces… vamos al grano_ —dijo, y me aterré al recordar el por qué llamaba—_. ¿Por qué decías, esta tarde, que «jugué con tus sentimientos»?_ —de pronto parecía realmente serio, como si fuera algo de vida o muerte.

Me mordí el labio inferior pensando en qué contestarle a eso. No podía decirle que me sentía herida cuando vi que realmente no había _querido_ acercarse a mí de la manera en que lo hizo el sábado. No quería decirle, y no _podía_ decirle, que mis palabras lo decían todo, que _había jugado con mis sentimientos_ a diestra y siniestra.

—No deberías estar gastando el dinero de tu móvil para estas estupideces —le dije, bajando la mirada aunque él no pudiera verme—. Eso fue sólo una… _exageración._ Supongo que veo muchas películas. Me dejé llevar…

Casi salió como una mentira creíble. _Casi._ Esperaba que la línea del móvil pudiera distorsionar un poco mi voz.

—¿Una… _exageración_? ¿«Te dejaste llevar»? —parecía muy sorprendido y vagamente decepcionado. Alabé a Dios por haberle echo tragarse mi mentira.

—Sasuke… —dije suavemente, su nombre hizo que las mariposas de mi estómago se revolvieran inquietas—, _no hay_ sentimientos con los cuales jugar, ¿entiendes? ¿Ah? Creo que me enojé un poco por tus _métodos_, pero… —de pronto se me venía el mundo encima por mentir tan feo—, pero, supongo, no es mi problema.

Pensé que no se tragaría mis embustes. Sentí la leve cachetada invisible de una mano ausente cuando le dije aquella blasfemia acerca de mis sentimientos. Me sentía horrible, un monstruo. Quería decirle que me había lastimado, que yo creí que me quería, que quería besarme tanto como yo quería besarle a él —y me sonrojé al pensar en eso—. Quise gritarle lo idiota que era por hacerme creer mentiras, por obligarme a fabricar ilusiones donde no debería haber.

_Quise decirle que le quería estúpidamente. Que me gustaba mucho…_

… _mucho._

Tal vez hablaríamos toda la noche hasta que él me sacara la verdad. Él no era de rendirse tan fácil.

Sasuke tardó un minuto en contestar. Y en ese lapso de tiempo, sólo pude escuchar su respiración tranquila e inalterable. Temí lo peor por un segundo.

—_Sakura… lo siento._

Cerré fuertemente los ojos, como si eso doliera.

Pero estaba aliviada. _Se había rendido. _¿Se había rendido?

Bostecé ficticiamente.

—Esto… ya tengo sueño, hablamos mañana, ¿vale? —tenía una sensación en el estómago que no me permitía dialogar muy bien.

—_S-Sí, claro_ —aún se me curvaban los labios cuando lo oía tartamudear, sin embargo esta vez fue completamente diferente. Su voz tenía un timbre que no había escuchado más de una vez, y busqué en los rescoldos de mis recuerdos para encontrar dónde le había escuchado hablar de esa manera tan apagada—_. Que duermas bien._

_Tranquilo, no es novedad si sueño contigo…_

—Gracias, tú también —bajé la mirada. _Es tan dulce…_

La verdad era… que no quería colgar. Al parecer él tampoco, porque la línea siguió abierta y muda. Decidí romper el silencio y dar el último toque a nuestra despedida.

—¿Me vendrás a buscar mañana?

Estaba agradecida que lo peor hubiera pasado.

—_Por supuesto_ —podía imaginarme la sonrisa en sus pálidos labios—_, si eso es lo que quieres…_

—Sí —solté a bocajarro. Y me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta que lo dije tan apresuradamente. También una partecita de mi cerebro estaba dándole puntos por darme a escoger.

—_Nos vemos mañana…_

—Temprano —completé.

Rió.

—_Duerme bien_ —susurró tiernamente antes de colgar.

—Sí, amo —le dije con una sonrisa estúpida, aún cuando el móvil indicaba que había cortado.

Apreté el aparato muy fuerte contra mi pecho y reí por lo bajo. Me pregunté si Yasuo aún estaría despierto buscando su maleta o su bolso, si no lo encontraba lo buscaría yo mañana. Dejé algunas cosas preparadas para el día siguiente, como mi ropa y mi mochila; no quería tardarme cuando él viniera a por mí.

_Y yo nunca había pensado de esa manera._

Antes de dormirme, volví a sacar mi diario, y sin borrar nada, simplemente agregué:

_«Sí, me gusta. Me gusta mucho.»_

-

Octubre 09, 2007.

**&.**

La mañana siguiente fue tal y como yo esperaba.

Me había levantado temprano con la ropa que había dejado preparada la noche anterior, así que no perdí tiempo buscando qué ponerme. Tomé mi mochila —ya preparada— y bajé a desayunar. No me sorprendí al no ver a Yasuo, ya era usual que no estuviera aún cuando era bastante temprano, me pregunté cómo estaría de ánimos. Después de un cuenco de cereales y leche subí a peinarme y lavarme los dientes. Me miré fijamente en el espejo un rato cuando dejé el cepillo de dientes en el neceser, fruncí los labios cuando pensé que algo faltaba. Tomé el cepillo para el cabello y una goma oscura e hice el primer peinado que se me vino a la mente.

Cuando la bocina del Volvo se escuchó frente a mi casa tenía una trenza al lado derecho de mi cabeza, y un corazón alocado palpitando rápidamente. Intenté disimular mi muy agrandada sonrisa cuando crucé el umbral de la puerta principal y me encaminé, mochila en hombro, hacia el coche de Sasuke, donde, por supuesto, él me esperaba de conductor.

—Buenos días —saludó sonriente mientras ingresaba al auto.

_Sí que son buenos…_

—Hola —sonreí de vuelta.

Después de todo, ¿cuándo el chico que te gusta te viene a recoger para llevarte a la escuela? Sonreí internamente cuando me dije a mí misma que era afortunada.

—Pareces feliz —musitó, parecía causarle gracia.

Ugh, pensé que había sonreído _internamente._ Me toqué los labios, y éstos seguían curvados. Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.

Intenté parecer normal cuando me encogí de hombros.

—Debe de ser que dormí bien.

—¿Soñaste con los angelitos? —preguntó con una risa melodiosa.

Para callarme me mordí la lengua suavemente. _Si tan sólo supiera…_

—Algo así —susurré, y me reí yo sola.

Él me sonrió tiernamente, cerrando los ojos. Parecía feliz de verme feliz, y no podía imaginar por qué. Pero se me llenaba el alma cuando pensaba que yo era el motivo de que sus labios se curvaran en esa cautivadora sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aliento de vez en cuando, ¡ah! Y que hacía mi corazón dejar de latir. Tal vez era un pensamiento egocéntrico, pero, de cierta forma, me sentía realmente bien engañándome a mí misma.

Llegamos muy pronto al instituto, condujo realmente deprisa. ¿Estaría ansioso, quizás, por algo?

—Esto… Sakura, hoy no podré dejarte en casa tampoco, lo siento, Tenten te llevará.

Parpadeé confundida y desencantada.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, y esperaba que el descontento de mi voz no fuera demasiado obvio.

—Iniciaron los entrenamientos de baloncesto ayer, por eso estuve hablando con la pandilla de Kankuro. Soy el capitán, ¿recuerdas? —se apuntó a sí mismo con su dedo pulgar y sonrió egocéntricamente. No pude evitar el sonreírle también.

—Entonces me voy a casa con Tenten.

Nos bajamos juntos del coche, estuvimos bastante sincronizados con nuestros involuntarios movimientos. Sasuke se apoyó de brazos cruzados sobre el techo del Volvo, para verme. Sus ojos relucían y tenía una sonrisa inocente y angelical en su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirí.

—Es que no te irás a _tu casa_, hay ciertas labores en mi habitación que te llaman, ya sabes —rió.

Abrí la boca para soltar un gemido de resignación, pero me quedé en _shock_ cuando mi mente dio un doble sentido a lo que había dicho. Me puse roja como un tomate y no me atreví a mirarle a la cara.

—Sasuke, ¿te has dado cuenta de lo que has dicho?

Pareció pensárselo un momento.

—_¡Oh, Dios!_ ¡No, no! No es _eso_ lo que quise decir —vi por el rabillo del ojo que él también se sonrojó—. Maldito sea Kiba por ver películas inapropiadas en plena tarde. ¡El pre-universitario debería de tenerle más ocupado!

Estaba nervioso. Sofoqué una risita, pero no me aguanté la sonrisa. Se veía _tan mono._ Y nunca me cansaría de pensarlo.

—Eh, _Clow_ie, también te llaman mis libros y cuadernos, tengo ciertas tareas que _debes_ hacer —había un pequeño rastro de sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, amo —_maldición._

Ambos vimos llegar el Porsche de Tenten, el cual venía repleto con los restantes miembros. La larga pierna de Ino salió por la puerta del copiloto, y Tenten por la del conductor, y por las traseras, sus novios.

Cuando vi a Neji recordé algo de pronto.

—¡Demonios! —me golpeé la frente con la palma de la mando por lo cabezota que era.

Sin decir ni una palabra a Sasuke salí corriendo hacia donde Neji estaba parado. Me vio y sonrió de manera cómplice. Mis manos se estrellaron contra su pecho.

—¡Lo siento! —luego me puse de puntillas para susurrarle en el oído—. Se me ha olvidado el dinero —estaba avergonzada.

Él rió ligeramente mientras la brisa desordenaba sus cabellos color castaño.

—Tranquila —dijo—, puedes pagarme luego. ¿He de suponer que, entonces, lo has admitido?

Iba a decir un «Sí», pero me di cuenta de lo impulsiva que me estaba comportando. ¡Maldición! Me había puesto en evidencia yo solita. Estúpida mala capacidad para mentir, ¡y cuando más lo necesitaba! Me limité a asentir lentamente, desviando la mirada.

Luego le miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero es un secreto, Neji —mi dedo índice dio golpecitos en su pecho cuando me alejé un paso—. Es un secreto.

—¿Qué es un secreto? —preguntó la aguda voz de Tenten, parecía estar cantando en soprano.

—Nada —respondimos yo y Neji al mismo tiempo; aunque, a diferencia de él, yo parecía muy, muy avergonzada.

Saludé a Ino y Kiba cuando pasamos por su lado, y todos nos dirigimos hacia donde Sasuke estaba: apoyado sobre el capó de su coche. Nos sonrió a todos y nos acompañó a la entrada del instituto. Permanecí junto a Neji en el recorrido, y a mi otro lado estaba Tenten. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro sentí que estorbaba?

Kiba e Ino se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Yo compartía Literatura con Tenten; Sasuke se fue a los vestidores de hombres porque le tocaba E. Física junto con Neji, el castaño le dijo que le alcanzaba pronto.

—Sé de las noticias —dijo Tenten, sonriéndome cuando entramos en los pasillos del recinto.

Sólo había una noticia, y no me fui por las ramas esta vez.

—_Oh_ —susurré—. ¿Los demás saben?

Ella negó.

—Papá lo dirá hoy en la cena; lo escuché hablando con mamá en su despacho esta mañana. Neji y yo somos los únicos que lo saben. Dormirás en la habitación de invitados en el tercer piso, frente a la habitación de Sasuke.

Tragué saliva.

—_Oh_ —dije de nuevo.

Tenten rió.

—Por cierto, necesito que le pagues a Neji, _quiero_ mi regalo —sonrió tiernamente.

Miré a Neji de manera asesina, él parecía tan sorprendido como yo. Tenten puso los ojos en blanco.

—Son tan obvios… aunque igual los amo. Vamos, Sakura, Literatura —se puso delante de nosotros avanzando.

—Cuatro días con Sasuke, ¿eh? —musitó Neji sólo para mí.

Gemí.

—¿Crees que soy masoquista? —temí que dijera que sí.

Se encogió de hombros elegantemente.

—No tienes por qué. No es como si él no se diera cuenta de que existes o cosas depresivas que pasan en esas telenovelas del cable —rió—. Lo que quiero decir es que… bueno, no tiene por qué ser _masoquista._ Más bien es como… aventurero o algo.

—No te entiendo —le miré con una ceja alzada—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir _realmente?_

Neji sonrió tiernamente.

—Pueden pasar _muchas_ cosas en cuatro días, ¿sabes?

Me mordí el labio pensando en esas _muchas_ opciones. ¡Y cuán en lo cierto estaba Neji!

Cuatro días…

_Cuatro días con Sasuke_,pensé,_ genial._

Y, extrañamente, no estaba siendo sarcástica.

-

* * *

**(1): **_Ushiba: _Pues, bien, como se habrán dado cuenta, todos los hijos de Fugaku y Mikoto son adoptados… So, era obvio que ellos no iban a tener los mismos apellidos. Entonces, para que no quede muy distinto, les inventé "Ushiba" suena parecido, pero no es igual. Por eso, si ahora nombro Ushiba -no se confundan con Sasukito-kun **Uchiha**- generalmente no se asusten, me refiero a los "padres" de Sasuke, Tenten y Kiba.

* * *

¡OMS! He demorado _mil años_, lo sé, pero, ¡Por favor!, don't kill me. En verdad trataré de no demorarme _así_ nunca más. En verdad, perdónenme, por que, si no lo hacen y me matan, no podré amoldar más. Nee, muchisísimas gracias por todos, todos, todos sus reviews y a las que esperaron todo este tiempo, really. Prometo subir este viernes -el Sábado tengo el bautismo de mi nueva primita 3-, así que no desesperen. Por cierto, lamento si hay algún error, ya saben que me avisan (; En fin, me cambié el nombre del profile, antes era H.W (o también Heart'warrior) y ahora soy Tsubakiland.

Fans ShikaIno, pasen -por favor- por "Y no olvides" -en ese respondo reviews-, por el cumpleaños de Ino. Besos, Sophie.


	18. El dilema de lo extraño

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi autoría, todo le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-san. Como tampoco la trama de la historia, que es de Janelle Mindfreak, originaría de Twilight; gracias por ello. Ahora sí, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

**Summary:** Sakura pierde una apuesta contra Sasuke. ¿El castigo? Convertirse en su esclava por unos meses y hacer todo lo que él diga. Pero, ¿a qué se referirá con "todo"? -**Sasuke/Sakura**.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Dieciocho:  
**_El dilema de lo extraño._

_¿Cuánta gente especial decide cambiar? Sólo cuenta las estrellas._

.

Suspiré aliviada cuando la clase de Trigonometría terminó. En serio, cada vez pensaba que el maestro se adelantaba más en la materia, y yo, por el contrario, retrocedía. Me sentía un parásito entre muchos cerebritos matemáticos y pensamientos numéricos. Lo mío, definitivamente, era escribir y leer palabras normales, no números.

Alargué los brazos hasta que mis manos flotaron en la nada del final del pupitre, y aplasté mi rostro contra el libro que tenía en el asiento. ¡Qué genial era sentarse al final de la fila! Así el maestro no te veía cuando perdías el hilo de la concentración o encontrabas que hacer barquitos de papel era más entretenido que la multiplicación fraccionara de polinomios o como sea que se llamara la materia.

Cuando el aula quedó en completo silencio, supuse que ya no había nadie más, eso me agradó; la quietud era algo que llevaba necesitando de hacía bastante tiempo. Exhalé un largo suspiro, sabiendo que era ya la hora del almuerzo, y luego… —gemí— gimnasia. Oh.

Me levanté con cuidado, lentitud, engañándome a mí misma diciendo que nadie me apuraba, cuando la realidad no era así, después de todo. Empecé a guardar mis cosas en mi mochila, que pasaría a dejar en mi casillero de paso. Cuadernos, iPod, móvil…

De pronto un dedo recorrió el centro de mi espalda, de inicio a fin, mandando cosquillas y escalofríos por mi cuerpo a igual rapidez. Me estremecí y ahogué un chillido. Y volteé para encontrarme con la divertida cara de —oh, vaya— Sasuke. Él sonreía divertidísimo por la escena.

—Hey, tardabas mucho —dijo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Era Trigonometría, me aburro en estas clases.

—¡Vaya! Me pasa lo mismo con Historia.

Sonreí y él también.

—¿Vamos?

Asentí.

Salimos juntos de la sala, quizá demasiado cerca el uno con el otro, pero no me incomodaba mucho. Mi mente trabajaba más lento de lo normal, es decir, debería de ir rápido. No era consiente de lo que mi cuerpo hacía, y me encontré viendo a Sasuke de reojo cada dos pasos. ¡Jesús, como si no le hubiera visto nunca! Aunque… era raro: hoy lo encontraba extrañamente más guapo que en otras ocasiones. ¿Sería porque no me había echo rabiar en las horas que llevaba el día? Esperaba que sí.

Fue en ese momento, cuando cavilaba sobre mis pensamientos, que Sasuke también me miró, y me pilló mirándole, también. Me sonrojé, espero que disimuladamente, y él me sonrió torcidamente, parecía realmente a gusto en nuestro cómodo silencio.

¡Demonios! Todo parecía tan _rosa._

Íbamos a entrar al comedor, después de haber dejado mi mochila en el casillero, cuando otra mano (y estaba completamente segura que no era la de Sasuke) me cogió del brazo. Me giré exasperada y hambrienta, para ver a Kankuro Sabaku sonriendo de forma infantil. Se había bajado el cabello castaño-oscuro, y lo llevaba extrañamente peinado sobre la cara; era como si quisiera imitar a algún integrante de alguna banda de música rock o algo así.

—_¿_Kankuro_?_ —escupí.

Aún no se me había pasado la cólera de la última vez, a pesar de haber pasado semanas. Nada más odio que anden hablando cosas malas de mí a mis espaldas, aunque tal vez eso suene un poco hipócrita viniendo de mi parte, añadiendo la presencia de cierto chico de cabello azabache y ojos negros a mi lado.

—Sakura —saludó, supongo—, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—Sabaku —advirtió Sasuke.

—Uchiha, ¿no te importa que te la quite un ratito, verdad?

—Habla, pero yo estaré aquí.

Sinceramente yo no entendía nada de nada, pero, en el fondo, me gustaba ese lado protector de Sasuke para conmigo, me hacía revolver el estómago de pura ansiedad.

—Como sea —se encogió de hombros Kankuro, fastidiado—. _Sakura _—puntualizó mi nombre, y sólo me miró a mí.

Me di cuenta de que aún sujetaba mi brazo, así que me solté y di un paso hacia atrás, apegándome a la figura de Sasuke. Éste me pasó un brazo por los hombros, y yo no lo rechacé, para nada. Oh, de nuevo las mariposas en el estómago…

—…Y, ¿qué dices? —preguntó Kankuro.

¿Ah, qué?

—¿Disculpa?

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco, y Sasuke soltó una risita. Al parecer yo estaba más atenta a la cercanía y roce de mi piel con la de Sasuke, que de lo que sea que Sabaku quería decirme. ¡Más le valía que fuera importante!

Kankuro tomó un profundo respiro.

—Que el sábado habrá una fiesta en mi casa, ya sabes, por el inicio de las prácticas o algo así, ya no recuerdo qué le dije a mis padres —rió—. La cosa es que, bueno… no nos estamos llevando bien, y lo siento, en serio. Así que, para compensarte, he decidido invitarte a mi fiesta. Puedes llevar a algunos de tus amigos, si quieres, mientras más mejor.

Pensé en Naruto sufriendo en La Hoja por la ausencia de Shion, pero tampoco pensaba que una fiesta de chicos de segundo fuera lo mejor para él. Ya hablaría de eso conmigo misma más tarde.

—O sea que si no estuviéramos peleados… ¿no me habrías invitado? —cuestioné, alzando una ceja.

Kankuro rió, y Sasuke presionó dulcemente mi cintura, lo que me hizo cosquillas. Las ignoré.

—No es eso… no sé. En fin, ¿vas o no?

Me mordí el labio.

El sábado sería mi primer día en casa de Sasuke. No sabía si Tenten o Ino…

—Nosotros también iremos —me dijo Sasuke.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, más entusiasmada, por motivos obvios.

—Sí. Después de todo, Neji y yo estamos en el equipo, y Kiba tiene pase libre por haber estado el año pasado. Neji irá con Tenten, Kiba con Ino y así. No estarás sola.

—Bien, si es así…

Observé a Kankuro para darle mi afirmación, y él no se veía feliz de que Sasuke me había dicho que iba, pero, la verdad, poco me importaba.

_Wow, una fiesta… e iré con…_

Y me puse más nerviosa cuando llegué a algo que era bastante obvio: Kiba iría con Ino, Neji con Tenten… y Sasuke… ¿conmigo? ¡Oh, Dios! La sola idea me revolvía la cabeza.

Caminé a su lado mientras pedía su comida, hoy yo tenía un hambre de muertes.

Los letreros y carteles del concurso de talentos ya no llamaban tanto la atención como antes, y la lista de inscripciones del pasillo central ya no estaba tan vacía como antes. Es más, ahora, le faltaba espacio para otro pobre diablo que deseara anotarse. Ya había estado pensando, más o menos, sobre ese asunto, y ya lo había descartado de las prioridades principales de mi vida. Creo que prefería descubrir el antídoto contra el SIDA que ganar un concurso de talentos y salir en televisión.

Llegué a la mesa de los _Ushiba_ junto con Neji e Ino y con un trozo de pizza en un plato, y un refresco de naranja, eso era mío. Lo otro eran dos sándwiches, un refresco de cola y una manzana. Había cierta… tensión en la mesa, de la cual Sasuke y yo desconocíamos el motivo. Nos dirigimos una mirada, preguntándonos mudamente sobre lo que, supuestamente, podría estar pasando; él se encogió de hombros, y yo decidí no excavar en el asunto. Si él no sabía, y era más cercano a ese grupo que yo, yo mucho menos podría imaginarme.

Me senté al lado de Tenten, en el extremo de la silla. Sasuke se sentó frente a mí, ignorando olímpicamente a su familia. Comimos tranquilos, en silencio. Kiba hablaba con Ino de vez en cuando sobre el pre-universitario. Pero había algo que era raro, y era que Neji ignoraba a su novia —Tenten— lo que más podía. Parecía más interesado en las conversaciones de Kiba e Ino que en la pequeña, que también pretendía leer una revista de modas, ignorando al resto del mundo.

Suspiré.

Cuando faltaban unos diez minutos para entrar a Biología, nos levantamos todos. Kiba se despidió de Ino con un beso en los labios, y ella y Neji se fueron por su lado. Me intrigó aún más el darme cuenta que no hubo ninguna muestra de cariño por departe de Neji y Tenten. Me mordí el labio para no soltar las preguntas.

Sasuke me susurró al oído.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

—¿Se habrán peleado? —insistió.

—Eso parece.

Tenten parecía muy metida en su mundo. Tenía su manita debajo de su mentón. Su ceño se fruncía cada dos segundos, para volver a relajarse y, luego, volver a fruncirse. Jugué a adivinar cuándo sus cejas se torcían, era divertido.

—Vamos, Sakura —dijo Sasuke cuando llegamos a la sala de Biología.

—Eh, sí.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Tenten, tomándome el brazo—. ¿Puedo robártela por unos segundos?

No sabía por qué me necesitaba.

Hizo un puchero a Sasuke, y él pareció pensárselo.

—No —respondió al final.

Mi corazón latió más o menos rápido cuando me di cuenta que él _no_ había permitido que _su hermana_ me alejara de _él._ O algo así, supuse. Era raro esto de que te gustara alguien, se sentía extraño en el estómago.

—¡Sasuke! —protestó Tenten.

—Bien, bien… —rió él. Su melodiosa risa me llenó los oídos, y suspiré internamente—. Pero sólo un rato.

—Dios, ni que te fueras a morir por estar sin ella.

_Au._ Tenten no sabía cómo me afectaban sus palabras. No pude evitar el mirar a Sasuke para ver su reacción. ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Le restaría importancia? ¿Se reiría? ¿Encontraría esa idea completamente absurda y asquerosa? La última era la que yo menos deseaba que pasara.

Él, simplemente, sonrió de forma torcida y se encogió de hombros, de forma sutil y coloquial. Luego se dio vuelta y se encaminó hacia el interior del salón.

Tenten soltó un silbido por lo bajo.

—En fin —susurró—. Sakura, necesito tu ayuda. Bueno… más bien, tu opinión. ¿Qué crees que es mejor? ¿100 o 150?

Parpadeé, confusa.

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

Tenten puso los ojos en blanco. Acto seguido, levantó sus manitas y las puso delante de su pecho, sus manos dibujaron montículos sobre éste.

Tardé dos segundos en que se me iluminara el foco.

—¡No! ¡No! De ninguna manera, Tenten Ama. ¡Ya te dije que no estoy de acuerdo! —estallé. No podía creer que siguiera con esa idea en la cabeza—. Y… ¿¡150!? ¿Es una broma? ¡Se te quebrará la espalda!

—¡Sakura! —lloriqueó sin lágrimas—. ¡Por favor! La presentación es antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, y ya he practicado con Ino. ¡Me opaca completamente! ¿Crees que alguien del público masculino me va a estar viendo cuando tenga a _Ino_ a mi lado? —dijo el nombre de su amiga como si estuviera hablando de Julia Roberts—. ¿…Y vestida con nuestras fantásticas prendas, que yo diseñaré?

No tuve que pensarme para responderle.

—Neji te estará viendo.

Ella, al parecer, ya sabía que le respondería eso.

—¡Pero…!

—Sin peros, Tenten. Dios, ¿cómo puedes ser tan ciega? Eres una chica muy linda, no necesitas senos de mentira para que los demás te noten —medité un momento, y puse los ojos en blanco después de unos segundos—. Es imposible que alguien no te note.

—Pero…

—Ugh, no quiero hablar de esto. Lo vemos después de clases, ¿vale? Debo ir a tu casa de todos modos —murmuré, enfurruñada—. Tu hermano me mandó a ordenar su cuarto, y, creo, a hacer algunas tareas. No puedo creerme que todavía tenga un mes por delante.

Ella ladeó el rostro, ahora tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Oh, Sasuke —susurró—. ¿Ya se lo dijiste? ¿Lo del fin de semana?

—¡No! —musité, espantada—. No quiero ser yo quien se lo diga. Mejor que se entere hoy por tu padre.

—Supongo… —meditó.

Se fue al ratito, cuando tocaron para iniciar las clases de la segunda jornada. Entré al salón para sentarme en mi habitual lugar, al centro de la sala. Sasuke me sonrió desde el fondo del lado izquierdo, en su puesto. Su mirada sólo decía que debía de contarle lo que Tenten me había dicho, si no es que él había escuchado.

Recé internamente para que no hubiera escuchado la última parte, si es que había sido tan descarado como para escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Una parte de mí, la más sensata, dudaba que él hiciera algo así.

Al final, cuando la profesora Yuuhi entró, toda la clase quedó en silencio, incluida yo. Mi compañero de banco ya había llegado, sin que yo lo hubiera notado, y la clase comenzó sin más.

* * *

Estaba caminando hacia el estacionamiento, me iría con Tenten para su casa, y hacer los deberes que Sasuke me había dado. De cierta forma, ya no me parecía tan malo acatar sus órdenes. ¿Influiría el hecho de que sentía por él más de lo que se siente por un amigo? Tal vez yo sí tenía ganas de estar en su habitación.

_Hasta se siente extraño confesármelo a mí misma_, pensé, sonrojándome.

—¡Sakura!

_Pensando en el rey de Roma…_

Me giré para encontrarme con Sasuke, que aún traía puesta la ropa deportiva. Un flash en mi cabeza me recordó que tenía entrenamiento de baloncesto.

—¿Sí? —pregunté.

No pude evitar el devorármelo con los ojos. Su camiseta deportiva se apegaba demasiado bien a su figura. Esperaba no tener pensamientos que fueran muy desquiciados para mí, aún me faltaba un año para la mayoría de edad…

Cuando llegó frente a mí, no me miró, primero parecía buscar algo. Luego sus ojos brillaron cuando se fijaron en un punto, me atreví a volverme para ver el Porsche de Tenten, estacionado junto a su Volvo.

—¿Dónde está Tenten? —preguntó.

—No sé, se suponía que debía de estar aquí ya.

—Sakura, necesito un _enorme _favor. ¿Puedes ir a buscar un importante papel que está en el escritorio de mi habitación? Le quería decir a Tenten para que te llevara y trajera, y te volviera a llevar. Pero no está.

—¿Un papel? —pregunté, curiosa.

Sasuke asintió.

—Sí. Ahí tengo anotadas algunas cosas sobre el equipo de baloncesto. Soy tan olvidadizo que se me quedó encima del escritorio, ¡justo al lado de mi cuaderno de Historia! El maestro me regañó hoy cuando le dije —parecía realmente frustrado.

No pude evitar el reírme de él en su cara.

Oí unas pisadas disparejas, demasiado aceleradas para alguien que viene, normalmente, caminando. La voz de Tenten y Neji se oyó sobre el silencio que dejó mi risita.

—¡Ya déjame! —chilló Tenten—. ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida!

—Lo siento —exclamó Neji, de vuelta—, pero me meto en tu vida, ¡por que tú te metiste en la mía!

Ya estaban cerca de nosotros. Me apegué más a Sasuke, para poder ver sobre su hombro; cuando Tenten hablabas así, no eran cosas buenas, tampoco de Neji.

—No me vengas con sermones, Neji.

—¡Tenten! —casi gimió en desesperación.

—Demonios —murmuramos Sasuke y yo al mismo tiempo.

Lo miré rápidamente, y me alejé un paso hacia atrás al darme cuenta de la cercanía que teníamos el uno con el otro. No pude evitar el sonrojarme.

De pronto, me sentí jalada por algo, o alguien. Era Tenten.

—Vámonos, Sakura —ordenó.

—Pero…

—Hey —reclamó Sasuke.

Sin darme cuenta, ya me había empujado al asiento del copiloto del coche. Cuando cerró, todo ruido quedó prohibido para mí. Sólo pude ver cómo Neji seguía moviendo la boca —él también traía la ropa deportiva para el entrenamiento de baloncesto—, dirigiendo palabras para Tenten, y ella le contestaba también, a gritos, supuse.

Suspiré, no quería meterme en sus asuntos. Había supuesto que Neji se había puesto de los nervios otra vez cuando su novia volvió a tocar el tema de los pechos falsos, y no podía culparle. Por suerte Sasuke no sabía nada, sino ya estaría gritando también, y eso no me gustaría.

Tenten entró al coche, y cerró de un portazo.

No dije nada, ni ella tampoco.

Al final, suspiró y arrancó el coche. Cuando pasamos junto a los chicos, ella ignoró olímpicamente al suyo. Sasuke me despidió con un movimiento de manos, yo se lo devolví.

—Esto es por la operación, ¿verdad?

—Sí —gruñó.

Me acomodé en mi asiento, y puse la mejor cara de póquer. Sería, sensata… madura.

—No me sorprende que se ponga así.

Ella gimió.

—No _tú_ también, por favor. Ya tengo suficiente con Neji, Sasuke e Ino. Es una suerte que Kiba aún se lo tome con algo de humor.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Es que Fugaku y Mikoto aún no lo saben? —casi grité.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Tenten, ella se mordía el labio, preguntándose internamente si debía decirme o no la verdad. De todas maneras, viéndola en ese estado de nerviosismo, ya sabía la respuesta por anticipado. A la dulce Mikoto le daría un ataque cardíaco.

—No —respondió finalmente.

El aire se volvió denso después del silencio que conllevó su respuesta. No sabía qué decirle, hoy todo me parecía más extraño de lo normal. Hasta yo misma me sentía… extraña.

Cuando llegamos a la casa le dije a Tenten sobre lo que Sasuke me había pedido. Con un suspiro bien hondo, dijo que me prestaría el coche, ya que ella no se hallaba con ganas de volver y enfrentar a Neji. Pensé que si él lo hubiera escuchado, le habría dolido.

Corrí al cuarto de Sasuke para buscar el bendito papel. La habitación no estaba tan para el asco como había imaginado, a veces pensaba que él desordenaba su cuarto a propósito, para tenerme ahí limpiándolo. Moví mi cabeza en la dirección a su escritorio, buscando. Justo bajo la lámpara alargada de la superficie, había un papel arrugado. Lo tomé y lo abrí; estaban los nombres de todos los integrantes del equipo de baloncesto, los titulares y los de la banca, y otras cosas que yo no entendía bien. Doblé el papel y lo guardé en mi bolsillo.

Me dispuse a irme cuando, sin saber exactamente bien, me pareció ver la palabra _«Uchiha»_ en algún lugar. Volví el rostro hacia el escritorio, buscando bien en dónde pude haber leído de corrido el apellido de Sasuke. Pero no encontré nada superficial. Me encogí de hombros y le resté importancia.

Salí casi a la carrera nuevamente, olvidando mi mochila en su casa y, por ende, mi móvil en ella. Pensé que no estaría tan mal visto si interrumpía el entrenamiento, además no creía que Sasuke estaría con el móvil mientras hacía baloncesto.

El aparcamiento estaba vacío cuando volví. A excepción del Volvo de Sasuke. Me pregunté dónde estaría la motocicleta de Neji, y deduje que Ino debió de haberla tomado, ya que no se fue con nosotras en el Porsche.

Me aseguré que aún tenía el papel en el bolsillo trasero de mi jean antes de bajarme e ir hacia el gimnasio. Al llegar a la entrada principal, escuché algunas voces masculinas dentro y también unos pasos rápidos, algunos estarían trotando. Una pelota golpeó contra el aro y su rebotar se perdió en la risa de Kiba, era completamente reconocible.

—_No creo que ella cambie de opinión. Aunque aún se me hace difícil imaginarla_ —dijo.

—_¡Es una cabezota!_ —reconocí la voz de Neji, enojado. Imaginé que hablarían de Tenten.

—_¿Qué pasa con Tenten?_ —preguntó una voz que tardé en reconocer, pero se me hacía familiar.

—_Cosas de chicas, Zaku_ —respondió Kiba—_. Ya sabes, a veces es difícil entenderlas._

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¡A veces los chicos eran _tan_ hipócritas!

—_Se le ha metido una idea tonta en la cabeza_ —el corazón me latió acelerado cuando escuché _su_ voz—_. Eso es todo. Ni siquiera Sakura pudo hacerle cambiar de parecer._

Sonreí inconscientemente cuando dijo mi nombre, aunque no estuvieran hablando de mí.

—_Hablando de Sakura…_ —hice una mueca. Prefería mi nombre mil veces en los labios de Sasuke que en los de Kankuro—_, ¿qué pasa entre tú y ella, Sasuke? ¿Están saliendo? _

Me sonrojé y me apoyé contra el muro. ¡Tenía que haber abierto mi bocaza mental! ¿Por qué mejor no volvían a hablar de Tenten?

Otra vez, la risa de Kiba apartó el silencio que se formó.

—_Oh, Dios, ¡qué buen chiste! Hablas como si a Sasu pudiera gustarle alguien._

—_Cállate Kiba, calladito te ves mejor_ —respondió Sasuke de forma seca—. _Y no, Sabaku, Sakura y yo no estamos saliendo._

—_Pero ya te gustaría, ¿a que no, hermanito?_

—_Kiba…_ —amenazó Sasuke.

—_Sakura es una chica preciosa_ —intervino Zaku, y me sentí cohibida. Si Kin lo escuchara me odiaría.

—_Mucho _—agregó Kankuro. Volví a hacer una mueca—_. ¿Verdad, Sasuke?_

No sabía qué quería Kankuro con todo esto. ¿Por qué ese tono? ¿Estaba intentando molestar a Sasuke? ¿Cuál sería el rostro de éste? Borré todos los deseos de ver a través de la abertura de las puertas. ¿Sasuke me encontraba… linda?

¡Oh, demonios! ¿Es que ahora mismo tenían que ponerse a hablar de esto? Sabía que, tal vez ayer o el viernes, los habría mandado a volar y que hablaran lo que quisieran. Pero ahora, que tenía otro punto de vista y otra clase de sentimientos, no podía ignorar mi enorme curiosidad por saber lo que pensaba Sasuke de mí.

De un momento a otro, me encontré aguantando la respiración.

—_Sí_ —respondió Sasuke, al final, con voz aterciopelada y musical. Solté todo el aire de golpe—_, es guapa. Sakura es linda._

Pude haberme encontrado en una habitación completamente oscura, sola, y sólo esas palabras me habrían iluminado el ambiente. ¡Era tan extraño sentir estas mariposas en el estómago! Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio, a la vez que sonreía y me abrazaba a mí misma. Me dejé apoyar contra la pared, porque sentía que, quizá, me caería.

_Él me encontraba guapa. Sasuke decía que era linda._

El corazón me dio un salto de felicidad. ¡Wow!

¡Sí que era raro que te gustara alguien!

-

* * *

¡Bam! Lo prometido es deuda. So, guys (¿) Espero que les agrade, por que a mí me encantó amoldarlo. Tarde pero seguro. Es que me fui al dentista –que no sabía que tenía que ir-, y en fin, bla bla. Ya saben que si algún error o algo me avisan ;-). Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y el –aunque sea poquito- tiempo que toman para apretarle al "Review this Story".

Besos, Sophie.


	19. Calumnia superficial

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi autoría, todo le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-san. Como tampoco la trama de la historia, que es de Janelle Mindfreak, originaría de Twilight; gracias por ello. Ahora sí, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

**Summary:** Sakura pierde una apuesta contra Sasuke. ¿El castigo? Convertirse en su esclava por unos meses y hacer todo lo que él diga. Pero, ¿a qué se referirá con "todo"? -**Sasuke/Sakura**.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Diecinueve:  
**_Calumnia superficial._

_Soñar es como volar, porque cuando vuelves a la realidad… ¡Dios, la caída, cómo duele!_

_._

—¡Gracias, Sakura! —Sasuke sacó el papel de mis manos cuando yo se lo extendí. Me despeinó el cabello suavemente, como si fuera una muñeca; el roce de su piel con la mía tuvo los mismos efectos de siempre: ese minúsculo dolor en mis mejillas. Pero… me pregunté dónde estarían las mariposas de mi estómago, ¿se habrían ido volando?

Entonces, sus pálidos y cálidos labios acariciaron mi frente, y las antes ausentes mariposas se movieron inquietas en el poco espacio que era mi vientre. _Oh, ahí estaban. Traidoras._

_«Sakura es linda»._

—De nada —susurré, evitando su mirada por algún motivo aparente.

Parece que a mi mente aún le costaba asociar el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha me había elogiado a «mis espaldas». La cosa era que a mi corazón le encantaba, y saltaba cada vez que lo recordaba.

Había decidido intervenir en el entrenamiento de baloncesto un par de minutos después de las confesiones que los chicos se estaban haciendo. No estaba segura si siguieron hablando de Tenten o algo por el estilo, yo estaba demasiado ocupada fantaseando en mi propio mundo; un mundo donde Sasuke me decía en la cara que me encontraba guapa. Soñar, después de todo, no costaba absolutamente nada.

—¿Te trajo Tenten? —preguntó Sasuke de repente, apoyado en la puerta de los vestidores masculinos. Me sentía más o menos nerviosa de estar cerca de esa puerta.

—No —dije, y luego susurré el resto—, ella no quería ver a Neji, tenía miedo que se pusieran a pelear una vez más.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho, y cerró los ojos un momento. Sus cejas se fruncieron de forma madura y sus labios formaron una recta línea. Dios mío, él era _tan_ sexy. Me le quedé mirando por un rato discutible, en silencio, apreciando cada una de sus perfectas facciones. Adorando el color pálido de su piel y lo tentativos que parecían sus labios. Quería besarlos. Ahora.

Él no se daría cuenta… y, bueno, podría salir corriendo después de que mis labios tocaran por una fracción de segundo los suyos. Luego podría inventarme una excusa como que él tenía algo en el rostro y que perdí el equilibrio al acercarme a quitarlo, que por eso _nos besamos_ por accidente. Ah, no, pero si era por accidente no tendría por qué salir corriendo. Pero es que tampoco deseaba enfrentarme a su reacción después del beso. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, quería saber si le habría gustado o no. Vale, no sería mi primer beso, pero sí sería importante. Sería la primera vez que _besaba a Sasuke._

Mi mente comenzó a discutir consigo misma mientras mi cuerpo estaba demasiado ocupado mandando órdenes a mis pies para que se pusieran en puntillas, así sería más fácil para alcanzar sus labios sin que él tuviera que moverse.

Estaba apunto, ¡a punto!, de ponerme en puntillas cuando la puerta de la entrada central del gimnasio se abrió, rechinando en el proceso. Instintivamente estuve de vuelta en el suelo, talones bien puestos.

Quise mirar hacia atrás para ver —con odio disimulado (o eso intentaría)— quién había interrumpido mi mágico momento no-compartido para dos, pero Sasuke había abierto los ojos y observaba sobre mi figura de forma más o menos seria y preocupada.

Pude hacerme una idea de quién era.

—Neji —musitó Sasuke, despacio.

¡No! ¿Habría escuchado lo que dije de su novia? ¿Que ella no quería verle? Si mi novio (y no es que tenga uno) dijera que ya no quiere verme, me sentiría estúpidamente dolida. Esperaba que el sentimentalismo masculino no fuera tan voluble como el femenino.

—¿Tenten no quiere verme? —inquirió suavemente, con voz apagada.

Ni Sasuke ni yo nos dignamos a contestarle. Y tampoco me digné a girarme para verle, seguro que se me contagiaría toda la tristeza que irradiaba su precioso rostro.

—Neji, no es eso —intente consolarle—. Sólo está enfadada, dale tiempo. Tú sabes cómo es.

—Creo que metí la pata —susurró el castaño.

—No —me giré suavemente para encararle cuando Sasuke comenzó a hablar. Neji llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta baja, en la nuca, y tenía pequeños mechones castaños que le cubrían la frente. Se veía guapo y adorable, digno de estar con Tenten, e inmerecido de soportar la rabia de la misma—, no es tu culpa, Neji. ¡Tú no tienes la culpa! —exclamó Sasuke, y, aunque no podía verle, estaba segura de que tenía el ceño fruncido—. Es Tenten la que debería estar así: como estás tú. Pero, en vez de eso, sólo se preocupa por esa estúpida operación. No te eches la mierda sobre los hombros, amigo, sólo lo empeorarás. Dale tiempo, como dijo Sakura. Ella te quiere, aunque ahora no lo demuestre, sabes que es así.

El rostro de Neji fue indescifrable por un minuto, estaba analizando las palabras que Sasuke le había dicho, claro. Luego, finalmente, las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a subir, formando una pequeña sonrisa. Se la devolví suavemente. También sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, y volteé la cabeza para ver a Sasuke sonriéndome, y, luego, sonriéndole a Neji.

Cuando volví a la casa –a la del señor Fugaku–, Tenten estaba encerrada en su habitación, así que no la encontré mientras estaba en la habitación de Sasuke.

Yo tenía una estúpida sonrisa pegada en los labios, y la razón era el dueño de esa desordenada habitación. Amé cada una de las palabras que le había dicho a Neji, la manera en que lo había tranquilizado… lo había apoyado al cien por cien. Era increíble lo maduro que Sasuke podía ser cuando la situación lo ameritaba. _Ah_, suspiré mentalmente.

¡Dios, ¿es posible que me guste más?!

* * *

Octubre 12, 2007. 

**&.**

Los días pasaron rápidos, y ni yo me di cuenta cuando el temido viernes llegó. Había estado preparando mi maleta esas noches, tardándome en seleccionar la ropa que llevaría, cosa que nunca antes me había tomado la molestia en hacer. Pero esto era diferente, porque Sasuke vería la ropa que llevaría. También había seleccionado la ropa que llevaría para la fiesta de Kankuro el sábado, no dejaría que Tenten me vistiera… supongo. Así como me había arreglado para ir a la escuela, ahora me arreglaría para estar en su casa.

La idea de verme vagando por los pasillos de la mansión Ushiba me hacía revolver el estómago. En la noche, antes de dormir, fantaseaba con que Sasuke y yo nos encontrábamos en las escaleras, en la noche, solos, en la oscuridad, y entonces él me sonreía y me besaba suavemente mientras me acorralaba contra la pared y su cuerpo. Eran bonitos intentos de sueño, pero se me hacía todo muy cliché. Al diablo, me gustaba mi fantasía.

Aunque una parte de mí estaba enfocada en algo mucho más importante: Yasuo. El rostro de mi padre había decaído notablemente en la semana. Llegaba más temprano y se iba más tarde al trabajo. El miércoles y el jueves había tenido que despedirme de él mientras desayunaba; por suerte no hizo preguntas sobre la desconocida bocina que sonaba todas las mañanas cuando me iba, esa que pertenecía a cierto Volvo.

Cuando la mañana del viernes se presentó, Yasuo me besó la frente antes de irme a la escuela, y me dijo que me llevaría él mismo a la mansión Ushiba en su coche patrulla. Intenté rogarle que usara mi coche. Accedió fácilmente.

Supe que a Sasuke le había informado de mi visita el miércoles, el día siguiente en que le fui a entregar la hoja al gimnasio. Fue raro cuando no hizo preguntas o molestó al respecto. Quizás estaba enterado de que mi estadía en su casa no sería por razones de mi preferencia. Fugaku debió haberle dicho de lo delicada que se encontraba la salud de Setsuna, el mejor amigo de mi padre. Sólo tuvimos una pequeña conversación el jueves por la mañana, camino al instituto.

—Siento lo del amigo de tu padre —había dicho.

Yo preferí no mirarle, porque sabía a dónde llegaría esa conversación.

—Se recuperará, tengo fe en ello —le dije.

Unos minutos de silencio.

—Así que… te quedarás con nosotros —no era una pregunta ni una insinuación, era la simple y dura constatación de un hecho.

—Sí —ahora mi regazo se me hacía bastante interesante. Me entretuve (o distraje) mirándolo.

—Mikoto comentó que usarías la habitación de huéspedes del tercer piso —susurró de manera amable, imaginé la sonrisa de su boca y tuve que mirarle a los ojos, aunque él conducía—, está frente a la mía —y sonrió torcidamente.

Tragué saliva con algo de dificultad.

—_Oh_ —fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

Y Sasuke rió melódicamente mientras entrábamos al estacionamiento de la escuela. No volvió a tocar el tema en todo el día jueves.

Hasta hoy.

—¿Lista para un fin de semana entero en mi presencia? —bromeó cuando salíamos del instituto para irnos a casa.

Me encogí de hombros. Estaba un poco preocupada por Yasuo.

—Hey, tranquila, tú dijiste que el amigo de tu padre se recuperaría. Así será.

Me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me atrajo con gentileza a su figura. No estaba tan triste como para no darme cuenta de que me estaba tocando otra vez. Cada vez que lo hacía era como si fuera la primera vez. Dios, parecía una patética niñata enamoradiza.

—Sí, lo sé —pude decir—. El que me preocupa es Yasuo, no quiero que esté deprimido.

—Bueno… —me susurró al oído—, si tú estás deprimida eso no ayudará —me estremecí al sentir su cálido aliento entrar por mi oreja, era una sensación agradable. Levanté la mirada para verle a los ojos, él me sonreía—. Así que anímate, ¿vale? Te ves más linda cuando sonríes.

Ladeó un poco su rostro y puso una cara graciosa, contrayendo sus labios y desviando sus ojos. No pude reprimir una risita.

—Sí, así. Preciosa —dijo.

Paré de reír en seguida, y miré hacia otro lado, intentando ignorar tanto mi naciente sonrojo como esa mano sobre mis hombros.

Sasuke fue a dejarme en su Volvo a mi casa, luego que le dijera que debía recoger mi maleta. Yasuo ya me esperaba con todo listo, así que pusimos la maleta en la parte trasera de la camioneta, además de un bolso de viaje que mi padre llevaría, por supuesto. Finalmente, mientras cerraba con llave la puerta principal de la casa, me miró seriamente.

—¿Estás segura que no te molesta? —preguntó.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Papá, tú me pediste hacer esto, y hasta casi me suplicaste que aceptara —sonreí—. Estoy bien, puedo soportar un fin de semana sometida a las bromas de Kiba, las exigencias de Sasuke, y los _makeovers_ de Tenten. Sobreviviré.

Yasuo sonrió, y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se acentuaron. Mi sonrisa se elevó un poco más. Subimos al coche, él se fue conduciendo a una velocidad completamente razonable. No deseé preguntarle a qué hora era su viaje, porque no quería parecer entusiasmada con su partida. Ya cuando íbamos entrando en el camino entre los árboles hacia la casa de los Ushiba, puse mi mano sobre la de mi padre en la palanca de los cambios. Él parecía sorprendido, ya que tanto él como yo somos horribles demostrando nuestros sentimientos.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando su pulgar acarició el dorso de mi mano.

Esto era estúpido, Yasuo volvería el lunes, se iría sólo por el fin de semana, no es como si no fuera a volver. La parte pesimista de mi mente estaba trabajando en toda su maldad, viendo la cara de sufrimiento de Yasuo si Setsuna no sobrevivía. Intenté sacar esos feos pensamientos de mi cabeza cuando mi monovolumen paró finalmente.

Mikoto fue la primera en asomarse por la puerta principal, sonreía dulcemente en nuestra dirección.

—¿Qué tal, Yasuo? —saludó con su suave y hermosa voz.

—Bien. Gracias por todo, Mikoto, en serio.

La melena negra de Mikoto se sacudía en el viento mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros. Yo estaba muy ocupada intentando bajar la maleta del auto, peor aún así podía escuchar la conversación que la mamá Ushiba tenía con mi padre.

—Oh, ¡no es nada! Es un placer tener a Sakura aquí.

Y, entonces, unas pálidas manos tomaron los extremos de mi maleta, levantándola con tal facilidad que me dio envidia. Sonreí suavemente, pero moví mi cabeza para que él no pudiera ver mi sonrisa. Tal vez pensaría que me había indignado.

—Sí —susurró en mi oído—, es un verdadero placer.

Me estremecí cuando percibí su cercanía, era peligrosamente atrayente. Di un paso hacia atrás, completamente intencionado, esperé chocar con su masculino pecho, pero no encontré absolutamente nada, y casi me voy de patitas al suelo si no fuera porque me afirmé de la camioneta.

Sasuke reía, a unos pasos más lejos.

—Con cuidado, Sakura. No queremos que te lastimes.

—¡Oh, ¿Sakura ya se ha caído?! —ese era Kiba, desde la entrada.

—No, _aún._

—_Aún_ —sonrió malévolamente Kiba al comentario de su hermano, y ambos rieron a mi costa.

¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, escuchándoles? ¡Hombres!

—Sasuke, deja eso en la habitación de Sakura, por favor —ordenó Mikoto, y se lo agradecí enormemente. Temía que Sasuke me ordenara subir mi propia maleta para hacer el ridículo.

—Sí —respondió él, sonriente, mientras entraba a al casa.

Lo vi desaparecer tras el umbral de la puerta principal, y doblar hacia la izquierda.

—Sakura —me llamó Yasuo.

Me giré para verle, él sonreía con tristeza.

—¿Si? —qué tonto sonó, era obvio que es el tiempo de despedirse.

—Cuídate, ¿vale? No dejes que Kiba te haga caer —bromeó.

Puse los ojos en blanco una vez más.

—¡No se preocupe, _sheriff,_ yo cuidaré de ella! —gritó Tenten desde adentro.

Yasuo y yo reímos, creo que los dos nos dimos cuenta que, de una u otra manera, yo quedaba en buenas manos.

—Adiós, Saku.

Entonces papá me abrazó. La verdad es que tardé en responderle, porque no estaba muy acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño paternales. Así que mis brazos le envolvieron torpemente, palmeándole la espalda de manera suave.

—Adiós, papá.

Nos separamos lentamente. Yasuo se dio la vuelta para subirse al coche e ir al aeropuerto, sabía que le esperaba una larga noche de viaje. Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del conductor, supe que tenía que decir algo más. Y no me lo pensé mucho, en realidad.

—Papá —Yasuo se volteó—, él se recuperará.

Sonrió.

—Sí, es fuerte.

—Igual que tú.

Asintió mientras se subía al coche. Lo vi alejarse por el camino de entre los árboles. Me perdí entre mis pensamientos tanto, que casi no siento la presencia de un tercero en ese momento. Uno de los fuertes brazos de Kiba me abrazó por los hombros.

—Tranquila, Clow, volverá bien y contento —dijo.

Sonreí por el apodo, supongo que ya no me molestaba tanto.

—¿Trajiste tus cartas y todo, verdad? —puse los ojos en blanco—. La necesitarás mañana.

—¿Mañana? —pregunté, alzando la cabeza para mirarle.

Comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la casa, Kiba aún me tenía abrazada por los hombros.

—¿Es que nadie te lo dijo? La fiesta de Kankuro es de disfraces —parecía completamente a gusto con eso, y no supe por qué—. ¿Es que tú no tienes el tuyo?

Sonrió aún más cuando negué con la cabeza.

—Oh, pues entonces habrá que conseguirte uno, ¿eh?

Su voz destilaba completa insinuación. Kiba me estaba escondiendo algo, estaba segura de eso.

—¿Qué pretendes, oso? —le pregunté alzando una ceja.

—¿Yo? Oh, nada, Clowie. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí?

_Nota mental: Estar alerta y vigilar a Kiba de cerca_…

…_tal vez muy cerca._

* * *

Octubre 13, 2007.

**&.**

Hacía dos minutos era sábado oficialmente en Konoha, y yo, definitivamente, no podía dormir.

Me había ubicado en una habitación del tercer piso, estaba al otro extremo del único pasillo y frente a la habitación de Sasuke. Desempaqué mis cosas en un pequeño armario y dejé mi neceser en el baño para que pudiera usarlo libremente. También colgué mis toallas en la barra. Caminé directamente hacia mi habitación —sería mía sólo por cuatro días, pero mía al fin y al cabo— después de saludar a todos los integrantes de la familia, sólo me faltaba Fugaku, que estaba en el turno nocturno en el hospital. Me negué a cenar, porque no tenía hambre, e ignoré todas las miradas tristes que se abalanzaron sobre mí cuando subía las escaleras.

Decidí salir de mi habitación cuando estuve segura de que todos se habían acostado, y de que Fugaku no había vuelto del trabajo, entonces me senté en el escalón más alto de la escalera. Abracé mis piernas y puse mi mentón sobre las rodillas, buscando un apoyo.

Aún estaba preocupada por las emociones de Yasuo. Yo quería que todo saliera bien, todo con respecto a Setsuna, pero a veces las cosas no salen como queremos, eso lo tenía claro.

Iba a ponerme a rezar —cosa que nunca hacía, porque no tenía una religión en especial, pero sí creía en Dios— cuando la puerta frente a mi habitación se abrió con un sonido suave.

Me quedé bien quieta, silenciosa, esperando que no me viera, aunque sabía que me vería de cualquier manera, ya que si quería ir al baño, tendría que cruzar el umbral de las escaleras. Escuché sus pasos suaves, era Sasuke, por supuesto, pero no iba al baño, sentí sus piernas en mi espalda, y luego ya no. Las escaleras crujieron sordamente cuando él se sentó a mi lado.

El corazón me latía rápido, feliz de que él viniera a hacerme compañía. Sonreí suavemente, sabiendo que mi pelo era una cortina que no le permitiría verme el rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó suavemente.

Asentí.

Su mano me acarició la cabeza suavemente, enviando descargas a mi cuerpo. Luego, corrió esa cortina de pelo y la puso tras mi oreja, para poder verme el rostro. Se me aceleró aún más el corazón, me hacía doler el pecho. No le miré, pero sentí sus ojos sobre mí.

—¿Sakura?

—¿Mmm?

—¿No tienes sueño?

Negué suavemente.

—¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Estás preocupada por Yasuo?

Bajé la mirada.

—Oh —fue su respuesta.

Entonces, para mi vergüenza, bostecé. Sí tenía sueño al fin y al cabo, pero pegar el ojo era completamente distinto. Supongo que un poco de la preocupación por Yasuo y el sentirme extraña en esa casa no influían en mi búsqueda de Morfeo.

—¿Por qué no me hablas? —cuestionó.

Entonces le miré, él todavía me miraba. Sus ojos eran intensos, ónices en la oscuridad, y brillaban como dos machas bajo el agua. Su piel se veía aún más pálida en la oscuridad, ¿sería porque la luz de la luna le tocaba como una caricia a través de las cortinas de los amplios ventanales?

Viéndole así: directamente a los ojos, no pude evitar el responder con la verdad.

—No lo sé —me sentí avergonzada.

—¿Estás enfada conmigo? —parecía asustado por que así fuera.

—¡No! —respondí rápidamente.

Sonrió.

—No te sientas mal por Yasuo, él estará bien, todo saldrá bien, en serio —y me acarició la mejilla con sus dedos, no pude evitar sonreír—. Sí, así… Ya te dije, Sakura, te ves más linda cuando sonríes, me gusta cuando estás feliz.

Y, por supuesto, tenía ciertas razones para curvar la boca ahora. Puse mi mano sobre la suya, en mi mejilla. Se sentía realmente bien estar así… era tan reconfortante, tan cálido. Ignoré el sonrojo de mis mejillas y el canto acelerado de mi corazón. Yo quería que Sasuke me tocara.

Aunque volví a bostezar.

—¿Ya tienes sueño? —preguntó, burlón.

—La verdad sí.

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

—¿Te llevo a tu habitación?

—Oh, gracias, no creo que sea capas de dar tres pasos hacia mi cuarto —dije sarcásticamente, bromeando.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, alejando su mano de mi rostro y de la mía propia. La carencia de su calor sobre mi mejilla dolía.

—Tal vez te tropieces.

—¡Oye! —le golpeé el hombro juguetonamente.

Rió musicalmente.

—No creo que pueda dormir —confesé.

Él me miró con la pregunta en sus ojos, desvié mi mirada para poder contestar con palabras coherentes y racionales en vez de soltar todo a bocajarro y sin lógica. Era potencial el poder de los ojos negros de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Es que… me siento extraña estando aquí. En esa habitación extraña, me siento… sola.

De su pecho brotó una pequeña risita, y entonces lo volví a ver: su sonrisa era aún más ancha que la última, y, podría jurar, tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, aunque bien podría ser una idea mía…

Sus labios se movieron lentamente, y su voz salió de forma suave y aterciopelada cuando preguntó:

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

Me quedé en blanco. Tardé dos segundos en comprender sus palabras…

_¿¡Qué!?_

_-_

_

* * *

  
_

¡Y aquí estoy yo! ¿A qué no me demoré nada? Es una recompensa por haber esperado muchísimo el capítulo diecisiete y aún así no quejarse de mi y mi pobre tardanza. En fin, "—¿Quieres dormir conmigo?" ¡OMS! Espero que les agradé la adaptación – por que yo la amé. Si hay algún error, no olviden avisar ;-)

Besos, Sophie.


	20. Dulce I

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi autoría, todo le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-san. Como tampoco la trama de la historia, que es de Janelle Mindfreak, originaría de Twilight; gracias por ello. Ahora sí, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

**Summary:** Sakura pierde una apuesta contra Sasuke. ¿El castigo? Convertirse en su esclava por unos meses y hacer todo lo que él diga. Pero, ¿a qué se referirá con "todo"? -**Sasuke/Sakura**.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Veinte:**  
_Dulce. (Primera parte)._

_No es fácil hablar de mis emociones…_

_._

Lo sentía _tan_ cerca. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, y permanecía tan hermoso como el más bello de los sueños. ¡Esto no era justo! Debía existir una ley que prohibiera tanta belleza en un ser humano; Sasuke definitivamente se llevaría la pena máxima. O quizás cinco cadenas perpetuas, como mínimo.

Su aliento me golpeó dulcemente cuando sonrió de forma torcida. Me dispuse a algún día buscar una explicación lógica a cómo hacía _eso._ Es decir, doblar la boca de esa forma tan tierna, masculina y sexy era imposible. Se relamió los labios lentamente, como si quisiera que yo apreciara ese movimiento suave de su lengua. Lo hice.

Cerré mis ojos lentamente esperando aquello que tanto había anhelado.

Y entonces susurró mi nombre de forma sensual antes de acercarse a acariciar mis labios con los suyos…

—¡Oh por todo lo que es santo y _virgen!_

Esperen, esa no es la voz de Sasuke. Levanté una ceja, incrédula.

—¡Tenten, Tenten! Ven a ver. ¡Dios mío!

Me revolví sobre esa cómoda superficie que desconocía, acurrucándome más contra mí misma, como si eso pudiera alejar esa molesta voz que gritaba.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Pequeña Tenten… ¡demonios! Se me olvidó que eras menor de edad, pero no importa. Mira, ¿a que es más interesante que tener pechos falsos?

Alguien gruñó.

—Maldita sea, cállense —esa no fue la voz que gruñó, pero mi corazón latió rápidamente cuando la escuchó tan cerca. Algo suave, muy suave, chocó contra mi cuerpo. Y olía de maravillas. _Es como el olor de…_

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sasuke está cansado! Miedo, miedo. ¡Sasuke y Sakura están durmiendo _juntos_ y en _la misma cama!_

_¿¡Qué!?_

Abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar eso. Lo primero que vi fue el rostro más hermoso del mundo a centímetros del mío. Lo segundo, fue el techo de una habitación que no era la mía. Lo tercero, el suelo.

Otro golpe se escuchó al tiempo que yo me levantaba, y la cama en que yo yacía recostada hacía unos segundos estaba vacía, sábanas esparcidas en ambas direcciones, como si las hubieran estado tirando.

—¡Kiba Inuzuka, voy a matarte! —rugió Sasuke, levantándose del otro extremo de la cama por el que había caído. Su rostro no mostraba más que enojo puro y duro.

—¡Oh, Sasu! ¡Mi _pequeño_ Sasu tuvo su primera vez! —sollozó Kiba dramáticamente, cubriendo sus ojos con una mano—. ¡Qué orgulloso estoy!

—_Kiba_—advirtió Sasuke.

—Sasuke y Sakura, acostados en una cama, haciendo b-e-b-é-s —cantó el mayor (que en estos momentos parecía el menor), deletreando la última palabra. Era una pésima adaptación de "El beso bajo el árbol".

Cuando capté la idea central de su infantil canción, la cara me ardió más que si estuviera en el desierto de Atacama, o incluso el Sahara. Al parecer mi mente no trabajaba tan rápido como yo lo deseaba.

_¿Que Sasuke y yo qué?_

—Ya sabía yo que Sakura se hacía la santa —comenzó Kiba, parecía que hablaba solo—. ¡Eres una pequeña picarona!

No me di cuenta del momento cuando ingresó al cuarto, se acuclilló a mi lado y me piñizcó las mejillas con dulzura. Todo lo que pude hacer fue quedarme quita mientras él se divertía; no tenía nada coherente que decir en mi defensa, la boca se me abría y cerraba sin que algún sonido saliera de ella. ¡Me habían hallado acostada en la habitación de Sasuke! ¡En la cama de Sasuke! ¡_Con_ Sasuke!

Vi, por sobre el hombro de Kiba, que Tenten hacía todo lo posible por no reírse en mi cara. Ella sabía que cualquier comentario al respecto me haría enfadar.

—Kiba, lárgate de mi habitación. Tenten, tú también.

—Yo estoy fuera de tu habitación —se defendió Tenten con tono inocente, levantando las manos.

—¡Uy! Sasu sólo quiere _más_ intimidad con Sakura —molestó Kiba. ¿Es que nunca se cansaba?

—¡Largo!

Todos se me quedaron mirando cuando estallé. Si estaba ya roja, ahora lo estaría más, gracias a la atención que recibía.

Tenten no dijo nada, y sólo dio media vuelta. Kiba rió por lo bajo, y le susurró algo a Sasuke antes de salir. Cualquier cosa que le haya dicho hizo que el oji-negro se enojara y golpeara el hombro de su hermanastro mayor con ira. No quise preguntar al respecto. Di gracias a Dios que Mikoto no se hubiera acercado a preguntar el por qué del escándalo. ¿Qué pensaría la dulce Mikoto Ushiba al verme acostada en la misma cama con uno de sus hijos? Me estremecí al pensarlo.

La habitación quedó en silencio un rato. Levanté la vista para ver cómo Sasuke me miraba, parecía divertido y curioso, tan bien algo… ¿preocupado? Me di cuenta que anoche no había echado un «buen ojo» a su aspecto; ese bóxer oscuro y aquella camisa nocturna le quedaban tan bien…

—Esto… Sakura, yo…

¡Se veía tan culpable! Sólo me dieron ganas de reírme.

Y fue lo que hice. Sasuke, por su expresión, pensó que estaba loca, intuí. Pero no pude evitarlo. Me abracé el estómago y reí como si me hubieran contado un muy buen chiste. Unos segundos después escuché la nerviosa risa de Sasuke acompañarme. Y el sonido de su melódica risa sólo trajo a mí ciertos recuerdos. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Yo había soñado que Sasuke… que él y yo… ¡en ese momento de ayer!

* * *

—_¿Quieres dormir conmigo? _

—_¿¡Qué!? —susurré, impactada. _

_Sasuke bajó la mirada, algo avergonzado._

—_Eso: si quieres dormir conmigo. No tengo inconveniente alguno, en serio. Es que, como has dicho que te sientes extraña y sola… ¡Si no te molesta, claro! Si no quieres está bien, lo entiendo. Debe ser raro para una chica que un chico la invite a dormir con él, ¿verdad?_

—_Sí._

_Él carraspeó, estaba nervioso. No pude contener las ganas de sonreír. ¡Se ve tan mono cuando está nervioso! Sólo me dan ganas de acariciarle las mejillas, igual que a un niño pequeño._

—_¿«Sí», qué? ¿Sí quieres dormir conmigo? ¿O sí es incómodo y raro que te pregunte esto? —rió nerviosamente._

_Sonreí con dulzura._

—_Ambas._

_Mi corazón galopeaba feliz cuando me di cuenta de que _yo _dormiría con _Sasuke. _¡La idea se me hacía sacada de un sueño! _

—_¿Estás segura? —preguntó._

_Puse los ojos en blanco._

—_Sasuke, estoy aquí, en pijamas, diciéndote que no puedo dormir porque me siento sola. ¡Además acabo de decir que sí! _

—_Oh, bueno, ya sabía que querías estar cerca de mí, pero no te conocía esas mañas, Sakura —rió._

—_Arrogante —reí._

… _y hermoso, y divino, y perfecto._

—_¿Vamos? —me propuso, poniéndose de pie, estirando su mano hacia mí._

_Me estaba dando a elegir. Me ofrecía la posibilidad de no ir con él, y supongo que el lado más cordial de mí me decía que no aceptara. Pero decidí callar esa molesta voz por esta noche. Así que sólo escuché los latidos de mi corazón alegre. _

_Tomé la mano de Sasuke con suavidad, maravillándome de lo perfectamente cálida que era ésta cuando envolvía la mía._

_Dios, me gusta tanto…_

—_Vamos._

* * *

—Bien, mi estómago me mata. ¿Qué tal unos huevos fritos y un jugo de naranja recién exprimido?

—_Sí, amo_ —suspiré resignada.

Me había ido a vestir a mi habitación, no sin antes darme una ducha rápida, en cuanto él empezó con lo que más sabía hacer: torturarme. Cuando me saqué el pijama tuve la necesidad de olerlo, porque olía a él. Esto sólo era una prueba de la cercanía que teníamos en esa cama. Era un sueño, o _fue_ un sueño. ¿Puede haber chica más afortunada que yo? Lo dudo.

Nunca jamás le agradeceré tanto al creador de las camas matrimoniales.

* * *

—_Ven._

—_¿S-Sabes? Como que mejor me voy a mi habitación._

—_¿Ya te dio vergüenza? _

—_Sasuke, eres un chico, y yo soy una chica…_

—_¡Qué observadora! —se burló._

_Puse los ojos en blanco._

—_La cosa es…_

—Ven_, esclava. _

_Su voz había dejado la pizca amable de hace unos segundos. Bueno, si bien la mantenía, ahora había agregado ese tono prepotente y mandón que le caracterizaba cuando tomaba su papel de «amo». Me mordí el labio, debatiéndome. _

_Por donde mirara el asunto quería ir. No podía negarme. Además no deseaba tener otro día más adicional, ya sentía yo que el 15 de Noviembre estaba demasiado lejos._

—_Okey —suspiré._

_Caminé lentamente, con pasos dudosos, hacia el extremo de su cama. ¿Por qué tenía él una cama matrimonial cuando sólo era uno? ¿Por qué una habitación tan espaciosa? Siempre me lo pregunté, pero ahora agradecía todo aquello._

_Ahogué un gemido de satisfacción cuando probé lo cálida que estaba la cama de Sasuke._

—_¿Frazada eléctrica? —pregunté._

_Claro, es un lujo que un Ushiba (en este caso, Uchiha) puede darse._

—_Sí, Mikoto nos dio a todos una. Desgraciadamente el cuarto de huéspedes es la única habitación que no tiene._

_Me acurruqué más al centro, donde el calor más emanaba._

—_Tal vez debería venir a dormir contigo todas las noches… —dije como broma._

—_No tengo problema en ello._

_Sonreí como estúpida cuando dijo eso. _

_No sé cómo pasó, pero al segundo ya estaba recostada en el pecho de Sasuke, escuchando la cadencia acompasada de su respiración, y el latir rítmico de su corazón. No sabía si estaba despierto o no, lo único que recuerdo fue su mano acariciando mi cabeza y una melodía conocida, oculta en los rescoldos de mi memoria, cuando quedé frita._

* * *

—¿First Beach? —intenté.

—No.

—¿Amegakure?

—No tan lejos.

—¿Iwagakure?

—Nop.

¿Por qué estoy preguntando lugares? Simple: Sasuke insistió en una pequeña salida, con la excusa de que quería 'tomar aire fresco'. Después del desayuno —el cual tuve que preparárselo yo, por supuesto— dijo de repente que íbamos a salir.

—_¿Dónde vamos?_ —pregunté entonces.

—_Es una sorpresa._

—_Odio las sorpresas _—mascullé, cruzándome de brazos.

—_Estoy seguro que esta te gustará._

No dijo más, y entonces mi curiosidad comenzó a matarme, así que mencioné lugares al azar para que Sasuke me dijera si era el correcto o no, de eso ya diez minutos, y aún no averiguó nada.

—¿Takigakure? —era estúpido, Taki quedaba horriblemente lejos…

… aunque quizás con su aterrorizante conducción llegaríamos en cuestión de un par de horas.

Él negó lentamente, con una enorme sonrisa. Se lo estaba pasando en grande, disfrutando de mi frustración al no saber a qué lugar íbamos.

—Por suerte has traído tus zapatillas —murmuró más para sí que para mí.

—¿Vamos a caminar mucho? —temí. Me iba a _caer._

—Oh sí.

Gemí.

Había tomado una ruta y conducía más deprisa. Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso, y decidí mirar por la ventana, para probar si es que en mi memoria había algún rescoldo de recuerdo del lugar, si el paisaje se me hacía familiar… pero no.

Entonces el auto se detuvo frente al espeso bosque. Árboles, árboles y más árboles. Desde la ventana delantera pude apreciar un pequeño sendero, suspiré aliviada, no quería pasar una humillación cayéndome frente a Sasuke entre tanta rama y musgo.

Nos bajamos juntos del coche, y él se sacó el sweater azul de cuello ancho que llevaba, y se lo ató a la cintura. Su camisa blanca destellaba un poco con los débiles rayos del sol que traspasaban en cielo encapotado. Como una nota curiosa: seguía viéndose espantosamente apuesto. Yo no quise sacarme la campera que llevaba, además de que no tenía calor, temí desentonar a su lado, como siempre.

—Sígueme —me ordenó.

Cuando vi que se dirigía a otra entrada alternativa, y no el sendero, me entró el pánico de hacer el ridículo, _otra vez._

—¿No iremos… por la senda?

Sasuke se volteó, arqueando una ceja perfecta.

—No, ¿hay algún problema con eso? —detrás de la curiosidad, pude escuchar perfectamente su tono divertido. ¿Qué cojones le veía de gracioso a esto?

Jugué con mis dedos para no tener que ver su sonrisa burlona cuando le confesara lo patosa que era, y cómo temía caerme entre toda esa espesura _verde._

—Temo caerme —admití a mi pesar. Esperaba que sintiera lástima por mí y fuéramos por el sendero.

No se rió ni nada, hubo mucho silencio.

Entonces el suelo desapareció de mis pies, y me vi flotando en el aire, más bien sostenida por dos fuertes brazos que me sujetaban con fuerza y confianza.

—Puedo cargarte todo el camino —ofreció con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—No, ¡bájame! —chillé.

Pataleé, pero su agarre era fuerte. La cercanía de su cuerpo me trajo recuerdos involuntarios de la noche pasada. No pude evitar el sonrojarme.

—Entonces, ¿no hay problema en no ir por el sendero?

—Es que… ¡me caeré! —gemí, pataleando más, ya que aún no me soltaba.

Miré hacia otra dirección, para que mi cabello hiciera de cortina y no viera mi sonrojo.

—Nunca te dejaré caer —musitó con ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, su rostro demasiado cerca del mío, aunque sólo me besó la coronilla.

_Bum, bum, bum, bum…_ Mi corazón podía ser escuchado dentro de todo el mundo.

Y me dejó suavemente en el suelo, tomó mi mano y nos internamos en el bosque. Me sujetó siempre que daba indicios de que caería, y aunque soltó ciertas risitas, no me enojé. Es más, me uní a ellas siempre que encontraba lo patético de mis tropezones.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvimos caminando, parecían horas, sólo sentía el dolor en la planta de mis pies, pero no se lo diría a Sasuke, o sino se ofrecería a cargarme y yo no quería eso, no quería ser una _molestia_. Mucho menos para él.

El bosque se extendía a nuestro alrededor, como queriendo saltarnos encima. No sabía cómo Sasuke podía ubicarse entre tanto verde, yo ya estaría perdida, pero confiaba en él ciegamente. Ya sabes, el que te guste alguien te pone estúpida.

—Ya casi, Sakura.

_Al fin_, suspiré internamente.

—¿Puedes ver la luz? —preguntó.

—¿Qué luz?

—Hacia allá —y apuntó con nuestras manos unidas hacia adelante.

Un halo de luz se filtraba entre un umbral de troncos, ramas y hojas. ¿Es que el sol había decidido mostrarse por unos instantes? Ojalá. Caminamos más deprisa hacia la salida, emocionados ya por llegar; yo sólo quería tumbarme un rato para poder descansar las piernas y los pies. Odié que mi estado físico no fuera perfecto.

Cuando cruzamos el umbral de troncos y musgo, un hermoso claro se extendió por mi visión. El sol había decidido hacer acto de presencia por unos minutos, al parecer; el rocío de los árboles en sus hojas brillaba con magnificencia. El césped parecía no acabar nunca en extensión, tan verde y con altura perfecta. Y había flores; muchas. En especial sus favoritas: las de cerezo, que caían de un riquísimo árbol. Y podía escuchar cerca, o tal vez lejos, la carrera de las aguas en algún riachuelo por ahí. Definitivamente era un pedacito de Edén que quedó olvidado. La porción de prado parecía estar perfectamente cortado, como si hubieran sacado los árboles para ese fin. A veces la madre naturaleza te sorprendía de una manera realmente asombrosa.

—Wow —musité por lo bajo, maravillada.

—Este es mi lugar privado —parecía orgulloso de que el lugar me gustara.

—Es precioso.

Di un par de pasos hacia adelante.

—Lo encontré hace unos años. Había salido de casa, gracias a una discusión que había tenido con Fugaku una tarde, y mi coche me trajo hacia aquí, y mis pies, ya ves —me pregunté qué recuerdos estarían llenando su mente en esos momentos. Cuando mencionó el tema de aquella discusión, su voz se tornó levemente amarga. Obviamente era una mala memoria—. Me gusta venir aquí para estar solo, ordenar mis ideas… pensar con claridad, meditar.

—Ya veo —yo aún seguía intrigada por el tono de su voz.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —preguntó, como si de una invitación a la mesa se tratase.

—¿No está húmedo el césped? No deseo ensuciar mi ropa.

Sasuke sólo sonrió de manera torcida. Ya me había echo a la idea de que esa curvatura de labios era mi favorita. Se desató el sweater de su cintura, y lo dejó con suavidad sobre el suelo. Apuntó con su mano para que procediera a sentarme.

—Oh, no Sasuke, no quiero que se ensucie.

—No hay problema, Sakura, ya podrás lavarlo luego.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante eso, a veces podía ser tan infantil.

—No quiero ser yo quien lo ensucie.

—Descuida, yo también me sentaré —y así lo hizo.

Vi que ya no había espacio para mí en esa porción de tela azul. Pero Sasuke abrió sus piernas, y me indicó que me sentara en el hueco que formaban, su sonrisa era imborrable.

Tragué de manera dificultosa antes de obedecerle. Mi espalda chocó contra su pecho.

Suspiré. De un momento a otro comenzó a hacer calor…

—Ya está.

—Siento que se manche tu sweater —me disculpé.

—No importa, Sakura, yo no quiero que ensucies tu ropa, así está bien.

Giré sobre mí misma, para no darle la espalda, sentía que era descortés. Quedé de lado, abrazando mis piernas, la suya pasaba por el hueco inferior que éstas dejaban. Estaba muy cómoda, y así podría verle las facciones cuando hablara. No era algo que deseaba perderme, en absoluto.

—¿Me dirás por qué me trajiste aquí? —pregunté de repente cuando el silencio se me hizo no muy grato. Además que quería escuchar su voz.

—¿Debería? —cuestionó de vuelta.

—Por supuesto, me has sacado de la casa contra mi voluntad.

—Bueno… —meditó un segundo—, si quieres podemos regresar.

—¡No! —me apresuré a contestar.

Él rió realmente divertido. ¿Era mi imaginación, o esta mañana le había visto sonreír y escuchado reír más que en ninguna otra situación? Se veía realmente encantado con este viajecito que nos habíamos mandado.

—Sólo… quería distraerme un poco —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah, vale.

—Lamento lo de esta mañana, Kiba es _tan_ discreto —dijo lo último con un tono sarcástico que me hizo reír.

—No hay problema, supongo que no es la mayor humillación que he pasado en mi vida.

—Claro, que te encuentren dormida en la cama de un chico es algo de todos los días, ¿a que sí? —me molestó, la ironía fue rota por el dulce sonido de su risa.

Lo miré en todo momento, cómo sus ojos se cerraban al reír, cómo sus labios se contraían de forma graciosa, cómo su voz salía de su boca. Si había un Sasuke más hermoso que el de la sonrisa torcida, era el Sasuke riendo.

Aún cuando terminó de hacerlo, me le quedé viendo, y él a mí. ¡Tenía una mirada tan profunda! Sentía que traspasaba mi cuerpo, observando todo dentro de mí, viendo más allá. Apoyó sus manos tras de sí, dándose soporte, y se dejó caer un poco. Saqué la idea de que se veía como si se estuviera entregando a mí. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y susurró:

—Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas.

Me toqué las mejillas, asombrada cuando sentí el calor en éstas. ¿En qué momento la sangres e había acumulado en ese punto exacto?

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó de repente.

—Bien —contesté, confundida, bajando la mano.

Y entonces él desvió su mirada.

—He de admitir que te traje aquí para que tú también pudieras distraerte.

—¿Distraerme?

—Ayer… —comenzó, entrecerrando los ojos—, parecías tan afligida, Sakura, tan preocupada por tu padre. Tal vez tú no pudiste verte la cara, pero yo sí que podía. Me dije a mí mismo que intentaría hacerte sentir mejor de una u otra manera —se encogió de hombros, y plantó su mirada sobre la mía—. Aunque supongo que no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, trayendo el tema mismo a colación, qué idiota.

—¿Tú… estás haciendo esto… _por mí?_

Sus ojos se ampliaron de la sorpresa, seguro no se esperaba esto.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, pero yo bien podía ver ese color rosado sobre los pómulos de sus mejillas.

—Esto… velo así, si quieres.

A ver si había comprendido: el hombre, aquí presente, me había hecho caminar por horas y horas con tal de llegar a un lugar precioso, donde pudiera recostarme a su lado y hacer cualquier trivialidad con tal de distraerme de los problemas que llenaban mi mente.

_Dios…_, el corazón se me derritió.

No sé cómo pasó, o por qué lo hice: le dejé un beso en su mejilla, acto seguido recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, inhalando su aroma.

—Gracias, Sasuke.

No pude ver su rostro, pero me imaginé la sonrisa en su boca cuando contestó:

—Cuando quieras.

Reí ante sus palabras. Quizá tomaría aquello como una promesa, en serio.

-

* * *

Lamento con la demora, pero he tenido algunos problemas de los que me temó que no hablaré aquí. –largo suspiro-, en fin, se ve que este capítulo tiene bastantes partes 'Crepúsculo', pero lo adapté lo mejor que pude sin cambiarlo mucho. Como verán, un claro ejemplo es: el claro, dónde me atreví en agregarle el árbol de Sakura (cerezos)… Último momento: He sacado lo de la 'babosa' y 'serpiente' ahora que estoy en mis cabales. Lamento el cambio, aunque en realidad no cambia nada en la historia.

P.D.: Avísenme si hubo algún error. Ya saben, lo amoldé solo en unos minutos, capaz se me fue alguna que otra cosita.

* * *

(1): Con 'babosa' me refiero a una de las invocaciones del manga/animé Naruto; más específico las que tiene Tsunade-sama, y que en algunos momentos vimos a una tamaño mediano (y también pequeño) con Sakura.

(2): Me refiero a la invocación de Sasuke: una serpiente o también llamada víbora.


End file.
